Finding Rory
by anonymousgg
Summary: 32-year old Rory Gilmore's life is a mess. Will someone from her past help her take control and find happiness? And if so, will Logan respect her wish to be left alone to pursue happiness, or will he continue to pursue her?
1. Chapter 1: Reconnecting

Rory Gilmore grumbled to herself as she drove from Stars Hollow to Hartford. She'd never even really bonded with anyone from Chilton, save for Paris during their college years, but for some crazy reason she was driving to her high school alma mater for her 15 year reunion. She really was not in the mood for this. She didn't want to hang out with her old high school classmates even on her best day, and her life today certainly couldn't be classified as anywhere near her best day. She was temporarily back in Stars Hollow, although still denying that she was home, her job prospects were grim, and her love life was...complicated, at best. Since she'd run into Logan Huntzberger in Hamburg a year and a half ago they'd had this Vegas thing going. She didn't know what the hell possessed her to suggest that arrangement; she suspected that a large part of it was her feeling so unsuccessful and lost in the world and needing something to anchor herself, but Logan couldn't be that person. Still, she clung to what they had a decade ago for dear life, afraid of what her life would be without him.

The last thing that she wanted to do was to put on her fake society smile and schmooze with people who she didn't like, but Emily Gilmore had made it quite clear that she was expected to go, and Rory still had trouble going toe-to-toe with her grandmother. Unfortunately, not even Paris would be able to help her get through tonight. Paris was in Chicago presenting at a medical symposium on infertility treatments and surrogacy. The closer she got to Chilton, the more nervous she got. She finally threw in her Hep Alien CD and turned the music up, singing along to take her mind off of the evening ahead of her.

When she finally pulled into the Chilton parking lot she took a look around at the building she hadn't seen in so long. It didn't look as intimidating as it had all of those years ago, but she knew that the people inside it could still be just as bad. If she was going to survive this night without screaming, she needed to pull herself together. Regardless of how she felt, she had to appear to be every bit the successful woman that she wanted them to believe she was tonight, otherwise the Francies of Chilton Prep Academy would eat her alive. She stole a quick look in the rearview mirror, touching up her lipstick and checking her hair, before stepping out of her car. Despite how she felt, she knew she looked like she belonged here. Years of Friday night dinners and events that Emily Gilmore roped her into had prepared her for this. She steeled herself once more and walked through the doors into her high school reunion.

Tristan Dugrey sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair nervously as he pulled up in front of Chilton. True, he had once ruled these halls, but that didn't make him any less anxious over tonight. He wasn't that boy who had wreaked havoc and made out with girls up against the lockers anymore. He was a grown man, and a success at that. He hadn't gone into the family business, unable to shackle himself to his father every day for the entirety of his career, but he'd made his own way, and as a result, he finally also had repaired his relationships with his parents.

He had graduated from Stanford at the top of his class and then gone to Harvard Law, where he met Colin McCrae. Colin had attended law school there as well, and they formed a fast friendship, aided by their link through Tristan's cousin and Colin's best friend, Logan Huntzberger. He was now a Senior Partner at McCrae & Associates. Colin's father had passed away shortly after he and Colin had joined the firm, and the two friends now ran one of the most successful law firms on the East Coast together. They were currently working to merge with another prominent law firm in order to secure their place at the post prestigious firm in the area.

Tristan was grateful that he had changed since his high school days of drinking, pranks, and womanizing, and he didn't want to walk through those doors and be expected to still be that person. He hadn't kept in contact with anyone from Chilton, and he thought that was a good thing. There had really only ever been one person in Chilton that he would have cared about enough to keep in touch with, but he hadn't ever actually made contact with her again after he'd told her he was leaving before Romeo and Juliet. If he could have one do-over in his life, it would be his relationship, or lack thereof, with Rory Gilmore. It was probably ridiculous that even fifteen years later he was still hung up on her, but that was his reality. He just hoped he didn't walk in the room tonight to find her happily married. Not that he didn't want her to be happy, because he desperately did. He just didn't want to see someone else making her happy. It would be far too reminiscent to seeing her with Bag Boy all those years ago.

He finally shook himself free of his thoughts and made his way into the building, smiling appropriately and returning greetings as he passed old classmates in the hall. Yes, it appeared that some things never changed. Madeline and Louise both hit on him shortly after he walked through the door, despite the rather large and gaudy weddings rings that they were wearing. Tristan just chuckled to himself and brushed them off after giving an aloof greeting, wishing already that this night was over.

He made his way over to the bar and ordered a scotch, and as he was waiting he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps his eyes were deceiving him. Standing across the room, looking as stunning as ever, was the one who got away. Of course, no one else knew that she was the one who got away. The only one who had ever known the true identity of Mary was his grandfather, who had passed away several years ago. To everyone else, she was just a fictional character, someone who Tristan talked about wistfully.

She was talking animatedly to a group of people, including his old partners in crime, Duncan and Bowman, and Madeline and Louise had also joined the group. He couldn't hear her from across the room, but she appeared to be captivating the group. They were all hanging on her every word. The 17-year old Rory Gilmore had been quiet and wanted to blend in, but the woman who was Rory Gilmore obviously possessed a confidence and could hold the attention of a group. He took in her physical appearance. She was breathtaking, frankly. Her blue eyes were piercing even from across the room. She had beautiful curves and a smile that he was certain could turn any man to putty. She didn't appear to be with anyone, but he couldn't see her hands well enough from where he was to see whether or not she was wearing a ring on her left ring finger. He quickly told himself to get a grip. He was starting to sound like a lovesick, angsty teenaged girl. He thought for a moment about crossing the room to say hello, but decided instead to hang back quietly and observe the room.

He had been immersed in pleasant conversation with an old classmate, his back turned to the bar, and he must have missed seeing her cross the room because he had no idea that she stood right behind him at the bar. At the sound of her voice he couldn't help but turn around.

"A martini with a twist, please," he heard her order from the bartender. He turned slowly to her, unsure of whether or not he should say something, but she quickly recognized him and spoke first. He didn't miss the look on her face when she saw him - surprise followed quickly by something that really looked like happiness.

"Tristan Dugrey!" she exclaimed happily. He smiled warmly back at her as he replied.

"Rory Gilmore, as I live and breathe. Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, you had to walk into mine."

"You finally get the reference?" she asked happily.

"Of course I do. What self-respecting 32-year old man doesn't get that reference?"

"Well, obviously you weren't a self-respecting 17-year old, because you had no idea then," she teased.

"And obviously you're still quick with the wit and banter, Mary," he retorted.

"R-O-R-Y. The name's Rory, Dugrey. Learn it," she smirked.

"Oh, I know it well. If you'll recall, I used it not 90 seconds ago. I just prefer Mary."

"I'm going to let it slide this time, Bible Boy, because you're the most enjoyable person I've talked to since I got here, but don't go all testosterone-driven teenaged boy on me."

"It's a promise, _Rory_ ," he replied, emphasizing her actual name. "Now, what would you say to sitting down and catching up?"

"Lead the way. Mr. Dugrey," she replied with a broad smile. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her over to a small table with only two chairs intentionally, hoping to discourage anyone else from trying to join them.

"So, Rory Gilmore, tell me all about your life," he said after he had pulled out her chair for her and then situated himself in the other chair.

"There's not much to tell, really. I graduated from Yale, where Paris and I were roommates, believe it or not, and then followed President Obama on the campaign trail. That was quite an experience. Since then I've done a little bit of everything. Life is a bit crazy now. I'm kind of...in between things. Such is the life of a freelance correspondent. I travel all the time, it seems. I spend a lot of time in London and some in New York City. I recently decided that it's stupid to pay for an apartment that I'm never in, so I finally moved my stuff back to my mom's in Stars Hollow, but I'm rarely there."

"I think that may be the most succinctly I've ever heard someone sum up over fifteen years of life, Mary," Tristan chuckled. "Surely there must be more?"

"No, not really. I threw everything into work, and here I am." Tristan took a deep breath and calmed himself before he asked the next question.

"That's it? No boyfriends, husbands, kids?"

"Kind of, no, and no," Rory replied sheepishly, thinking about her love life, if it could even be called that.

"How exactly does one kind of have a boyfriend, Mary?"

"It's...casual. Nothing serious. We see each other whenever we happen to be on the same continent, but we're not really...together," she answered awkwardly.

"That doesn't sound much like the Rory Gilmore that I knew," Tristan replied softly. Rory initially bristled at his statement, but one look in his eyes showed concern rather than judgement or criticism.

"If someone had told me that I'd be sitting here spilling my life story to Tristan Dugrey I would have told them that they were crazy," she mused.

"Look, Rory, I know that I was a real ass back in highschool, and I'm incredibly sorry for that. I've wished for fifteen years that I would have treated you better, but I can't go back and change it now. But seeing you here tonight...well, I'd really like to start fresh, maybe see if we can build a friendship or something."

"That sounds...well, really nice, actually. What do you say we get out of here, grab something to eat, and catch up? I really don't want to be pouring my heart out in front of half of Hartford society, but I really could use a friend."

"I say let's go. I know this great little hole-in-the-wall taco place near here, if you like tacos. We can grab takeout and go to my house and relax. I promise that I will be the epitome of a gentleman," he offered, standing and holding out his hand to her. She took his hand and followed him out to his car, finally excited for the night. They made a quick stop at the taco place Tristan had mentioned and then took them back to his house, settling on his couch after he'd made coffee.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," he said as he watched her seem to get lost in her thoughts.

"I do. Maybe you can catch me up on your life first, and then we'll go from there."

"Sure. Military school was hell at first, but it was good for me. For the first time in my life, my last name and status didn't matter. I finally straightened out and graduated top of my class. I did pre-law at Stanford and then got my law degree from Harvard. I'm a senior partner at a prominent local firm now."

"And?" Rory asked.

"And frankly, that's really it. My life is pretty low-key and boring. I spend a lot more hours than I should in the office. My partner and I are working to merge with a couple of other firms in order to cement our place as the most prestigious law firm on the east coast. My parents are finally proud of me, and we actually have a good relationship now."

"Girlfriends, wives, kids?" she asked, mimicking his earlier questioning of her.

"No on all accounts. I mean, there have been girlfriends in the past, but not lately."

"You know, I never really hated you," Rory blurted out before she could realize what she was saying.

"No? Well, I certainly would have deserved it if you did. I really was an ass. I know I already apologized, but I want to make sure you know just how sorry I am."

"Why did you treat me like that?" she asked timidly. She noticed Tristan reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I liked you, Mare, a lot, and I didn't know how to handle that. I wasn't used to being turned down, and I wasn't used to actually caring either, and I just...I handled it all wrong."

"You liked me?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did," he chuckled, amused at how shocked she was.

"Huh. I really never would have guessed."

"I can see that. Now, what's going on with you? I'm not that ass anymore, Rory, and I'd really like to be there for you. That spark seems to be missing."

"Tristan, I swear, if you breathe a word of this to anyone else I'll...well, I don't know what I'll do, but I'm certain that I'll never talk to you again."

"I promise, Rory."

"Alright. It's complicated, really. I don't know what's going on, to be honest. We lost my Grandpa, Richard, recently, and it's been so hard on all of us. I love my Grandpa so much, and losing him has left this huge hole in my life."

"I'm so sorry, Rory. Richard was a good man."

"He really was. We're all struggling with learning how to live without him in our lives. My career seems to be stalled at the moment. It's like...I can't get any traction. I'll think that something good is going to happen for me, but then it doesn't materialize. And it's not just that. I don't even know if I really want to pursue journalism anymore, but I don't know what else I would do. And that doesn't even begin to touch on my personal life."

"There's nothing wrong with making a course correction with your career, Rory. You're a fantastic writer; you were in high school, and I've read everything you've written since then and it's all been amazing as well."

"You've...you've read what I've written?" she asked.

"Yeah. This is embarrassing, but I have a Google alert set for your name," he replied sheepishly.

"You do?" Rory asked, wide-eyed in surprise.

"Yeah, I do. I wanted to keep up with you and see how you were doing."

"Wow. I'm a little shocked."

"I can see how that would be surprising, but if you're being honest with me then the least I can do is be honest with you too, right? So, what about your personal life is a mess?"

"That's such a long story I'm not even sure I could answer your question," she replied with a dry chuckle. "Frankly, it's embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than making out with random girls against your locker in order to try to get your attention and somehow convince you to date me?" he asked with raised eyebrows as he bumped her shoulder. She just laughed at him. "Yeah, I didn't think so. I've done some stupid shit, Rory, so I'm sure nothing you could say would surprise me."

"I met this guy at Yale. He was the epitome of everything I hated - rich, cocky, arrogant - and yet somehow, I fell for him. We dated for three years, and he proposed the day I graduated from Yale. I loved him so much, but I wasn't ready to get married. I needed time to find myself. I told him I couldn't right now, and he told me that it was now or never. He walked away from me that day. We hadn't spoken or seen each other until about a year and a half ago when we ran into each other in Hamburg, and we spent a week together. Now we see each other whenever we happen to be in the same place at the same time, but we're not exclusive. I know that I should let go and move on, but with everything spiraling out of control I guess I just feel like I need that one thing that's constant," Rory answered in true Gilmore run-on style.

Tristan saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and his heart broke for this woman who was sitting in front of him. He realized that while she may have looked the part of successful and in control tonight at the reunion, her reality was anything but, and he realized with startling clarity that he knew that feeling all too well.

"Rory, I want you to know that I understand what you're going through right now. My circumstances were of course different than yours, but what you've just described is my life before my father sent me off to military school. I was so lost and had no one on my side. Sure, I had people around me, but none of them actually cared for me. You were the only one who ever actually treated me like a person, that night on the piano bench, and frankly I didn't deserve your kindness, but you gave it anyway. But you, Rory Gilmore, deserve kindness, and you deserve more than to feel paralyzed by fear and unable to deal with your new reality. I've learned, from dealing with my own experiences, and if you'd let me, I would like to help you."

Rory took a moment to wipe the tears threatening to spill from her eyes before answering Tristan.

"Why would you do that? What's in it for you?" she asked timidly.

"What's in it for me is seeing that spark back in your eyes, Rory. I just want to see you truly happy and not struggling to keep your head above water."

"That's all you want?" she asked. She was no longer accustomed to people wanting to help her out of the goodness of their hearts. Other than her inner circle, it seemed everyone else always had ulterior motives.

"Well, I'd like to be able to stick around in your life even after you're all happily patched up and back to yourself," Tristan replied with a chuckle. "What do you say, Mary?"

Rory didn't have to think long to know what she wanted to do. She needed to find her way back to the Rory that she was proud to be.

"I say you're on, Bible Boy," she replied, a genuine smile on her face now.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

The following Friday night, Tristan and Rory were having pizza at his place and discussing the plan he had to help her reclaim her life. They'd talked on the phone a couple of times that week and had met for a quick chat over coffee a couple of mornings, but Tristan had been busy with a couple of hearings and had spent most of his time in the office and brainstorming ways to help Rory. As they sat down with pizza and beers, he began filling Rory in.

"So, first things first, what do you really want to do for a career? Is journalism still your passion?"

"I really don't know, Tris. I do enjoy it, and running the Gazette isn't a bad gig; I just wish it paid something. I know I don't want that to be what I do for the rest of my life, but I feel like right now it's good for me. It's not high-stress or super demanding, and I know that's good for me at the moment."

"Good, I'm glad. Let's get together and look at your financials for the Gazette and make a good case for you getting paid for what you're doing. People pay to subscribe, so it only makes sense that you should get paid."

"Do you really think we could talk Taylor into that?" Rory asked.

"I really do. Somewhere along the way you've quit believing in yourself, Rory, but you're really good at what you do. I need to find a way to help you believe that."

"Okay, we'll work on it. What else?" Rory asked. She always had been a list-maker and task-master, and apparently that hadn't changed.

"You mentioned that you've been having a lot of trouble dealing with stress?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I had been tap dancing to help, but it doesn't seem to be working very well."

"Do you trust me?"

"For some crazy reason, I do," Rory teased.

"Alright, then you're going to start working out with me. We'll start slow with short runs, hiking and some low weights."

"You can't be serious!" Rory exclaimed.

"I'm as serious as can be, Mary. Exercise is the best way to reduce stress. I started running in military school and haven't stopped."

"You do know that Gilmore girls don't exercise?"

"Well then, I'll make sure I don't call you Gilmore while we're working out," Tristan smirked.

"Fine, Dugrey! What else?"

"We'll get to the rest of it later; I don't want to overwhelm you. Let's work on these two things and then we'll move on from there."

"All this pizza and beer for that?" Rory teased him.

"Well, there is a wall full of movies over there if you'd like to relax and watch a movie…" Tristan offered.

"My choice?" she asked excitedly.

"Anything you can find over there is fair game," Tristan chuckled.

Rory perused the shelves and finally chose The Godfather. They settled on the couch and watched the movie as they finished their pizza and beers. Rory was happily surprised to find that Tristan could mock with the best of them, and for those two hours she found herself forgetting about everything that was going wrong in her life and just enjoying herself. By the end of the movie, between the beer and the late hour, Rory was falling asleep curled up on one side of the couch. Tristan stood from the other side of the couch and took a minute to really take her in. She looked so peaceful and content, asleep on his couch, and she was so beautiful. Perhaps someday, after he'd helped her find herself again, she would see fit to give him a chance.

"Mary, the movie's over," Tristan whispered and he knelt down next to her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Do you want to just sleep in my guest room?" Tristan offered. It didn't look like she would be coherent enough to drive anytime soon, and he worried about her falling asleep on the way home if she did leave.

"Please," she answered, still not making a move. Tristan chuckled at how adorable sleepy Rory was and slid his arms under her knees and shoulders to carry her to the extra bedroom. His breath hitched for a minute as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest, sighing in contentment. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her before kissing her on the forehead and turning out the light. He had a feeling that his life was never going to be the same.

Rory woke in a strange room on Saturday morning, momentarily confused. She thought back to Friday night and relaxed as she realized that she was in Tristan's guest room. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called, smoothing her hair down.

Tristan walked in the door and smiled at her.

"You ready for the first day of the rest of your life, Mary?" Tristan smirked.

"That sounds ominous," Rory replied hesitantly.

"Well, I am here to help you make changes. Let's go," he ordered gently as he handed her a t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and a toothbrush.

"It's one of my old t-shirts and a pair of shorts my sister left last time she's here. Throw those and your tennis shoes on and meet me in the kitchen when you're ready to go."

"You're serious about this?" Rory asked him.

"I'm serious about helping you, Mary. Let's get moving."

With that, Tristan turned and walked out the door, leaving Rory to get ready. She shook herself out of her thoughts and changed into the soft, grey, well-worn Stanford t-shirt - obviously too large since it belonged to Tristan - and the shorts before tying her shoes on her feet. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of the shirt - it smelled like Tristan's cologne. After a quick trip to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee," she whined when she arrived in the kitchen.

"Not before we run, Mare. Here's a bottle of water," he offered.

"You're trying to kill me, Bible Boy," she groaned.

"Nope, just don't want you getting sick. I promise that I'll treat you to breakfast and coffee after we're finished running. You ready?"

"Almost. Do you have a hairbrush I could borrow?" she asked, rummaging through her purse for a hair tie.

"Yeah, follow me," he told her, leading the way to the en suite in his master bedroom. He grabbed his hairbrush and handed it to her. She quickly brushed her hair and and put it in a ponytail. They both grabbed their phones and Tristan handed her a pair of earbuds, and they were out the door. The walk to the park where Tristan liked to run was only a couple of blocks. After Tristan walked her through stretching, they took off doing intervals of walking and jogging. Tristan coached her in breathing for the first several minutes, and before long she was in a good groove. He gave her a few encouraging words and then they both put in their earbuds as they continued next to each other.

Rory found herself struggling at first. It was hard to get into a rhythm, and her breathing seemed erratic, but after some help from Tristan she felt like she was getting the hang of things. Running didn't seem to come naturally to her, but as she focused completely on making her body do what it was supposed to her mind seemed to clear. It was as though running took every ounce of mental and physical strength she had, and she was left feeling blissfully peaceful.

Tristan watched Rory carefully as they walked and then jogged. He wanted her to push herself, and he needed to push her, but he wanted to make sure that he didn't want to push her too far. He needed to walk that fine line in order to help her. He couldn't help but chuckle at how adorably cute she looked as she focused on her breathing and movements.

After about half an hour, he took mercy on her. They cooled down on the walk back home and stopped by a local cafe to get breakfast to take back to his house since they were both now sweaty.

"So, how are you feeling about your first day?" Tristan asked her as they walked back in his house and sat down to eat their breakfast.

"Like this is going to be a lot of hard work, but good," Rory chuckled.

"Well, you're right, it is going to be a lot of hard work, but you're not doing it alone."

"Thank you for that. I'm not a natural runner, but that was actually good. I feel more clear-headed that I've felt in a long time."

"That's why I love running," Tristan replied. They discussed their plan for the week, making plans to look over financials for the Gazette and run every other day, and Rory went home that afternoon feeling hopeful that things could get better.


	3. Chapter 3: Once More with Feeling

Rory was sitting at her desk at the Gazette on Monday, typing a story quickly in order to keep up with her whirling mind when she sensed someone watching her. Turning to the window behind her, she grinned as she saw none other than Jess Mariano. She smiled broadly at him and waved him into the office.

"Hey there, Dodger!" she greeted him happily as she stood and hugged him.

"Gilmore, how are you?"

"I'm good," she half-lied.

"You've never been a good liar, Ror. Why don't you try that once more with feeling?"

"Okay, I'm better than I was two weeks ago. How's that?" she tried again.

"What's going on?" Jess asked, concern obvious on his face.

"It's just...life isn't what I thought it would be, you know? I coulda been a contender," she sighed.

"You are a contender, Rory," Jess admonished her.

"I don't feel like it, but I'll get there again somehow," Rory said quietly.

"So, what's with working here at the Gazette? I would expect you to be anywhere but here, frankly."

"I don't have anywhere else at the moment. I have no job, no real home of my own, and no prospects for either," Rory lamented. Both were so involved in conversation that they didn't notice the blonde-headed man walking in the door, standing off to the side and observing the conversation.

"What's your dream job, Gilmore?"

"I...I don't know anymore. I want to write, but writing news stories just doesn't drive me anymore. I guess I could become a professional book sniffer," Rory joked, trying to break the serious atmosphere.

"So write what you know best, Ror. Write your story."

"My story?" Rory asked, surprised.

"Yeah, write the story of the Gilmore girls. I guarantee you that people would love to read it," Jess encouraged her.

"He's right, you should write your story," the blonde told her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but overhear."

"Tris! You're here!" Rory greeted him happily, walking over to embrace him.

"Of course I'm here; I told you I would be," he chuckled.

"Tristan, this is Jess. Jess, this is Tristan."

"It's nice to meet you, Jess," Tristan greeted warmly.

"You, too, Tristan," Jess returned.

"You two could probably bond all night long over your shared hatred for Dean," she joked.

"Any man who hates Bag Boy is a good man," Tristan chuckled.

"I'll drink to that," Rory said with a laugh, taking the bottle of scotch and three glasses out of her bottom desk drawer.

"No way, Mare," Tristan told her, quickly snatching up the bottle before she could pour it. "Trust me when I say that you do not want to do that before our run."

"I'm sorry, did you just say that Rory Gilmore is going to go for a run?" Jess asked in shock. "Gilmore girls don't exercise; I'm sure you'll even put it in that book that you're going to write."

"It's a new thing - trying to make some changes and take control of my life again, and it seems to help," Rory answered sheepishly.

"And you got her to run?" Jess asked Tristan.

"She's totally into my body and would follow me anywhere," Tristan whispered conspiratorially to Jess.

"And there's the Evil Tristan rearing his ugly little head again," Rory retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"You know you want me, Mare," Tristan teased.

"Oh yes, Tristan, I want you, baby," Rory agreed doing her best bimbo impression. "Take me, you stud."

"All you had to do was ask," Tristan leered jokingly as Rory slapped him playfully, both collapsing into a fit of laughter.

"I like this one, Ror. You need to keep him around," Jess chuckled.

"Go get changed, Mary. We need to get our run in so we can look through those financials."

Rory grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to change, leaving Jess and Tristan alone.

"She needs someone like you in her life," Jess told Tristan.

"Someone like what?"

"Someone who doesn't handle her with kid gloves and isn't afraid to manhandle her when necessary. I've been the only one who wasn't afraid to kick her ass, figuratively, of course, when needed until now. Maybe between the two of us we can get her back on track."

"That's my goal. She's lost that spark and any sense of direction, and it kills me to see that," Tristan confided.

"Well, I'm in Philly, but if there's ever anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to call," Jess said as he handed Tristan his business card. "And if we can get her to write her book, my publishing house will take a look at it. I can't imagine that we wouldn't want to publish it."

"Thanks, man. I'll drop you an email with my contact information as well just in case you need to get in touch with me."

Just as the two men finished their conversation, Rory emerged in her running clothes.

"Still wearing my Stanford shirt, Mare?" Tristan chuckled.

"Hey, it's soft and comfy and I like it," she defended with a pout.

"It looks better on you anyway. Play your cards right and maybe I'll let you steal my Stanford hoodie this fall."

"My hero!" Rory fake swooned as they all descended into laughter.

"Well, I'll let you two get on with your run. It was good seeing you, Gilmore," Jess told Rory as he hugged her tightly and left.

"Alright, lead the way, Mare," Tristan instructed Rory.

She led him through the back way to the old Independence Inn, where they could safely run without becoming the newest fodder for the town gossips. She found that this run wasn't quite as hard as the last, although she was still a bit sore from Saturday's run, but once again it allowed her to clear her mind. When they finished their run they went back to the Gazette and poured over the financials while eating takeout from Al's, and by the end of the evening they both felt confident that they had a solid presentation to make a case to Taylor for paying Rory for her work at the Gazette.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Plan B

"Taylor, I've presented you with all of the pertinent numbers and information that you need in order to pay me for my services as the editor of the Gazette. I'm providing a service, and that service has value," Rory reiterated.

She had been volleying back and forth with Taylor Doosey for almost a hour, and she didn't feel like she was making anymore progress. Frankly, she wanted to bang her head on her desk repeatedly, but she didn't figure that would help her case at all.

"And I've explained to you repeatedly that I will not budge on this issue, Miss Gilmore. I made it clear when you accepted the position that there would be no salary associated with said position. If you don't like it, you are welcome to quit and we'll close the doors to your beloved Gazette," Taylor told her.

She felt momentary guilt and like it was her responsibility to stay so that the Gazette could continue to operate, but then she remembered Tristan's pep talk from right before her meeting with Taylor. " _You're an amazing journalist, Mary. You have a bright future, and you don't need to feel like this is your only option. Go in there and show him your worth, and if it won't see it then you have to decide for yourself whether or not you think you're worth more. I can tell you that I know for certain that you're worth more."_ She took a deep breath and decided that even if she didn't feel like she was worth more than that, she needed to stand up for herself.

"That simply isn't acceptable, Taylor. The numbers don't lie; the Gazette brings in enough to justify paying me."

"I've made my decision. Your position will remain unpaid," Taylor insisted.

Rory took a deep breath and gave herself a silent pep talk.

"Then I'm afraid that I'm giving two weeks notice, Taylor. Best of luck to you in finding another editor."

"Then I suppose we'll just have to close the Gazette," Taylor threatened snidely.

"I'll make certain that the other two employees know that they're losing their jobs because their town selectman is stubborn; they should know that before casting their votes in the next election," Rory shot back.

Taylor replied as his face went pale.

"Well, I never! You are more like your mother every day," Taylor accused.

"I should be so lucky as to be like my mother," Rory replied tersely, opening the door and showing Taylor out. She steadied her breathing for a moment and picked up her phone to send Tristan a text message.

 _Didn't go so well. He refused to pay me, so I gave my two weeks notice. I know I should feel good about standing up for myself, but I really don't right now. -R_

 _I'm proud of you, Mare. You did the right thing. I was at an alumni board meeting today and heard about a job at Yale that would be perfect for you. I'll e-mail you the info. Still on for our run and dinner tonight? -T_

 _Yep, I'll see you after work. -R_

Rory opened her laptop and opened her e-mail to find that the promised message from Tristan was already waiting on her. She clicked the link and read through the information. It was an Internal Communications Writer for the Yale School of Medicine. She read through the job description quickly.

 _Develops and implements a communications strategy that increases awareness and visibility of the medical education programs and initiatives at Yale School of Medicine. Reporting to the Deputy Dean for Education, the Director of Communications will be responsible for producing high-quality written content for websites, newsletters and announcements that describe, explain and highlight the important programs, services, events, innovations and achievements of medical education at the School of Medicine._

Her excitement built as she read through the responsibilities and requirements, and by the end of the posting she was almost giddy with excitement. They were looking for someone with a journalism degree and at least three years experience in a related field, and with project management experience. Her time at the Yale Daily News and her career since then made her perfectly qualified for the position. She looked up at the clock - she had just enough time to submit her resume before she needed to leave to meet Tristan in Hartford. She make some quick changes to her resume in order to emphasize the skills that were pertinent to the job posting and sent it off before she was plagued with too many self-doubts to go through with it. After hitting send, she closed her laptop and gathered her things to head to Tristan's.

After another run, which was again a bit easier than the previous two, Tristan insisted that she help him make homemade spaghetti sauce for their spaghetti.

"It's easy, Mare. There's no way you can mess it up," he urged her. "Come on, get your butt in here and help me."

"I am a disaster in the kitchen, Bible Boy. There's no way I'm helping you, so just forget it," Rory insisted.

"Fine, have it your way," Tristan smirked. Just when Rory thought she'd won the conversation, he walked over to the kitchen counter where she was sitting and picked her up, carrying her into the kitchen before depositing her in front of the sink. "Wash your hands, woman. I for one am starving, so we need to cook," he told her with a mock stern voice.

"You are so going to regret this," Rory informed him with a laugh as she complied and washed her hands. "Alright, tell me what to do."

"Come chop the onion," Tristan instructed her.

"I'm sorry, you're going to trust me with a knife? And you think I know how to chop an onion?"

"You're serious?" Tristan asked incredulously.

"I'm serious. I told you, Tris, I'm a disaster."

"Well, I'll just add that to our list of things to improve. Now, get over here."

Rory walked over to the counter where Tristan was standing and he moved her in front of the cutting board.

"Pick up the knife," he instructed her. She grabbed the knife, but gripped it wrong and would have had her fingers in the way.

"You really are a disaster," Tristan muttered. "Here, let me help you."

He stood behind her and moved her hand to grip the knife properly, placing his hand over hers to show her what to do. He helped her with the first few cuts and after he felt confident that all of her fingers would be safe to see the kitchen another day, he moved aside and watched her.

"Look at you, going for runs and chopping onions. Look out, world," Tristan teased her good-naturedly.

"Well, it helps to have an excellent teacher," she mused and she concentrated on finishing the onion. "Hey, quit taking pictures of me! Gilmore girls don't cook, mister!" she admonished him.

"But you look so cute in the kitchen," Tristan joked.

"Always the charmer, that one," Rory muttered under her breath. "What's next?"

"I think I'll chop the garlic myself and let you watch. You need a little more experience before I let you get a knife that close to your fingers. Scoot over," he instructed her. "You take over browning the ground beef."

"You assume that I know how to brown ground beef," Rory told him with a laugh.

"Just use the wooden spoon to break it up into small pieces and keep stirring it. I'll have you cooking yet," Tristan teased as he went to work on the garlic, throwing both the garlic and onion in the pan. After setting the sauce to simmer, they both sat down at the bar.

"I applied for that job opening that you sent me," Rory blurted out excitedly.

"Really? That's great, Mare! They would be crazy not to hire you."

"I hope you're right. I feel like we're making progress with my mental and emotional well being, but I desperately want some stability in my professional life."

"We'll get you there, I promise. It's only been a couple of weeks, and you're doing great," Tristan encouraged her.

"Thank you, Tris. I couldn't do any of this without you."

"You could do this without me; it's just nice to have help and an outside perspective," he corrected.

"Well, regardless, I'm very grateful. I'm sure that you have better things to do than to spend all of your downtime with me."

"I'm doing exactly what I want to be doing, Mare. Now, let's go get the pasta started so we can eat dinner."


	5. Chapter 5: Moving On Times Two

Tristan arrived at work the next morning ready to face his day. They had been in the middle of a hard-fought court battle for one of their biggest clients for weeks, and it was finally over, giving him some much-needed breathing room. He noticed his partner getting out of his car at the same time and waited for him to catch up.

"Morning, man. How's it going?" Colin asked Tristan as they walked toward their office building.

"It's good, Colin. How's Steph doing?"

"She's great. Hey, listen, she made me promise that I would talk to you about something."

"That sounds ominous," Tristan chuckled.

"Yeah well, she means well. She has a friend who she'd like to set you up with."

"No way, man. No blind dates, no pity dates. Sorry, but I'm out."

"You haven't seen anyone since Sarah. Don't you think it's time? I know she cheated on you and it takes time to get over that, but it's been three years and you haven't been on more than a handful of dates."

"I do think it's time to move on," Tristan confirmed.

"So you'll go?"

"No."

"But, I thought you said it was time to move on?" Colin asked.

"I did," Tristan smirked.

"And did you have a plan for moving on? Because last I checked it would require seeing someone."

"I do. There's actually someone I'm...working on," Tristan said cryptically.

"Is it someone we know?" Colin asked.

"Do you remember me talking about Mary in law school?"

"The one who you tormented in high school and said she hated you?"

"The one and only," Tristan replied.

"And what makes you think she'll give you the time of day now?"

"Other than the fact that she's been with me, willingly I might add, half a dozen times in the last two weeks?"

"No shit, man? How'd you manage that?"

"I went to that Chilton reunion a couple of weeks ago and saw her there. We started talking and ended up going to get tacos and taking them back to my house. She's going through some tough times right now and really needs a friend, and I'm all too happy to oblige."

"Does she know that you're pursuing her?"

"Not exactly, but I'll get there. There's a small complication that I'm working on."

"And what's that?" Colin asked with a laugh.

"She's...kind of seeing someone occasionally."

"She has a boyfriend?"

"No, it's casual. Frankly, I don't think he knows what he has. I know if I ever got a woman like her interested in me, I'd be completely committed."

"Well, good luck to you, man. Keep me posted on your progress. If you ever get her to agree to a date we'll double with you. I'd love to meet the woman who's captivated you for the last 15 years."

Rory had already gotten the next issue of the Gazette ready for the printer and found herself with some free time. Thinking about what Jess and Tristan had said, she opened her laptop and began to type. Her thoughts were halting and scattered at first, but she quickly got into a groove and before she knew it she had written a full chapter. It felt a little surreal to be writing her story, but she hoped that getting everything out might help her with some perspective.

She opened a new document and began outlining the story she wanted to tell fully, and she was surprised that the structure came to her so easily. After finishing her outline she went back to the original document and dove into chapter two, oblivious to the fact that she was writing through lunch time and her phone was beeping at her. She continued to pour out her thoughts onto paper, the words flowing more freely than she had ever experienced in the past. She wrote into dinner time and didn't look up until someone walked up behind her and began rubbing her shoulders.

"You ever gonna look up, Mare?" Tristan teased.

"Huh? Sorry, I was just really in the zone. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's 6:00. I tried to call to check on you, but you didn't answer.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I must not have heard my phone."

"What are you working on that has you so focused?"

"I started writing my book," Rory replied shyly.

"That's amazing, Ror! I'm so proud of you! How's it going?"

"Three chapters finished, just like that. It's like it was all just waiting to come out," she mused.

"Well, this calls for a celebration. Let me take you out to dinner?"

"Weren't we already planning to have dinner?" Rory teased.

"We were, but let's go celebrate. What do you say, Mare?"

"I say let's celebrate," she replied with a genuine smile.

Rory grabbed her purse, phone and keys and stashed her laptop in her messenger bag. Tristan took the bag from her and offered her his hand as he walked toward the door. She looked at him quizzically but finally took his hand and followed him out to his car. He helped her into her side of the car and then stopped to look at her.

"Do you have a change of clothes and your running shoes with you?"

"I have some stuff in my car. Why?"

"I just thought you might like to stay in Hartford tonight and then we could run in the morning. No sense in driving back late tonight just to turn around and drive back tomorrow morning."

"Always logical, this one," Rory muttered as she got out of his car and walked over to hers, fishing through it for the things she would need and stashing them inside a bag she had in her car. She walked back to Tristan's car and got back in, settling in for the drive.

"So, where are we headed?" she asked impatiently as they left Stars Hollow.

"What sounds good? We're celebrating your accomplishment, so you should get to pick."

"Ooh, you are so nice to me! How about Chinese?"

"Anything you want," he consented. "Hey, isn't that your phone vibrating in your purse? I would swear I hear it."

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know. Let me check," Rory said as she dug through her purse for her cell phone. Taking the phone out, she saw that she had one missed call and several texts from "LH". She glanced at the texts quickly before deleting them and stashing her phone back in her purse. He'd tried to make contact several times that week, but Rory hadn't really wanted to talk to him for some reason. The whole thing was starting to feel so...wrong. Illicit. Immoral. She'd been the other woman before and had played a part in the destruction of the marriage. She had realized over the last week that she didn't want to repeat those mistakes. She and Logan had shared many good times, but maybe what they had really was best left in the past. She shook herself from her thoughts, resolving to think on it more later.

"Must have been some pretty interesting texts to get you thinking that hard," Tristan goaded.

"No, nothing like that. It's just...I don't know. Things are changing, I guess."

"What kind of things?" he asked gently.

"Everything, really," she whispered.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I really don't think it is. It's good, it's just an adjustment. I find myself not wanting things that I had wanted before."

"Like what?" he pressed.

"Just...stuff. I don't know, it's hard to explain. That guy I've been seeing on occasion...he's contacted me several times in the last week, and where I would normally jump at the chance to talk to him, I just haven't wanted to do it. I haven't returned any of his phone calls or texts. He wants me to come see him, and I just...I don't know if I can get away, and I really don't know if I want to go."

"Did he do something to upset you?"

"No, not at all. I just...I want more, and I don't want it from him. I think I might finally be ready to put him in my past."

"That's great, Ror. I'm really proud of you," Tristan beamed as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. They were seated quickly in a quiet corner booth.

"Want to order a couple of entrees to share, Mare?"

"Ooh, he does know the way to my heart!" Rory fake swooned.

"Such a comedian," Tristan teased.

"I'll be here all week."

"You just keep laughing it up. I'll order for us."

Tristan ordered their drinks and meals and they settled back into conversation about their weeks.

"Has Taylor said anything else about your conversation earlier in the week?"

"Other than passive aggressive remarks in passing? No," Rory chuckled.

"Well, hopefully you'll hear back from Yale soon. Is there anything else you might be interested in?"

"I'm not sure, really. I thought about trying to go into publishing as a book editor, or I could always look at the Courant or the Register, although I'm not really sure I want to continue writing for a paper. When I was working on starting my book today, it just felt so different. It was...freeing, and easy, and just seemed so natural. I haven't felt any of those things when writing the news in a long time."

"Well, it sounds like it really is time for a change, then. From what I've heard, they're looking to move quickly on filling that position you applied for. I think you have a great chance at it."

"Well, hopefully we'll have more to celebrate soon," Rory blushed. "So, tell me, how was your day?"

"It was actually a quiet day at the office. I like to try to keep a light schedule on Fridays so I can take care of any last-minute issues that come up before the weekend."

"So you like to leave work at the office?"

"I do," Tristan confirmed. "I feel like it's important - especially if I were to settle down and start a family."

"Is that something you want to do?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, with the right woman, I absolutely would," he answered immediately.

"Why haven't you settled down yet? I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry," Rory backtracked.

"No, it's okay. It just hasn't been right yet. I had a girlfriend a few years ago, she was the closest I've ever gotten. I had just started thinking that maybe we could have a happily ever after and then I found out she was cheating on me."

"I'm so sorry, Tris," Rory whispered.

"Don't be. It wasn't meant to be."

"So, very important question. It might be make-or-break in our friendship, so answer carefully. Do you believe in happily-ever-after and meant-to-be and love to last a lifetime?"

"I do," Tristan answered definitively. "Look at couples like my grandparents and Richard and Emily - they're the reason that I believe in love. Love is hard, and it's more of a decision and a commitment than a feeling some days, but it's worth it. My grandparents loved each other until the end. That's what I want."

"Do you think you'll ever find it?" Rory asked timidly.

"I think there's a good chance that's it's closer than ever," Tristan answered emphatically. "What about you? Is that what you have with the mystery guy in London?"

"That's...no. It's not like that at all. I used to think that it could be, but it's so far from that now. I don't doubt for a second that he cares for me, but it's not enough. We could never make our lives work together now, and we both know it."

"One of these days you'll realize that you're worth more than a half-hearted commitment from him."

"You're starting to help me see that," Rory whispered before their food was delivered.

Both Rory and Tristan seemed to be grateful for the distraction that their food provided. They sat the dishes in between them and talked on much lighter conversations as they enjoyed their shared dinners. Tristan insisted on picking up the check, since they were celebrating her accomplishment, and he helped her out of her seat to head to the car.


	6. Chapter 6: It's a Small World

"Are you up for a little more celebrating, Mare?" Tristan asked as they walked out of the restaurant

"Depends on what you have in mind, Bible Boy. I hardly think it prudent to give you carte blanche to decide how we celebrate," Rory teased.

"I just thought maybe we could go to a local club - have a few drinks and dance - before heading to my house."

"It's been forever since I've been to a club," Rory chuckled.

"Well, that could all change tonight."

"You know what? Let's do it! It will be fun," Rory consented.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to Beso Lounge and Martini Bar. They stopped by the bar to get a round of drinks before moving to an open both, opting to sit next to each other so they could talk more easily. They had barely settled in when Tristan spotted people he knew across the room.

"I just saw a couple of friends - mind if I invite them to join us? I think you'll like them."

"Umm...sure," Rory replied uncertainly.

Tristan quickly rose from the table and walked toward the group he'd spotted. He was shocked when even before he reached them, Rory came flying across the room towards them and into the arms of his long-time friend.

"Finny! Oh my gosh, it's been forever! I've missed you guys!" Rory cried as Finn picked her up and spun her around the room.

"I've missed you too, kitten! It's been too long."

"And how's my favorite uptight lawyer?" Rory teased Colin as she moved to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm good," Colin chuckled, embracing her in a hug.

"And Steph - we haven't seen each other in over ten years. How are you?"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's really you, Reporter Girl! I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm just so happy to see you all," Rory gushed.

"I feel like I've just entered the Twilight Zone," Tristan uttered in confusion. "You guys know Mary?"

"You're his Mary?" Colin exclaimed, almost choking on his scotch when he heard the words come out of Tristan's mouth.

" _Your_ Mary?" Rory asked Tristan in amusement.

"Hey, I'm the only one who gets to call you that, so yes, I think that qualifies you as _my_ Mary," Tristan smirked.

"Wait, how do you guys know about Mary?" Rory asked suddenly.

"This one hasn't shut up about Mary since I met him at Harvard Law," Colin replied, pointing at Tristan.

Rory looked over at Tristan and began laughing.

"Tristan Dugrey, are you blushing?!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Tristan asked the group of friends, trying to change the subject.

"Steph and I decided to meet Finn for drinks since he's in town. What are you guys doing?" Colin asked with a sly smile, thinking of his and Tristan's conversation earlier in the day.

"We're celebrating - Mare wrote the first three chapters of her book," Tristan said proudly, loosely draping his arm across her shoulders as he stood next to her.

"Well, mind if we join in the celebration?" Steph asked.

"Not at all - we have a table right over there," Rory answered, excited to see her old friends.

"So, how do you all know Mary?" Tristan asked once the group was seated at the table.

"We all went to Yale together. We got to witness her transformation from quiet bookworm to girl who jumped off of a 7-story scaffolding with an umbrella and threw the going away party to end all going away parties," Finn replied.

"Mare! I didn't know that you had it in you!" Tristan teased.

"That's nothing - ask her about the time she stole a yacht and we had a jailbird party for her," Finn added.

"Alright, that's enough about me! How do you guys know Tristan?" Rory asked.

"We grew up together," Colin answered evasively, given Tristan a clear look that told him not to say anything else. "And then Tristan and I also went to law school together, and we're the senior partners at my family law firm now."

"Tris, you didn't tell me that Colin was your partner!" Rory exclaimed.

"I didn't know you knew him," Tristan chuckled.

The group settled into an awkward silence for a moment before Colin leaned over and whispered something in Steph's ear. She nodded her head and turned toward Rory.

"Let's get out there and dance some while the guys all catch up?" Steph asked Rory.

"It's been so long since I've been dancing," Rory laughed.

"It's like riding a bike. Come on, let's go!" Steph encouraged her.

Rory nodded her consent and followed Steph out on the dance floor, leaving the guys at the table alone. As soon as they were out of earshot, Colin broke the silence.

"I had no idea that Rory was your Mary. This complicates things," Colin hissed.

"What are you talking about, man?" Tristan asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Do you have any idea who the man she's involved with is?" Colin asked.

"No, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out."

"It's Logan," Finn said seriously.

"He's the one who proposed and walked away and who she has this weird arrangement with now?" Tristan asked in shock.

"He is," Colin confirmed.

"That's…" Tristan trailed off.

"Complicated," Finn finished.

"Only Rory Gilmore could tame the King of Chilton and the Playboy of Yale," Tristan uttered in disbelief.

"Yep, you and your cousin are both crazy about the same girl," Colin replied.

"What do I do? Do I bow out because it's my cousin? She deserves better than him," Tristan wondered out loud.

"She deserves someone who will make her their world. Can you be that man?" Finn asked. "I haven't liked the way that Logan treated her these last two years. Reporter Girl is worth way more than he's giving her."

"Why has she allowed herself to be the other woman?" Tristan asked.

"You'd have to ask her that, but I suspect that she really thinks that's all she's worth, and she's been through so much lately that she's needed something familiar," Colin replied.

Tristan considered this information, lost in his own thoughts. He finally had the woman of his dreams back in his life, although not in the capacity that he hoped for eventually, only to find out that she's involved with his cousin. Could he be the man that she needs and deserves? The answer was immediately clear.

"I would give her everything she deserves if she'd give me the chance. I've known for a long time that if I ever got another shot with her I'd lay it all on the line and fight for her. I think I've been in love with her since our junior year," Tristan said definitely.

"Then we'll help you, mate. It's about time someone treated her right, and I think you're the man who could make her happy," Finn confirmed.

"You guys would really be in my corner over Logan's?" Tristan asked.

"Absolutely. It's not about Logan, it's about what she deserves. Do me a favor, though. Let her tell you that Logan is the other guy on her own terms," Colin replied.


	7. Chapter 7: A Thousand Years

"I still can't believe that you know Tristan!" Steph exclaimed as she and Rory were dancing.

"I think we're all a bit in shock here," Rory chuckled.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Steph asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing like that!" Rory replied with a laugh. "We're...friends."

"You didn't sound very sure of that. Are you friends like you and Logan are friends?"

"Oh god, you know about that?" Rory groaned, now blushing furiously.

"Logan and Colin are friends, so yeah. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Rory answered hesitantly.

"Why are you settling for Logan?"

"What?" Rory sputtered.

"You know that he's headed for marriage with Odette, and you know that he can't give you what you deserve. Why are you doing it? I'm genuinely curious."

"I...don't know. I've been thinking about that a lot lately. He's been calling and texting the last couple of weeks and wants me to come visit, but I haven't returned any of his attempts to talk. I think I've started to realize that I don't want what he and I have. I want more, and I don't want it from him. I think I've just been scared - I needed something stable in my life. Tristan's been helping me straighten out my life and get my head back on straight. I feel like I've lost who I am, and I'm just starting to find it again."

"You deserve better than Logan. Colin and I were just talking about that earlier in the week, although we had no idea that "better than Logan" had already appeared in your life in the form of Tristan Dugrey."

"No, he's...that's all in the past. He doesn't still have feelings for me, does he?" Rory asked.

"God, you are oblivious. He's always had feelings for you, Rory. Just...well, do you really want to know what I think?" Steph hesitated. Rory simply nodded her affirmation.

"Regardless of what you think about Tristan, you need to break it off with Logan. But don't hurt Tristan - if you really don't think you could be interested in him, let him know soon. Don't string him along. He's a good man. I think he could be really good for you."

"He has been already, even just as a friend," Rory whispered, lost in her thoughts as she considered what Steph had told her.

Both girls lapsed into silence as they continued to dance, and Steph squealed as The Shape of You by Ed Sheeran came on.

"This is my favorite song!"

"Those guys are getting awfully close to Steph and Reporter Girl. I'd advise you two chumps to go dance with your girls before someone else does," Finn laughed. "As for me, I'll go find a lovely redhead to try to woo for the evening."

"He's right," Colin admitted as he saw the looks the two girls were getting from the other men on the dance floor. "I'd say we have less than 60 seconds before those idiots start trying to touch. Let's go save our women."

"She's not my woman," Tristan grumbled.

"Yet. Keep the faith, mate," Finn said as he walked off.

"Come on, let's go," Colin encouraged as they got up and headed out to the dance floor.

Tristan walked over to Rory and watched her for a minute, smirking as he watched the way her body moved to the music like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You have some admirers getting awfully close to you, Mare. We thought you two might need someone to save you from being pawed at," Tristan whispered in her ear.

"So you can paw at me instead?" Rory teased as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hey, at least you know I'll be a gentlemen," Tristan shot back.

"Good call, Bible Boy. Are you asking me to dance?"

"You're really going to make me ask?" Tristan groaned.

"Well, it's fifteen years in the making, so I figure we should commemorate it somehow," Rory replied playfully.

"Fine, will you dance with me, Mare?" Tristan asked with a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask," she joked coyly as he put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him.

Just having her that close while she was dancing was completely intoxicating. His senses were all on high-alert as he noticed the way her skin felt under his thumb when her shirt pulled up as she danced, her sweet smell, the sound of her intoxicating laugh when they bantered. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but to imagine what her lips would taste like - probably coffee. He swallowed hard and willed his body not to betray him just as Rory turned her back to him and pulled his arms around her waist as they swayed together. Suddenly, willing his body to behave was looking to be much more difficult. Tristan focused on the words of the song and began singing them quietly.

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _Come, come on now, follow my lead_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _We push and pull like a magnet do_

 _Although my heart is falling too_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _And last night you were in my room_

 _And now my bed sheets smell like you_

 _Every day discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

Rory shivered as she heard Tristan singing the words of the song. She knew he played piano, but she didn't realize that he sang, too. She slowed her mind down in order to think through all of the questions that were plaguing her. Did she still love Logan? No. Did she want to be involved with him at this point in her life? No. Was she strong enough to make a clean break with him? She hoped so. Was she attracted to Tristan? Undoubtedly. Could she see herself falling for him? Easily. Was she willing to lay her heart on the line? For the right man. Could that man be him? Quite possibly. Would he be a rebound if she were to start dating him now? No, it felt like the whole Vegas agreement with Logan was the rebound.

What did she know about Tristan now? He'd grown up. He was responsible. He was still fun-loving, but he had a maturity about him that she found immensely attractive. He was incredibly handsome. They shared the same friends. He was so supportive of her. He had this way of being sweet but stern when he pushed her to be her best or to make changes in her life. He wanted to see her succeed. He wasn't afraid to tell her things that she didn't really want to hear if he thought that she needed to hear them anyway. He was obviously willing to make her a priority in his life, because he'd done just that these last few weeks since they'd reconnected.

The song changed to a slow song, and Tristan turned her gently in his arms as they began to slow dance together. Rory couldn't help but notice the look of absolute adoration in Tristan's eyes as he continued to sing the lyrics to the new song quietly while they swayed.

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

Rory closed her eyes and laid her head on Tristan's shoulder, breathing in his unique scent of sandalwood and spice. It's the same thing his Stanford shirt smelled like the first time she wore it.  
 _  
I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this_

Tristan couldn't help but notice how perfectly the words of the song reflected how he felt, and how perfectly Rory fit in his arms. He smiled as he felt her relax in his embrace. __

 _One step closer  
I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Tristan looked down at Rory as the song ended and spoke quietly before he'd even fully processed what he said.

"I'd love to kiss you right now," he whispered.

Rory looked up into his blue eyes and smiled.

"I...I would like that," Rory grinned shyly.

"Promise you won't run away this time?" Tristan teased.

"You'd better hold on tight to make sure."

Rory stood up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips up against Tristan's gently before he could even process what was happening. As soon as Rory's lips against his registered in his brain he wrapped his arms around her tightly and returned her kiss. It was a slow, sweet coming together, one he had dreamed of for years. Tristan smiled as they broke the kiss.

"Look at that, not even a tear," he said as he nudged her playfully.

"Nothing worth crying over there," Rory replied breathlessly.

"Well worth the 13 year wait for the second non-scripted kiss," Tristan added.

"You can say that again."

"Wanna go sit?" Tristan asked, pointing toward the table where their friends were once again sitting.

"Sure."

Tristan turned and placed his hand on the small of Rory's back, leading her back to their booth.

"It looks like you two had fun out there," Finn teased, causing Rory to blush and hide her face in Tristan's arm.

"Some things never change, Mare," Tristan chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're adorable when you blush."

"Umm...thanks?" Rory chuckled.

"Well, we need to get out of here. Steph and I have an early morning tomorrow. Rory, don't be a stranger," Colin said as he hugged her goodbye.

"Ooh, we have to get together for lunch and shopping this week if you're available, girlie!" Steph squealed.

"Absolutely. My schedule is pretty flexible right now. Maybe Tuesday?" Rory asked.

"Perfect! Tris, give her my number and send me hers?" Steph asked.

"Absolutely. I'll see you at work on Monday, Colin," Tristan said as the group split up for the evening.

"I'm off with the lovely Samantha," Finn said with a wink as he wrapped his arm around a beautiful redhead.

"Have fun, Finny," Rory giggled.

"Always, love. Call me next week so we can keep in touch."

"Absolutely. I'll see you soon," Rory said as she hugged him goodbye.

"You ready to head out, Mare?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted," she replied with a yawn.

"Let's get you to bed. The guest bed, I mean," Tristan stammered awkwardly.

"I knew what you meant," Rory laughed.

Tristan and Rory made the short drive to his house, and Rory was practically sleep walking when they arrived. She leaned heavily on Tristan as they walked in and he walked her to the guest room.

"Let me go grab your stuff from the car and I'll bring it to you, Sleeping Beauty," he chuckled.

"You're the best," she sighed dreamily, causing them both to laugh.

Two minutes later, Tristan walked back through the guest room door with Rory's overnight bag, laptop bag and purse and sat them down on the bed for her.

"I'm going to bring you some Aspirin and a bottle of water so you're not cursing those drinks in the morning. You go change in the bathroom while I'm gone."

"Ok," Rory mumbled sleepily.

Once again, Tristan returned to the room quickly with the promised items and handed them to her.

"Alright, drink all of the water. You'll thank me tomorrow, Mare."

"You're so nice to me, Tris," Rory purred. Obviously the drinks and exhaustion were combining to make her a little less inhibited than she usually was.

"Well, you deserve it," Tristan replied sincerely. "Now, climb in bed so I can make sure you don't fall asleep in the floor."

Rory dutifully crawled into the bed, already half asleep. Tristan chuckled as he watched her snuggle into the covers with her eyes closed. He'd never seen her look so adorable.

"Goodnight, Mare," he whispered tenderly. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and then gently on the lips. "I'll see you in the morning."

Tristan backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. He checked the door locks and turned out the lights before moving to his bedroom for the night. He shook his head in disbelief as he got ready for bed. Rory Gilmore, his Mary, had kissed him, and she was asleep in his guest room. He just hoped that she meant what she'd said in the car about being ready to put Logan in her past. His heart was on the line, and he wasn't sure he could handle another rejection from her.

Song lyrics belong to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri


	8. Chapter 8: Waking From a Nightmare

Rory awoke with a start in the middle of the night, her face streaked with tears and panic gripping her chest. It had been the same dream every few weeks for months - her grandfather was dying and she had to stand there and watch, but couldn't do anything to save him. She attempted to slow her breathing but couldn't calm down. As panic continued to surge through her body she made a decision - the only one that she was capable of making at the moment. She needed him.

She stood up and walked to Tristan's bedroom. She knocked hesitantly on the door and heard Tristan's footsteps coming toward her. He opened the door and she immediately fell into his arms, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

"What's wrong, Ror?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"It's the dream...it's always the same dream. My grandpa is dying and I can't save him," she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Hey, you don't need to apologize to me, Mare. I'll be there anytime you need me, you understand?"

Rory simply nodded and burrowed further into his chest.

"What normally helps when you have these nightmares?" He was worried about her; he'd never seen her like this.

"I usually call him," she whispered. "He talks to me until I calm down."

"Him? Who's...oh," Tristan stopped, realization dawning. "Do you want me to go get your phone so you can call him?" It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he would do it for her.

"No, I don't want to call him. Can you...can you just hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, Mare," he whispered in relief as he kissed her forehead. She seemed unable to even hold herself up, so he picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down gently and crawled into bed next to her, and she immediately curled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh...it's okay, Ror. I'm here. You're okay," he soothed. "I've got you, baby. You're safe with me."

He stroked her hair and rocked her gently as he held her until her sobs stopped and her breathing evened out, and when he was certain that she was asleep he fell into sleep next to her.

Tristan began to wake Saturday morning and was vaguely aware that he was not in bed alone. He relaxed as he remembered the events of the previous night. It had been a while since he'd woken up with a woman in his bed, and he panicked for a moment before he realized that Rory was next to him. She began to stir just a bit and he couldn't help but smile and sigh in contentment as she subconsciously cuddled even closer to him in her sleep. She was so close to him that he could hardly tell where he stopped and she started. He'd never even dreamed that he might wake up with her in his arms this morning, and he was determined to savor every moment of the experience while it lasted.

Rory opened her eyes and blushed the moment she noticed her position.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crowd you," she apologized as she began to pull away a bit.

"No way, Mare; you're not going anywhere," he chuckled, tightening his arms around her. "I mean, unless you really want to move," he added quickly.

"Nope, I'm perfectly happy right here as long as you don't mind. It's actually nice," she replied quietly.

"I happen to be quite fond of it."

"Just for the record, I don't crawl into bed with just any man in the middle of the night because I had a nightmare," Rory half-joked. The realization that she was in bed with Tristan Dugrey was setting in.

"And I don't let just any woman crawl into my bed in the middle of the night, Mare. Now quit over-analyzing. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better than I normally do after a nightmare. I must have fallen back to sleep really quickly; normally it takes forever."

"You settled down and fell asleep within minutes," Tristan confirmed.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night, Tris. I know I was a mess."

"Hey, look at me," Tristan instructed as he tipped her chin up so their eyes met. "I will always be there for you, no matter what you need. The next time you have a nightmare I want you to call me, and I'll be there as quickly as humanly possible. Understand?"

"I don't want you to have to do that," Rory protested.

"I don't have to do it - I want to do it, Rory. Please don't make me fight you on this; just let me be there for you. I can't stand the thought of you going through that and me not being there to help you."

"Okay," Rory whispered. "Thank you again, Tris. I...I've been having this dream since my grandpa passed away. It's awful."

"Were you there when he passed away?" Tristan asked gently.

Rory instantly teared up and took a deep breath.

"No, I was in London. I was visiting my...the guy I've been seeing...and he had his fatal heart attack. It was surreal. All I kept thinking was that Grandpa would have been so ashamed of me if he knew what I was doing. He thought I was so amazing, Tristan, but I'm not. I've done so many things that would disappoint him. Maybe it's best that he isn't here to see me right now," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Huh-uh, Rory. Don't you even think that. Everyone makes decisions and mistakes that they're not proud of, but that's not who you are. Richard was right about you - you are amazing. You've had a rough time, sure, but that doesn't change who you are. He would still be proud of you," Tristan insisted.

"How can you say that?" Rory asked timidly.

"Because I think you're amazing, and I'm proud of you. You're doing a fantastic job of taking control of your life again. Am I a failure now because I got sent to military school in high school?

"Of course not!" she answered quickly.

"Maybe it's time you extended the same kindness to yourself that you extend to others, then."

"I like this older, more mature Tristan. He's quite wise," she replied with a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad. How about that run, Mare?" Tristan asked, stopping himself before he said something she wasn't ready to hear yet.

"Sure, let's go."

Twenty minutes later, they were out the door and set out on what had become their normal route to run in Hartford. Rory was excited to notice the difference in just a couple of weeks - she was able to run faster and longer without struggling quite so much. It still wasn't easy, but it was good for her, just as Tristan had promised. They returned to Tristan's house 45 minutes later and she started the coffee maker while Tristan went to rummage in the cabinets. They met at the kitchen bar with cups of coffee and bowls of cereal and sat down for breakfast. Rory picked up that day's issue of the Times and handed Tristan his favorite sections and they began eating in silence as they read the paper.

Tristan chuckled silently as he observed the picture of unintentional domesticity taking place in his kitchen. He certainly wasn't going to push his luck, but he could get used to this. He was flipping through the Business section of the Times when he heard Rory gasp audibly and drop her spoon into her cereal bowl. He looked over at her only to see her staring right at Logan's engagement announcement on Page Six.

"That...miscreant!" she exclaimed heatedly.

"You okay, Mare?" God, he wished she would just go ahead and tell him who the other guy was so they could actually discuss this. Maybe he could steer her that direction.

"Yes. No. I...I don't know. I'm furious."

"I gathered. What's going on?"

"You don't want to know," Rory muttered in exasperation.

"You might be surprised. Anything that merits that kind of reaction out of you seems pretty important, so why don't you try me?"

"It's _not_ a happy story," she warned.

"Okay, I'll consider myself forewarned."

"I don't want you to hate me or think horrible things about me," she continued making excuses.

"Not possible, Ror. Whatever it is, I won't hate you and I won't think horrible things. Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered instantly.

"Then you can tell me," he insisted.

"Alright, here goes," she began. "Remember that guy I told you about that I was...involved with?"

"I do."

"Well, his parents were pushing him into a relationship, I guess you could call it arranged, in order to merge their business with another. He's been sending me texts and leaving me voicemails asking me to come visit, and I open the paper to Page Six today only to see a picture of him and his new fiancée. How could he continue calling me and asking me to come visit when he's engaged?! I would say I'm shocked, but I really should expect this from him. God, he was happy to let me be the other woman!" she shrieked angrily.

"But you're done with him, right?" he pressed.

"Oh yeah, definitely done. I already had decided it was over, but this just confirms it. I need to tell him though so he'll leave me alone."

"So you're absolutely certain of your decision?"

"I'm absolutely certain."

"Can I make my confession now?" he asked.

"Umm...sure. I guess," she answered uncertainly.

"Colin told me that Logan was the other guy last night, but told me to wait and let you tell me yourself rather than me bringing it up."

"Why would he tell you that?" she shot back in frustration.

"Because Logan's my cousin, Rory. My mom is his dad's sister. He thought I should know."

"Why would he think you should know?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh, come on, Mare," Tristan chuckled. "You heard him say I haven't shut up about you since we met in law school. We kissed last night. It should be pretty damn obvious that I would jump at the chance to be more than friends whenever you're ready for that."

"Oh," Rory whispered.

"Don't get all freaked out on me, Rory. Nothing's changed. You're still Rory and I'm still Tristan. We're still friends. The ball is in your court, and I won't push for anything. In fact, I won't even mention it. It's all your decision. I just want you to know that I would treat you the way that you deserve to be treated if I ever got the opportunity."

Rory looked up at him and smiled.

"You already do," she replied sweetly.

"And that's not going to change. Now, why don't you go hop in the shower in my bathroom? It's way nicer than the guest shower."

"Are you trying to tell me I stink, Dugrey?" she asked in mock offense.

"Hey, if the running shoe fits…" he teased.

"Wow, and just when I was thinking you could be nice," she huffed as she took her dishes to the dishwasher and walked to the guest room to get her clothes. She emerged half an hour later, freshly showered and in clean clothes.

"You weren't kidding about that shower - it's amazing," she raved as she walked into the living room to find Tristan sitting on the couch.

"Well, you're welcome to it anytime," Tristan chuckled. "If I'd have known that my shower was all it took to get you naked in my house…" he joked.

"And there's seventeen-year old Tristan again," Rory said as she rolled her eyes.

"Does it really bother you?" Tristan asked seriously. "You know I'm just joking with you."

"Nah, it doesn't bother me. In fact, I really do think it's funny," she replied with a smile. "It's part of who you are, and I happen to think you're pretty alright."

"She thinks I'm "pretty alright", ladies and gentlemen. Next thing you know, she won't hate spending time with me."

"You are a mess," she returned.

"And you like it," he replied with a wink.

"You've got me there. I'm gonna go find my phone - I haven't looked at it since we were on our way to dinner last night. I'll be right back."

She walked back in a minute later and sat down on the couch with her phone, scrolling through her notifications.

"Oh my god!" she squealed excitedly. "Tristan! Oh my god!"

"Is that a happy squeal?" he asked.

"Yes! I got an email back about the job at Yale, and they would like me to come in for an interview Wednesday afternoon!"

"That's amazing, Mare! I'm so thrilled for you!"

"I'm so excited, Tris! For the first time in forever, I feel like good things are happening in my life. Ooh, I should call Paris and talk to her for some interview tips! She's a doctor now, so I'm sure she would have some great insight."

"I think that's a great idea. We'll be celebrating your new job before you know it."

"I really hope so. This is just so...wow! I'm gonna go call Paris and talk to her and I'm also going to call Logan to make a clean break of things. We haven't talked in weeks and I haven't seen him in a couple of months, but I need to be clear with him. I'll be in the guest room for a bit.

"I'll be right here if you need anything, Ror. Be strong. Remember what you're worth."

"Thank you," Rory said softly.

She stood up from the couch and stopped on the way to the guest room to bend and kiss Tristan on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything," she whispered before walking away.


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Want to Lose You

Rory sat down on the bed in Tristan's guest room and took a deep breath while she considered her options. She could call Logan first and get that conversation over with, or she could call Paris first and get a pep talk for the harder of the two conversations. Making a quick decision, Rory decided that she should call Paris first. She could always count on Paris to give her a harsh but needed dose of reality, especially when it came to Logan Huntzberger. She would need that to fuel her conversation with Logan. She dialed and listened to her phone ring.

"Gellar," Paris barked.

"Hey, Paris. It's Rory. How are you?"

"Well, Doyle's home, so that's progress. I guess he decided LA wasn't all it was cracked up to be and that he missed his family. We haven't lost another nanny to the stairs. All in all, I can't complain. What's new with you, Gilmore?"

"God, so much. I was hoping maybe I could come visit soon? It's been too long."

"Sure. I still have your boxes here waiting for you whenever you'd like them," Paris replied.

"Oh yeah! I'm still looking for my underwear," Rory giggled.

"That's disturbing, Gilmore. What else is new?"

"Well, I have an interview on Wednesday. It's for an Internal Communications Writer at Yale Medical. I thought maybe you could give me some tips and we could talk strategy?"

"I can make time in my schedule for that. Why don't you come down tomorrow?"

"That would be perfect! There was something else, too…" Rory stated hesitantly.

"Well, out with it."

"I need a pep talk."

"You're going to have to be more specific there, Rory."

"I'm about to call Logan and tell him that we're through for good," Rory stated firmly.

"It's about damn time, Gilmore. I've been telling you for years that he's not good enough for you. I don't know what you saw in the manwhore to begin with. You're far too good for him. You need someone like...well, nevermind. We'll discuss that later. You're going to call Logan and you're going to tell that pretty boy in no uncertain terms that your days of being his dirty little secret are over and that you are no longer part of his harem. Don't let him turn on the Huntzberger charm or make you doubt yourself. You deserve better than him."

"I've heard that recently," Rory chuckled. "Alright, I'm going to hang up and call him now while I'm fresh off of that pep talk, and I'll see you tomorrow so we can catch up more and prep for my interview."

"Don't show up at my door if you haven't ditched blondie," Paris barked before hanging up.

She could always count on Paris not to pull any punches. She dialed Logan's number quickly before she could chicken out, not even thinking about the time difference.

"Hey, Ace. I've been trying to get in touch with you for weeks. I was starting to think you were avoiding me."

He sounded so genuinely happy to hear from her, which only made this harder.

"I've had a lot going on," Rory replied quietly.

"So, when can you come visit? It's been too long and I've missed you."

"Logan, I can't. I'm sorry. You're engaged," she replied.

"Ace, you know that's just business. I don't love her," he pleaded.

"That may be, but I...I can't be the other woman anymore, Logan. I deserve more than that, and it's just not right. I wouldn't trade the time that we've spent together for anything, but I just can't do it anymore."

She could hear Logan inhale sharply.

"Is there someone else, Rory?"

"Logan, you have Odette; you don't need me. I have to do this for me. Please respect that. I'm fixing my life. I'm writing a book. It's time for me to move on."

"I love you, Ace," he whispered.

"Please don't say that, Logan. It won't change my mind, but it will make this harder on both of us. I want you to put everything into your engagement and marriage. Learn to love her and be happy with her, and let me find someone to be happy with, too."

"We can be happy together. I could help you find a job and you could move out here. It could work."

"We can't anymore, Logan, and I'm working on finding a job on my own. I actually have an interview at Yale next week. I wish you all the best, really. Thank you for everything over these last fifteen years. I'll forever be grateful for what we've shared. Be happy, Logan," she finished.

She took a deep breath and disconnected the call. It was a hard conversation to have, and part of her was scared to lose that stability, but it was also a relief to have it over with. She was afraid that he would talk her out of it if she stayed on the phone too long. She shook herself from her thoughts walked back toward the living room. Tristan looked up at her the moment she walk in.

"I thought you might like a cup of coffee after your phone calls," he said softly, holding a coffee out toward her.

"You are amazing," she said with a smile. "Thank you."

She walked over to where he was and took the cup of coffee, swallowing a large drink of the delicious brew.

"You make really good coffee," Rory swooned.

"Well, for you I'll make it anytime," Tristan chuckled.

"My hero!"

"Can I ask how your phone calls went?" he asked hesitantly.

"You can. I'm going to go visit Paris tomorrow so we can catch up and prep for my interview."

"That's great, Mare."

"And I broke it off with Logan. I told him that he needed to put everything into his relationship with his fiancée and be happy. I made it clear we were over," she said with a broad grin.

"How does that feel?"

"It feels...I feel really proud of myself, Tris. I did what I needed to do, what I wanted to do, and I didn't let him talk me out of it. It's really over," Rory said with relief.

"I'm so proud of you!" Tristan beamed. "You did the right thing."

"I really did," Rory confirmed, finally sitting down next to Tristan. "What would you say to lunch before I need to head home? My treat."

"I say you're crazy if you think I'm going to let you pay for lunch. Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10: Collision with Reality

"Mom?" Rory called as she walked into the Crap Shack Saturday night. "You home?"

"Kitchen!" Lorelai yelled back.

Rory walked into the kitchen and sat down across from her mom at the table.

"My daughter is home? This is one for the record books," Lorelai half-joked. She was quite curious as to where her daughter had been spending so much time recently.

"I've been home almost every night, Mom."

"And where have you been the other nights? I feel like I'm so out of the loop, Ror."

"I've been hanging out with a friend. He's been helping me make some changes in my life and straighten some things out," Rory replied evasively.

"Could you possibly vague that up a bit more?"

"If I spill can you be quiet and listen?"

"Consider my lips zipped," Lorelai answered quickly.

"I've been running several times a week to help me clear my head and reduce my stress level," Rory said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry. My daughter, Rory Gilmore, is running? Voluntarily? How's that working out for you?"

"Hey, you're supposed to be quiet right now. Yes, I've been running. It's hard, but I've started to really like it, honestly. I feel more even-keeled on the days that I run."

"Interesting," Lorelai replied.

"We put together a pitch to attempt to talk Taylor into paying me for my work at the Gazette, which wasn't successful, but at least I tried. He also helped me find a job that would be a great thing for me, and I have an interview on Wednesday. It's an Internal Communications Writer position at Yale Med. I'm really excited about it. And I've also been working to make some more...personal changes."

"Such as?" Lorelai asked impatiently. Rory could tell that her mom wasn't amused by anything she'd said so far.

"God, this is hard. You know all of those times I told you that I was staying with DeeDee in London? I was with Logan," Rory whispered, not even making eye contact with her mom.

"Logan? Rory, I thought that was long over! Why can't you quit him, kid?"

"I did finally quit him, Mom. I called him earlier today and told him that it was over for good."

"Well, who is this friend who you keep mentioning?" Lorelai asked impatiently.

"Alright, so at the Chilton reunion that I went to last month I ran into Tristan Dugrey -"

"Wait, where do I know that name?" Lorelai interrupted.

"What happened to zipped lips? You know that name because we went to Chilton together, but you and I usually called him Bible Boy or Spawn of Satan. Anyway, he's...changed. Matured a lot, really. We caught up and somehow he got me to start talking about my life now and how I felt so lost. Now we're working on how I can take control of my life again. I can finally see that I deserve better than Logan; that I should never be second best."

"And what's in it for him? Is he just trying to finally nail the Mary?" Lorelai shot back frustratedly.

"Mom! It's nothing like that. Yes, he likes me, but he's not pushing for anything. He said he understands feeling like you're lost and your life is a mess and he wants to see that spark back in my eyes."

"I don't trust him, Rory. You don't exactly have a good track record with pretty blonde rich boys from society. I think you should keep your distance."

"I think you don't know what you're talking about, Mom. He's been good for me; I just wish you'd give him a chance."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, sweets."

"I'm thirty-two years old, Mom. Let me make my own decisions, and if it ends up being a mistake I'll own up to it."

"You know I'll always support you, kiddo. I just worry about you - you haven't exactly made the best decisions recently," Lorelai insisted.

"You know what? I'm working on changing those things, Mom. Maybe it's best if I stay elsewhere for a couple of days. I'm going to visit Paris and Doyle tomorrow and will be back on Monday. I'll either stay with Tristan or at Grandma's house in Hartford tonight. I've made some changes that I'm really proud of; I wish you could see that," Rory finished sadly.

Rory walked into her room and closed the door behind her, taking a shaky breath when she was finally alone. She'd known that it wouldn't be easy to tell her mom that she'd been involved with Logan, but she'd never expected her mom to take her dislike of Logan out on Tristan. She picked up her phone and sent a quick text off to Tristan.

 _Would it be okay if I stay at your place for a couple of days? I think I could really benefit from a few more days away from my mom. -R_

Tristan's reply was almost instant.

 _You never need to ask if you can stay here, Mare. I'll go get you a key made before you get here. I'll wait for you for dinner. -T_

Rory smiled as she read Tristan's reply. He'd been so amazing these last few weeks, and despite what her mother said, she had no doubts as to his intentions or his trustworthiness. She quickly packed up clothes and personal items that she would need for the next few days, including interview clothes, and walked out of her room only to find that her mom had apparently already left the house. She sighed in resignation and loaded her things in her car to head back to Hartford. At least she felt like she had some unconditional support there.

Lorelai walked into Luke's and sighed as she sat down silently.

"You okay there? You haven't even asked me for coffee yet," Luke observed.

"I don't even know what's going on with my daughter right now," Lorelai whispered.

"What are you talking about? Of course you do," Luke corrected.

"I really don't, Luke. She's changing right in front of me and I didn't even know it. How could I not have known that she'd been staying with Logan every time she's been in London?"

"Logan?!" Luke asked angrily. "I'll go kill him myself. She deserves better than him."

"Well, apparently she's figured that all out thanks to another rich blonde pretty boy and she broke it off with Logan," Lorelai replied bitterly as the bell over the diner door dinged again. She was so caught up in her conversation that she didn't even pay attention to the new customer.

"Who are you talking about, Lorelai?" Luke asked exasperatedly.

"Remember that kid who made her life hell at Chilton? She's been spending time with him - something about running and looking for a paying job and taking control of her life," Lorelai ranted.

"I'm missing what's bad about these changes, Lorelai. She's an adult, and it sounds like she's making good decisions. I'm proud of her for trying to get back on track," Luke stated firmly. "Jess, hey. I didn't see you walk in," Luke continued as he turned his attention to his nephew.

"I left my notebook last time I was here and I really need it, so I'm just here for a minute," replied Jess. "And by the way, I've met Tristan, Lorelai. He came in while I was talking to Rory at the Gazette last time I was here; I really like the guy. I think he's great for her. He calls her on her shit and cares enough to want to help her find what makes her happy."

"Yeah well, as her mom I'm not happy about it," Lorelai shot back.

"You're not happy about your daughter having someone in her life who is crazy about her and pushes her to take control of her life and be her best? I can see how that would be terrible," Jess deadpanned.

"I thought you were just going to be here for a minute?" Lorelai snapped.

"Going upstairs now," Jess conceded, raising his hands in surrender. "But mark my words, I think he'll be in her life for a while. I've seen them together, and I've talked to him some about her book. They're good together."

"I need pie and coffee," Lorelai sighed as Jess walked up the stairs to retrieve his forgotten notebook.


	11. Chapter 11: Sunday Drive

"Have you got everything you need?" Tristan asked Rory the next morning as she was getting ready to leave to go visit Paris and Doyle.

"I'm pretty sure I have everything, and I'm only going to be gone for one night," Rory laughed.

"Hey, far be it from me to be helpful," Tristan teased.

"I appreciate you very much, Tris. You've been amazing."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? I don't mind," Tristan offered.

"I'll be fine, really. I've driven to Paris's dozens of times."

"Just...be careful, okay? I just got you in my life again; I'd like you to come back to me in one piece."

"Aw, are you gonna miss me, Tris?" Rory teased.

"I have grown rather attached already," he admitted with a blush.

"Well, I promise that I will come back safely," Rory promised seriously. It was nice that Tristan cared enough to worry about her.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise. Drive safely, and call me to let me know that you got there okay, please."

"I'll call the minute I pull into her driveway."

Rory walked over to Tristan and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest as he held her for a moment.

"You know," Tristan began mischievously, pulling back far enough that he could look her in the eyes, "I seem to remember that you owe me a kiss goodbye from about fifteen years ago."

"Is that so?" Rory chuckled. "And you want to collect now? Isn't there some kind of statute of limitations that applies?"

"Nope, it's still a legal debt," Tristan reassured her.

"Well, far be it from me to remain delinquent any longer," Rory replied with a coy smile.

Tristan pulled her flush against him and pressed his lips to hers, gently claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"If I'd known your goodbye kisses were like that I would have insisted you kissed me anyway before you left for military school," Rory whispered with a content smile on her face.

"Well, there's more where that came from anytime you'd like, Mare."

Tristan walked Rory to her car and opened the door for her, leaning in to give her one more sweet kiss before he shut the door.

"Have fun with Paris, Mary," he said with a smile through the open window.

"Don't have too much fun without me, Bible Boy. I'll call you as soon as I get there," Rory returned before pulling out of the driveway.

She smiled as she steered her car toward the interstate and cranked up her radio. Adult Tristan was a total surprise, in a good way. He was so thoughtful and sweet, but she could also still see parts of seventeen-year-old Tristan that she liked in there, too. She wanted so badly to take a chance on him, but there was something that she couldn't pinpoint holding her back. She flipped through her radio presets and smiled as she stopped on "The Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran. She couldn't help but think back to dancing with Tristan at the club Friday night. She was suddenly reminded of the feeling of his hands on her hips and his strong arms around her. She sang along to the lyrics as she remembered the feelings that he evoked in her.

About half an hour into her drive, her phone rang. She glanced at the display on the radio to see that it was her mother calling. She braced herself for whatever Hurricane Lorelai may bring and hit the talk button, thankful that her car had Bluetooth.

"Hey, Mom," she answered uncertainly.

"Hey, sweets. You on your way to Paris's house yet?"

"Yeah, I'm about halfway there."

"Good, that's good," Lorelai continued awkwardly.

"Yeah,definitely. Tristan insisted on checking my oil and my tires before he'd let me leave," Rory chuckled.

"Huh. That was...really nice of him, actually," Lorelai answered with surprise evident in her voice.

"It was," Rory confirmed.

"Listen, I know that I was...kind of harsh last night. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be such a killjoy. I am proud of you for trying to take control of your life, Rory."

"Thank you, Mom."

"You'll learn when you have kids - moms are hardwired to worry about their kids," Lorelai explained.

"I know, Mom. Hey, I got a phone call back from Yale - I have an interview on Wednesday afternoon.," Rory replied.

"That's great! I"m so proud of you, Ror. Listen, I'll let you focus on driving, kiddo. Maybe you could bring Tristan around sometime so Luke and I could meet him?"

"Do you promise to play nicely if I do?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"I will be on my best behavior while he's around," Lorelai confirmed.

"Alright, I'll talk to him and let you know. I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Ror. Have fun with Paris," Lorelai answered before hanging up.

Half an hour later, Rory pulled up in front of Paris and Doyle's home in Flushing, New York. She dialed Tristan's number before getting out of the car and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Mare. Did you make it there okay?"

"All safe and sound sitting in Paris's driveway," Rory confirmed.

"Good, I'm glad. Did you have a nice drive?"

"Yeah, it was good. Not much traffic, thankfully. I heard a song on the radio that reminded me of dancing with this really sweet guy Friday night…"

"Oh yeah?" Tristan smirked.

"Yep. I couldn't help but think about him," Rory answered coyly.

"Well, I'm certain that he's thinking about you, too," Tristan admitted.

"I talked to my mom for a bit; she would like me to bring you home with me sometime…" Rory stated hesitantly.

"Just let me know when and I'll be there."

"Thank you. Alright, I see Paris's kids looking out the window at me so I'm going to hang up and go to the door."

"Enjoy your visit with Paris, Mare. I'll talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon, Tris. Bye," Rory echoed before hanging up.

She couldn't help the huge smile on her face as she gathered her purse and overnight bag and walked to Paris's front door. She hadn't even pressed the doorbell yet and she could already hear Paris yelling at Doyle to answer the door. She chuckled to herself and rang the bell and was immediately met by Doyle and the kids.

"Gilmore, good to see you. Come in," Doyle greeted her warmly.

"Thanks, Doyle. It's good to see you as well," Rory replied as she walked in the door. She was immediately tackled by two kids.

"Aunty Rory!" exclaimed Sasha and Jonathan.

"Hey, guys! I've missed you two," Rory replied. "Where's your mom?"

"Here I am," Paris said as she walked into the room. "It's good to see you, Rory."

She and the blonde may have gotten off to a rough start, but Paris had become a friend that she could completely depend on. They had this ability to keep their friendship going even through all of life's changes.

"Hey, Paris! Thanks for letting me come down," Rory replied as she was pulled down onto the floor by the kids. They were shoving toys her way; they always loved when Rory visited because she played with them. She took the toys and began playing with the kids as she continued talking to Paris and Doyle.

"So, Doyle, how's work? You still screenwriting?"

"Yeah, I'm working on the pilot of a new show that should preview fall of 2017. It's called The Resident; should be good television," Doyle replied

"Excellent! I can't wait to see it - just think, when I see your name in the credits I'll be able to say that I knew you back at Yale."

"Well, here's hoping people like it. It's a tough business," Doyle replied.

"Paris, how's work been?" Rory asked her longtime friend.

"It's been uteri and sperm and ovum, as usual," Paris replied dryly, causing Rory to laugh.

"Well, I guess that is what you signed up for when you chose your specialty, right?" Rory chuckled.

"It is," Paris confirmed before turning to Doyle. "Rory and I are going out to dinner in a couple of hours, so the kids are yours tonight. I'll order dinner for you guys before I leave, okay? For now, we're going to work on getting her ready for this interview."

"Sounds good, dear," Doyle replied. Sometimes Rory wondered how in the world Doyle dealt with being married to Paris, but they were good together.

Rory and Paris spent the next three hours in their own special kind of grueling interview prep, complete with color-coded notes and index cards. Paris went over information that she thought would be helpful to Rory and then grilled her to help ensure that she was ready to put her best foot forward. After they felt like Rory was prepared they called the interview prep over.

Rory took her things up to the guest room and freshened up while Paris got ready for dinner and took care of ordering dinner for her family as well. They both arrived downstairs ready for a long-overdue evening out together to catch up.


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Ready Now

Paris and Rory had opted for a casual night out at one of their favorite pubs in the neighborhood. They walked in and Rory smiled at the memories of time spent in a similar establishment in college. They chose a quiet corner booth in order to avoid being disturbed as much as possible and quickly began catching up after they'd ordered food and drinks.

"Alright, Gilmore. It's just the two of us now, so spill," Paris demanded.

"Spill what?" Rory laughed.

"You have that look on your face and I can tell that you're dying to tell me what's going on, so out with it."

"You're right, there is a lot to tell," Rory admitted. "I don't even know where to start," Rory said hesitantly.

"Try the beginning," Paris deadpanned.

"Alright, I guess the beginning is the Chilton reunion. I actually ran into someone there and we kind of...reconnected." Rory wasn't sure how Paris would take the news of what had been going on between her and Tristan. He had been a definite bone of contention between them in high school, and she could only hope that Paris wouldn't react poorly to the news.

"That's vague," Paris huffed.

"It's Tristan, Paris," Rory admitted quietly. "He was there and we started talking, and we've been hanging out since then."

"It's about damn time, Rory," Paris barked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rory asked in confusion.

"That man has been in love with you for fifteen years. You guys weren't ready for each other then, but maybe you could be now."

"Wow...I'm a little surprised. I was afraid you would be upset," Rory said in relief.

"Not upset, Gilmore. Tristan and I have kept in touch since we ran into each other at Harvard. He was there for law school while I was there for med school."

"I had no idea you guys were in contact still. You never said anything," Rory replied.

"Well, like I said, you guys weren't ready for each other, and I wanted to try to prevent one of you leaving a path of destruction in the other's life."

"But now we might be?" Rory asked.

"You tell me. Are you ready to take control of your life and cut Tristan 2.0 loose?"

Rory almost spit her drink across the table.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Tristan 2.0. It's obvious that Tristan was the original rich, blonde pretty boy in your life, and Logan was your do-over because you'd never given Tristan a chance. Have you gotten him out of your system yet?"

Leave it to Paris not to pull any punches.

"Yeah, I'm finished with him. Tristan's actually helped me to make a lot of changes in my life, and I'm feeling more like the old Rory every day."

"That's good. What kind of changes?" Paris asked.

"Well, he and I have started running together to help me clear my head and deal with stress. I thought I would hate it, but I've started looking forward to it," Rory chuckled. "Then I have this job interview, which hopefully turns into something. And he helped me see that I deserve better than Logan; that I should never be anyone's second choice."

"He's right, you know. You and Logan had a good run in college, but the time for that is long in the past. He's not what you need now."

"I know, and I realize that. Like I said, I called him and broke it off. We're completely finished."

"So, are you ready to give Tristan a chance? He deserves it, Rory. He's matured into a good man. He would treat you well," Paris said.

"I want to be," Rory admitted hesitantly. "It's just...I don't know. I think maybe my mom's getting to me. I said something to her about him, and it's like she totally took all of her anger toward Logan out on Tristan."

"Do you want my opinion?" Paris asked.

"Of course," Rory confirmed.

"Lorelai has never been okay with you being part of society, even though she's the one who initially pushed you in that direction when she put you in Chilton. When it comes to society, you need to make your own choices. Yes, the Dugreys are Hartford society, but they're a good family. You need to make the decision for yourself, Rory. But I will say that Tristan would do anything for you, and I think you'd be a damn fool not to jump in with both feet. He's not going to hurt you."

"Thank you, Paris. I needed that strong shot of reality," Rory said gratefully.

Dinner had continued with much lighter conversation, and before Rory knew it she was turning off the light to get some sleep. She drifted off to sleep easily, but soon her sleep was overtaken by the same nightmare she'd been having, but suddenly both Logan and Tristan were there with her. She was looking back and forth between both men when she suddenly heard her grandfather's voice, just as she'd remembered it. "The young Mr. Dugrey is a fine young man, Rory. He's honest and trustworthy. Perhaps it's time to let go of what's in the past and move toward your future."

Rory sat up in bed, her heart beating rapidly. She reached up and touched her cheeks only to realize that she wasn't crying or upset this time. In fact, she felt at peace. She reached over to her phone and dialed quickly.

"Hey, Mare. I miss you being here. Was it the dream again?" Tristan asked after answering on the first ring.

"It was the dream again," Rory admitted.

"You're not crying, though?" Tristan asked in confusion.

"I'm not," Rory said with a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I really am. I know what to do now," she whispered cryptically.

"And what's that?"

"I'd rather tell you in person, but I promised I would call you if I had the dream again, so that's what I did."

"Well, I'm glad you called," Tristan chuckled.

"Hey, Tris? What time are you going to the office tomorrow morning?"

"I'll be in by 9:00," Tristan replied uncertainly.

"Okay, well I'll tell you all about it when I see you."

"Sounds good, Mare."

"And Tris?"

"Hmm?" he answered sleepily.

"I might miss you, too," she said before hanging up with a smile on her face.

She snuggled back into the covers and easily slept the rest of the night feeling more peaceful than she'd felt in a long time. She woke early the next morning, anxious to get on the road, and met Paris in the kitchen as she was about to leave for work.

"You're up before 7 AM, Gilmore. Everything okay?" Paris asked.

"Everything is better than okay," Rory confirmed. "I had that dream again last night, but this time Logan and Tristan were there, too. I heard my grandpa's voice telling me that Tristan was a good man and that it was time to move on."

"So?" Paris asked expectantly.

"I'm going to go for it, Paris. You're right; the dream is right. I just...I know in my heart that it's the right thing to do. He'll be good to me, and for me. I'm ready for him now," Rory beamed.

"Is that why you're up so early?" Paris asked.

"Yep."

"Well, go get your guy, Gilmore. Let me know how it's going. I expect to be in the wedding," Paris said with a laugh as Rory grabbed her things and walked out the door with a broad smile.

She put her belongings in her car next to the boxes that Doyle had loaded for her the previous day and steered her car back toward Hartford. Her mind was whirling with the upcoming conversation that she was planning to have with Tristan. Even though she was fairly certain that she knew how he would react, she couldn't help but still be a bit nervous. She couldn't help but laugh out loud as one of her favorite songs came on the station she was listening to, and she sang along to the lyrics.

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you

I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

No one understands me quite like you do

Through all of the shadowy corners of me

I never knew just what it was

About this old coffee shop I love so much

All of the while I never knew

I never knew just what it was

About this old coffee shop I love so much

All of the while I never knew

I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you

I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, now I'm shining too

Because, oh, because I've fallen quite hard over over you

Now that she could see things more clearly, she could admit that she'd been falling for Tristan since the second she saw him at the Chilton reunion. She just was so mired down in all of the crap that she was going through that she couldn't see it then, but now that she'd done some hard work and made some changes over the last few weeks she could see the writing on the wall. Talking to Paris about her mom's concerns had also helped; she needed to expect that her mom wouldn't be okay with her moving toward society, but that wasn't Lorelai's choice to make.

She was antsy for most of the trip, just wanting to hurry up and see Tristan and say what she needed to say. She silently thanked her grandpa for his words in the dream the previous night as she parked her car near Tristan's office and walked into the deli next door. She grabbed two cups of coffee and took a deep breath. It was time.

She walked into the offices of McCrae & Associates and smiled at the receptionist.

"Is Mr. Dugrey in?" Rory asked sweetly.

"He is, may I tell him your name?" the receptionist asked.

"Rory Gilmore."

"One moment, Miss Gilmore."

Just before the receptionist picked up the phone Colin walked through the lobby.

"Hey, Reporter Girl. You here to see Tristan?"

"I am," Rory confirmed with a smile.

"Come on, I'll show you his office." He then turned his attention to the receptionist. "I'm sure Mr. Dugrey would tell you that Miss Gilmore is welcome in his office anytime, so feel free to send her straight through next time."

"Yes, sir, Mr. McCrae," the receptionist confirmed.

"So, I heard from Logan after your phone call the other day. It's really over?" Colin asked as they walked through the large office building.

"It's really over," Rory affirmed.

"That's good, Rory. I know he's my friend, but you deserve better."

"I've heard that from a few people recently," Rory admitted with a chuckle.

"And speaking of better…" Colin trailed off as he stopped in front of Tristan's door and knocked. Rory just shook her head and laughed. Apparently the world was conspiring to help her see that Tristan was the man for her.

"Come in," Tristan called.

"And this is where I leave you. Have fun," Colin replied with a wink before walking away.

Rory gave herself one last silent pep talk and pushed Tristan's door open, earning a broad smile from him when he saw her.

"Hey, Mare. I didn't expect to see you quite this early in the day," he said happily.

"Well, I thought you might need coffee," she joked, holding out a cup and shutting the door behind her. The thought of a possible audience during this conversation made her nervous, so she didn't want to take any chances.

"I'll never turn down coffee if it's delivered by you," he chuckled. "Are you okay this morning? Did you go back to sleep alright after the dream?"

"I did," Rory replied.

"So, what do you know to do now?" Tristan asked, recalling their conversation in the middle of the night.

"In my dream...you and Logan were there with me," Rory began, watching his face carefully for any reaction. "And then I heard my grandpa's voice telling me what a good man you are, and that it's time for me to move on."

"And?" Tristan asked expectantly.

"And I'm ready to move on, Tristan. I realized that I've been falling for you since the minute I saw you at the reunion last month. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine. I want to see what we can be together," Rory answered.

"You're serious?" Tristan asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm serious!" Rory said excitedly. "I want you to be my Luke," she then whispered. Fortunately, Tristan knew enough about her life to know what she meant by that.

"God, Mare, I've been waiting fifteen years to hear those words come from you," Tristan beamed.

"Well, you just heard them. What are you gonna do about it now, Bible Boy?" Rory flirted.

"I'm going to kiss my girlfriend."

Tristan pulled her flush against his body, relishing the feel of having her in his arms.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Rory giggled.

"Hey, I'm not stupid. I'm going to make damn sure that there are strings," Tristan chuckled.

"Shut up and kiss me, boyfriend."

"What the girlfriend wants, the girlfriend gets."

Tristan lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly at first, deepening the kiss as he felt her respond. He had dreamed of this moment for over half of his life, and now that he was living the moment he found it to be even better than he'd dreamed. He groaned when she finally pulled away.

"We're in your office," she blushed.

"And the door's closed," he countered.

"Still, someone could walk in," she protested.

"I could lock the door."

"Or we could just continue this at your house after you get off work," she offered.

"Screw that. I worked all day yesterday after you left; I can take today off."

He moved toward his briefcase and Rory grabbed him.

"You can't be serious!" she giggled.

"I'm quite serious. Come on, Mare. Let's get out of here."

Tristan took her hand and locked his office behind him. He led her to a nearby office and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Colin," he began as they stepped through the door and into Colin's office. "I'm going to take the day off and spend some time with my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh? That's new," Colin said with a smile.

"Very," Tristan chuckled. "I worked from home yesterday, so I'm ready for court tomorrow. Call me if you need anything."

"You've got it, man. You two lovebirds have fun," Colin smirked.

Tristan and Rory walked out of the office and quickly realized that they both had their cars.

"I guess I'll have to let you go for the ten minute drive home," Tristan pouted.

"It would appear that way," Rory agreed.

"Damn. Guy can't catch a break," Tristan pouted.

"Aw, it's okay, baby. I'll make it all better."

Rory reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Tristan, leaving him breathless when she moved away from him.

"We'll finish that when we get to your place. In your car, mister!" she teased.

"Yes, ma'am," Tristan replied with a huge smile. He helped her into her car and quickly moved to his so he could follow her home. He couldn't quit grinning on the way home. He finally had the woman of his dreams. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. He laughed as he saw the name on the caller ID and pushed the connect button.

"Paris," he greeted warmly.

"Dugrey. I take it our girl has probably already arrived and talked to you?"

"She has."

"Good. Was the outcome what you'd hoped?

"It was, Paris. In fact, I took the day off so I can go spend time with my girlfriend. I may never get tired of calling her that," Tristan admitted.

"Save it; you're starting to sound like a giddy school girl. As happy as I am for you both, I'm actually calling to warn you that I will come after you with all of the resources at my disposal if you hurt her. I know that you love her, but I still feel it necessary to threaten you."

"I'm not going to do anything to screw it up, Gellar. I've been waiting way too long for this; I will make damn sure that she's the happiest woman in the world."

"Good, she deserves it," Paris replied, her voice softening.

"I know she does; I've been telling her that myself for the last few weeks."

"Well, don't have too much fun today," Paris said with a laugh.

"I'll see what I can do," Tristan chuckled. "We'll talk to you later, Paris."

Lyrics to song belong to Landon Pigg's "Falling In Love In a Coffee Shop"


	13. Chapter 13: Rude Interruption

"I had to be away from you far too long," Tristan joked with Rory when they got out of their cars in his driveway.

"It was ten minutes, Tris," Rory said with a laugh.

"It was the longest we've been apart since we got together," Tristan smirked.

"You are ridiculous," Rory chuckled.

"I may be ridiculous, but I'm your ridiculous boyfriend," Tristan returned with a smile. "Want me to bring all of these boxes from your car in?"

"That depends - do you mind them being here until I go back home? It's some stuff I had at Paris's house."

"I'd move you in today if we were ready for that."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Bible Boy. But yes, if you wouldn't mind bringing them in that would be great."

Rory unlocked the front door using the new key that he'd had made for her on Saturday and Tristan carried the boxes in, depositing them in the guest bedroom she had been using.

"Thank you, baby," Rory said sweetly when he'd set the boxes down.

"I charge a kiss per box for carrying them in."

"Hmm...well, far be it from me to bicker over prices," Rory replied with a smile. She grabbed him by his belt loops and pulled him close to her, peppering his neck with small kisses before making her way up to his lips. She smiled as she heard him moan into her mouth when she deepened the kiss. She felt his hands wrap around her back and sneak under her shirt, making contact with the skin just under the hem of her shirt, and she went weak in the knees when he kissed her senseless.

"If I'd known that was what I was missing out on at seventeen…" Rory trailed off with a laugh.

"I'd have fought a lot harder," he finished with a grin. "What's on the agenda for the day, Mare?"

"Hey, it's your day. You're the one who took the day off work; I assumed you'd have a plan."

"My only plan is to spend every possible minute with you."

"I could use a nap," Rory admitted honestly. "Paris and I were up late, and then I woke up because of that dream, and then I got up early so I could see you as soon as possible."

"Come on, then," Tristan encouraged her.

He took her hand and led her to his room, stopping at his dresser to dig through it. He took out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and sent her into the bathroom to change. He used the time that she was in the bathroom to take off his suit and slip on a pair of athletic shorts. He normally slept in boxers, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or push for anything that they weren't ready for.

He smiled at her as she walked out of the bathroom. She looked adorable in his clothes. He walked over to her and kissed her thoroughly, picking her up and carrying her to his bed. He laid her down gently and smiled at what he saw. Rory Gilmore, his girlfriend, was lying in his bed in his clothes.

"You might need to pinch me," Tristan told her as he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Why?" she asked in confusion

"Because this must be a dream."

Rory cuddled in closer to him and kissed him deeply as she ran her hands up his chest.

"This...is...real," she whispered, kissing his neck in between each word.

"God, I hope so," he moaned.

"It really is," she assured him.

"You'd better quit kissing me now if you want to actually go to sleep."

"Mmm...but kissing you is so nice. It might be my favorite hobby now."

"Well, far be it from me to stand in the way of your hobby," Tristan teased.

Rory began kissing him again, memorizing the planes of his toned chest and taut stomach with her hands. He was a beautiful specimen of a man, with the body of a Greek god. Simply put, he was gorgeous. She pulled him on top of her, wanting to feel the weight of his body against hers, and sighed in contentment as he kissed her neck and jaw. Just as she was losing herself in the moment her cell phone rang. She giggled as she heard Tristan growl at the intrusion.

"Phone," he groaned.

"You answer it; I can't exactly move, and I'm quite comfortable where I am."

He grabbed at the phone and pressed the talk button without even looking at the display.

"Hello," he practically growled in frustration.

"Uhh...I'm sorry, is this Rory Gilmore's phone?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes," Tristan sighed as realization dawned. He made an effort to keep his voice unrecognizable.

"And you are?" the other man asked.

"None of your business," Tristan said exasperatedly.

"No, I think it is my business when you're answering my girl's phone," the caller snapped.

Rory and Tristan were so close to each other that she could hear every word. She quickly snatched the phone and put it on speaker.

"Logan, what do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know who the hell's answering your phone," he barked.

"That's none of your business, Logan. You and I are over; I made that perfectly clear last week. You need to build your life with Odette and stop pursuing me," she said sternly.

"Rory, it's not that easy. I still -"

Rory cut him off before he could finish. "I told you not to say that anymore, Logan. Please, show some respect for my wishes and stop calling me," she pleaded.

"I don't want to lose you, Ace," he said sadly.

"We were Vegas, Logan; you never really had me," she replied before hanging up.

Tristan dropped down onto the bed next to her and they both laid there in silence for a moment.

"Has he been calling this whole time?" Tristan finally asked.

"That's the first phone call. There have been a couple of texts and emails, but I haven't returned any of them."

"You're really sure that you two are completely over?"

"I'm really sure, Tris. I promise you, there's nothing there on my part."

"I don't like him still trying to contact you," Tristan stated firmly.

"I don't either, baby."

"I don't trust him. He wants you back," Tristan continued.

"It's not going to do him any good, Tris. He and I are over now; I'm all yours," she answered tenderly.

"It's been awhile since I've let myself care enough that I could get hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"My last girlfriend, Sarah. She and I were together for a couple of years, and I had started thinking about marriage. I showed up at her house early after work one day and found her in bed with someone else. That was three years ago," Tristan admitted.

"Oh god, Tristan. I'm so sorry," Rory replied as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It was awful. I haven't dated anyone seriously since then. I've been too scared that I'll get hurt, and it hasn't seemed like it was worth taking the risk."

Rory's heart dropped. Was he trying to tell her that he had changed his mind about being with her?

"What are you saying?" Rory asked, scared to know the answer.

"I'm saying that it's worth the risk now, but I need you to promise me that you'll be honest with me. If you decide you want to be with someone else, break it off with me first. I can't go through that again, especially not with you," he pleaded.

"Oh, Tris," Rory began, her heart breaking for him, "I promise that I won't put you through that. We both need to be honest with each other through everything."

"That's the only way this will work," he murmured as he kissed her tenderly.

They laid in each other's arms for a minute and then Rory sat up in bed.

"Come on, let's get dressed," she said.

"I thought we were going to take a nap?" Tristan asked.

"We were, but we have a couple of things to take care of since that phone call."

"You're being cryptic, but as long as we're not flying to London to reunite you with your long-lost love I guess it's all good," Tristan teased.

"I don't have a long-lost love in London; I have an ex," she corrected him.

"I know you do, Mare. Alright, I'll get dressed for whatever it is that you want to do. How long will we be?"

"Not more than an hour or so, why?"

"Grab some gym clothes and your running shoes, too," Tristan instructed her.

"Okay…." Rory replied hesitantly.

They met in the living room ten minutes later, both dressed and ready to go. Tristan grabbed their gym bags and led her out to his car.


	14. Chapter 14: Life De-Loganed

"Where to, Mare?" he asked when they were both sitting in the car.

"I guess the nearest AT&T store," Rory replied, not offering any additional information.

"Whatever makes you happy," Tristan chuckled, backing out of the driveway and steering toward Rory's desired location.

They arrived at the store and walked inside.

"Welcome to AT&T. May I help you?" the sales associate, Chad, asked when they entered.

"Yes, Chad. I need to get my phone number changed," Rory replied.

"Not a problem at all, ma'am. If you'll step to the counter I'll be happy to help you with that."

Tristan stopped Rory before she moved.

"Are you sure about this, Mary? You could just block his number, or keep ignoring him like you have been."

"I'm positive, Tris. I don't want him to be able to cause any trouble, and you and I both know that he will. I'll change my number now and let everyone know who needs to know when we leave."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm completely sure. I've moved on, and he isn't part of my life anymore," she replied firmly.

"Alright, let's do this then," Tristan agreed, walking up to the counter with her.

Fifteen minutes and a new phone number later, Tristan and Rory walked out of the AT&T store. They got into the car and she took a minute to copy and paste a text to everyone who needed to know her new number.

"Alright, I'm good for now. I'll finish de-Loganing my life when we get back to your place," Rory replied happily.

"Okay," Tristan agreed with a laugh. "Ready to work out?"

"We usually run near your house," Rory said confusedly.

"We're going to the gym today," Tristan clarified.

"To the gym? I've never been to the gym, Tristan!"

"Well, you've never been my girlfriend before either, but there's a first time for everything," Tristan chuckled.

"I don't even have a gym membership."

"That can be easily taken care of; consider it a gift."

"I don't want your money, Tristan," she warned.

"I'm not giving you my money, Mary. I'm just adding you to my gym membership so we can work out together. It will be good for you."

Rory sighed audibly.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Nope, you're not," Tristan smirked.

"Alright, fine. But you'd better make sure I don't hurt myself!"

"I'll always watch out for you, Rory," Tristan said seriously.

Tristan did some quick paperwork at the gym and they both headed into the locker rooms to change. Rory walked back out to find Tristan already waiting on her.

"I think you're crazy to take me to the gym," Rory groaned when she saw him.

"And I think you'll be coming without me before you know it. You're going to love it once you get into it. Let's go," Tristan said, taking her hand and leading her to the workout room. He walked her through a short upper body workout, using lighter weights for Rory, and some squats. He laughed as he watched her tongue stick out while she concentrated on her form; she looked so adorable. They finished with 30 minutes on the treadmill and grabbed their bags to head back home.

"Was it horrible?" Tristan asked her when they got back in his car.

"It wasn't horrible," she admitted. "It was hard. I'll probably barely be able to move tomorrow."

"You'll be a gym rat before you know it; you've taken to running really well, and I know you'll enjoy working out just as much. I have your key card in my gym bag, so you'll be able to go anytime. They're open twenty-four hours a day. I'd love to work out together most of the time."

"I think that can be arranged," Rory replied with a smile. This relationship was new, but she could already tell that Tristan was completely committed to her.

They stopped at a drive thru to grab lunch on their way home and after eating their burgers and fries Rory retrieved her laptop from the guest room.

"Working?" Tristan asked when he saw her set it down between them on the table.

"Nope, just have something to take care of really quickly."

She opened her browser and and opened a new email account using her legal name, Lorelai Gilmore, rather than Rory, and sent out a mass e-mail, blind-copying everyone in her address book so that they had her new e-mail address. She then opened the email from the secretary who had contacted her for her interview and typed out her new contact information along with a short apology for the change, briefly explaining that there was a personal situation that necessitated the change. She then deleted her old email account and smiled. It felt good to have taken away any possible way that Logan could contact her.

"Consider my life completely de-Loganed," she said.

"You know you didn't have to do any of that, but I really do appreciate it," Tristan grinned.

"Well, I want you to know how serious I am about us, and I don't want him to have any more power over me," she explained.

"I'm really proud of you, Mare," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Thanks, baby. Mind if I borrow your shower?"

"You never need to ask; you go for it and I'll take one when you get finished."

Rory grabbed a change of clothes and walked to Tristan's master bath. She let the hot water rain down on her tired muscles and smiled as she thought about the last twenty-four hours. It had been a bit of a whirlwind, from having her "aha" moment at Paris's house to going to Tristan's office this morning to cutting Logan completely out of her life, but she wouldn't change any of it. She was proud of the decisions that she made, and she knew that her grandfather would be as well if he were here to see them.

Rory dried off and dressed before walking back to the living room and plopped down in Tristan's lap on the couch.

"All of these places to sit and you pick my lap?" Tristan teased her.

"Goes with the boyfriend title," she retorted.

"I knew there were benefits to that title," he said with a smile. He kissed the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired from the lack of sleep and our workout. I'll sleep well tonight."

"You could go lay down while I shower," he offered.

"No, I need to call my Grandma and give her my new number - she doesn't text or e-mail. And my phone has been dinging with messages since I sent out the text with my new number, so I need to go through those, too."

"Well, have fun," Tristan chuckled. He stood up with her in his arms and sat her down on the couch before walking to the kitchen. He returned a minute later and handed her a bottle of water and her cell phone. He bent and kissed her gently. "I won't be long."

Rory watched him walk off with a smile. She was finally peaceful and happy. She picked up her phone to scroll through her new messages and grinned when it began ringing. She could only guess what this was about.

"Hey, Steph," she answered happily.

"Hey, girlie! I want details!" Steph demanded.

"What kind of details?" Rory prodded.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Colin told me that you and Tristan are together. I guess you broke it off with Logan for good?"

"I did," Rory confirmed.

"How did that go?"

"Eh, it went okay when we had the actual conversation, but he had texted and emailed several times since then. He actually called a few hours ago when Tristan and I were…" Rory trailed off.

"You slept with him?!" Steph squealed!

"No! We were just making out in his bed," Rory laughed. "But I couldn't move so I asked him to answer, and it was Logan."

"Oh no. Did Logan know who it was?"

"Fortunately, no. He got all possessive on me, so I ended the call and changed my number."

"Good call, Reporter Girl. Are you happy with everything now that you've cut Logan loose and given Tristan a chance?"

"I really am" Rory gushed. "I'll tell you more about the moment of clarity that I had tomorrow while we're out. We still good to go?"

"Yep, I thought we'd go to New York City if that's okay with you? We can use our car service."

"You know we could just drive," Rory suggested.

"Nonsense! This way we can just relax and have fun on the drive. I'll be there at 8:00. Sound good?"

"Sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow, Steph."

"Later, Reporter Girl."

Rory smiled as she hung up. She was grateful to have Steph and the guys back in her life. She had missed them so much, but hadn't felt like she had any right to try to stay in touch after she'd turned Logan down.

Tristan walked back into the room, showered and dressed, and sat down next to Rory. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her gently.

"Did I mention I've waited years to be able to do that anytime I want to?" he uttered.

"Well, consider your wait over," she teased.

"What would you think about seeing if Colin and Steph want to come over for dinner tonight? We could grill out and spend some time with them."

"I think that's a great idea. Should we invite Finn too if he's still in town?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I'll call Colin and Finn," Tristan offered, picking up his phone off of the end table next to him to make his calls.

"I'm going to go call my Grandma," Rory told him. She kissed him one more time and stood up to move into the dining room. She dialed the number and waited until she heard her Grandma's voice.

"Hey, Grandma," Rory greeted her warmly.

"Rory! It's lovely to hear from you. I was actually planning to call you later today," Emily replied. Her relationship with her grandma had gotten closer since her grandpa had passed away, and Rory always looked forward to talking to Emily.

"Well, I'm glad I called you first. I changed my phone number, and I wanted to give it to you."

"Oh dear, I do hope everything is alright," Emily pressed.

"Everything is good. I just needed a fresh start; Logan and I had dated some before his engagement and he's having trouble respecting my wishes to make a clean break," Rory replied evasively, picking and choosing what to tell her grandma.

"Well, good for you. There's no need to waste time with him," Emily replied firmly.

"No, there's not. I'm moving on and I'm happy," Rory beamed.

"Is there a new young man in your life?" Emily asked excitedly.

"There is. It's Tristan Dugrey," Rory confirmed.

"As in the Hartford Dugreys?"

"Yes, Grandma," Rory replied happily.

"Oh, Rory! That's wonderful! The Dugreys are a fine family. I'm actually going to be in Hartford on Thursday to check on the house, and I was hoping you and I could have dinner. Perhaps Tristan could join us? I would love to meet him."

"I would love to have dinner. Hold on just a minute and I'll check with Tristan."

Rory muted the phone and walked over to Tristan, who was already finished with his phone calls.

"Hey, my grandma is going to be in town Thursday and wants to know if you'd like to come along for dinner with her; she'd like to meet you."

"Of course, Mare," Tristan replied.

"Thanks, baby."

Rory took her grandma off of mute and resumed her conversation.

"Grandma? Tristan would love to join us for dinner Thursday night."

"Wonderful! I'll make reservations and will be in touch on Thursday to confirm details. I'll see you soon, Rory."

"See you Thursday, Grandma," Rory agreed. "Ooh, wait! Before you hang up, my new phone number is 555-217-3472."

Emily repeated the number back to Rory before ending the call.

"What did the guys say?" Rory asked Tristan as she walked back into the living room.

"They'll be here at 7:00 for dinner. We need to go to the grocery store; you good to go now?" Tristan asked.

"Yep, let me just put my shoes on and throw my hair in a bun and I'll be good to go, as long as you don't mind going out with me looking like this."

Rory was wearing denim shorts and a soft grey pullover.

"I think you look gorgeous no matter what you're wearing," Tristan told her, and it was true. Sure, she was stunning at the Chilton reunion in her gorgeous dress and heels, but he thought she was just as beautiful when she wasn't trying at all.

Rory returned a minute later after having slipped on some sandals and grabbing her purse, sunglasses and phone.

"Alright, I'm ready."


	15. Chapter 15: Feels So Domestic

Rory and Tristan walked into a nearby grocery store and Tristan started laughing.

"Care to share with the class, Bible Boy?" Rory asked as she watched him laugh.

"It's just funny - it all feels so...domestic. You're staying at my house half the time, cooking together, grocery shopping together. I've never really done that before," he explained.

"Not even with Sarah?"

"No, we never lived together. Sure, there were rare times when we ran to the store together or cooked a meal, but it wasn't anywhere near often enough to be considered the norm."

"Ah, I see. Are you okay with me being at your house so often?" she asked quietly.

Tristan grabbed Rory and pulled her close to him.

"Better than okay," he whispered as he kissed her gently.

"Good, because if you ever need space…"

"I don't need space; I need you in my life," Tristan reassured her.

"I like being in your life," Rory replied with a grin.

Tristan grabbed a shopping cart and and pushed it in front of Rory, sandwiching her between the cart and his body and placing his hands over hers on the handle.

"Are we going to be one of those couples?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"We are if I have anything to say about it. I'd shout if from the rooftops that you're my girlfriend if I could."

"Hmm...that might get word back to your aunt and uncle, and neither of us want to deal with that right now," Rory frowned.

"No, we definitely don't," Tristan agreed quickly. "What sounds good for dinner tonight? We could grill steaks if that sounds okay to you."

"I never turn down a good steak," Rory agreed.

"Perfect. How about some asparagus and baked potatoes to go with? And then we can grab a frozen tiramisu for dessert."

"My god, the man does know how to make me happy," Rory teased.

"So that's good?" Tristan chuckled.

"That's perfect!"

"Okay, I also need to grab a few other things, so we'll hit all the aisles. I'm almost out of coffee."

"No!" Rory replied in mock outrage. "That's just not acceptable."

"Hey, I said almost, and I'm buying more today," Tristan said, shaking his head at her antics.

"It's a good thing, Bible Boy. You don't want to see a Gilmore girl without her coffee."

"I'm pretty sure I could distract you from the lack of coffee somehow," he teased. He took advantage of her hair being pulled up and leaned down and planted a kiss right behind her ear.

"You'd have to do better than that."

"Right here, Mare? I didn't know you had it in you," he leered jokingly.

"Not here!" she laughed. "You are crazy,"

"About you? Yes, I am," he agreed. "Now, let's finish our grocery shopping so we can go home."

Forty-five minutes later, they pulled back into Tristan's driveway and began to unload the groceries into the kitchen. Tristan had picked up bottled water, some wine, coffee, orange juice, fruit and some of Rory's favorite danishes in addition to what they needed for that night. Rory helped Tristan put away the groceries, them both stealing glances and touches as they passed in the kitchen.

Rory had just put the last of the groceries up when Tristan pulled her close to him. He began kissing her passionately and picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter, never breaking contact.

"What are you doing?" she giggled in between kisses.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend, and she's laughing at some of my best work," he fake pouted. He began to back away from her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her to him.

"Let's see some more of your best work," she whispered seductively.

"Anything the lady wants," Tristan smirked.

He gave her a devilish grin and met her lips fiercely with his, claiming her as his own. He kissed her until she was breathless and her chest was heaving.

"Wow," Rory breathed with a smile, eyes still closed.

He laughed to himself when he saw her. She looked thoroughly dazed and turned on. Without giving her a minute to collect herself, he bent and nibbled on her ear and neck playfully. He finally moved away and she groaned at the loss of contact.

"You okay there, Mare?" he smirked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a cold shower," she blushed.

"Why would you need a cold shower, dear?" he asked, beaming with pride over his effect on her.

"I think you know why," she huffed, hopping down off the counter and turning toward the guest bathroom.

Tristan caught her arm and whispered in her ear before she walked off to the shower.

"You're not the only one who needs a cold shower."

Just the sound of his voice and the feel of his breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Enjoy your cold shower, Bible Boy," she said seductively, unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts slowly and watching his jaw drop as she walked off.

"She's so not a Mary anymore," Tristan groaned before walking off to his own shower. He walked into his bathroom and stripped down to his boxers, adjusting the water until it was just cold enough to help get his body under control. He turned on the radio and was about to step into the shower when he felt two arms snake around his waist.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a smile.

"I thought you might need some help getting in the shower," Rory replied coyly.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to help me?"

"Like this," Rory smirked, opening the shower door and pushing him in, laughing as he shivered at the cold water.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed.

Rory went to move out of his reach, but he was faster and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder before stepping back into the shower.

"Tris! It's so cold!" she squealed. "And I'm still dressed!"

"Maybe you'll think about that the next time you decide to push me into the shower," he laughed.

He reached up and began tickling her sides, enjoying the sound of her laugh.

"Can we at least make the water a little warmer?" she pouted when he stopped for a minute.

"I don't know, Mare," Tristan teased.

"We can kiss and make up," she promised.

He adjusted the water temperature to be a bit warmer and sat her down gently on her feet.

"I must say...I like the wet t-shirt," Tristan leered. "Doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"Nope, it's pretty much worthless now."

"Might as well take it off," Tristan replied. He reached for the hem of her shirt and looked to her for permission. She held her arms up in the air, encouraging him to remove it. He pulled her shirt off and began kissing her neck and shoulders.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against her skin.

"You're pretty nice looking yourself," she groaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"God, I want you, Mare," he whispered.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm all yours," she replied. She slid her shorts off and wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing up his chest and tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm so sure, Tris. We've been dancing around each other for weeks. We're together now, and we both want this," she confirmed.

"Best day of my life," he uttered reverently. He took off her soaking bra and panties and took in the sight in front of him. She was easily the most beautiful, most desirable woman he had ever seen.

"Come make me yours," she whispered in his ear before she slid his boxer briefs off.

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked.

He bent and showered her with kisses, beginning at her mouth and moving down. He found her chest with his mouth and smiled as he heard her hiss in pleasure.

"God, Tris. Yes," she moaned in appreciation.

"You're delicious, Mare."

"I need you now, baby," she pleaded.

He picked her up and braced her against the shower wall. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, pressing herself against him and wiggling her hips to tease him.

"You're going to be the death of me, but what a way to go," he moaned.

He entered her slowly, savoring the feel of becoming one with her.

"Tris," she moaned. "So good." She was completely overwhelmed by what she was feeling.

"God, Mary. You're perfect," he whispered.

They worked together to find their releases and collapsed in the floor of the shower, clinging to each other tenderly. They laid there for a minute enjoying the afterglow of their intimacy before Tristan stood them both back up.

"Let's wash off and go cuddle up in bed," he told her gently.

They washed each other lazily, both savoring this perfect moment. When they were finished Tristan dried her off with a fluffy towel and wrapped her up, following her to his bed. They both shed their towels and curled up together under the covers, neither willing to give up this newfound physical closeness yet.


	16. Chapter 16: The Aftermath

Tristan and Rory were still laying in his bed in a tangle of limbs at 5:30. They had enjoyed just being there together, stealing kisses, and talking.

"Mare?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"We need to get up and get ready for Steph and the guys to come over."

"Five more minutes?" she whined.

"Okay, baby," he chuckled. "Can I talk you into sleeping in my bed tonight?

"Just try to keep me out of it," she joked.

"No way, I want you here," he chuckled.

"Then why are you about to make me get up?" she groaned.

"Because I don't want my friends seeing my girlfriend naked?

"Good point. I don't want your friends seeing your girlfriend naked either. Alright, I'm getting up."

Tristan followed her out of bed and walked over to his closet.

"I'm going to go get dressed, and then I need to run out to my car and grab my phone charger. I guess I left it in there."

"There's an extra phone charger in the top drawer of my nightstand - you can just grab that one for now and plug it in," Tristan replied from his closet.

"Thanks," Rory replied.

She walked over to Tristan's nightstand and opened the drawer and gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my god," she uttered under her breath.

Tristan peaked his head out of the closet and looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah, or at least I hope it will be," Rory whispered.

"You're scaring me, babe. What's going on?"

"We didn't use a condom."

"Oh shit, Mare. That's all my fault. I am so sorry - I've never been in a situation before where being safe wasn't even on my radar. Are you on the pill?"

"I am, and I haven't missed any, so we should be okay. I've just always used a condom too so I could be extra safe; it comes with the territory when your mom got pregnant with you at sixteen."

"I feel awful about this," Tristan said, wrapping her in his arms and hugging her tightly. "I'm clean and haven't been with anyone in a couple of years. I assume you are as well?"

"Yeah, I'm clean too, and like I said, this is the first time ever that I haven't used a condom."

"When should you start your next period?"

"Around the 30th. Why?"

"Because you're not alone in this; it's something for both of us to go through together. I don't ever want you to feel like you're on your own, Rory. If you ever think you might be pregnant I would want to know before you even take a test so I could be right there with you."

"You would?" Rory asked in shock.

"Of course I would. We may have only gotten together today, but I'm completely committed to this relationship. Your days of dealing with life on your own are over."

"It's been so long since I've had someone who cares for me like you do in my life, other than family, of course," Rory admitted.

"Well, get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere."

"I like that," Rory beamed. "This is going to be really good, isn't it?"

"It is," Tristan agreed. "Now, you'd better go get some clothes on, woman," he smirked.

He reached out and patted her on the butt, sending her to the guest room to get dressed. He followed shortly behind her and watched her rummage through her bag.

"You know, we could move your bags into my room after everyone leaves tonight," he suggested.

"Desperate to get me into your bed again already?" she teased.

"You have no idea," he growled. "Although I suppose if I leave your clothes in here you might walk around the house naked a lot more often."

"Down, boy," she grinned.

"Hey, what's in the boxes you brought back from Paris's?"

"I'm not sure; open them and see."

Tristan opened the boxes and began looking through them.

"Books, clothes, shoes, more books, underwear."

"Oh my gosh! All this time I was looking for my underwear and Paris had it the whole time!" Rory exclaimed.

"So many inappropriate comments to choose from, Mare. You're almost making it too easy, and you don't want to know the pictures going through my head right now," Tristan chuckled.

"Pictures, huh? I guess this wouldn't be the right time to tell you that Paris and I have kissed before - twice, actually - would it?"

"If we didn't have guests arriving in an hour and a half I would drag you back to my bed right now," he groaned.

"Well, you'll have to wait a bit for that, but I promise to make it worth the wait," Rory said seductively.

"Mary, Mary, Mary. You little temptress."

"You have no idea," she whispered in his ear before walking out of the guest room and into the kitchen.

"You know, we could just cancel dinner and go back to bed," Tristan offered.

"Nice try, mister, but no way. Get over here and tell me what we need to do to get dinner ready."

"If we must," Tristan whined.

He got the veggies out and had Rory wash the potatoes while he prepared the steaks and asparagus.

"Go ahead and set the potatoes in the oven just like that; I turned it on earlier."

"Just set them in there?" Rory confirmed.

"Yep, just set them in there."

"I'm going to season the steaks. Will you get out the wine glasses and a bottle of wine?"

"Red okay?"

"Red is perfect. I'll put the steaks and asparagus on the grill when everyone gets here."

"Alright, I guess we're good for now then?" Rory asked.

"We are. Come on," Tristan said, taking her hand and leading her to the living room. He pulled her down into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"This may be my favorite place in the world," Rory whispered.

"My couch?"

"Your arms."

"Well, I sure as hell like having you there."

"Never gonna move," she sighed contentedly just as the doorbell rang.

"You do realize that one of us has to answer the door?" Tristan chuckled.

"Still not moving."

"Alright fine, have it your way."

Tristan scooped her up in his arms and stood up to walk to the door.

"What are you doing?" Rory giggled.

"You refused to move so I took you with me. Open the door."

Rory laughed as she reached down and turned the doorknob to open it.

"Aren't you supposed to save that for after the wedding?" Finn asked, referring to the bridal carry Tristan had Rory in.

Rory blushed deeply.

"I didn't want to get off of his lap, so he took me with him to answer the door."

"You're going to make the rest of us men look bad, man," Colin warned.

Tristan laughed and set Rory down on her feet.

"Glad you guys could make it tonight," Tristan told them all.

"Like we would miss celebrating Tristan finally successfully wooing his Mary!" Colin chuckled.

"It has apparently been fifteen years in the making," Steph added.

"Well, come in. We have wine in the kitchen and the food is ready to go on the grill."

Tristan poured glasses of wine for the girls and grabbed beers for him and the guys and then he and the guys headed to the backyard to man the grill. They had only been outside for a few minutes when the girls walked out to join them.

Rory walked behind Tristan and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed his shoulders and laid her head on his back. He smiled and turned around to her, wrapping her up in his arms.

"Hey, Mare," he said warmly. He laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes contentedly.

"Oh yeah, you two are nauseatingly in love," Finn mocked.

"Oh my god!" Steph squealed.

"What, babe?" Colin asked.

"You two had sex this afternoon!"

Colin and Finn gave Tristan a sly look and he just laughed as Rory buried her face in his chest.

"Don't you even try to deny It, Gilmore. You two look so much more intimate and comfortable with each other than you did on Friday night."

"Guilty as charged," Rory admitted sheepishly.

"How was it?" Steph asked, and she instantly got hushed by all the men.

"It was...amazing. The best ever, actually," she chuckled, loving seeing Tristan blush.

"I knew it! Anyone can see the chemistry you two have," Steph stated happily.

Tristan quickly changed the subject.

"This is almost ready to come off the grill. Will you go take the potatoes out and get everything we need on the table?"

"Yep," Rory replied happily.

She and Steph walked into the house to get everything ready for dinner and the guys followed a few minutes later. They all sat down at the table. Colin held up his beer and proposed a toast.

"To Tristan and his Mary. It's about damn time you two found your way to each other."

"To Tristan and Mary," they all agreed.

"So, tell us what's new with you, Reporter Girl," Colin said as they were eating.

"Well, you guys know I'm writing a book about my life. I would actually like permission to include you guys in it. I would change your names, of course."

They all gave their consent.

"I also have an interview at Yale on Wednesday. They're hiring an Internal Communications Writer for Yale Medical. I'm really excited."

"That's great news, love," Finn replied.

"Life is really looking up," Rory beamed, looking over at Tristan.

The group shared more easy laughter and conversation as they finished dinner and dessert. As Rory looked around the table, she was overwhelmed to have the support of her old friends from Yale and the love of the man next to her. Something had shifted within Rory in the last month. She had reconnected with Tristan as a floundering, uncertain, lost thirty-something, but she didn't feel like that's who she was anymore. She had been struggling but Tristan had helped her take control and make changes in her life. Now she felt like she could do anything with him by her side.

They moved to the living room after dinner, and while they were all sitting there talking Finn jumped up suddenly.

"I have my guitar in my car, mate. You and I haven't had a chance to jam in forever. You up for it?"

"Sure, let's do it," Tristan replied with a grin. He always loved playing with his musically-inclined friends.

Finn hurried out to his car while Tristan, Rory, Colin and Steph walked down the hall to a spare bedroom. Tristan opened the door and turned on the light and Rory looked around in awe.

"How did I not know this was here?" she asked as she took in the beautiful piano, the soundproofing, and the musical memorabilia that hung around the room.

"Because you were too busy in bed with your boyfriend," Steph teased.

Tristan just chuckled and shook his head at the blonde.

"We just hadn't had a reason to be in here yet, Mare."

He sat down at the piano just at Finn walked back in and took his guitar out of the case. Finn sat on a nearby stool and strummed a chord. Tristan looked over at him and nodded and began playing the opening notes of ' _Happy'_ with a sly grin. Finn joined in on the guitar, them both singing together, and before Rory knew it they had all joined in laughing and singing.

"I had no idea you played that well, Tris!" Rory said after the song had ended.

"Still lots to learn, Mary," Tristan said with a wink in her direction. "My parents put me in lessons as soon as they could, and I continued all through school. I love playing."

"Such a talented boyfriend," Rory fake swooned.

"You are a mess," Tristan chuckled.

"Ooh, how about ' _Love Shack'_?" Finn asked Tristan.

"I'm pretty sure I remember that one," Tristan thought out loud. "Yeah, I think it goes like this…"

Tristan once again began the song, and he couldn't help but laugh as Steph pulled Rory up into the middle of the room with her to dance while they all sang their hearts out.

"That was so much fun!" Steph exclaimed after the song was over. "What's next? Ooh, I know! Some N'SYNC? Backstreet Boys?"

The boys just groaned.

"I know just the song," Finn said with a calculating smile.

He walked over and whispered in Tristan ear, and Tristan laughed at his suggestion. Tristan walked over to turn in the karaoke machine, and Finn grabbed the CD he wanted off the rack.

"Here it is, mate," he said proudly.

Tristan put the CD in the karaoke machine and then sat down in an empty chair, pulling Rory into his lap. They all laughed as Finn sang and danced to ' _Sexy and I know It'_ , in the dramatic fashion that only Finn could pull off. By the end of the song, Rory and Steph were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't laughed this hard in forever," Rory giggled, tears still streaming down her face as Finn put his shirt back on after having done a strip tease during his performance.

"We have to do this again, but we've gotta get going. It's already late, and we men have to work tomorrow," Colin stated, bringing them all back to reality.

Tristan and Rory walked their friends to the front door, bidding them all goodnight as they walked out. Rory walked to the kitchen to start the dishwasher and Tristan watched her for a second.

"Hey, Mare? I'm going to go turn off the lights and everything in my music room."

"Okay," Rory answered absentmindedly.

She grabbed the dishwasher detergent and shut the dishwasher. Just as she hit the start button she heard Tristan's melodic playing coming from down the hall. She smiled to herself as she listened. He was really quite talented. She walked to the music room and stood watching him for a minute before walking over and sitting down on the piano bench next to him. Tristan looked up at her, still playing softly, and smiled.

"This feels familiar," he said softly.

"Mmm...it does. Except neither of us has just been dumped, and it's not our first kiss."

She leaned over and kissed him gently and then laid her head on his shoulder lightly so as not to disturb him. Suddenly the tune he was playing changed, and he began singing along.

 _You are the one girl_

 _And you know that it's true_

 _I'm feeling younger_

 _Every time that I'm alone with you_

 _We were sitting in a parked car_

 _Stealing kisses in the front yard_

 _We got questions we should not ask but_

 _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_

 _It's just something that I want to do_

 _I'll be taking my time, spending my life_

 _Falling deeper in love with you_

 _So tell me that you love me too._

"Tristan," Rory breathed reverently. She was overwhelmed by the emotions she was feeling and couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. I've been falling for you since the minute I saw you at Chilton for that reunion. We weren't right at seventeen, but now we're here, at thirty-two, and we both know what we want, and it's...it's just right now."

Tristan stopped playing and looked at her, his eyes full of emotion. He closed his eyes tightly and took a breath. Opening his eyes, he spoke quietly.

"Say it again?" he asked.

"I love you," Rory said with a smile. "I know it's soon, but it just...it felt right."

"I love you, too, Rory. I've loved you for years. God, I had dreamed of hearing those words from you, but I'd never thought it would actually happen."

Tristan crashed his lips to hers and put every emotion that he was feeling into the kiss - the joy, elation, love, security, passion - to show her how he felt.

"God, I love you, Mare. So much," he uttered again as he kissed her neck.

"Take me to bed and make love to me, Tris?" Rory whispered.

"There's nothing I would rather do, baby."

Tristan stood up and picked Rory up, her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked out of the music room, turning out the light on the way, and carried her to the bedroom and they sealed their declarations by making love.


	17. Chapter 17: Such a Good Wife

"Mare? It's time to get up," Tristan said the next morning. He was kissing down her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up.

"Need more sleep," Rory groaned.

"You're adorable when you're waking up. Come on, you need to get moving so you're ready to go when Steph gets here."

"So mean," Rory pouted.

"If you get up now we can take a shower together," Tristan whispered in her ear.

"Hmm...maybe you're nice," Rory replied coyly. "Go start the shower, Romeo. I'll be right there."

"Romeo?" Tristan chuckled.

"It's only right. You were the Romeo to my Juliet in high school, even if you ended up being a no-show Romeo."

"Romeo it is," Tristan conceded with a laugh.

He started the shower and soon felt her snuggle into his side under the water.

"So sore," she groaned.

"You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, but until then it sucks," she said pitifully.

Tristan positioned her directly under the stream of water and began massaging her shoulders and arms, working out the soreness.

"You...are amazing," Rory moaned as he worked on her sore spots. "Incredibly talented hands."

"That's not all they're good for," Tristan whispered seductively.

"Oh, I'm well aware," Rory chuckled. "But we don't have time for that right now."

"No, we really don't," Tristan pouted.

"You, however, have a problem," Rory giggled.

"Looks like it's time for another cold shower."

"Cold showers are highly-overrated," Rory replied.

"Well, what else do you suggest?"

"Hmm...I have an idea," Rory said, sliding down onto the floor of the shower.

"Mare, you just said we don't have...oh my god," Tristan moaned leaning back against the shower. "You...oh, god."

"Better than a cold shower," Rory murmured.

"I'll say," Tristan said happily.

Tristan and Rory emerged from the shower twenty minutes later, both smiling widely.

"That was...you were...wow," Tristan said with a grin.

Rory just laughed at him and shook her head.

"You're pretty cute when you're basking in the afterglow," Rory teased.

"I'm just appreciating my girlfriend's outstanding talents," he shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"You just need to get dressed before you're late for work," she countered.

"Yeah, yeah," he joked as he walked to his closet.

They met in the kitchen twenty minutes later, him ready for work and her ready for her day out with Steph. She handed him a travel mug of coffee and a container of fruit for him to eat after he got to the office.

"Such a good little wife," he teased.

"Ha ha ha. Just trying to be helpful."

"And I appreciate it very much, Mare. You know I'm just giving you a hard time."

"I know. You'd better go," she reminded him.

"I'm leaving. Here," he said, sticking something in her back pocket. "Use it."

"What is...Tristan!" she complained when she'd pulled the item out of her back pocket and saw what it was.

"What?"

"I think we've been over this. I don't want your money," she said, holding the card back out toward him.

"As soon as you get a job, which I think will be very shortly after your interview tomorrow, I will let you take care of yourself, but for today I just want you to enjoy yourself and not worry about it."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself," she huffed.

"I have no doubt that you are. I just happen to like taking care of you, too."

"I'm fine," she objected.

"Again, I know you are. Look, Rory. I love you, and I love being able to help take care of you. Just...please, take the card, use it for lunch and to go shopping with Steph today. Seriously, spend some money. Get some workout clothes and running shoes and a new swimsuit to keep here for when we want to go out to the backyard and swim in the pool, okay?"

"I don't know, Tris," she whispered.

"You know how you said last night that we both know what we want now? Well, I want a life with you, without haggling over what's mine or what's yours. It would make me very happy for you to let me do this for you," Tristan pleaded. "It's not a big deal."

"Maybe it isn't a big deal to you, but it is a big deal to me. I always felt like Logan was trying to buy my affection and loyalty, and I felt like he wanted me to be dependent on him rather than being able to take care of myself. I don't want that, Tris."

"Oh, Ror. I don't see you like that at all. You should know from this last month that I completely support you in following your dreams and doing whatever makes you happy. That's why I've been helping you - I want to see that headstrong, independent woman with the spark in her eyes back. And we've made so much progress, Mare. This isn't me trying to buy you or insinuating that you can't take care of yourself. This is just me sharing my life with you. Money will always be a part of my life because of my family and our successes; it's something you're going to have to learn to accept if we're going to be together."

"Fine, you win," Rory gave in. "But don't think you're always going to do this."

"I don't, Mare. Now, I love you. Have a great day with Steph. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you, too, Tris. Have a great day at work."

She kissed him goodbye and shook her head as she looked at the American Express Black Card in her hand. Rory shook herself from her thoughts and grabbed her purse, phone, car charger, sunglasses and coffee before walking out the front door and locking it behind her.

"Good morning, girlie!" Steph greeted Rory as she got into the backseat of the waiting Town Car.

"Morning, Steph," Rory replied.

"You look exhausted," Steph chuckled. "I know we were over late, but come on."

"Yeah well, we might have stayed up late...celebrating," Rory said with a smile.

"Ooh, do tell! We know that you'd already celebrated becoming an official couple, so what were you celebrating until the wee hours of the morning?" Steph asked excitedly.

"I told him I love him," Rory beamed.

"Whoa! That was quick."

"Yes and no. Yeah, we only reconnected a month ago, but I've been falling for him since the second I saw him again at that reunion. We're both 32; we're more mature and we know what we want. It just seems...right. It's like...I know that no matter what happens, he'll be right there with me through it, and we'll be okay. Better than okay, actually. We'll be great."

"You sound happy," Steph observed.

"Over the moon," Rory grinned.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I've never seen you like this. I saw you and Logan together all the time, but it was just...different. You weren't this happy or carefree or comfortable. It never seemed this natural."

"It is different," Rory sighed happily. "I can't explain it, but it's...real."

"I'm so happy for you," Steph offered sincerely.

"Thank you. Hey, why are all of you guys so supportive of my relationship with Tristan? I mean, you're Logan's friends, so I assumed your loyalties would lie with him."

"We are Logan's friends, but none of us have been happy with the way he's treated you since he proposed. He never should have given you that stupid ultimatum, and we all know that you deserve better than for him to let you be the other woman. Tristan, Colin and Finn are really close, too - probably closer than Logan, Colin and Finn since Logan's been in London for the last ten years - and we've all watched him pine over his Mary. If any of us would have known it was you we would have gotten you in the same room a long time ago."

"Well, maybe it's best that we didn't reconnect until now; we might not have been ready for it before," Rory chuckled. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"How did you adjust to letting Colin take care of you?" Rory asked vaguely.

"In what way?" Steph clarified.

"Tristan handed me his AmEx this morning, and I didn't exactly handle it well."

"Why not?"

"A lot of reasons, probably, but the biggest reason is Logan. I always felt like he was trying to buy my affection, or buy my forgiveness with gifts."

"And you think that's what Tristan is doing?" Steph asked.

"Well, not really, but I guess there's always that underlying fear there. Between Logan's antics and my mother drilling it into my head that money always comes with strings...it's hard to accept him wanting to take care of me."

"Rory, Tristan isn't Logan. Tristan is a good man, and he really does care about you so much. He just wants to take care of you because he loves you, not because he wants you to feel indebted to him or wants to manipulate you. He may have been an immature jerk in high school, but military school changed him. You can trust him."

"I know that I can; it's just hard to remember that when these old insecurities come up."

"Have I told you about when I met Tristan?" Steph asked.

"No."

"Oh, Rory. It was in high school. I went to an all-girls high school, and he and his friends would come over and he could get any girl he wanted with a smile."

"Not sure how this is supposed to help," Rory said with a laugh.

"I'm not finished yet! Anyway, he could have any girl he wanted, but he met this girl, Mary, and he spent the next fifteen years talking about how she was the only one who really saw him for who he was. He went on and on about how she didn't care about money or last names, and how she would call him on his shit. He talked about how she wasn't afraid to challenge him and was kind to him even though he was an ass."

"He was an ass," Rory agreed with a smile.

"He told us all about the tickets to the PJ Harvey concert and how he screwed that up, and then he was heartbroken when he had to leave before Romeo and Juliet. He never did get over his disappointment with himself over that."

"Wow, I had no idea that I had that kind of effect on him. Paris always told me that I had a soft spot for rich blonde boys, and Sunday she called Logan "Tristan 2.0"."

"Oh my god! That's hilarious!" Steph laughed. "Well, you have the real man now, Rory. That man would do anything for you, simply because he loves you."

"You're right, I do. I just need to stop overthinking and be grateful."

"And that is what we're going to do today - we're going to shop and eat lunch and laugh and be grateful that we're back in each other's lives."

Rory and Steph continued to catch up on the drive into New York City and had the driver drop them on Broadway in front of Luluemon to look at workout clothes. They walked through the front door and Rory immediately found herself surrounded by more athletic clothes than she'd seen in her entire life. She looked at rack after rack and found herself feeling a little overwhelmed.

"I don't even know where to start," she told Steph.

"Come on, I was born to shop," Steph said with a giggle.

Steph pulled Rory through row after row of sports bras, athletic shorts, and tanktops, quickly pulling things off of the racks and putting them in Rory's waiting arms.

"Alright, lady. Go try them all on."

"Huh-uh. You're coming with me. There's no way I'm prancing around here in these," Rory said, pointing to the arm full of clothes that she had.

Steph and Rory walked into a fitting room and Rory began by turning her back and sliding on one of the sports bras that Steph had picked out for her.

"Oh wow, this thing is so comfortable! I may not want to put my other bra back on," Rory said happily.

"Excellent! Start trying on the rest."

Rory slid on a pair of Align Crop pants and a Power Pose Tank. She spun in the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"They're tight," she stated critically.

"And you have the body to pull it off," Steph countered, snapping a quick picture with her phone before Rory could object.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Just try on the next outfit, woman," Steph said evasively.

Rory pulled on a pair of Run Time Shorts and a Swiftly Tech Racerback, and Steph immediately snapped another picture.

"Oh my gosh. I think I see why some people wear their workout clothes everywhere - they're unbelievably comfortable."

"Tristan likes them, too," Steph teased, holding up her phone to show her Tristan's reply to the pictures she had sent him.

"You!" Rory chuckled.

"Hey, I thought he might like to see that we're having fun and what you're shopping for."

"You're ridiculous. I'll show him tonight."

Rory changed back into her clothes and picked out two pairs of the shorts, a pair of the crops, and two of each of the shirts. She walked back out to the racks and picked up a couple of Free Flow Headbands and then moved to the men's section.

"What are you looking for here?" Steph asked.

"I stole one of Tristan's favorite workout shirts - it's an old Stanford shirt - and I thought I might buy him something to replace it because I'm not giving it back."

"Ah. What about this one? It would look fabulous on him in blue."

"Perfect!" Rory agreed happily.

"Aren't you going to get anything here?" she asked Steph.

"Nope, I'm good on workout clothes. I will buy some new running shoes when we head over to Paragon, and I want to look at swimsuits at Nordstrom."

"Okay, I'll just pay and we'll get out of here."

Rory went to the checkout. She put her clothes on the counter and took a deep breath before handing over Tristan's AmEx to pay for it all. She then paid for Tristan's shirt using her own card, happy to be able to do something nice for him as well. She was still making some money off of her freelance articles, and she also still had most of her trust funds from Trix and her grandparents, so she was far from desperate for money.

Rory and Steph put their bags in the waiting car and opted to walk the short distance to Paragon Sports to look for running shoes. After what felt like a thousand pairs later, Rory had been fitted with a pair of Brooks Hyperion shoes and new running socks, and Steph had picked out a pair of Merrells. Steph dragged Rory over to swimsuits. Rory laughed as she watched Steph pull out skimpy swimsuits and hold them up critically.

"You need to find a swimsuit to try on, girlie."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Rory groaned as she began flipping through the racks of swimsuits.

"What about this one?" Rory asked Steph, holding up a one-piece short swimsuit set.

Steph wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"No way, that thing is fit for a nun. Try this one," Steph told her, holding up a very skimpy string bikini.

"Oh no, you can forget that one. That's barely more than strings."

"Tristan would love that," Steph insisted. "It would be super sexy."

"Tris wouldn't want his friends seeing me in _that_ ," Rory scoffed.

"Fine, let's keep looking," Steph conceded.


	18. Chapter 18: Tell Me About the Ex

Tristan ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply. It had been a long morning in court, ending in their favor, and now he had rushed back to the office to meet Doyle to go over contracts he'd been sent from the network. Doyle had asked him to look them over before he signed them. Tristan spotted Doyle as he walked through the lobby of his office.

"Doyle, sorry I'm running a bit behind. Come on back with me," Tristan greeted him.

"Thanks, Tristan. I appreciate you meeting with me on such short notice. The network just e-mailed these contracts to me and they'd like me to overnight them back, but I thought it best to have them looked at before I signed them."

"It's always a good idea. Have a seat," Tristan instructed him as they arrived in his office.

Tristan began reading through the contract while Doyle sat and waited quietly. After Tristan finished the last page he slid it back over to Doyle.

"I don't see any problems with signing it as written," Tristan told him just as his phone beeped. He stood up and took his phone out of his slacks pocket, smiling when he saw the incoming text from Rory.

"Sorry, man, that's Rory. Give me just one second," Tristan said as he typed out a reply and hit send.

"No worries. How are things going there?" Doyle asked.

"They're mostly good. We had a small hiccup this morning, but otherwise things are better than I ever dreamed," Tristan replied with a broad grin.

"Paris hasn't quit talking about how perfect the two of you are together since Rory visited."

"It's pretty unreal."

"So no major issues as of yet?"

"No, nothing major, although it's only been two days. She got a little frustrated with me this morning, but I think we worked through it. You were around when she and Logan were together, weren't you?" Tristan asked.

"Saw it all first-hand."

"I handed her my credit card this morning to use today while she's out shopping with Steph and she kind of freaked out on me. She said she always felt like Logan was trying to buy her affections or forgiveness," Tristan said.

"There's no question about that. I believe he truly cared about her, but his answer to everything was to throw money at it. He rented a coffee cart for her once as an apology. He constantly showered her with gifts and extravagances, like a Birkin bag. They had some really good times together, but they also had some really bad times as well. They started their relationship while both seeing other people. Just before he committed to her, he went MIA for two weeks. He slept with his sister's entire bridal party while he and Rory were fighting and taking some time apart. It was a rollercoaster for everyone around them."

"Wow, that's really shitty," Tristan replied.

"It is. And according to Paris, since they reconnected a couple of years ago, he's been really bad about trying to spend his way into her good graces because he couldn't commit. Paris is thrilled that Rory finally kicked him to the curb."

"I am, too," Tristan beamed. "It still seems a bit unreal."

"I've been married to Paris for years and it still feels that way at times; I'm just not sure if it's good or bad," Doyle chuckled. "Well, I need to head back to New York, and I'm sure you want to get back home to Rory as well. I appreciate your help."

"Happy to do it. Let me know if you need anything else."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tristan had just sat down on his couch when he heard the front door open.

"Tris?" Rory asked as she walked through the door juggling her shopping bags.

"Living room, babe!"

Rory plopped down on the couch and dropped her shopping bags next to her on the floor.

"Long day shopping with Steph?" Tristan chuckled.

"That woman should be a professional," Rory groaned. "I can't keep up with her."

"Want to order in for dinner? We could order pizza and just relax," Tristan offered.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day long."

"Alright, give me a minute."

Tristan walked into the kitchen and ordered their pizza and returned a couple of minutes later with two glasses of wine. He handed one to Rory and sat back down next to her, picking up her feet and putting them in his lap. He removed her shoes and began massaging her feet.

"Oh god, that feels so good. My feet are so tired," Rory moaned appreciatively.

"Well, sit back and relax, enjoy your wine, and tell me about your day."

"It was so great to get to talk with Steph. I don't have many girlfriends around here. We had so much fun. We went to Luluemon and Paragon Sports and then had lunch at Eataly. Then after lunch we went to Fifth Avenue. We hit Saks and Nordstrom and then headed home.

"What did you find?" Tristan asked, motioning to the bags.

"I got some workout shorts and capris and tanks and a couple of headbands from Luluemon. I got new running shoes and socks from Paragon, and I got a new suit and shirt for my interview tomorrow and a swimsuit from Nordstrom. I also got you a couple of things from me," Rory added, leaning over to rummage through the bags. "Here."

Rory held up the blue Luluemon shirt and a pair of swim trunks with a sleeveless t-shirt that matched nicely.

"I thought since I wasn't giving your Stanford shirt back you might like a replacement shirt to workout in. And the swim trunks just looked perfect for you, so I couldn't resist."

"Thank you, Mare," Tristan said with a smile. "I'll wear the shirt to the gym tomorrow, and we can break in the new swim trunks later tonight in the hot tub maybe?"

"That would be great! I'm going to go hang up my suit and shirt so they don't get wrinkled and I'll be right back. More wine?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

Rory stood up and grabbed her hanging bags and Tristan quickly picked up the rest of the bags and followed her.

"Where you going there, Mary?" he smirked as he caught her walking toward the guest room.

"Sorry, force of habit," she giggled, correcting course and turning toward his bedroom. She hung her interview clothes in his closet and joined him at the bed where he had put her other bags down.

"Nice running shoes," he remarked as he looked at the new pair of Brooks.

"Thanks," Rory replied quickly. "And thank you for buying them for me," she added quietly.

"Thank you for letting me. I appreciate you letting me take care of you."

"I'll get used to it eventually," she chuckled, leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing him thoroughly.

She pulled away and turned back to her shopping bags, stopping him before he looked any further.

"No way, mister. The swimsuit is a surprise for you, so back away. You'll see it later tonight if we get in the hot tub."

"Alright, I'm not looking," Tristan said with a laugh, holding his hands up in surrender. Just then, the doorbell rang. Tristan walked to the front door to get the pizza and he and Rory sat down on the couch to enjoy a casual dinner together.

"So, you haven't told me about your day yet," Rory said as they dug into their food.

"I had court this morning, and things went well. The judge ruled in our favor. Then this afternoon Doyle drove in to have me look at some contracts from the network. My day was long, but I'm happy it's over and I'm home with you now," Tristan said with a smile.

"I'm happy to be here. I'm getting anxious for my interview tomorrow; I just want it to go well so badly," Rory admitted.

"I'm sure it will be great, Mare. They'd be crazy not to hire you."

"I'm just so used to hearing no when I apply for a job; it's hard to believe that I could ever possibly hear anything else."

"Well, you said yourself that good things are happening for you," Tristan reminded her.

They finished their pizza and Tristan went to change into his new swimming trunks while Rory put the dishes in the dishwasher. When he went outside to take the cover off the hot tub Rory went to his room and looked at the new swimsuit she had bought. She'd purchased two - one for when it was just her and Tristan and one that covered a bit more for when there were others around. She gathered all her confidence and slipped on the blue bikini. The color complimented her eyes and she had to admit that the style did look quite nice on her. She was already seeing changes in her body after running for these past few weeks, and she knew that Tristan would definitely love the bikini. She walked to the kitchen and refilled their glasses of wine before walking outside.

Tristan heard her close the door as she came outside and turned to see her.

"Wow...that's...you look amazing," he stammered as he took in the sight of her in the bikini.

"A high compliment indeed," Rory chuckled.

Tristan walked over and wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back as he kissed her. They broke their embrace and Tristan helped her into the hot tub before settling in next to her.

"This is really nice," Rory muttered as she sank in up to her shoulders and relaxed.

"I really enjoy it after a long day at work. It's even better with you here, too," Tristan confessed.

"Mmm...everything's better with you," Rory whispered.


	19. Chapter 19: Nervous Energy

Rory was already nervous when she woke up on Wednesday. She wanted desperately for this interview to go well. She was lying in bed wide awake when she felt Tristan start to stir.

"You're awake early," he mumbled as he rolled over.

"I can't sleep; I'm nervous already."

"You're going to be great, Mare. I don't have any meetings this morning; do you want to go to the gym before I go to work?"

"Are you sure you have time?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I'm sure. Go put on some of those new workout clothes and let's go."

"You are the best!" Rory exclaimed happily as she leaned over and kissed him quickly.

Rory bound up out of the bed and changed into her new workout shorts and tank top. Ten minutes later she'd brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back, put on her new shoes and socks and was ready to go.

"That may be the quickest I've ever seen you get ready, baby," Tristan chuckled.

"I just...I have all this nervous energy and I need to work it off."

"I'm sorry, is Rory Gilmore looking forward to exercising?" Tristan teased.

"Is that a problem, Bible Boy?"

"No, not at all. By the way, you look really sexy in your new workout clothes," Tristan said huskily.

"Take me to the gym, stud muffin," Rory said with a laugh. "I need you to work me hard."

Tristan's eyes darkened at her unintended double entendre.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman," Tristan groaned, but the truth was he'd never been happier than the last month, especially the last few days. He finally had everything he'd ever wanted for his life.

They arrived at the gym and Tristan pushed Rory to really challenge herself. About halfway through the workout, he could really tell the difference in her mood. She was much less tense and more focused. By the end of the workout Rory was spent and felt in control.

"God, that was hard, but it helped so much. Thank you, Tris," she said gratefully as they walked back into his house.

"Anytime, Ror. You know...I could further distract you in the shower before you need to get ready for your interview…" Tristan offered.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Rory giggled.

"What? Showing my gorgeous girlfriend how much I love her?" Tristan smirked.

"Let's go, mister!" Rory relented. The truth was, she loved the new physical aspect of their relationship as much as he did.

An hour later, Tristan was ready to leave for work.

"You could bring lunch to the office and we could eat together before your interview if you'd like. You should have plenty of time."

"Yeah, that would be great," Rory grinned. "What should I bring?"

"Surprise me with whatever sounds good to you. I've gotta run. Love you, Mare."

"Love you too, Tris," Rory said as she kissed him goodbye.

Rory spent time gathering her portfolio and resume for her 3:30 interview. She was hard at work finalizing the pieces to include when her phone rang at 11:30.

"Rory Gilmore," she answered.

"Ms. Gilmore? This is Kimberly from Yale. We had two interviewees cancel today, so we were hoping you might be able to come in sooner if possible."

"Sure, what time?" Rory answered.

"You're our last interview. How soon can you get here?"

"I'm in Hartford, so I can be in your office in an hour and a half, if that's okay?" She wanted to make sure she gave herself enough time to get there and she needed to change clothes first. Thankfully, she'd already done her hair and makeup.

"That would be perfect. We'll see you then, Ms. Gilmore."

Rory hung up and sent a quick text to Tristan to let him know that she wouldn't be able to make it for lunch after all. She hurried to the bedroom and changed into the navy skirt and jacket and blue and white pinstriped dress shirt before slipping her feet into her heels. She took one last look in the mirror and grabbed her things for the drive to New Haven.

Rory could feel her nerves building again and silently cursed under her breath. Tristan had ruined her, obviously, because she found herself itching to go for another run. Given the impossibility of exercise at the moment, she instead called Jess.

"Mariano," he answered.

"Gilmore," she replied with a giggle.

"Sorry, Rory. I was busy and didn't look at the caller ID. How are you?"

"I'm nervous. I have an interview at Yale. It was supposed to be at 3:30, but they just called me and moved it up so I'm on my way there now."

"Congratulations! What's the job?"

"They're hiring an internal communications writer for their medical school. I'm really excited, Jess. I hope this works out," Rory replied.

"You're going to be great, Gilmore. They'd be crazy not to hire you on the spot."

"I think that may be taking it a little far," Rory chuckled.

"Nah, you'd be great. Have you given anymore thought to writing your book?" Jess asked.

"Actually, I have. I've written four chapters now."

"Really? That's great! When do I get to read them?"

"Well, I guess I could email them to you tonight," Rory offered.

"You do that. Listen, I'm sorry to run, but I have an author who just showed up for a meeting. Let me know how it goes, and don't forget to email me tonight. Good luck, Ror!"

"Thanks, Jess. I'll talk to you soon," Rory replied before hanging up.

She arrived at Yale a short time later and breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that she'd never really spent much time on that side of campus, which thankfully meant there weren't memories of a certain blonde-haired, brown-eyed man lurking around every corner. She took a deep breath and composed herself before getting out of the car and walking the short distance to the Medical School building. She found her destination quickly and walked into the office with seven minutes to spare.

"May I help you?" the secretary greeted.

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Rory Gilmore, and I'm here for an interview."

"Ms. Gilmore, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kimberly; we spoke earlier on the phone. If you'll have a seat, I'll let them know that you're here."

The secretary, Kimberly, walked back a minute later and asked Rory to follow her to the conference room. Rory took a deep breath and smiled before entering.

"Ms. Gilmore, thank you so much for coming earlier. Please have a seat. I'm James Godwin, and I am the hiring manager for this position. We have assembled a panel of five of us to interview you today. Beginning at my left, we have Debbie Rose, our external communications writer, Tyler Mason, our recruiter, Dr. Stevens, one of our professors, and Finnegan Morgan, a member of our alumni board. Don't worry, we don't expect you to remember any of those names," he finished with a smile and a small laugh.

"It's lovely to meet you all. I appreciate you taking the time to interview me."

"It's our pleasure, Ms. Gilmore. I must say, your resume is quite impressive. Do you have a portfolio with you?" James asked her.

"I do. I actually have enough that everyone can have a copy," Rory answered as she passed them around the table.

"Excellent. While we take a look at your portfolio, why don't you take a minute and tell us why you think you would be a good match for this position," Tyler said.

"Certainly, sir. As you all know from my resume, I graduated from Yale with honors and was the editor of the Yale Daily News for a year. After my time spent covering then-Senator Obama's presidential campaign I've written a myriad of pieces, but my favorite pieces have been those that required a great deal of research and were very detail-oriented, such as the pieces on cancer research and Obamacare that you see in my portfolio. I believe that these skills lend themselves very well to this position."

"They are indeed very strong pieces, Ms. Gilmore. I see that you've been freelancing for some time; is there a reason for that?" Debbie asked.

"After spending time covering the presidential race, I wanted to try a myriad of types and styles of writing, and freelancing gave me the best opportunity to do so," Rory answered. What she didn't say was that she had a suspicion that Mitchum Huntzberger had a lot to do with her inability to get an interview for a major daily.

"Very well. This position may require some travel, and there will be times when you'll be needed after hours if an emergency arises. Is that a problem for you?" Finnegan asked. Rory looked at him for a moment, and it suddenly occurred to her that he must be Finn's dad. The name was right, and Finn looked just like him.

"No, sir, Mr. Morgan. I am able to travel and work as necessary," Rory assured him.

Rory spent another half hour answering questions from the panel before thanking the panel for their time and exiting the conference room. They had said that they expected to make a decision quickly and would be in touch within the next two days regardless of whether or not she was the successful candidate.

Relieved that things had gone so well, Rory dropped her things in her car and decided to take a walk around campus. She took a leisurely stroll, smiling as she remembered all of the good moments she'd had there. She was a bit surprised that even the memories that involved Logan didn't hurt like she'd expected them to. It seemed perhaps she finally had closure in that relationship.


	20. Chapter 20: Good Things Are Happening

After wandering for the better part of an hour, Rory got back in her car and steered it toward Hartford. She was singing along to the radio, about halfway home, when a New Haven number that she didn't recognize called. She muted the radio and answered the call using her car's bluetooth.

"Rory Gilmore," she answered professionally.

"Ms. Gilmore, this is James Godwin."

"Mr. Godwin, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," Rory said nervously. Was it good or bad that he was calling so quickly?

"Well, it normally takes us a bit longer to come to a consensus, but the panel was in agreement that you were the best candidate for the job. I know we discussed specifics, other than salary, at the interview. We would like to offer you $68,000 a year to begin with yearly increases. Would you like to take some time to consider our offer and get back with me?"

"No, sir, that's not necessary. I am delighted to accept your offer," Rory answered happily.

"Excellent, Ms. Gilmore. When would you be available to start?"

"How about July 5th? That should give me time to get settled somewhere a bit closer to New Haven."

"Perfect. I will email your contract to you so that you can read over the details and we'll see you on July 5th, Ms. Gilmore. Welcome back to Yale."

"Thank you, sir. I look forward to my first day."

Rory hung up the phone and couldn't help but scream in excitement. Finally, after feeling like she was adrift for so long, things were turning around. She had a job, an amazing boyfriend, she was writing a book. She only had to think for a minute before deciding to surprise Tristan at work and calling her mom's number.

"Hey there, Loin Fruit," Lorelai answered the phone.

"I'm going to let that one slide because I'm in such a good mood, but you know how much I hate that nickname, Mom," Rory chuckled.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I got the job!" Rory exclaimed. "I just had the interview this afternoon, and they already called and I accepted their offer!"

"Oh, kid, I'm so happy for you," Lorelai replied sincerely. "When do you start? How much did they offer you?"

"I start July 5th. They offered me $68,000, and I accepted. That should be plenty for me to be able to find my own place in New Haven, or somewhere closer to Yale."

"You're...you're moving? Closer to Yale? It's only about an hour and a half commute, Ror," Lorelai replied, suddenly sounding much less happy.

"I need to, Mom. I don't want to spend three hours every day commuting between work and home. I won't be that far at all. Look on the bright side, I'll be within easy driving distance for a visit."

"I know, Ror. It's just...I just got you back home again."

"Mom, I'm thirty-two years old. It's time for me to be on my own," Rory said in an attempt to soothe her mother.

"You're right; I guess I'm just still not ready to let go. Can you come visit this weekend please?"

"Of course. I'll come up Friday and we can have a Gilmore girls movie night, and then Tristan can come on Saturday so you guys can meet him," Rory offered.

"Can't you come any sooner? You could drive here now and I could take the next two days off so we could spend more time together."

"I can't, Mom. Grandma's in town, and Tristan and I are having dinner with her tomorrow night," Rory said hesitantly.

"My mother gets to meet Tristan before I do?" Lorelai asked, her unhappiness with the situation showing through in her reply.

"Not intentionally, Mom. She was already going to be in town and called to have dinner with me, and when she found out that Tristan and I were dating she asked me to bring him to dinner, too."

"Well, I need to get back to work; Inn stuff calls. I'll see you this weekend, kid," Lorelai said quickly before hanging up.

Rory frowned for a moment at her mom's reaction. Lorelai seemed to be particularly unhappy lately, and it came into play in all of their conversations. She was beginning to feel as though her decisions and life wouldn't make her mom happy unless she was there in Stars Hollow and spending all of her time with her mom. She sighed in frustration and made a quick decision not to let it affect her mood. She dialed Tristan's secretary and waited for an answer.

"Mr. Dugrey's office."

"Hi, Mindy. It's Rory. I wanted to surprise Tristan, so don't let him know I called. Did he have lunch today? I know I had to cancel on him."

"No, he was too busy to go grab anything," Mindy answered.

"Excellent. I'll be there shortly. Again, don't tell him so I can surprise him," Rory said.

"See you soon."

Rory disconnected and pulled into Tristan's favorite Italian restaurant in Hartford. She quickly ordered both of their favorites and walked to the market a few doors down to grab a bottle of champagne and two glasses while she was waiting. After she'd picked up the food she drove to his office and was relieved when Mindy told her that he was in Colin's office at the moment. She walked quickly into his office and shut the door behind her as she began setting out their early dinner. She had just finished when she heard Tristan's voice outside the door. She smiled as she heard him and turned and sat on his desk facing the door.

"Mindy, if Miss Gilmore calls, please put her call through right away. I'm expecting to hear from her anytime."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Dugrey."

The doorknob turned and Rory smiled as she saw Tristan's face light up and his jaw drop when he saw her in his office.

"Mare? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

"Oh? Well, I can leave if you'd prefer," Rory teased.

"No way! So, what do I have to thank for this impromptu visit?"

"Well, I came to tell you that I have to move," Rory answered coyly.

"You...you what? Where to?" Tristan asked quickly, obviously unhappy with the idea of her not being close to him.

"To somewhere closer to my new job!" Rory exclaimed happily.

"That's great, Mare. Where are you...wait, did you say your new job? You got the job?" Tristan asked happily.

"I did! I spent some time on campus after my interview, and they called me when I was about halfway home and offered me the job."

"I'm so proud of you, baby!" Tristan said happily. He picked her up and twirled her around the room before setting her back down on her feet and kissing her thoroughly. "What's all this?" he asked when he noticed the spread on his desk.

"I thought we could celebrate with an early dinner."

"Mmm...do I get dessert, too?" Tristan asked huskily.

"Maybe if you're a good boy…"


	21. Chapter 21: Found Their Way Back

"Mare, are you almost ready? We're going to be late to meet Emily if we don't hurry," Tristan called from the living room. He'd been dressed and ready to go for fifteen minutes, but true to form, Rory was running a bit behind.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rory replied hurriedly as she walked into the living room. "Does this look okay for dinner with my grandma?" she asked as she spun around.

"Are you forgetting that I don't know your grandma yet, babe?"

"But you know society. Does this look acceptable for dinner?" she asked.

Tristan took a moment to look at her. She had on a beautiful deep plum wrap dress with black heels and a long silver necklace. She looked stunning.

"You look perfect - beautiful, classy. You look like you," Tristan reassured her before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Alright, let's go, then."

Rory and Tristan pulled up to the restaurant ten minutes later and were immediately taken to the table where Emily was already seated. She stood as she saw them approach.

"Rory, it's lovely to see you, dear!" Emily greeted her warmly. She embraced her granddaughter and then held her at arm's length to get a good look at her. "You look wonderful. I can't quite put my mind on what it is, but you look different. You're radiant."

"Thank you, Grandma," Rory blushed. "I've been working out and eating a bit better, and I think it agrees with me." Rory turned to Tristan. "Grandma, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Tristan Dugrey. Tristan, this is my grandma, Emily Gilmore."

"It's lovely to see you again, Tristan," Emily said sincerely as she moved to kiss him on the cheek in greeting.

"It's lovely to see you as well, Mrs. Gilmore."

"How many times have I told you to call me Emily, Tristan? Now, let's all sit," Emily commanded.

"Of course, Emily," Tristan replied with a smile. He pulled Rory's chair out for her and helped her get situated before moving over to push Emily's chair in for her and sitting in his own.

"You always have been such a charmer, Tristan. I must know - how did you two reconnect?" Emily asked excitedly.

"We ran into each other at the Chilton reunion last month and started spending time together. Tristan's been helping me make some changes in my life," answered Rory.

"What kind of changes?" Emily asked.

"I've felt a little...lost, like I'm drifting, maybe...lately, and I needed to take control of my life again. I've started running and working out with Tris, and I'm writing a book. Oh! And I had a job interview at Yale yesterday, and I got the job! I start July 5th. It's an internal communications position with their medical school."

"Oh, that's so wonderful, Rory! I'm so proud of you," Emily beamed.

"Thank you, Grandma. For the first time in forever, I'm really proud of me, too," Rory said graciously. "Life is really good right now," she finished, looking at Tristan with a tender smile.

The group of three took a break from their conversation to order their meals before continuing.

"You two are simply adorable together. I can see how much you care for each other instantly. I always knew you'd find your way back to each other somehow," Emily gushed.

"Back to each other? I'd hardly call what we had in high school something to get back to," Rory chuckled.

"Oh no, dear! Didn't you know that you and Tristan were friends when you were toddlers? His grandmother, Gail, and I would take you two kids with us when we met sometimes. I remember on one occasion, you two were playing in the park and you got stung by a bee. You must have been about three, I believe, and Tristan would have been four. He was so distraught that you were in pain. He brought you over to Gail and me with his arm around you, and he was assuring you that his grandma would be able to make you feel better. He was the picture of concern. It was just darling! He kept rubbing your back and kissing your forehead," Emily shared with the couple.

"That was what my grandma always did for me - she kissed my forehead," Tristan said as he blushed.

Rory turned to Tristan with a genuine smile and leaned toward him.

"I guess you were always meant to be my hero, Romeo," she whispered.

Tristan leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"If only it hadn't taken you fifteen years to admit it, Mary," he smirked.

"Well, if you hadn't been so unbearable in high school!"

"I must ask, why do you call her Mary? And what happened between the two of you in high school?" Emily asked.

Rory watched Tristan blush more deeply and rub the back of his neck - his nervous habit.

"Go ahead, babe. Tell her about it," Rory said with a sly smile, trying in vain to hide her pleasure at Tristan having to explain their high school rivalry.

"That's a bit embarrassing, Emily," Tristan began honestly. "I was a bit of a cocky jerk in high school, and I liked your granddaughter very much. Unfortunately, I didn't handle it very well. I was pretty horrible to her, including dubbing her Mary because I thought she was so innocent and untouchable."

"I had always wondered why the Rory didn't like you at Chilton; I suppose that explains it," Emily replied.

"She had every right not to like me then," Tristan admitted. "I don't like myself for the way I treated her."

"Yes, but you're not that guy anymore. You're an amazing man, Tris. Don't ever forget that," Rory replied sweetly.

"I'm just glad that I have a second chance to love you," replied Tristan as they two shared an intimate look.

"Oh, this is just so perfect!" Emily gushed eagerly. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Grandma," Rory said gratefully. It was nice to have someone from her family on her side, even if it wasn't her mom yet.

"So, tell me more about this new job, Rory. Will you still be living in Stars Hollow?" Emily inquired.

"No, I need to look for a place closer to Yale. I thought about Hartford, although that's still a bit further than I would like for a daily commute, or perhaps Middleton or Wallingford. Either would be convenient for work as well as for seeing Tristan."

"You simply must allow me to purchase your first home. Your grandfather and I talked for years about doing that for you before he passed away," Emily said a bit emotionally.

"Oh, Grandma. I don't know - that's huge," Rory protested weakly.

"It was important to Richard, Rory. He would be so thrilled to know that we could do that for you. Please, allow me to do this?" Emily asked sincerely.

Rory shared a look with Tristan and then turned back to her grandmother.

"If you're sure, Grandma. But nothing too extravagant - I just want a space of my own. No mansions or maids or sprawling estates," Rory consented.

"Of course, dear, whatever you'd like. You and Tristan can look at real estate and let me know when you find something you like. In the meantime, you could stay in the pool house if you'd like? It's just like you left it when you moved out in college. It really would be doing me a favor because I would know that the house was being looked after," Emily offered.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you, Grandma."

"Of course, dear!"


	22. Chapter 22: Nice Form

"So, what's on your agenda, Mare?" Tristan asked before he left for work on Friday morning.

"Steph and I are going to hit the gym this morning before I leave, since I can't work out with you tonight, and maybe relax by the pool for a while. I also might stop by Grandma's house and take a look around the pool house to see what I need to get in order for me to stay there. After that I'll meet Mom at Luke's for dinner. Then back to the Crap Shack for a Gilmore Movie Night."

"Well, you have fun. I'll miss you, but I'll see you tomorrow around lunch time. Are Jess and Rebecca still coming tomorrow as well?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, he wants to go over these first few chapters together in person, and he mentioned wanting to talk to Luke about something, too."

"As much as I hate to, I really have to leave, Mare. I love you," Tristan said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I love you, too, baby. I'll miss you, but I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with the guys tonight."

"See you tomorrow. Call me before bed?"

"I will. Bye, Tris," Rory said before kissing him one more time.

Rory sighed and put on her running shoes before she grabbed her keys and purse and headed to the gym. She felt confident enough after a couple of visits with Tristan and was looking forward to a good workout. She chuckled to herself as she realized she was quickly becoming one of those people who were slightly neurotic about their workouts; she just felt so much more like herself after exercise.

She pulled up in front of the gym and saw Steph and someone else waiting at the front doors - she couldn't tell who it was from the back.

"Rory!" Steph squealed as she saw her approach, and the other figure turned around when she heard Rory's name.

"Steph! Oh my gosh, Rosemary? Is that you?!" Rory replied,

"It is!" Rosemary replied happily.

"It's been forever! It's so good to see you. Are you going to work out with us?" Rory asked.

"I am; I hope you don't mind," Rosemary replied quickly.

"No, of course not! It will be great!" replied Rory.

The three girls walked in the door and scanned their key cards. Rory was looking around the front desk as Steph and Rose scanned their key cards.

"What are you looking at, Reporter Girl?" Steph asked curious.

"Just checking out the class schedule. What's Sexy Cardio Jam?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I've taken that one before! It's so much fun. It's really just dancing, but it's a blast and a great workout," replied Rose.

"We should totally do that!" Steph exclaimed.

"I won't be here tomorrow, but we could start next Saturday morning if you guys would really like to. I think it would be a blast. Maybe do class and then brunch every Saturday together?" Rory offered.

Steph and Rosemary agreed quickly and they all signed up. After completing their registration, they all walked toward the upper body machines to begin their workouts. Rory had been working out for a few minutes when a tall guy about her age walked up to her and watched her for a minute.

"Good form," the guy said.

"Umm...thanks," Rory replied hesitantly.

"I'm Mark - I'm a personal trainer here."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mark. I'm Rory, and this is Steph and Rose," she said, nodding her head toward the other two girls.

"It's nice to meet you beautiful ladies," Mark smirked, but his eyes didn't leave Rory. Unfortunately, she was so oblivious to men flirting with her that she didn't even notice it, but her friends certainly did.

"Would you like me to help you with your workout? I don't have anyone scheduled right now," he offered.

"No, I'm good. Thanks, though. I'm just going to get my upper body workout in and then put in some time on the treadmill. I appreciate the offer, though, Mark."

"Anytime, Rory. If you change your mind, I'll be around. I'd love to say hi next time you're in," he said huskily before walking off.

Rory was focused on her workout, but Steph and Rose were giggling through theirs.

"What's so funny, guys?" she asked.

"He was totally hitting on you, Reporter Girl!" Steph giggled.

Rory just rolled her eyes at her friends.

"No he wasn't. He was just being nice," Rory said firmly.

"Oh no, he was definitely flirting," Rosemary insisted.

"Guys don't flirt with me," Rory said in frustration.

Steph gave Rory a knowing look and raised her eyebrows before speaking.

"They don't, huh? What do you call what Tristan does then? I've seen you two together."

"That's different - he's my boyfriend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm turning on my playlist and putting my headphones in," Rory said, effectively ending the conversation.

An hour later, Rory hugged the girls and drove the short distance to the Gilmore estate. She couldn't help the emotions that she felt as she pulled up to the iron gate, and she wondered if she would ever be able to come here without feeling the immense loss of her grandpa. Perhaps it was best she was staying in the pool house; it would hold fewer memories of him.

She parked in the back and unlocked the pool house, looking around as she walked in the door. Her grandma was right - it was exactly like she'd left it. She held her breath for a moment as the memories from being in this place flooded back. Moments with Logan and the gang flashed through her mind like a slideshow - the male Yale party, the nights together, her time off from Yale - but she was surprised to find that they weren't necessarily painful to recall. She felt a fondness for those times, but she no longer felt the immense loss or longing that she'd felt for him over the years. Her mind suddenly filled with thoughts of another blonde-haired boy, and the memories that they could make here together.

She surveyed the area, making note of things she'd like to change. She decided instantly that she wanted to replace the mattress and bedding to erase any memories of she and Logan being in that bed together, but it was otherwise ready for her to move in. She could put the old mattress in storage and then take her new one with her whenever she found a place of her own. After taking one last look around, she turned off the lights and locked the door behind her.

Rory parked her car in front of her childhood home just before dinner, and she was immediately met by the sight of her mom bounding out the door and down the steps to greet her.

"Daughter!" Lorelai exclaimed happily as she hurried through the yard.

"Hey, Mom! I've missed you," Rory said as she embraced her mom in a hug.

"You have no idea, kid. I'm so excited for our night together! I've already picked out our movies, and I have all of the required Gilmore girl junk food ready for us. Are you ready for dinner?"

"I'm starved. To Luke's?" Rory asked.

"Let's go!" Lorelai said as she began pulling her daughter back down the driveway, but Rory suddenly stopped her.

"Hang on, I just have to call Tristan really quickly," Rory said as she got her phone out of her pocket.

"Haven't you spent all week with him? Surely he can go to the back burner while you spend some time with your life giver, right?" Lorelai asked in frustration.

Rory frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, her entire body tense now; she hadn't expected this to start quite so soon.

"I just need to let him know that I got here okay so he doesn't worry about me, Mom. Give me two minutes."

Rory selected Tristan's number and hit the call button, and she relaxed visibly when she heard his voice.

"Hey, Mare. Did you make it to Stars Hollow okay?"

"I did, I'm here safe and sound and Mom and I are about to go have dinner. I just wanted to let you know that I made it," Rory replied.

"I'm glad you made it okay. Enjoy your night with your mom, okay? I know you haven't had much time with her, so I'll leave you in peace. I'm leaving to have drinks with the guys soon."

"Don't have too much fun with the guys," Rory chuckled. "I miss you, Tris."

"I miss you too, baby, but I'll be there before lunch tomorrow. I love you, Rory."

"I love you, too. Talk to you later," Rory whispered before hanging up.

She'd made the mistake of looking at her mom as she'd told Tristan she loved him, and she didn't miss the look on her mom's face or the way that she flinched when she heard those words coming from her daughter's mouth. Rory sighed and steeled herself for Hurricane Lorelai - she could see from the look in her mom's eyes that it was coming. She'd spent her whole life being her mom's mini-me, but she suddenly found that she wanted to live her life for herself instead of for her mother.

She took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"Go ahead, I know you want to say something. Let's just get it out of the way so we can hopefully enjoy our evening," Rory said firmly.

"It's just...don't you think it's a bit soon, kiddo? He's been back in your life for a little over a month and you're telling him that you love him?"

"I know what I feel, Mom, and yes, I do love him," Rory insisted.

"Don't you think maybe your feelings are clouded from having broken it off with Logan, and maybe fear of being alone, Ror?"

"No, Mom, I really don't. I've never felt so clear-headed and certain in my life. I know that my life is changing, and you're not necessarily okay with it, but I'm happy, Mom. I'm finally peaceful, and happy, and proud of myself, and that's a direct result of all of these changes. I've found my path, and I've found my safe harbor, my rock. These are good things, Mom."

Lorelai studied her daughter for a moment and fought the tears threatening to fall before she finally spoke.

"I used to be your rock, sweets," Lorelai whispered.

"Oh, Mom. You're still so incredibly important to me, but it's only natural, right? Look at you and Luke - he's your forever, your harbor in the storm, your strength, your constant - and that's a good thing. It's normal for our relationship to change, but that doesn't make us any less important to each other," Rory assured her mom. "I'll always need you; even with me with Tristan and moving closer to my new job, I'll still need you.

"You promise?" Lorelai asked.

"I promise. Now, hug me, and then let's go eat."


	23. Chapter 23: Ya-Ya Motherhood

"Alright, kiddo, I have personally hand-selected five movies for us to choose from tonight. For your viewing pleasure, we have _Terms of Endearment_ , _Mermaids_ , _Girl in Progress_ , _Fried Green Tomatoes,_ and _Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood_. Pick your poison," Lorelai said as they walked back into the Crap Shack after dinner at Luke's.

"I feel like there's some kind of theme here," Rory said.

"Of course there's a theme! They're mother-daughter movies," Lorelai said happily.

"There's no way I'll stay awake long enough to watch five movies, Mom," Rory groaned.

"We'll just watch whatever we can tonight and save the rest for tomorrow, sweets. Now, what will it be?" Lorelai asked as she held up the movies.

"Umm...how about _Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood?_ " Rory asked hesitantly. Truth be told, none of the movies sounded that entertaining to her. But she read the book and she didn't really think her mother had seen the movie before. This might lead to an interesting evening.

"Are you sure, babe? I think _Fried Green Tomatoes_ would be good," Lorelai said as she held the movie out toward Rory.

"No I think _Divine Secrets_ might be good, I haven't seen the movie but I am familiar with the book.," Rory consented unhappily.

Lorelai popped the movie in and sat down next to Rory, intent on enjoying movie night with her daughter and hopefully also showing her just how important their close relationship was.

Tristan smiled as he walked into the bar to meet the guys. It had been a couple of months since they'd all taken time away meet up for drinks and catch up.

"Hey, Colin, Finn," he greeted them warmly as he sat down across from them.

"Hi, Mate. We've already ordered our drinks and appetizers," Finn replied as he pointed to the bottle of scotch and extra glass sitting on the table.

Tristan poured himself a glass of scotch and took a sip,relishing the feel of the liquid as it burned its way down his throat. It always reminded him of his grandpa. He'd shared many moments with Janlan over a glass of scotch, and since his grandfather had passed away he'd gotten closer to his dad and begun sharing moments with him over the amber liquid as well. He was pulled from his thoughts as the waitress came over and delivered their appetizers to the table. They each took a plate and dug into the food as their conversation continued.

"So, where is the lovely Rory tonight?" Colin asked.

"She's with her mom in Stars Hollow. I'm going to meet her there tomorrow around lunch time and meet her mom and Luke."

"You're a brave man, Mate. Lorelai's a formidable opponent. She never did like Logan, and I suspect that had a lot to do with why Rory turned down his proposal. She always seemed less sure of herself and more distant from Logan after spending time with her mom," Finn said.

"Interesting. She and her mom got into an argument last weekend when she told Lorelai that we'd been spending time together; we weren't even together yet at that point," Tristan shared with his two friends.

"Lorelai definitely has something against society, I can tell you that for certain, and she's quite the protective mama bear toward Rory. Rory told us all about how her mom had left society and ran away to Stars Hollow, and how tense her relationship with Richard and Emily were. Lorelai didn't like that Rory fit into society perfectly. You should have seen her when we brought Rory home from that male Yale party that Richard and Emily threw for Rory; Lorelai was furious," Colin told Tristan.

"Male Yale party?" Tristan asked.

"Apparently, Richard and Emily didn't like Rory's choice of boyfriends, so they threw a party and invited all of their Yale alumni friends with sons around Rory's age. She had no idea what was going on until it was too late to run. That's when Logan first laid his claim on her - he rescued her from some guy who was boring her to tears. We all moved to the pool house for a sub party, and Rory lost track of time and was late to meet her boyfriend. We all went out to the driveway to get a look at the guy, and he dumped her right there in front of us all. I think his name was Dean," Finn told his blonde friend.

"Bag Boy," Tristan groaned. "I'd ask what it is about Rory that makes men unable to move on after they've loved here, but I'd be included in that group."

"I remember that night, man. We all went back to the pool house and drank, and Finn reenacted The Passion of the Christ, and then we took her home in the limo. If looks could kill we all would have been dead that night when we dropped her off. Lorelai was none too happy," Colin finished.

"Oh, and then there's the night we saw Lorelai when she picked Rory up from jail after she and Logan stole that yacht - she was furious!" Finn chuckled.

"You guys aren't helping things any. I think I might stand a chance with her if it weren't for all the damage you three did," Tristan accused pointedly.

"My advice is to get Luke on your side - I remember Logan saying that he was a good man and was like a father to Rory, and maybe Emily, too. She'll be thrilled with the relationship," Colin advised him.

"I'll definitely do that, and we already have Emily on our side. We actually had dinner with her last night. Do we know who Rory's dad is? She's talked about him several times, but she's never actually used his name. I gather that they're close now, but weren't when she was younger," Tristan said.

"I don't recall his name, but I do remember Logan saying that he liked Rory's dad and that he was supportive of their relationship toward the end," replied Finn.

"Well, hopefully that bodes well for me," Tristan said thoughtfully.

The guys all thought over the information for a moment as they continued eating their appetizers, but were brought out of their thoughts when Colin's phone rang. Colin looked at the screen and groaned. He held it up so Tristan and Finn could see the name on the screen and then slipped out of the booth and walked out the front door to take the call. He returned a few minutes later looking flustered.

"Everything okay there, Mate?" Finn asked. It was rare to see Colin looking so bothered by something.

"He was looking for Rory - he wanted to know if I knew where he could find her. He kept going on about her phone number belonging to some guy now and how his emails to her kept bouncing back as undeliverable," Colin ranted as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Did you tell him anything?" Tristan asked, concern evident on his face.

"No, I won't give up any information to him, but I think you need to be prepared to deal with whatever Huntz throws your way, because he's not going to give up easily. Mark my words, he will keep trying to track her down and get her back. You need to be prepared for it," Colin warned Tristan seriously.

Tristan sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair. He was afraid that Logan wouldn't give up easily, and he was willing to fight for Rory, but he really didn't want her to have to deal with the stress that Logan would bring.

"God, this is ridiculously hilarious," Lorelai laughed as she and Rory watched the drama play out between Sidda and Viva in _Ya-Ya Sisterhood_. "I mean, look at these two! Why can't Sidda see that her mom is hurting and just loves her?"

Rory had sat and watched in silence during the movie thus far, but suddenly her mom's attempts to manipulate her life and control her were too much to bear within the context of the movie, and she just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Seriously, Mom? Can't you see that you're just like Vivi?!" Rory exclaimed. "You want to control every single part of my life, and when I do something that you don't like you try even harder to keep me under your thumb!"

"That is not true; you take it back! I just don't want you to make a huge mistake, Rory! Why can't you see that?" Lorelai asked angrily.

"You know what, Mom? I can't do this right now; I give up!" Rory yelled.

She turned and stalked angrily toward her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the door and the tears began to flow. She'd hoped that after their conversation in the driveway before dinner things would go smoothly, but she and her mom had butted heads and the atmosphere had been tense much of the night.

Lorelai couldn't keep her displeasure at bay when Rory had told her about dinner with her grandma the previous night and how excited Emily had been about her relationship with Tristan. Things had gone from bad to worse when Rory had told Lorelai that she was going to stay at the pool house while she looked for a place of her own, and the atmosphere had turned to frigid when Rory told her that Emily was buying her a house. When she was younger she may have buckled under the pressure from her mother, but not anymore.

Luke walked in the house after closing the diner and found Lorelai sitting alone on the couch, crying as she watched a movie.

"Hey, what's going on?" Luke asked her. He knew that she and Rory had some differences of opinion, but he didn't expect to walk in on this scene tonight.

"I'm losing her, Luke. I'm losing my baby," Lorelai sobbed.

"You're not losing her, Lorelai. She's just learning to stand on her own two feet. Isn't that what you raised her to do?" Luke asked gently.

"I just want to try to keep her from making mistakes. Is that really so bad?" Lorelai asked tearily.

"I know that you love her, but you have to let her live her life. You don't want to push her away, do you?"

Lorelai simply shook her head no and sniffled.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."


	24. Chapter 24: I've Got You

Rory woke up drenched in sweat and with her chest heaving. She was having trouble breathing and felt an intense sense of dread. She'd had a dream that her mom and grandmother were yelling at each other and he grandfather was standing there watching. Lorelai was berating Emily for supporting Rory in her relationship with Tristan, and Emily was yelling at Lorelai about how she didn't support Rory and tried to control her, and all of the sudden Richard had a heart attack.

Rory knew that it was just a dream, but she couldn't calm herself down. She picked up the phone and dialed Tristan's number, shaking as she held the phone to her ear.

"Rory, is that you? Are you alright?" she asked, sleep evident in his voice.

"Tristan, it was awful. I dreamed my mom and my grandma were fighting over our relationship, and then my grandpa had a heart attack. He died, and they just kept yelling. I just...I can't get it out of my head, Tris," she sobbed into the phone.

"Hey, it's okay, baby. It was just a dream. I'm already out of bed and throwing on some clothes; I'll be there as quickly as I can, okay? My bag is already packed, so I'll be right out the door."

He listened as Rory struggled to control her breathing and sobs, and his heart broke for her.

"Listen to me, Mary. Can you focus on my voice? I'm here on the phone with you, and it's going to be okay. You'll be in my arms before you know it. I need you to concentrate on your breathing. Remember how I taught you to breathe when you're running? I want you to breathe like that, baby."

Rory closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Tristan's voice as he continued to comfort her, and she focused on slowing her breaths into a steady rhythm.

"That's right, baby. I can hear you - you're doing a great job. Keep it up, okay? I'm already in the car and on my way. I'm so sorry that I'm not there with you. Did something happen tonight?" he asked, although he was fairly certain that he already knew the answer based on the emotional state of his girlfriend.

"She started in when I got here - complaining about me taking sixty seconds to call you and let you know I'd gotten here okay - and then things just got worse when I told her about us and dinner with my grandma. Then it all went to hell when I told her about staying in the pool house and Grandma buying me a house, and it all came to a head while we were watching a movie. I just...I'm so tired of it, Tris," Rory sobbed.

"Hey, shhh. It's okay, Rory. You're an amazing, strong woman. You can make your own choices in life. You know that, right?"

"Uh-huh," Rory replied quietly.

"You don't need anyone's permission to live your life. You're smart, and you make good choices. I need you to believe that, okay?"

"I do, Tris. I just...she makes me doubt everything," Rory whispered.

Tristan's heart dropped as she said those words. He couldn't lose her; not now.

"Are you having doubts about us?" he asked quietly.

"God, no! No, that's one thing I'm absolutely certain of. I'm so sure about us, and this new job, and moving. It's just hard to fight with her and to know that she's not happy with me when I'm trying so damn hard to fix my life."

"She'll come around, Mare. We'll work through this together, okay? No matter what she says, I'm here for you," Tristan said firmly.

"I know, baby. Thank you. I'm so sorry that I woke you up."

"No way, you don't get to apologize to me for this. I want you to wake me up in the middle of the night if you need me, and I want to be there for you," he insisted.

"Thank you, Tris. I think I'm okay now; you need to focus on your driving."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, baby. I love you," Tristan said tenderly.

"I love you too, Tristan. I'll see you in a few minutes," Rory finished before hanging up.

Tristan broke every posted speed limit on the way to Stars Hollow because he couldn't bear the thought of Rory being so upset when he wasn't there to comfort her. He pulled up in front Rory's childhood home and his heart broke as he got out of his car and saw her. She was sitting on the porch swing, knees clutched to her chest, petting a dog that was laying next to her. She had tear streaks down her cheeks and she was still hiccuping from her sobs as she stared off into space. He quickly crossed the yard and ran up the steps onto the porch. Kneeling down in front of her, he took her hands in his and rubbed her knuckles gently to get her attention.

"I'm here, Mary. It's okay," he whispered to her. This seemed to get her attention, and she let out a new sob as she launched herself onto him. He enveloped her tightly in his arms as he shifted his position so that he was sitting on the porch with her sitting in his lap, wrapped around him and clinging to him for dear life.

"Shh...you're alright, Rory. I've got you; I won't let anything bad happen, I promise," he soothed.

"I just...it was so awful, Tristan. They were fighting, and I couldn't do anything, and then my grandpa…" she managed to get out through her tears.

"Look at me, baby," Tristan said firmly. Rory looked up at him and he held her face in his hands. "It was just a dream. You're safe, okay? Come on, take some more deep breaths with me."

Tristan took deep, calming breaths and watched as Rory forced herself to do the same. After a minute her sobs began to subside and she quit shaking in his arms.

"I just...I needed you, Tris," Rory whispered.

"I'm right here; you've got me," he assured her. "Are you tired?"

Rory nodded her head against his chest.

"Come on, then. Let's get you back to bed. Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep okay with me here?"

"Yeah, I think so," Rory answered quietly.

Tristan scooted Rory off of his lap before standing himself up. She looked so weak and tired. He bent down and gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her through the front door.

"Which way to your bedroom, Mare?"

"It's through the kitchen," she indicated as she pointed him along the way. He deposited her gently in her bed and stroked her cheek before kissing her forehead.

"I'm just going to go grab my bag out of the car and lock the front door. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," she answered meekly.

Tristan walked back out the front door and took a deep breath. He'd come a long way in controlling his temper since his days as an angry teenaged boy, but seeing the woman that he loved so broken and upset over her mother's inability to let her be her own person was pushing him to his limits. He took a few more deep breaths and walked to his car to retrieve his bag and keys - he hadn't even bothered to take them out of the ignition when he saw her on the front porch - before walking back into the house and locking the front door behind him.

Tristan looked up as he walked through the living room and met the eyes of a tall, dark-headed man - he assumed it must be Luke. He looked to the man sheepishly and sighed in relief as he heard the words leave the other man's mouth.

"Go ahead and go to her," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you, sir," Tristan responded quietly before walking the rest of the way to Rory's room.

He walked into Rory's room to find her curled up on the bed. She was sniffling every few seconds and looked so fragile. He slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed next to her. As soon as he'd laid down she scooted into his arms and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you, Tris," she whispered.

"I love you too, Mare. Sleep, baby."

Luke sighed as he sat down on the stairs for a minute. He'd been woken up when he heard a car pull into the driveway, and he couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Rory and Tristan because the windows were open to let in the cool night air. Lorelai had been unhappy lately and difficult to please, and it killed him to know that her displeasure was having such an effect on Rory. Lorelai might not approve of Tristan, but after having witnessed the scene he just saw play out between the the two, Luke had no doubt that Tristan was a good man and loved Rory very much. That was all he needed to know in order to support their relationship completely.


	25. Chapter 25: Happy Wife, Happy Life

Tristan had slept lightly Friday night, hyperaware of Rory's every move and sniffle in her sleep. He was concerned about her emotional state after the conflict with her mom and the new version of her recurring nightmare. He woke as soon as he felt her stirring in his arms early Saturday morning, and couldn't help but smile as she burrowed further into him.

"Morning, Tris," she said, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Morning, baby. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Eh," she said noncommittally. "I feel better being in your arms, but my head is all jumbled and I can't make sense of my thoughts. Would you go for a run with me?" she asked.

"You do know it's five o'clock in the morning, don't you? I don't mind running this early, but you usually like to sleep a little later."

"I know, but I just...I need to clear my head, and that always works."

Tristan chuckled and shook his head at the beautiful woman next to him.

"How many times have you exercised this week?" he asked teasingly.

"I think I've run four times and gone to the gym three times, why?" Rory asked.

"Why? Because Miss Rory "I Don't Exercise" Gilmore has turned into an exercise fanatic," Tristan continued joking.

"Well, it's all your fault, mister!" Rory huffed as she giggled at the entire exchange. She loved that their conversations could go from serious to joking so quickly and easily.

Tristan kissed her briefly and stood up, helping her up after him.

"Let's get changed and we can run around this insane asylum town of yours."

They both changed into workout clothes quickly and walked out of Rory's room to find Luke getting ready to leave for the day.

"Oh hey, Luke. Sorry, we were just about to go for a run," Rory said sheepishly.

"No need to apologize, Rory. Your mom mentioned that you'd been running," Luke replied.

"Yeah, it just helps me clear my head and deal with stress. Someone says I've become a bit of an addict," she said pointedly as she nudged Tristan in the side. "Oh, where are my manners? Luke, this is my boyfriend, Tristan Dugrey. Tristan, this is my mom's boyfriend and a long-time father figure in my life, Luke."

The two men greeted each other with handshakes.

"I'm just going to step into the bathroom for a minute and I'll be right back."

Rory walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, leaving the two men in the kitchen alone.

"I apologize for last night, Luke. She called me upset and I couldn't think of anything other than getting here to be with her," Tristan said sheepishly.

"Hey, there's no reason to apologize. From what I saw last night, you're exactly what she needed. You love her," Luke said, more of a statement than a question.

"Very much, sir. I would do anything for that woman," Tristan replied instantly.

"Good. Lorelai's going through some...stuff right now. I'm not sure exactly what's going on, but she's struggling, and it's obviously taking a toll on her relationship with Rory. I'm glad that she has you in her life. Lorelai may not be a fan of you yet, but as far as I'm concerned, you're the best thing that's happened to Rory in a long time."

"Thank you, sir. I've waited a long time for this chance, and I have no intentions of screwing it up," Tristan assured the older man just before Rory walked back out into the kitchen.

Tristan kissed Rory on the top of the head and walked into the bathroom she'd just vacated, while Rory walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water.

"No coffee this morning?" Luke asked.

"No, I don't drink coffee before I go on my runs, and I'm not drinking as much either. Don't tell Mom - I don't need anything else freaking her out," Rory whispered.

"Your secret's safe with me, Rory. Despite what your mom says at the moment, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You're making some really great changes in your life, and you've grown into an amazing young woman. Tristan is good for you," Luke told her.

"Thanks, Luke. That really means a lot. I guess I just kind of feel like I'm being pulled between the life that makes me happy and the life that makes my mom happy, and it's hard to balance it all," Rory confessed.

"You don't have to balance it all; find what makes you happy and go after that. There is something that your mother is struggling with right now, but you don't need to let that affect you. Your mom will catch up at some point and will be happy for you." Luke told her firmly.

"Thanks, Luke. I really appreciate that."

"Anytime. I'll see you guys at the diner for breakfast after your run?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, see you soon."

Luke walked out the door to leave for work just before Tristan walked out of the bathroom. He was surprised to see her smiling - a real, genuine smile now - and walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look happier, Mare." he said quietly.

"I talked to Luke, and he had some good input. I just...it feels really good to hear that he sees how amazing you are, and how great we are together."

"I'm glad he's on our side. I love you, Mare," Tristan said sweetly.

"I love you too, baby. You ready?"

"Let's go."

Rory led Tristan out onto the streets of Stars Hollow, no longer concerned with trying to avoid the gaze of the town gossips since they were officially together and her mom knew about Tristan, even if she didn't approve. She pushed herself harder than usual, desperate for that pleasantly-numb state of mind that always came with running, and Tristan could almost see the stress melt off of her body as she entered that intense zone. He took her slightly less tense posture as a good sign and motioned for her to pull out her earbuds and slow to a jog.

"You're awfully quiet this morning. Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" he asked.

"It's just...I feel like I'm stuck between what my mom expects of me and what my grandma wants for me, and I'm just the rope they keep pulling back and forth in their tug-of-war. My mom has always expected me to be her mini-me; I always wanted to please her and my grandparents, but by doing that I lost myself."

"Is Emily pressuring you into something right now?" Tristan asked.

"No, not at all. She's actually mellowed a lot since my grandpa passed away. I'm just finding that the life that I want for myself looks a lot more like Emily Gilmore's life than my mother would like. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to be a trophy wife who coordinates her husband's social schedule and tends to the household, but I also don't want the life that my mom has built. I just...I want my own life, you know? I'm probably not making any sense," she said in frustration.

"No, you're making perfect sense, Mary. You have to decide for yourself whether or not you're willing to fight for the life you want. You're not your mom, and you're not Emily Gilmore. You're your own person, Rory, and you need to decide what you want your life to look like.. I won't push you into anything, but I'll support you and fight right next to you if that's what you want."

Rory stopped running right there in the middle of the square. She grabbed Tristan's hand and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply right there in full view of of God, Miss Patty and Babette without a care in the world about someone seeing them. Tristan smiled as she pulled away from the kiss and his arms tightened around her.

"What was that for?" he whispered in her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine.

"Thank you, Tristan. It means so much to me that you're happy to let me be me. You encourage me to make my own choices and you support me no matter what. I love you so much," Rory replied with a smile.

"Rory, I love you for who you are. You don't need to try to do things because you think that's what I want you to do. If you are happy, I'll be happy. Love is a compromise," Tristan reassured her.

"Oh, Tris. You make me so very happy. Come on, let's get back to my mom's...I think we need to shower," she said with a wink.

"In your mom's house, Mary? You rebel!" he teased

"Hey, you're the one who is encouraging me to make decisions for my happiness, and right now you in the shower with me will make me incredibly happy," she whispered seductively.

"Happy wife, happy life," Tristan chuckled. "I'm sure that somehow applies to this situation too, despite the lack of a marriage license."

"Only one way to find out, Bible Boy," Rory smirked.


	26. Chapter 26: The Calm?

Tristan and Rory had dressed after their shared shower and walked out of the bathroom in a fit of giggles. Rory was trying to tickle Tristan as they walked to the stairs, and deciding to give her a taste of her own medicine, he threw her over his shoulder began tickling her.

"Tristan, stop! Put me down," Rory giggled.

"No way, Mare! You're in for it now," Tristan warned her teasingly.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and pinned Rory underneath him on the couch. He held both of her hands in his and used his free hand to tickle her. They were both laughing loudly when they heard someone clearing their voice.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, clearly startled by her mom's sudden appearance. "I didn't know you were home."

"Well, I am. I see you two are having fun," Lorelai said with a frown.

Tristan stood up and helped Rory off of the couch.

"We are," Rory replied as she glanced at Tristan. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Tristan Dugrey. Tristan, my mom, Lorelai."

"It's nice to meet you, Lorelai. Rory talks about you all the time," Tristan said warmly, holding out his hand to her.

Lorelai looked at his hand a moment before hesitantly extending hers to take it. "It's nice to meet you as well, Tristan. I've heard a lot about you."

The three adults stood there awkwardly looking at each other for a minute before Rory finally broke the silence.

"So, we were going to go to Luke's and grab breakfast. You want to come?" Rory asked her mom.

"Sure, that would be great," Lorelai replied.

"Alright, we'll just get our shoes on and then we'll be ready to leave," said Rory.

Rory and Tristan walked into her room and shut the door behind them. Tristan could already see the tension returning to her body.

"Just relax and try to enjoy this time with your mom, Mare. I'm here with you; everything will be okay," Tristan reassured her gently after they'd put their shoes on.

"I know, Tris. My relationship with my mom isn't supposed to feel like this. She would get so furious with my grandma for trying to control her, and now she's doing the same thing to me," Rory whispered.

Tristan pulled her into his arms and wrapped her them around her tightly, holding her until he felt her relax and exhale. He then pulled back just far enough so that they could make eye contact.

"Remember what we said - you make your own decisions now. Okay?"

Rory closed her eyes and relished the feeling of safety and acceptance she felt in his arms, trying to store it up so she could draw from it during the inevitable icy reception they would get from Lorelai Gilmore.

"You're right," Rory agreed. "Alright, let's go get breakfast."

Tristan kissed her on the forehead before releasing her from his arms and taking her hand. He wanted to ensure that she knew that they were in this together, regardless of what Lorelai threw their way. They walked back into the living room to find Lorelai waiting for them.

"You guys ready?" Lorelai asked when she saw them.

"Yep, let's go get breakfast," Rory said with a forced smile. In truth, she was anything but ready for this breakfast. She didn't trust her mom to behave.

They all walked out to the door to head to Luke's together, and Lorelai was the first to break the silence.

"Tristan, I didn't think we were expecting you until closer to lunchtime today; what time did you get here?" she asked.

Tristan cleared his throat and wrapped his arm tightly around Rory's waist.

"I think I arrived sometime around 1:00 this morning. Rory had another nightmare and called me, and I came right away," Tristan answered.

"Rory, you had a nightmare? I thought they'd stopped?" Lorelai asked, obviously concerned about her daughter now.

Tristan looked to Rory and she shrugged sheepishly, so he decided to answer Lorelai.

"This is the third one that she's had since I've been seeing her the last couple of weeks. They seem to coincide with stress."

"Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"He's right; I seem to get them more frequently when I'm stressed or emotional or upset. I never really stopped having them - I just was either with Logan or called him and he would talk me through them," she admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me, kid?" Lorelai asked. "You know I would have been there for you."

"I just...I needed to deal in my own way, Mom. I don't know how to explain it," Rory answered quietly.

"I see," Lorelai said, sadness evident on her face.

They walked the rest of the short distance to the diner in relative silence, and when they entered Luke's every head turned their way instantly. Tristan tensed and leaned over to Rory.

"Why are they all staring at us?" he whispered.

"Probably because we were making out in the town square," Rory replied as she giggled. "Come on, let's sit down and order."

They all walked over to a table in the corner, and at the last minute Lorelai stopped and looked at them.

"I'm just...I'm going to go talk to Luke at the counter for a minute…" Lorelai said awkwardly before she moved and took a seat across from where her husband was standing. Luke looked at her when she sat down.

"Aren't you having breakfast with Rory and Tristan?" he asked in confusion.

"He spent the night in my house, Luke. I kept men out of my house for sixteen years for her sake, and she can't even go twelve hours without him," Lorelai scowled.

"Lorelai, you need to calm down. She had a nightmare and was upset, and he showed up and took care of her. You should be thanking him," Luke insisted.

"You knew about the nightmare? What am I, the last person to know?"

"Yes, I know, but only because I woke up when I heard his car pull in the driveway in the middle of the night. I got up to see what was going on and I heard the two of them. He loves her, Lorelai. It's so obvious," Luke stated firmly.

"What am I supposed to do, Luke?" Lorelai whispered sadly.

"You're supposed to go sit at that table and play nicely," Luke almost demanded.

Lorelai sighed and stood up. She plastered on a small smile and walked to the table that Rory and Tristan were sitting at.

"Sorry about that, guys. I just needed to talk to Luke," she said as she sat down. "So Tristan, tell me about yourself."

"I'm not sure there's a whole lot to tell. I'm an attorney at one of the top firms in Hartford. I wasn't close to my family when I was growing up, but after military school and losing my grandfather we became much closer. I enjoy golfing and most sports. I think I'm responsible for your daughter's new exercise addiction," he chuckled. "And until I reconnected with your beautiful daughter, work and exercise were most of my life. Now I'm enjoying being at home and spending time with Mary."

"That's...wait, did you say Mary? Is this Bible Boy? Evil Tristan? Spawn of Satan?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

Tristan turned red and laughed.

"It appears I might have a few nicknames?" he asked Rory.

"Hey, you earned every single one of them," she teased.

"You have a point there; I wasn't very nice," he admitted.

"And you totally used Biblical insults, Bible Boy!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll own up to having deserved those nicknames in the past," Tristan said with as Luke walked up to the table.

"Did you guys enjoy your run this morning?" he asked Tristan and Rory.

"Very much. I feel a lot better now," Rory confirmed.

"Good. What can I get everyone?" Luke asked.

"Coffee, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and bacon for me," Lorelai ordered.

"I'll have water and a veggie omelette," replied Rory.

"I'll have the same," said Tristan.

Luke pointed to Tristan and smiled. "You need to stick around; you're a good influence on her."

He walked away to get their drinks and turn in their orders and Lorelai turned to her daughter.

"I'm sorry, did you just order something with veggies?" Lorelai asked in mock frustration.

"Yeah, I just don't eat as many sweets anymore. It's all his fault," she replied as she poked Tristan in the side.

"I'm not so sure you're a good influence, Bible Boy," Lorelai teased.

Rory just sighed in gratitude that things seemed to be going okay for the moment.


	27. Chapter 27: Uniquely Odd

Lorelai had gone to the inn to work for a few hours after breakfast, and Rory had shown Tristan around town, giving him the nickel tour. They were walking back toward the diner, having picked up Rory's laptop to bring with them, when Kirk came running toward them frantically.

"Rory, have you seen Petal anywhere?"

"No, I'm sorry, Kirk. Is she missing?"

"I was eating some bacon for breakfast, and I think she got mad at me. The next thing I know, she's running out the front door and I haven't seen her since," Kirk replied.

"Is Petal your...kid?" Tristan asked in confusion.

"Why would eating bacon upset a kid?" Kirk asked. "She's my pig; that's why she got so upset."

"Of course," Rory giggled. "Well, as I said, we haven't seen her, but I'll make sure to let you know if we do."

"Thank you, Rory. There's a Pork Council convention coming to town soon, and I need to make sure she's safe before they all arrive."

Kirk ran off to interrogate the next passerby and Tristan burst out laughing.

"That was…" he trailed off.

"Kirk. That's the only way to explain it - Kirk is just uniquely odd," Rory explained.

"It's a wonder you turned out so normal" Tristan deadpanned.

"Hey, my hometown may be weird, but they love me!" Rory exclaimed.

"And that's supposed to make it better? They can love you and still be whack jobs," Tristan insisted.

"This coming from the whack job who is in love with me," Rory teased.

Tristan held up his hands in surrender and smiled at her.

"Alright, you win. You're right, and I'm wrong," he admitted.

"Aw, such a good boyfriend," she cooed. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him before grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the diner.

They sat down at their same table, and within a few minutes Jess and Rebecca walked in the door. Rory immediately rushed across the diner to meet them.

"Jess! Rebecca! It's so good to see you both!" Rory cried as she engulfed them both in a group hug.

"Did you miss us, Gilmore?" Jess chuckled.

They walked toward the table and Tristan rose to greet them.

"Tristan and Jess, you two know each other. This is Jess' girlfriend, Rebecca. Rebecca, this is my boyfriend, Tristan," Rory said by way of introductions.

"Actually, Rebecca isn't my girlfriend now - she's my fiancée," Jess said proudly.

"Oh my gosh!" Rory squealed. "I'm so happy for you two!" She rounded the table and wrapped Jess and Rebecca in another huge hug. "This is the best news I've heard all day!"

"Thank you. We're really excited," Rebecca replied.

"Well, congratulations to both of you," Tristan offered.

"So, when's the wedding?" Rory asked excitedly.

"It's September 17th in Philly, at Love Park. It's just going to be a small wedding, family and a few close friends only," Rebecca replied.

"I was actually hoping that you would be my best man," Jess added.

"Me?" Rory asked in surprise.

Jess laughed at the shocked expression on her face. "Of course, Gilmore. You're my best friend; I wouldn't want anyone else standing next to me. You can still wear a dress," he assured her.

"Matt's going to be my man of honor, so it will totally work," Rebecca said with a laugh.

"I should expect you two to be non-traditional. I would be honored," Rory replied.

"Thank you, Ror. That means the world. I'm going to ask Luke to be my groomsman, too," Jess confided.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled. I can't believe you're getting married! Did you ever think you'd get married before I did?" she asked with a smile.

"No, I really didn't. Frankly, I never thought I'd get married at all," Jess confessed.

"But then you met Rebecca and everything changed," Rory finished for him.

"Exactly." Jess cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Anyway, enough of that mushy stuff. We've all read the first few chapters of your book, and Truncheon would like to offer you a contract to publish it. We think that I'm a little too close to you to be an impartial editor for your book, but Rebecca would be a perfect choice. I'll still be reading through the book as you send over chapters in order to make sure that it's shaping up the way we want it to."

"You're serious?!" Rory squealed.

"We're very serious; we all agreed that we wanted first shot at your book," Jess replied.

Rory smiled broadly and jumped into Tristan's lap, hugging him tightly. "They're going to publish my book," she whispered.

"I'm so proud of you, baby!" Tristan said warmly. He kissed her on the top of the head and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"We thought you and Rebecca could work in the upstairs apartment and look through those first few chapters," Jess told her.

"Are you okay with that, Tris?" Rory asked.

"Of course. Go, edit, be great. I'll hang out down here with Jess while you ladies work," Tristan agreed.

"Thank you, baby. I'll see you in a little while," Rory said. She kissed him soundly, earning catcalls and whistles from Miss Patty and Babette, and then picked up her laptop and walked upstairs with Rebecca to get to work.

As soon as the two girls entered the diner apartment, Rebecca pounced on Rory with questions.

"Your boyfriend is gorgeous, woman! Where did you meet him? How long have you guys been together? Tell me everything about him!" Rebecca demanded playfully.

Rory shook her head and chuckled at her friend.

"You're an engaged woman," Rory reminded her jokingly.

"That doesn't mean I can't think Tristan's hot and you two are adorable. Now, spill!"

"Alright, alright," Rory conceded. "We initially met in high school, at Chilton. He was a total ass and made my life miserable. I thought he hated me, but as it turns out, I guess he had a thing for me. Here he was the King of Chilton acting like a third grade boy - picking on me, calling me Mary, constantly making passes at me. We didn't get along at all for the most part, but one night at a party we found ourselves both newly-dumped and alone on a piano bench. I was afraid. I had just broken up with Dean, and Tristan and I were talking and we kissed." said Rory. "That kiss - I never felt it again until last week. "

"I can't believe you've known him that long! So how did you get here?" Rebecca asked.

"We were both at the Chilton reunion last month and ran into each other. We started talking, and I found myself enjoying this Tristan. Somehow, he got me to open up about everything that's going on in my life. Then Jess came in the day Tristan stopped by to see me and they both decided they missed the old Rory. Tristan made it his mission to help me make some changes and we started spending time together as friends. I started writing my book, I broke it off with Logan for good. Then we kissed and the magic came back," Rory finished.

"It's kismet!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"It's weird...in a lot of ways it feels like we've been together forever. I just feel so lucky to have him in my life, and I'm so in love with him," Rory gushed.

"Mark my words, you two will be the next to get married. I don't care if you've only just gotten back together - he's it for you," Rebecca insisted

"I think you might be right. I know it's early, but it just feels right," Rory whispered.

Shortly after the girls had gone upstairs, the crowd in the diner thinned out. Luke came over and sat down with Jess and Tristan, bringing cups of coffee for them. Tristan could see from the look on his face that had had something on his mind.

"Thank you, Luke," Tristan said as he took the cup of coffee from him.

"No problem. Look, this may not be any of my business, but I love Rory like my own. I'm worried about her. Has she been having the nightmares very often?" Luke asked.

"This makes three since she's been staying with me. The second wasn't as bad - she called me from Paris's house, but she wasn't upset. The other two were pretty brutal, though. It kills me to see her like that," Tristan said quietly.

Luke nodded and thought for a moment.

"I didn't realize that she was still having them; I guess she'd done a pretty good job of not letting us know," he finally said.

"She said she had them quite a bit when she was staying with Logan, and if she was at home she would call him and he would talk to her until she went back to sleep," Tristan admitted. He didn't like thinking about his cousin's relationship with Rory, but he was grateful that Logan had been there for her through the nightmares.

"How long has this been going on?" Jess asked.

"Apparently, since Richard passed away. I'm worried about her. I know that I can help her when she's staying with me, but with the new job she will be moving. She's staying in the pool house until she finds a place between Hartford and New Haven, so she won't be sleeping at my house nearly as often. Of course, I'll still go to her right away if she calls me, but I hate that she'll be alone," Tristan said.

Luke thought for a minute before speaking. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Actually, I thought of something that might be helpful. When I got here last night, she was sitting on the porch swing petting Paul Anka, and when we came to bed he laid right next to her side of the bed protecting her. I think it might be nice for she and I to get a dog; it could stay with Rory, and when she comes to my house, it could come with her," Tristan finished.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. She's always loved dogs," Jess replied.

"He's right; I think that would be good for her," Luke agreed.

"Good, I'll talk to her about it later today. Jess, do you think you and Rebecca can help Rory and I pack her stuff and move it into the pool house? There's plenty of space for you two to stay with one of us tomorrow night " Tristan offered.

Jess nodded and agreed. "Sure, whatever we need to do, man."

"I appreciate you both so much. We'll get her through this rough spot somehow," Tristan promised.

"You're doing more for her than the rest of us, Tristan. Don't underestimate yourself," Luke insisted.

"You'd be surprised how highly she thinks of you two. I knew that she was serious about a relationship with me when she told me that she wanted me to be her Luke," Tristan confessed quietly.

Luke just looked at him stunned for a moment and finally patted Tristan on the shoulder. "Well, I think she got the right man for the job," he said with a smile.

Jess glanced at his watch and noticed that it was getting late.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and get the girls so we can get Rory packed and moved," Jess said.


	28. Chapter 28: Better Memories

A/N: I would like to say a HUGE thank you to the amazing Linda Prosser for all of her work on this story. She's come up with most of the story line, keeps me organized, gives me feedback and puts up with my ADD tendencies, and cracks the whip when I'm not productive enough. I literally could not do this without her.

And as always, Ashley Wheeler rocks my world with her ninja proofreading skills. I can't get any errors past her, thankfully!  
************************************************************************************

Tristan looked around Rory's bedroom to gauge their progress. They'd packed all of her clothes and personal items, but packing her books had turned out to be quite the task.

"Geez, Mare. I knew you always had a couple of books with you in highschool, but I never realized that you were this much of a book hoarder," Tristan teased as he closed up yet another box of books. "I'm not sure there's room for you and all of your books in the pool house."

Rory looked up at Tristan in mock outrage and shook her head.

"Tell me you didn't just go there, Bible Boy. I love you, but don't ask me to choose between you and my books," Rory smirked.

"Hey, I'm smart enough to know better than to ask you to make that choice - I'd lose out for sure," Tristan chuckled.

The two couples descended into laughter and continued packing up the remaining boxes of Rory's books so that Jess and Tristan could finish loading them all in their vehicles for the trip to Hartford. After the last box was packed, Rory stopped to look around her now-empty room.

"Wow. It feels so surreal - even though I haven't lived here full-time for a while, I've never seen it this empty. I've always just traveled with what I needed, and this was my home base for everything else," Rory said quietly.

Tristan walked over and wrapped his arms around her, Jess and Rebecca slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

"You still okay with all of these changes, babe? I know it's a lot," Tristan said.

Rory nodded and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm completely sure about what I'm doing," Rory insisted.

"Good. I'm really proud of you, you know? You've been working really hard to change those things you didn't like in your life."

"Well, I have the most amazing man by my side, helping me every step of the way," Rory whispered before reaching up to kiss him.

"I'll always be right by you to help you, Mary," Tristan responded quietly.

They stood there, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms for a few minutes, before Rory broke the silence again.

"So, Mom asked if we'd get everything for an official Gilmore girls movie night tonight. Is that okay?" Rory asked uncertainly.

"Of course. What do we need to get?"

"Rebecca and I can get snacks, and you and Jess can go to the video rental store and pick out a movie. Then we'll order pizza and Chinese and we'll be set," Rory said happily. It meant a lot to her that Tristan was trying to make the best of things while they were in Stars Hollow, even if Lorelai wasn't making it easy.

"Sounds good. We should probably get going if we're going to be back before Lorelai gets home."

Tristan and Rory walked out to the living room to find Jess and Rebecca, and they all set out through town. On the walk to Doose's, Jess and Rory told Rebecca and Tristan all about Jess's hoodlum days. They regaled them with stories of the chalk outline in front of the market, the mysterious disappearance of Pierpont, Babette's gnome, and the infamous swan beaking. By the time they arrived at Doose's, they were all laughing hysterically over Jess's less-than-upstanding teenaged years in the Hollow.

Rory sent Jess and Tristan into the video rental store to choose a movie for the night while she and Rebecca went into the market for copious amounts of junk food. The girls grabbed a basket and headed straight for the candy and cookie aisle, picking up Red Vines, Mallomars, marshmallows, M&Ms, and anything else that caught their eye. Suddenly they turned the aisle and ran, quite literally, into Dean. Rory jumped at the surprise of seeing him for the first time since he'd broken up with her in her grandparents' driveway - that seemed a lifetime away now.

"Dean, hey," she said quietly when their eyes met.

Dean smiled broadly at her.

"Hey, Rory. It's great to see you. I heard you're back?" he asked.

Rory sighed quietly. At least she would officially be able to say that she definitely wasn't back now since she was moving to Hartford.

"No, actually, I'm not. I..." she trailed off as she noticed Jess and Tristan walking over to them and giggled to herself - this could be funny.

Tristan walked over to Rory and looked at Dean, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar, but was distracted by the aloof greeting that Jess gave.

"Dean," Jess grumbled to Dean.

"Jess," Dean returned through gritted teeth.

They all stood there and looked at each other for a minute and finally Rory broke the silence.

"So, Dean, this is Jess's fiancée, Rebecca. Rebecca, this is Dean," Rory said. She was just about to re-introduce Tristan to Dean when she felt Tristan's body shaking with the laughter he was trying to contain. She looked over at him and elbowed him in the ribs in an attempt to get him to play nicely with his old adversary. Rory slipped her arm around Tristan's waist and laid her head on his shoulder as she tried to keep her composure.

"It's nice to meet you, Rebecca," Dean replied. He turned his attention toward the blonde man next to Rory. "I'm sorry, you look familiar. Have we met?" he asked Tristan.

Tristan laughed out loud at this point and Rory gave him a stern look.

"Dean, this is Tristan. You may remember him from when I went to Chilton," Rory answered sweetly.

"Tristan...wait! The Accountant?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Actually, I'm an attorney," Tristan smirked. "It's nice to see you again, Bag Boy."

Jess began laughing as Dean just scowled at Tristan.

"So, you two, huh?" Dean asked.

Rory just snuggled closer into Tristan's side.

"Yeah, it's great," Rory beamed. "So, what are you doing back in town?"

"We're just visiting my wife's family, and I needed to run out to get diapers," Dean replied, holding out the package of diapers.

"You have kids?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, two and one on the way," Dean said proudly.

"Wow, that's great. Congratulations," Rory replied.

Dean nodded his head and smiled.

"Thanks. So, what about you?" Dean asked. "Married? Children? Are you back in Stars Hollow?"

"God, everyone keeps asking me that. No, I'm not back in Stars Hollow. I stayed with my mom and Luke for a few months, but I'm actually moving to Hartford this weekend. I start a new job at Yale soon," Rory said proudly.

Tristan smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"And not yet," he added cryptically. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Not yet what?" Rory asked.

"You're not married yet, nor do you have children yet," Tristan finished.

Rory blushed and smiled back at him.

"Yet, huh, Bible Boy?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yet," he confirmed.

Dean cleared his throat and jumped back in the conversation.

"Well, I'd better get going," Dean said awkwardly. He looked behind Rory and chuckled. He reached out and picked up a box of cornstarch and then set it in her hands. "Make sure you pay for it this time," he said with a wink before walking off.

Rory blushed as Tristan, Jess and Rebecca looked at her questioningly.

"What was that all about?" Rebecca asked as she pointed at the box of cornstarch that Rory was still holding.

"It's silly, really. My first kiss was right here with Dean. He kissed me and I thanked him and ran out of the store with a box of cornstarch that I hadn't paid for," Rory answered quietly.

"You know, Mare, we can replace that with a much better memory right now," Tristan smirked. Rory looked at him and laughed, and before she knew what was happening Tristan had wrapped his arms around her tightly and picked her up. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck, and suddenly he kissed her passionately. She dropped the box of cornstarch she was holding and ran her fingers through his hair as she returned his kiss with abandon. She blushed and pulled away as she heard Jess and Rebecca clapping and whistling at their display and she buried her head in Tristan's chest and giggled.

She was still reeling from the kiss when Taylor Doose came around the corner. He stopped suddenly and eyed Rory.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Gilmore. I must admit that I never expected you to be one of the city people causing a fuss in my market with your salacious behavior," he said snidely.

Rory just rolled her eyes and laughed at him. She dug around in her purse for a minute and then addressed Taylor.

"Nice to see you as always, Taylor. Here are the keys to the Gazette. The last issue I'll be editing has already been uploaded to the server, so it's all yours," Rory informed him.

Taylor huffed in exasperation.

"So you're really going to turn your back on your beloved Gazette?" he asked her.

"No, Taylor. I'm really going to do what's best for me," Rory shot back.

"Fine, have it your way. We'll just have to sell the paper," Taylor informed her before walking off angrily.

Rory just shook her head at the always-dramatic Taylor and slid her hand into Tristan's.

"Come on, guys - let's pay for this stuff and get out of here," she said as she led them to the front of the market.


	29. Chapter 29: Movie Night, Round Two

Rory, Tristan, Jess and Rebecca arrived back at the Crap Shack half an hour later with massive amounts of junk food, Chinese and pizza. They quickly set all of the food up on the coffee table while they were waiting for Lorelai to arrive.

"So, what movie did you two pick out?" Rory asked Jess and Tristan. Tristan just shook his head at her and laughed.

"No way, Mary. You don't get to know until we press play - it's a surprise," Tristan reminded her just as Lorelai walked into the house.

"Mom! We have everything ready to go for movie night," Rory told Lorelai when she entered the living room. She just hoped that everything would go smoothly tonight; she wasn't sure she could handle another night like last night. Fortunately, her mom's behavior seemed to be better when Tristan was there.

Lorelai looked at the scene in front of her and plastered on a smile.

"Great, sweets. Just let me change clothes and I'll be right down. You guys go ahead and start eating," Lorelai told Rory before walking up the stairs.

Lorelai closed her bedroom door behind her and took a deep breath. She had to try her best to be nice and keep her opinions to herself tonight. She could only push so far before she would lose her daughter. Honestly, it wasn't that she disliked Tristan personally; she just disliked what he stood for and the fact that Rory would be immersed in the world of Hartford society if she was with him. She just couldn't stomach the idea of her daughter turning into one of those fake society people who were always concerned with appearances and status.

Lorelai shook herself from her thoughts and finished changing clothes quickly. If she didn't get back downstairs soon Rory would come looking for her, and the last thing she needed was another showdown with her daughter this weekend. She once again fixed her learned society smile on her face as she descended the stairs, determined to hold her tongue for the night.

"Mom, there you are! I was starting to get worried about you. We got pizza and Chinese," Rory told Lorelai as she handed her a plate.

Lorelai accepted the plate and began filling it with food as Jess pressed play on the movie. The girls all laughed out loud as they saw what movie they were watching.

"Seriously, you guys rented Cinderella Story?" Rory asked incredulously.

Jess held up his hands in surrender.

"Look, I told Tristan that you guys like a movie that's highly mockable, and we thought this one fit the bill," he defended.

"And we figured you all would want to drool over Chad Michael Murray - isn't he every girl's dream?" Tristan asked with a sly grin.

Rory just turned to him and chuckled before reaching over to kiss him.

"You're my dream, Bible Boy, not Chad Michael Murray," Rory whispered, but not quietly enough because everyone heard her.

"You two are disgustingly adorable," Rebecca pointed out.

"Love does that to you," Tristan replied just as the movie began.

They all ate quietly as they watched the movie. In keeping with the Gilmore girls movie rules, the only noise in the house was the mocking of the movie, which primarily came from Lorelai and Rory.

As the movie continued on, Rory snuggled closer into Tristan's side and covered them both with a blanket. She sighed happily at the situation. She had the man she loved, two of her best friends, and her mom all together, and so far things were okay, or at least she thought they were. Perhaps she spoke too soon, because Lorelai chose that moment to interrupt the silence.

"This movie is ridiculous. Who would seriously think that the king of the school would fall for Sam?!" Lorelai exclaimed. "And it's not like they'll ever last - he'll get bored with her and move on with someone who is more suited to his lifestyle."

Suddenly the room was completely silent other than the noise coming from the television. Rory, Tristan, Jess and Rebecca looked at each other awkwardly.

"Actually, Lorelai, I think it's sweet. You never know where you'll find love. Look at Jess and me - we have completely different personalities, but we work together. And you and Luke, too. I've never seen two people who are such polar opposites, but you guys have been together and happy for a decade now. I think you just need to find the right one and then it all falls into place. Love doesn't make sense," Rebecca said firmly.

Rory gave her a grateful smile and gripped Tristan's hand more tightly. He began rubbing soothing circles over her knuckles. He was always her rock, and she was so grateful.

"I agree," Tristan said quietly. "Love is hard, and it's messy, and some days you won't feel it, but it's all worth it when you're with the one you're meant to be with. And I think Austin might surprise you - even a self-proclaimed king of the school can grow up and change."

Rory smiled up at Tristan and kissed him lightly, and he responded by gathering her in his arms and sitting her on his lap. She settled in and laid back on him, enjoying having him so close. She felt like she could face anything as long as he was next to her.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they both missed the glares that Lorelai was sending their way. Lorelai watched them awkwardly for a moment and then cleared her throat before continuing.

"So, what else did you guys do today?" she asked the two couples.

"Oh not much. Rebecca and I worked through editing a few chapters of my book, and then we all packed up my room and loaded the boxes so we're ready to leave first thing in the morning," Rory replied, not realizing that she was starting another argument.

Lorelai looked at her frustratedly and sighed. She didn't feel like she could keep her mouth shut any longer.

"So you're really going to do this? Throw everything away and move to Hartford?" Lorelai asked angrily, surprising everyone else.

Rory closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't back down.

"I'm not throwing anything away, Mom. I'm moving closer to my new job; you should be happy for me," Rory insisted.

"So you're really going to try to tell me that this has nothing to do with pretty boy?" Lorelai scoffed.

"Do you see me moving in with Tristan?" Rory shot back angrily. She'd had it - her mom had pushed too far.

"Not yet, but give it time and I'm sure you'll be shacking up and turning into the perfect trophy wife, Lorelai replied.

Rory stood up and pulled Tristan up behind her. She wasn't going to sit through this tonight.

"You know, Mom, you made your opinion of my relationship with Tristan perfectly clear last night, but that's not going to change things. I'm not going to turn into a trophy wife, and I'm not going to lose myself in society. I wish you could just learn to be happy for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm not spending another night under this roof while you're acting like a petulant child," Rory exclaimed.

She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the house. Tristan walked out a few seconds after her and found her pacing on the front porch. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her until he finally felt her relax in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Rory whispered. "I just...I can't deal with her anymore. She needs to get some help for whatever's going on with her, and I need some distance."

"Don't apologize, Ror. She's the one in the wrong here. Jess and Rebecca are just saying goodbye and then we'll all head to my house for the night," Tristan reassured her just as Jess and Rebecca joined them on the porch.

Rebecca immediately embraced Rory, who was now crying, and held her. Jess had told her that Lorelai didn't like Tristan, but she'd never guessed that it had gotten this bad. Frankly, she thought Tristan was an amazing man and that he and Rory were perfect for each other, but she didn't have the bias against society that Lorelai had. She released Rory into Tristan's arms and they all loaded into their cars for the unplanned drive to Hartford.


	30. Chapter 30: My Baby

Tristan had slept lightly for a second night in a row. He was afraid that Rory would have another nightmare and wanted to ensure that he woke up right away if she showed any signs of distress, but much to his relief the nightmare never came. He sighed happily as he felt Rory snuggling in close to him. He couldn't get enough of the beautiful woman in his arms. It had taken them fifteen years to find each other, but he already was thinking toward the future. If he had his way, she would be his wife and the mother of his children.

Tristan was jarred from his thoughts when Rory started kissing up his chest. He smiled and pulled her on top of him. He loved waking up with her in his arms. He kissed her tenderly and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Good morning, Mary. You sleep well?" he asked.

Rory nodded and laid her head on his chest.

"I slept great; I always do when I'm with you."

"It is rather nice," Tristan answered huskily. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I thought we could have breakfast with Jess and Rebecca, and I'm meeting the girls for a sexy cardio jam class at the gym at 11:00. Then I guess we should go shopping for the things I need at the pool house and I should start unpacking."

"I guess we should get up and moving then; we have a busy day ahead of us," Tristan replied.

They both got up and got dressed - Tristan in a t-shirt and athletic shorts and Rory in her new Luluemon shorts and tank top. They walked in the kitchen hand-in-hand and Rory started coffee as Tristan began getting out the ingredients for omelettes and pancakes. After the coffee was brewing Rory joined Tristan at the counter and took over the pancake batter while he worked on chopping veggies and ham for their omelettes. They had only been working for a few minutes when Jess and Rebecca joined them in the kitchen.

"Morning, guys," Rory said happily when she saw her friends sit at the bar. She was determined not to let the events of the weekend get to her any longer.

"Morning, Gilmore. Are you actually cooking?" Jess scoffed. "Tristan, haven't you learned that you can't eat anything that she cooks yet?"

Tristan shook his head and laughed at the incredulous look on Rory's face.

"Hey, I'll have you know that Tristan is teaching me to cook!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm passable in the kitchen now, and Steph and I have even signed up to take some cooking classes."

Jess laughed and looked back at Tristan.

"No food poisoning or anything like that yet?" he asked, which prompted Rory to stick her tongue out at Jess.

"No, she's actually doing pretty well. I have no idea how she made it thirty-two years without learning to cook, but she's actually taken to it quite nicely," Tristan chuckled.

"But just for that, you get your pancakes last," she shot back to Jess.

Just held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'll take it back - I'm just surprised to see you in the kitchen. I actually think it's great, though," he conceded.

Rory smiled at Jess.

"Thanks. I actually really enjoy cooking with Tris," Rory told him as she continued to flip pancakes while Tristan made omelettes.

They finally all sat down with their food and dug in. Rory watched Jess take his first bite of his pancakes and smiled as she saw the look on his face.

"Watch it there, Mariano. It almost looks like you're enjoying those pancakes," she teased.

Jess chuckled as he took another bite.

"They're actually really good. I don't know what you do to them, but they're some of the best I've had," he admitted sheepishly.

"Ha! I told you that I wasn't a disaster!" Rory exclaimed happily.

It got quiet as they all continued their food, and finally Rebecca broke the silence.

"I hate to bring up last night, but how are you doing this morning, Rory?" Rebecca asked hesitantly.

Rory looked up and set her fork down, and Tristan immediately reached over to take her hand.

"I'm...okay. Would it be nice if my mom was Team Rory and supported my decisions? Of course, but I'm not going to let her continue to run my life. She's been really unhappy and overbearing since Grandpa passed away. I understand grieving and having trouble coping with his loss, but I'm done taking the brunt of it. I think maybe me moving to Hartford and getting some space between us will do us both good," Rory said quietly.

"I think you're right, Ror. I talked to Luke, and based on what he said, it's not just you. She's dealing with some stuff right now, and she's just generally unhappy. He mentioned trying to get her to go back to the therapist she and Emily had been seeing. You need to know that the rest of us are all incredibly proud of you," Jess assured her.

"He's right - we all support you completely," Rebecca added.

Rory wiped the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes and smiled at the people she had around her.

"You guys are so great. Thank you so much," Rory said gratefully. "I'm really proud of myself, and I know that I'm making the right choices for my life; she'll catch up and be happy for me eventually."

They all ate in silence for a few minutes and finally Jess cleared his throat.

"Well, Rebecca and I need to get back to Philly, but we'll be in touch often regarding the book. Keep doing what you're doing, because it's fantastic," Jess said as they'd finished their breakfast.

Rory and Tristan bid Jess and Rebecca goodbye and walked back in the house.

"You only have about forty minutes until you need to meet the girls, so you need to get ready," Tristan reminded her.

"Oh, shoot! You're right. I was hoping to get the boxes out of my car first," Rory replied.

"You can take my car, and I'll work on unloading the boxes from your car and my Escalade at the pool house while you're gone if you'd like," Tristan offered.

Rory looked at him in shock.

"You don't care if I drive your baby?" she asked quietly.

Tristan shook his head and chuckled at her.

" _You're_ my baby," he corrected. "And no, I don't mind you driving either of my vehicles anytime you'd like."

"Well, if you're sure then that would be great," Rory replied. She dug through her purse and pulled out the keys to the pool house and key car. "Here's the key to the pool house, and the code for the gate is 6239. If you're near a hardware store and wouldn't mind stopping to get a key to the pool house made so you have a copy that would be perfect."

"You sure you want me to have a key to your place?" he asked.

Rory just rolled her eyes at him. "I've had a key to your place for weeks, and you're letting me drive your Maserati. I think we're more than serious enough for you to have a key to my place," she insisted.

"Just wanted to make sure - I don't want to push you for anything."

Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"You're not pushing me into anything - I want you to have a key. Now, I need to get out of here. I love you," she said before kissing him goodbye.

"I love you, too, Mary. Have fun with the girls and I'll see you in a bit."

Rory suddenly turned back around as she remembered what she'd wanted to ask Tristan.

"Hey, will you stay with me tonight, since it's my first night there and all?" she asked.

"Of course, baby."

Rory grabbed her purse and gym bag and walked out to the garage. She wasn't a huge car lover, but even she could appreciate Tristan's favorite car. She ran her fingers lightly over the hood of the blue Maserati GranTurismo Convertible MC. This car cost more than her mom's house. She shook herself from her thoughts and opened the door. She sat down in the driver's seat and adjusted the mirrors and moved the seat up so she could comfortably reach the pedals before finally backing into the driveway.

She arrived at the gym fifteen minutes later, and Steph and Rosemary were already there waiting on her. She blushed at their wolf whistles over the car when she pulled up.

"Either you decided to tap into your trust fund or you sweet talked your hunk of a boyfriend into letting you drive his car," Rosemary teased as soon as Rory opened her door.

Rory chuckled and shook her head at her.

"It was actually neither - my car and his Escalade were loaded with boxes from my move to Hartford, so he _offered_ his car," Rory corrected.

"He let you drive his baby?" Steph asked. "He's never let any of the guys drive it."

"I asked if he was sure I could drive his baby, and he assured me that _I_ was his baby and was always welcome to drive his cars," Rory said with a blush.

"That man loves you," Steph said dreamily.

"He really does," Rory replied with a smile. "Now, let's get in there - class starts soon."

The three girls walked into the gym and scanned their membership cards to check in before heading back to the group class room. There were about a dozen ladies all assembled and waiting for the class to start. The girls put their bags in the corner right as the instructor walked in the room.

"Good morning, ladies. My name is Vanessa, and I'm your instructor. One of our trainers, Mark, will also be roaming around to offer help to anyone who needs it. Now, everyone spread out in three lines and let's get started," Vanessa finished. She walked to the front of the room and began teaching the moves for the dance to the students. Rory, Steph and Rose laughed as they followed Vanessa's instructions - none of them were used to moving quite this sensually in public - but they soon lost themselves in the music and the moves. Rory was engrossed in replicating Vanessa's steps when she suddenly felt two hands on her hips.

"Very nicely done," Mark whispered in her ear before moving on through the class. Rory couldn't help but notice that he kept his distance from everyone else, only offering suggestions but not invading their personal space. Maybe Steph and Rose were right about Mark flirting with her. She shook it off and continued for the rest of the hour, shocked by how much she was into the class.

They all three grabbed their bags and walked back into the main part of the gym as they were laughing over how much fun they'd had. Steph and Rose told Rory goodbye and Rory walked to the restroom. She came out a few minutes later and ran right into Mark.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, it was great. We'll definitely be back next week," Rory answered a bit hesitantly.

"Excellent. Did your friends leave already?"

"Umm...yeah. I'm just heading out, too," she added as she took a step toward the door.

"Well, it would be very impolite of me not to walk you to your car, especially since I'm leaving now, too," Mark replied.

"That's really not necessary," she answered quickly, hoping he would get the point.

"No, I insist," he said as he fell in step with her.

They walked out to the parking lot in silence, but Rory didn't miss the way Mark's eyes lit up when she hit the unlock button on the remote for Tristan's car. She threw her bag in the backseat and smiled at him politely.

"Well, this is me, so your gentlemanly duty is complete," she joked as she got into the car.

"I must say...not what I'd expected from you, but the car suits you," Mark drawled.

"It's not mine - it's actually my boyfriend's," Rory corrected him.

"Well, it still suits you. I hope to see you soon?" Mark asked.

"Uhh...sure," Rory stammered before closing her door and pulling out of the parking lot.


	31. Chapter 31: One Giant Leap Forward

Rory pulled up to the Gilmore estate, which was now home, and smiled. Lorelai might not be happy about her decision to move to Hartford, but Rory was absolutely certain that she was doing the right thing. She got out of Tristan's car and walked around to the pool house.

"Hey, babe. You here?" she yelled as she walked in and dropped her purse and Tristan's keys on the table next to the door.

"In the bedroom!" Tristan called back.

Rory walked to the bedroom and was immediately impressed. All of her clothes were hung in the closet, and her personal items were unpacked in the bathroom. Her alarm clock and phone charger were plugged in on the nightstand and her books were all unpacked on the bookshelves.

"Wow, you've been quite productive," she said with a smile.

"I thought I'd try to get a head start so you didn't have as much to deal with. How was the gym?" Tristan asked.

Rory considered what to say for a moment.

"Class with the girls was great. There's this personal trainer there, though - his name is Mark - and I think he's hitting on me. He insisted on walking me to my car," she told him.

"Well, you are an amazingly gorgeous woman," Tristan whispered before kissing her.

"I think he's also into your amazingly gorgeous car," Rory chuckled.

"Now, Mary, what have I told you about using my car to pick up men?" Tristan teased.

"Hmm...I don't think we've discussed that, actually. I'm guessing that's a no, though?" she joked.

Tristan growled and wrapped his arms around her, nipping playfully at her lips and neck. "That's a definite no, Mare," he whispered huskily.

Rory closed her eyes and enjoyed Tristan's kisses and touches; she just couldn't get enough of this man. She closed her eyes and moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Suddenly, she pulled away and took Tristan's hand.

"I'm sweaty and need a shower, and you're coming with me," she said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," Tristan replied with a grin.

She pulled him toward the bathroom and turned on the shower before shimmying out of her workout clothes. She could see in his eyes that he was enjoying the little show. She grinned at his reaction and walked into the large shower, and he joined her a moment later. They were both far too lost in each other to even care about actually showering at the moment. Things heated up between them and suddenly Tristan stopped.

"I don't have any protection with me, babe," he said frustratedly.

Rory thought for a minute and turned to look at him.

"We're exclusive, and I trust you not to cheat on me. We're both clean, and I'm on the pill - just like we talked about before. I guess there's really no sense in using double protection," Rory offered.

Tristan's head shot up. If Rory was sincere in what she was saying, it was a huge step in their relationship.

"Are you sure, Rory?" he asked.

Rory nodded her head at him.

"I'm positive, Tris. Chances of getting pregnant while on the pill are extremely slim, and I know we'd deal with it together if that ever happened, right?" Rory whispered.

Tristan swallowed hard. To hear Rory tell him how much she trusted him was overwhelming.

"Of course," he whispered. "I've waited fifteen years to be with you; there's not a chance in hell I'm ever leaving."

Rory's breath hitched in her throat and she found herself overwhelmed with emotions and unable to speak. She finally just nodded and crashed her lips onto Tristan's, letting her actions speak louder than her words.

Tristan and Rory had dressed after their shared shower and were now headed out to his Escalade to go shopping for a new mattress and other items she needed for her new place. They got into the car and he turned and handed her a brand new keychain.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked at it. It was a silver heart that said "home is where my heart is" on both sides.

"That's your new keychain, complete with keys to both of our houses," Tristan informed her.

"Aw, thank you, Tris!" she said happily. "I love it!"

Tristan leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm glad. Now, off to the mattress store first?" he asked. "We should still be able to get it delivered today."

"To the mattress store," Rory confirmed.

They pulled up to the furniture store ten minutes later and walked straight to the mattresses. They laid on dozens of mattresses before Rory finally settled on a mattress that she liked.

"What do you think of this one, Tris?" she asked as she led him over to the one she'd picked. He laid down on it and bounced around a bit.

"I think this mattress will wear out and sag way too quickly; you need to get something a little nicer," he remarked.

Rory huffed in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not all of us have all the money in the world," she replied.

"No, but it just makes sense to spend a bit more and get something that will last," Tristan insisted.

Rory rolled her eyes at him, but she knew deep down that he was right. She sighed and walked over to a row of nicer mattresses and began testing them all out.

"Hey, Mare. Come try this one," Tristan called from a few mattresses down. She got up and walked over to him, and he pulled her down next to where he was laying. "What do you think?" he asked.

She rolled around a bit and relaxed into the perfectly-firm mattress. "This feels nice," she admitted reluctantly.

"Better than the other one?" Tristan prodded with a sly grin.

"Yes, better than the last one," Rory conceded. "Now, I need to go to the restroom. Here's my credit card - will you find a salesperson?"

"Sure, go ahead," he chuckled.

He watched her walk away and flagged down the nearest salesperson.

"May I help you, sir?" the salesperson, named Brad, asked.

"Yes, I'd like to have this mattress delivered today," Tristan replied.

"I'm afraid we don't offer same-day delivery on the weekends, sir," Brad replied.

Tristan took out his wallet and handed over his American Express black card. "I'm sure you can make it happen for an express delivery fee, right?" he asked.

"Of course, sir. I'll get all of your information for the delivery and charge your card right over here," Brad said as he led Tristan to the registers. Tristan paid quickly, hoping that Rory wouldn't make it back before he'd finished the transaction, and put his card away right as she walked up.

"Are we good?" she asked.

"Yep, it will be delivered today," Tristan reassured her.

"If I could just get your signature on the credit card receipt, Mr. Dugrey," Brad said as he handed Tristan the receipt and a pen. Rory reached out and snatched them out of his hands, looking at the printed name below the signature line.

"Why would he need your signature?" she asked Tristan, and he immediately knew he was busted.

"I wanted to treat you to your new mattress," Tristan answered sheepishly.

"And you didn't think we should discuss that first? You know that I prefer to take care of things for myself," Rory answered heatedly.

Tristan sighed and wrote down the address for delivery.

"Here, Brad - this is the address for the delivery. We'll be there during the timeframe we discussed." He then turned his attention to Rory. "Let's go discuss this outside," Tristan said firmly.

He led her back to his car and started the ignition to cool it off.

"I didn't intend to upset you, Mare. I just wanted to do something nice for you, and buying the mattress that replaces the one you slept with my cousin in was just a bonus. I won't try to buy anything else that you get today," he promised.

Rory looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"You know I hate feeling like I can't take care of myself," she said softly.

Tristan reached over and took her hand before speaking. "It's not that I think you can't take care of yourself, Rory - I just like being able to take care of you sometimes as well," he reassured her.

"I need you to talk to me before you make major purchases for me," Rory said firmly.

Tristan smiled and nodded. "I'll agree except for any potential engagement ring or if we've gotten married - then I don't need to consult you first," he agreed.

Rory shook her head and chuckled.

"You're lucky you're so damn sweet, Bible Boy. Alright, it's a deal. Now, let's go find some bedding?" she asked.

"Sure. Neiman Marcus okay?" he replied.

"No way, mister! You got to pay for the mattress; now I get to use my coupons and shop at Bed Bath and Beyond," she insisted.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mary," Tristan chuckled.


	32. Chapter 32: The Boxes

Tristan and Rory walked back into the pool house a few hours later, both exhausted from all of their shopping. They unloaded the groceries and household items Rory had bought and brought them into the house and threw the new sheets in the washer so they'd be ready to use. They worked together to put away the groceries, and when they were finished Rory plopped down on the couch and exhaled.

"Moving is exhausting," she declared.

"Hey, Jess and I did all the heavy lifting," Tristan chuckled. She looked so cute sitting there all sprawled out on the couch.

"And I'm grateful, but do you realize I will do this all again when I find a place in New Haven."

Tristan took a deep breath and broach the topic he'd been considering since their dinner with Emily. He walked over and sat down next to her on the couch, and she curled up against him.

"About that... what would you say about waiting to buy a house?" Tristan asked.

Rory looked up at him, trying to figure out what he meant..

" Is there a reason I should wait to buy a house?" she asked. "I mean, I'm not dying to be a homeowner, but the shorter commute would be nice."

Tristan cleared his throat and continued. "I figured it would be more of a long-term plan. You could lease an apartment in New Haven, and when your lease is up we could talk about moving in together? It makes more sense to wait and buy a house together - our taste, our money, our choices. We could even build something if you'd prefer," Tristan answered. He hoped that bringing up this topic didn't start a disagreement.

Rory turned and looked at him.

"Are... are you sure about that, Tris? It's a big step. I mean, I understand we will not move in together today or anything, but still, that's..." Rory trailed off.

"That's planning for the future I want with the woman I love," he finished. "There's no pressure, Mare and if your lease is up and we decide we're still not ready, you can sign a new lease. I feel it would be worth considering"

Rory sat back on the couch, lost in her own thoughts. She worked through a mental pro/con list. She and Tristan stayed together most nights, and she loved spending evenings and nights with him. They got along well when she stayed over. She loved him, there was no question about that. And she could see them taking vows and getting married someday. The only real con was Lorelai's preconceived notions and attitude about Tristan, but she wasn't willing to let her mom mess this up for her.

"Okay," she whispered. Tristan looked at her in surprise.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay, I'll find an apartment to lease until we're ready to find a place together," she confirmed.

Tristan's whole face lit up, and he pulled her into his lap. He feathered kisses along her jaw and neck before meeting her lips in a passionate kiss. They were both wrapped up in each other when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Damn mattress delivery guys," Tristan groaned as Rory stood up.

Rory looked at him and giggled at the obvious state he was in. He looked like he was ready to drag her off into a corner and have his way with her.

"You go cool off so you don't embarrass yourself and I'll get the door. We can break in that new mattress later tonight," she said as she winked at him and walked toward the door.

Tristan pulled himself up off the couch and sighed. He excused himself to the restroom for a minute to get his body under control and walked back in as the delivery guys were moving the old mattress out of the bedroom. Tristan looked at the mattress and turned to Rory.

"That's a good mattress. Why did you want to replace it?" he asked.

Rory stood there for a minute, trying to decide how to answer that question.

"I uh... I was dating Logan when I lived here," she answered, and Tristan knew what she meant.

"Got it. I'm assuming that's why you bought all new bedding as well?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want a fresh start."

"Can I throw these out?" Tristan asked, pointing to the mound of sheets and the duvet on the floor.

"Please do," Rory chuckled.

Tristan gathered all the old linens and took them to the trashcan, to throw the bedding Logan had once slept on away. Those were memories that neither he nor Rory needed around. He walked back into the pool house and moved Rory's new sheets to the dryer.

" Hey Mare, what would you like for dinner," Tristan shouted from the kitchen

"I don't care, whatever sounds good to you, although I'd prefer not to have pizza again," Rory yelled back from the bedroom where she was still working to unpack and get settled.

Tristan rummaged through the cabinets and fridge, which were now full of groceries after their shopping trip today, and pulled out everything he needed to make pasta primavera with chicken. He put a pot of water on to boil. Putting the chicken in a pan to saute, he quickly chopped up the veggies and threw the snap peas, carrots, zucchini, and tomatoes in with the chicken and finished it all off together.

"Hey, Mare, dinner's ready," he called from the kitchen as he brought their plates and glasses of wine to the couch so they could eat.

"It smells amazing," she said as she walked in. "What is it?"

"Pasta primavera - easy to make and you get lots of veggies in."

Rory took the first bite and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing, Tris!, I don't know how you do it," she said.

Tristan chuckled at how easy it was to make her happy.

"It's easy to make; I'll teach you next time," he offered.

"That would be amazing. I like being in the kitchen with you."

They continued chatting as they ate their dinner and relaxed on the couch. It had been a long day, but they'd gotten most of her boxes unpacked and bought everything she needed at the moment. She took their dishes to the kitchen and cleaned while Tristan wandered off to the bedroom. He came back a few minutes later carrying three boxes..

"What are these, Mare?" he asked.

She looked at what he was carrying and smiled. They were the Jess, Dean, and Logan boxes.

Tristan walked over and looked at the items she was taking out of the boxes. "Can I see?" he asked.

"Sure. This is Colonel Clucker - Dean picked him up and asked about him the first time he was in my bedroom. Here's the bracelet he made me and gave me for my sixteenth birthday, and the dress I wore to that dance," she continued as she took out the rest of the items in the Dean box.

"I remember that dress - you looked gorgeous, and I was miserable all night because you were the one I wanted to be there with," Tristan replied with a wistful smile.

"Well, you're with me now," Rory whispered and gently kissed him.

"And I'm thrilled about that," Tristan replied. "What's in the Jess box?"

Rory opened the box and took things out.

"Books that Jess had written in. I'd forgotten about these or I would have removed them a long time ago. He and I have been friends for so long now it doesn't bother me anymore. Here's the my ticket from the Distillers concert, my bus ticket from when I skipped school to go see him in New York, and his old Metallica t-shirt I stole," she said as she finished emptying the box.

"You know, it kind of sucks. I know all of these guys," Tristan said. "I don't like being reminded about you with your exes."

"Instead keep reminding yourself that they're my past, and you're my future," Rory whispered.

"I like that idea," Tristan said with a smile.

Rory pulled the Logan box over to her and looked at Tristan.

"Are you sure you want to see what's in this one?" she asked.

Tristan shook his head. "Yeah, I'm good. . It's all in the past, right?"

"It's all in the past," she confirmed.

She opened the box and took things out, reliving the memories as she looked at each item. The first thing out of the box was the rocket that Logan had given her when he moved to London.

"What's that?" Tristan asked.

"It's the rocket Logan sent me when he moved to London after graduation. It took me forever to figure out what it meant, but it's from an episode of The Twilight Zone," Rory answered. She looked at Tristan and noticed the conflicted expression on his face. "We can put these in the closet - we don't have to go through them," Rory offered again.

"No, it's okay - I promise. I want to know," Tristan assured her.

"All right, if you're sure you're okay," Rory said as she continued looking through the box. "These are from my first outing with the Life and Death Brigade - Logan had picked out the dress for me, and the gorilla mask and bottle of champagne were left for me after I'd gone back home. I still have the invitation and the pictures from our jump off the scaffolding," she continued as she took those items out and set them on the kitchen island.

Tristan picked up the pictures and looked through them, and he couldn't help but cringe a bit at how happy Rory looked next to Logan. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that Logan was in the past.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"No, there's more," she said quietly. "Logan had a suit of armor in his house we named Henry, and he bought me this little miniature Henry," she chuckled.

"You know, I remember seeing Henry once when I was over there," Tristan replied with a grin.

Next Rory removed a necklace and earring set from the box. "He bought these for me as an apology for some ridiculous thing he did that pissed me off - I can't even remember what it was now. And these are the guidebooks I bought to plan the trip to Asia that never happened because Mitchum sent Logan to London right after he graduated," she added as she set the highlighted books down on the counter.

"These are the Christmas decorations we picked out the Christmas that I spent in London with him - that's the only Christmas I've ever spent away from my family," Rory explained.

She tipped the box over and noticed one last item sitting in the corner. She pulled out the paper and laughed when she read it. "This is my fortune from the first time I went out with Logan and the gang. My fortune may have been ahead of its time," she chuckled as she handed it to Tristan.

"Someone from your past will turn your world upside down and teach you how to love," he read as he laughed out loud. "Poor Logan was doomed from the beginning - the fortune was his omen," he teased.

"Mm... well, it has come true," she whispered as she kissed him. "Let's put this stuff all back in the boxes and make the bed - we have a new mattress to break in," she said with a wink.

"I love the way you think, Mare," Tristan replied huskily.


	33. Chapter 33: New Memories

Rory woke up as she felt Tristan get out of bed to take a shower the next morning. She smiled as she recalled the events of the previous evening - they had created new memories in the pool house together. That gave her an idea, and she sprung up out of bed to put her plan into action while Tristan was still getting ready for work.

Rory threw on some workout clothes and dashed out to the driveway to get the paper. She started the coffee brewing and put bacon in the oven to cook while she decided what she wanted to do. The eggs would only take a few minutes.

Rory found what she was looking for in the paper and carefully cut around the section. She grabbed a red pen and put the finishing touches on her idea and laid it next to Tristan's plate on the island. He walked out of the bedroom as she finished the bacon and eggs and put their food on their plates.

Tristan smiled as he saw Rory in the kitchen finishing their breakfast.

"Good morning, Mare," he said as he kissed her.

"Morning, Tris. I thought you might like breakfast," she replied as they both sat down.

"I'm starving - someone kept me up late last night," he smirked. Rory blushed and laughed.

"I didn't hear you complaining," she shot back.

"Damn right you didn't; there was nothing to complain about. What's this?" Tristan asked as he picked up the cutting from the newspaper that she'd set next to his plate.

"Well, we went through my ex boxes and all of those memories last night, and I decided that we needed to start making our own memories. When my mom and Luke first met, she did something similar for him, and he's kept it all this time," Rory explained. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous about this.

Tristan chuckled as he read the paper. His sign, Capricorn, was circled, and Rory had written over his horoscope.

"A crazy woman will cook you breakfast this morning. Love her and she'll be yours forever," he read aloud with a smile. "I love it, baby. We need to get a nice box to put all of our memories in - maybe a handcrafted wooden one."

"You really like it?" Rory asked uncertainly.

"I really, really like it. Come on, let's take a picture so we can print it and put it in the box to remember the day that we started collecting our memories," Tristan said as he took out his phone. He snapped a picture of the two of them looking at the camera and then one of them kissing. "These look great - I have a new phone wallpaper now."

"Ooh, you have to send them to me, too! I need a new wallpaper," Rory said excitedly. Tristan attached them to a text and then sent them her way.

"So, what are your plans today?" he asked Rory as he ate his breakfast.

"I thought I'd go to the gym as soon as you leave, and then I'm going to work on getting settled in here a bit more."

"I have somewhere I want to take you after work; it's a surprise. You could drop me off at work on the way to the gym and then pick me up at three o'clock, if that works for you," Tristan offered.

"Yeah, sure," Rory agreed.

"Just make sure you drive my Escalade when you pick me up; we'll need the space," Tristan replied quizzically.

"Umm...okay," Rory answered. "Why do I have a feeling you're up to something?"

"Because I am," Tristan smirked.

Tristan was sitting in his office looking over briefs when Colin walked in his door.

"Hey, you have time for lunch today?" Colin asked him.

Tristan looked at his watch and his calendar.

"Yeah, sure. You'll have to drive - Mary dropped me off on her way to the gym today."

"Car trouble?" Colin asked.

"Nah, man. I spent last night with her at her place and am taking her for a surprise today after work, so it just made sense," Tristan answered as he stood up and they walked out of the office to the parking garage.

They made the short drive to one of their favorite lunch spots and were immediately seated and placed their orders.

"So, how are things with you and Rory?" Colin asked after the waitress had dropped off their drinks.

Tristan smiled happily. "They're great. Her mom still isn't on board, but Rory's coping with it pretty well most of the time. She actually moved into the pool house at the Gilmore estate for now; at some point she'll find an apartment in New Haven so she can be closer to work," Tristan replied.

"Why an apartment?" Colin asked. "She doesn't want to buy a house?"

"She does, actually, but I talked her into holding off for a bit. She's going to find an apartment with a short-term lease, and when it's up we'll look at buying or building a house together," Tristan replied happily.

"Wow, congratulations. So things are getting serious?"

"Yeah, they are. She's been the one I've always compared other women to, even though I didn't intend to. I never thought I'd have the chance to be loved by her, but now that I do there's no way I'm letting go. She's worth fighting for; I'd do anything to make that woman happy," Tristan said seriously.

"That's great. We're all happy for you guys - well, all of us with the exception of Lorelai," Colin chuckled. "How'd this weekend go? Didn't you guys go to Stars Hollows?"

Tristan sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair.

"It didn't go well at all, man. Rory and Lorelai got into it on Friday night. Their fight is probably what caused Rory's nightmare. I ended up driving over there at one o'clock in the morning. She was a mess, and it broke my heart. Lorelai seemed to make an effort at breakfast on Saturday, but she started in again on Saturday night. We ended up driving back to Hartford instead of staying."

Colin let out a low whistle.

"It sounds like Lorelai has declared war against what she views as a society relationship," Colin said quietly.

"She has. I can handle whatever she throws at me, but she's hurting Rory, and that pisses me off. These nightmares are really worrying me," Tristan confided.

"Have you considered having her see Juliet? She's helped Steph with several issues," Colin wondered out loud.

"Juliet? What does she do?" Tristan asked.

"She's a chiropractor, and she also does acupuncture. Steph swears by it. It would definitely be worth trying," Colin replied.

"I'll suggest that to Rory. I'm also taking her to get a dog today after work. I thought she could use the company on nights when she's at the pool house alone."

Colin thought for a moment and nodded.

"That's a great idea, man. I have some friends who own a place called Boarders with Biscuits. They take dogs in, spay or neuter them and then find families to adopt them. That's where we got our bulldogs last year. You guys should go look there," Colin offered.

"That would be perfect. I'll get their information from you when we get back to the office," Tristan replied.

Rory arrived at Tristan's office a few minutes before three o'clock and parked in his reserved parking space. She walked into the lobby and headed straight for his office.

"Hey, Mindy," she greeted Tristan's secretary.

Mindy rolled her eyes and grimaced.

"Rory, looking for Tristan?" Mindy asked. She really didn't like Rory; she'd had her sights set on Tristan for a long time.

"Yep, he's expecting me so I'll just head into his office," Rory replied sweetly, totally unaware of Mindy's dislike of her.

Rory peeked into Tristan's office and smiled at him when he looked up.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?" Rory asked as she walked across his office. Tristan pulled her down into his lap and kissed her.

"It was good, and it's even better now that you're here," Tristan murmured, trailing kisses down her jaw.

"We are so not doing this here," Rory whispered, but her voice betrayed her and she gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Are you sure? Because you seem pretty into it…" Tristan trailed off.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush against his as he continued his efforts. He loved the way she reacted to his touch. They were both brought back to reality when Mindy walked into the office.

"Mr. Dugrey? I just need your signature," Mindy said as she barged in.

Tristan groaned and tightened his grip on Rory when she tried to stand up.

"Is it urgent?" he asked tersely.

"No, sir. I just thought…" Mindy began.

"The door was closed; you would do well to remember to knock before walking into my office, especially when Miss Gilmore is here," Tristan warned.

"Yes, sir," Mindy said quietly. She walked back out of the office defeatedly, leaving Tristan and Rory alone again.

"We'd better get going - we have somewhere to be," Tristan said. He gathered his things and took Rory's hand before walking out of the office.

"Mindy, I'm out for the rest of the afternoon. Take messages for any calls; if something is urgent you can discuss it with Mr. McRae," Tristan told Mindy as they walked by her desk.

"Certainly, Mr. Dugrey," Mindy replied through gritted teeth.

Tristan took the keys and helped Rory into the car. They made the short drive to Boarders with Biscuits. Tristan parked a block away and helped Rory out of the car. He took her hand and led her down the street. When they stopped in front of their destination, Rory looked at him questioningly.

"What are we doing here?" Rory asked.

"We're looking at dogs. I thought we might like to adopt a dog together. It could stay with you when you're at the pool house so you're not alone, and we can train it together," Tristan offered hopefully.

Rory's face lit up and she donned a huge smile.

"Tris...that would be amazing!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you would do this with me."

"I'd do anything with you, Mare," Tristan whispered. He kissed her chastely and they walked through the door together.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, we have an appointment with Dr. Kris and Dr. Will. I'm Tristan Dugrey," he answered politely.

"They're expecting you; I'll just let them know that you're here," the receptionist replied. She stood and walked into the back, and a minute later two people walked back into the lobby.

"You must be Tristan? I'm Dr. Will, and this is my wife, Dr. Kris," the man greeted them.

"It's nice to meet you both. This is my girlfriend, Rory," Tristan said by way of introduction.

"So, tell me, have you given any thought to what kind of dog you would like?" Dr. Kris asked.

"I'd like a breed that's fairly easy going, but still protective. The dog should also be good with children - I have a niece and nephew who visit on occasion," Tristan answered.

"I have the perfect dog for you! We had two four-month old labradoodles come in a little over a week ago - a male and a female, they're siblings. They've both been fixed now and are current on their shots. You could have your pick," Dr. Kris offered. "Would you like to meet them?"

Rory turned her doe eyes on Tristan and he instantly knew that she was sold.

"I think we would like that very much," Tristan chuckled. He was powerless to deny her anything that she really wanted.

Dr. Kris and Dr. Will led Tristan and Rory back into their rescue area and Rory gasped happily when she saw the puppies - a golden labradoodle and a brown labradoodle.

"Can I hold them?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course," Dr. Will replied as he opened the kennel and took the puppies out. He handed them off to Rory and Tristan and smiled as he watched their interaction. He knew instantly that the young couple would be adopting both of the puppies.

Rory laughed as the male puppy licked her cheek and nibbled on her fingers.

"Tris, they're perfect! I've never seen such an adorable puppy in my life, and he's so sweet," Rory said.

"You like him?" Tristan asked. "Because I'm already in love with her. She looks so sweet and innocent, just like you," Tristan chuckled.

"Hey! I think I should probably be offended by that," Rory exclaimed in mock offense.

Tristan laughed and kissed her lightly.

"It's a compliment, Mary," he said quietly. "You really want him?" he asked as he played with the female puppy.

Rory thought for a minute and then smiled at Tristan.

"We could adopt them both," Rory suggested. "I would hate to separate them. I know I'd be broken-hearted if someone tried to take me away from my sibling."

Tristan sighed and looked at the puppies.

"You really want them both?" he asked.

"I really, really do," Rory said emphatically.

"Alright, we'll adopt them both. Let's go fill out the paperwork," he agreed.

Half an hour later, Tristan and Rory led their puppies out to the car. They had already loaded the kennels, puppy food, treats, toys and beds into the Escalade.

"What should we name them?" Rory asked.

Tristan thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Romeo and Juliet, after our high school acting debut," Tristan answered.

"That's perfect! Just don't go getting shipped off to obedience school for breaking into the dog treats, Romeo," she teased the male puppy.

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Tristan groaned.

"Not a chance, No-Show Romeo."

"Well, I'll just have to spend the rest of my life showing you that I'm not going anywhere now," he whispered huskily.


	34. Chapter 34: Peaceful, Easy Feeling

Rory was rushing around the pool house trying to straighten up a bit before her mom's arrival on Tuesday morning, but she kept getting distracted by the two adorable puppies who were following her every move. She finally gave up and took them out to the yard to play; that was far more fun than cleaning anyway. At Tristan's encouragement, Rory had invited Lorelai to come have lunch with her and then join her on the trip to Yale to sign her contract and decorate her office. Rory was hoping for a peaceful, fun day with her mom. Hopefully that wasn't asking too much.

Rory smiled to her mom and picked up the puppies as she saw Lorelai parking her car. She walked over to greet her mom with the two energetic little bundles of fur in her arms.

"Hey, Mom! I'm glad you could get away to spend the day with me," Rory said as Lorelai opened her car door.

"Hey, sweets. Who are these little angels?" Lorelai asked as she reached out and took one of the puppies.

"This is Romeo, and you're holding Juliet. Tristan thought I might like a puppy to keep me company when I'm alone at the pool house, but I fell in love with both of them when we saw them last night so we ended up adopting them both," Rory replied as she rubbed Romeo's head.

"Aw, they're just so cute! I can see why you'd fall in love instantly," replied Lorelai.

"Well, lunch won't take me long to finish. You want to head inside?"

"Sure, sounds great. Oh yeah - just a second. I almost forgot to give you these," Lorelai said as she took a vase of flowers out of the front seat and handed them to Rory.

"Oh wow, thank you!" Rory replied as she took the flowers from her mom and smelled them. "They're beautiful."

"They're not from me, Sweets; they were delivered to the house yesterday and I thought I'd bring them to you," Lorelai replied as they walked into the pool house.

Rory set the flowers down on the kitchen island and plucked the card out of the arrangement. She read it quickly and wrinkled up her nose.

"These are going in the trash," she said firmly. She picked the flowers, card and arrangement up and dumped them unceremoniously in the trash.

"Care to share what those flowers did to you?" Lorelai questioned.

Rory shrugged her shoulders.

"They're in cahoots with Logan, apparently. He sent them to me, and he poured his heart out on the card, asking me to take him back. Apparently he's still willing to let me be the other woman," Rory spat, even the thought of continuing that arrangement making her furious.

"Wow. I have to say, I'm proud of you, Kiddo. You really are finished with him, aren't you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded her head. "I really am, Mom. I would be finished with Logan even if Tristan wasn't in my life, but Tristan has definitely showed me what a healthy relationship should look like.

Lorelai nodded awkwardly and then changed the subject.

"So...I'm starving; what's for lunch?" Lorelai asked.

"We're having a strawberry chicken salad," Rory answered, and she laughed as she saw the face her mom was making. "Don't wrinkle your nose up at me - it's good. Just give it a try, I think you'll really like it."

"Please tell me there will be coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"There will be coffee," Rory chuckled. "I'm not completely crazy; I know better than to try to have a meal with Lorelai Victoria Gilmore without coffee."

"You were always smart," Lorelai quipped as they walked into the house.

Rory set Romeo down and walked to the kitchen to wash her hands. She'd already prepped the salad greens and chopped the mandarins, strawberries and pecans. All she needed to do now was cook the chicken and then toss the completed salad with the poppy seed dressing. She started the coffee maker with a fresh pot for Lorelai and then got out a bottle of water for herself.

"I'm really glad you invited me along today," Lorelai said quietly as she watched Rory start the chicken. "I know things have been a little rough between us lately."

Rory looked up and quickly considered her response, hoping not to make things worse with her response.

"They have. I need you to know that I love you and respect you. Mom, I am happy with the way my life is going. I no longer feel like I'm lost. I have a job and a place to live that is less than half an hour from you," Rory replied quietly.

"I'm trying, kiddo. It's hard - I hate the idea of you running headlong into the society that I ran away from. I just...I feel like I'm losing you."

"You're not losing me, Mom. I'm just...finding myself, and that's a good thing. I hate to bring this up, but Luke mentioned you'd been having some issues lately. Is everything okay with you?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Luke told you?" Lorelai asked. "I'm not sure what's going on, honestly. I'm not myself right now. I feel like I'm on an emotional rollercoaster, and I don't know which way is up. I'll figure it all out eventually."

"You know that I'm here for you, right?" Rory asked. "Regardless of what's going on between us, I'll always be here for you."

Lorelai looked up at her daughter with teary eyes.

"Thank you, Ror. You're a good kid - amazing, really," Lorelai said emotionally. She cleared her throat and blinked away her tears. "Sometimes I lose sight of that because of my expectations. Just know that I'm trying to do a better job of letting you be your own person."

"I appreciate that, Mom," Rory replied as she took the chicken off the stovetop grill and sliced it. "Do you want to get out some plates and a coffee cup for you?"

"Sure," Lorelai replied.

Rory tossed the salad with dressing and dished it out onto the plates that Lorelai had taken out of the cabinet. Then they both sat down at the kitchen island together for lunch.

"May I help you?" the secretary, Kimberly, asked as Rory and Lorelai approached her desk.

"Good afternoon, Kimberly. I'm Rory Gilmore. James asked me to see you to sign my contract this week," Rory replied.

"Oh, of course. Please forgive me for not recognizing you; it's been a bit of a crazy day. Did James already send you the copy of the contract for you to review?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, and everything looks good."

"Perfect. I just need your signature right here and then I'll show you to your office," Kimberly replied.

Rory signed her contract and felt an immense sense of pride for having found this job. It was a good job that she got on her own merits. She passed the papers back to Kimberly.

"Alright, here is the key to your office, which is just around the corner, and your badge and key card. I'll take you there now. You can feel free to hang pictures or move furniture - it's officially all yours," Kimberly told her as she led the way..

They walked into the room and Rory was immediately happy. Her office had nice, big windows on one wall and was very bright.

"Thank you so much, Kimberly. We'll probably be in and out a bit today getting things settled. I appreciate your help," Rory said politely.

"It's no problem at all - just let me know if you need anything," Kimberly said before leaving Rory and Lorelai in the office alone.

Rory and Lorelai both looked around the office for a bit.

"Wow, Ror - this is definitely way better than the dark, outdated office at the Gazette," Lorelai said as she spun around and took in the entire room.

"No kidding. This is fantastic!" Rory replied happily.

"Alright, you ready for a trip to Target, young padawan? We have an office to make beautiful," Lorelai said happily.

"Lead the way, Master Yoda," Rory replied.

Logan was getting restless. Rory's phone number had apparently changed, and the e-mails that he had sent her had bounced back as undeliverable. He'd sent flowers to her mom's house in Stars Hollow the previous day, hoping that would prompt her to make contact, but he still hadn't heard from her. He sighed and dropped his head down onto his desk. He knew she had to still be somewhere in the Hartford or Stars Hollow area, and his best friends lived right there. They should be able to help him find her. He picked up his phone and conferenced Colin and Finn in with him.

"Hey, Mate. What's new in London?" Finn asked after the call had connected.

"Not a lot, boys. I'm hoping you two can help me with something, though," Logan began. "Rory changed her phone number, and her emails are coming back undeliverable. I sent her flowers to Stars Hollow, hoping that would convince her to make contact, but I haven't heard from her yet. Have you two seen her or heard anything that might help me track her down?

There was a long silence on the line as both Colin and Finn considered their options. Finally, Colin spoke up.

"I'm sorry, man, but I don't know where she is right now," Colin replied smoothly. It was the truth, after all - he had no knowledge of Rory's current whereabouts.

"And I haven't been spending much time at home, so I'm not much help," Finn added. "Didn't you say that she broke things off?"

"She did, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's over. I know that if I could just get her to listen to me, I could get her to see that we're supposed to be together," Logan said desperately.

"So things are over with Odette, then?" Colin asked.

Logan chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

"No, things with Odette are still progressing on schedule with my parents' grand plan," Logan replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm confused. You're marrying Odette, but still want to win Rory back?" Finn asked. Someone needed to help Logan see things more clearly.

"Come on, guys. It's not like anyone expects me to remain faithful to Odette; it's an arranged marriage, for crying out loud," Logan huffed.

There was silence again as everyone digested this information, and finally Colin cleared his throat.

"Well, regardless, neither of us know where she is, man," he replied quietly, still thinking through what Logan had said. He felt an intense need to protect Rory from Logan's manipulation.

"I was afraid of that. Listen, I'll be in the States the third week of July. Could you guys help me try to track her down while I'm there?" Logan asked.

"Sorry, Logan, but I'll be in Boston working on a big merger," Colin replied, thankful for the excuse.

"And I'll be in Seattle working on getting our newest restaurant off the ground," Finn added quickly.

"Sure, I get it. You guys have a good day," Logan replied before hanging up.


	35. Chapter 35: A Quiet Night In

"Thanks for inviting me along today, Sweets," Lorelai said as she and Rory pulled back into the driveway at the pool house.

Rory turned and looked at her mom as she put the car in park.

"I'm really glad you could come; it was a fun day," Rory replied happily.

"It really was. So I'll see you guys next weekend?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there Friday and Saturday, and then we'll head to Boston to spend the fourth with Tristan's family. We'll have the dogs with us, so we'll need to stay at the house," Rory reminded her.

"And you're sure you can't stay longer? You guys don't need to rush off to Boston," Lorelai whined.

"I'm sure, Mom. Tristan is really looking forward to introducing me to his family, and they'll all be in town for the holiday," Rory said firmly.

"Alright, I'll take what I can get," Lorelai conceded. Of course, that didn't mean that she wouldn't try to get more.

Rory hugged Lorelai goodbye. "I'll talk to you later this week, Mom. Tell Luke hi for me," Rory told her mom.

"Will do, Kiddo. Enjoy your evening," Lorelai called back as she got into her Jeep.

Rory watched her mom drive off and turned back toward the pool house. Tristan's car was there, so he must have already arrived.

"Hey, babe," she called as she walked into the kitchen.

Tristan crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hey, Mary. How was your day with your mom?"

"It was good, actually. There was minimal tension, and we had a great time together. Thank you for encouraging me to invite her along," Rory said gratefully.

"Of course. I know what it's like to have a strained relationship with your parents, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone," Tristan replied. He hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "I hope you're not angry, but I saw the card and flowers in the trash."

Rory looked up suddenly.

"Why would I be angry?" she asked. "If I'm going to be angry at anyone, it would be Logan."

"So, I'm guessing from the arrival of the flowers that he knows where you're living now?"

"No, he sent them to Mom's house in Stars Hollow, and she brought them with her. She didn't even realize they were from him," Rory replied.

Tristan breathed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed.

"Oh, that's good. I was really hoping he hadn't figured out where you were," replied Tristan.

"Nope, we're still all good on that front. Something smells amazing - what is it?" Rory asked.

"It's chicken parmesan; I hope that's okay with you," Tristan answered as they both walked back into the kitchen.

"Better than okay; I'm starving," Rory replied before getting up to check on the puppies. They seemed to have already bonded with her, because they started whining as soon as they heard her voice. She let Romeo and Juliet out of their small play area and they both were immediately clamoring for her attention.

"Did you two miss Mommy today?" she asked as she rubbed their heads. They were both licking her fingers and nuzzling her hands. Tristan walked over and joined Rory on the floor to play with the dogs while dinner finished cooking.

"What did your mom think of the dogs?" Tristan asked.

"I'm pretty sure she would have tried to sneak them in her purse before leaving if I'd let her come back in the house," Rory joked.

Tristan picked Juliet up and she snuggled into his chest.

"Well, they are pretty cute," Tristan chuckled.

"They really are. Thank you so much for suggesting that we get a dog; I don't think I ever would have thought of it," Rory said gratefully.

"Hey, I just wanted to make you my fur-baby mama," Tristan teased.

Rory looked at Tristan and started giggling.

"You'd better tread carefully, Bible Boy. You're stuck with me now that we have kids together," Rory joked.

Tristan leaned over and kissed her and then leaned in close to her.

"Maybe that was the plan, Mary," he whispered before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Rory shook her head and laughed.

"I guess you've got me right where you want me then, you sneaky man," Rory chuckled.

"My evil plan is coming together," Tristan replied with a laugh. "Dinner's ready, by the way."

Rory scooped the puppies up and put them back in their play area and then washed her hands and joined Tristan in the kitchen. They both sat down with their food and began talking about their days.

"Did you get your contract signed?" Tristan asked in between bites of dinner.

Rory nodded and swallowed her food.

"I did, and I got my key, ID and key card. Then Mom and I went to Target and got a few things for the office - pictures, desk accessories, curtains. I'm all set to start my job next week."

"That's fantastic. I know I've already said this, but I'm really proud of you," Tristan told her.

"Thanks, Tris. I'm really proud of me, too. And you - you've been amazing since we reconnected last month. I'm so thankful that you're in my life now," Rory whispered.

Tristan reached over and entwined his fingers with Rory's.

"It's been fifteen years in the making, but it was worth the wait," Tristan agreed. He quieted for a moment and heard the puppies whining. "Do you want to take Romeo and Juliet to the park to play after dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. I'll clean up the dinner dishes while you get them ready to go," Rory replied.

She carried their dishes into the kitchen and began loading the dishwasher. Five minutes later, she met Tristan outside. He'd leashed the puppies and they were bouncing all over the place and getting tangled up in their leashes.

"They look like they're pretty excited," Rory chuckled as she took Romeo's leash from Tristan and they began walking toward the park.

"They are definitely energetic. We need to get them both in obedience school soon."

"You're right. Want me to go sign them up for classes this week? We could pick an evening that works well for both of us," Rory offered.

"That would be perfect."

They continued their walk to the park in a comfortable silence, occasionally laughing at the dogs as they pounced on leaves and explored their surroundings. The park near the house had a fenced play area for dogs, so they let the dogs off of their leashes and sat down on a bench to watch them play. Rory snuggled into Tristan's side and sighed happily.

"This is really nice," she whispered.

"It really is," Tristan agreed quietly. "I'm really proud of you for being independent, and I would never dream of discouraging you, but I am going to miss you on the nights we can't be together."

Rory leaned up and kissed Tristan sweetly.

"I'm going to miss you, too. We'd better make the best of these nights we do get together, huh?" Rory asked seductively.

"Mmm...let's take these dogs home and put them in their crate - I don't think they need to see what I'm going to do to their mom," Tristan smirked.


	36. Chapter 36: Confiding in Friends

Rory was outside with the puppies when Steph pulled up on Wednesday morning. They'd made plans to catch up. Steph was anxious to see the pool house and meet Romeo and Juliet, and Rory really felt like she needed to get an outside perspective on some things. Aside from Paris, Steph was the closest girlfriend that Rory had now, and she definitely didn't want to go to Paris for this conversation.

"Oh my gosh, they're adorable! You and Tristan make beautiful babies," Steph teased as she walked toward Rory and the puppies.

Rory laughed and rolled her eyes at Steph.

"Tris and I didn't make these babies," Rory chuckled.

"Does that mean you made other babies?"

"Steph! Don't even joke about that - there will be no baby-making anytime soon," Rory admonished.

Steph held her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, I get it. I was just teasing," Steph said.

"Why don't we go inside so you can see the pool house, and then we can come back out and relax out here? It's a beautiful day."

"Perfect. Let's go, Reporter Girl."

Steph and Rory walked into the house, the puppies hot on their heels.

"Whoa, this place is beautiful. Have you already redecorated? It looks very you," Steph observed.

"No, my grandparents decorated it for me while I was living here in college, and then they kept it like this after I moved out. I've always loved it - it's just so soft and feminine and bright. It makes me happy," Rory replied.

"I could definitely live here. Living with Colin, I don't get to decorate to make me happy; it has to suit both of us. I wish I could have this girly of a room!"

Rory walked into the kitchen and got two glasses out of the cabinet and filled them with lemonade.

"Yeah, but it's worth it, right? I know I love it when Tris stays with me, or when I stay with him. It's nice to have someone around who you care about," Rory said quietly as they walked back out to the garden. They each sat down in a lounge chair and continued their conversation.

"It is worth it, at least most of the time. Colin and I have been together a long time, so it's easy and it's comfortable for the most part, but...it's silly, really. I just wonder sometimes if we'll ever have more. We've been dating since right after college, and we've lived together for a few years now," Steph said quietly.

"And you want to get married?" Rory asked.

"I really do, but I don't know if that will ever happen. He's so jaded about marriage because of his dad and the never-ending line of stepmoms - I just don't know that he'll ever be willing to make that commitment. That leaves me having to decide whether it's more important to get married or have him in my life."

"Wow, that's…" Rory trailed off, unable to find the word she was looking for.

"Exactly," Stephanie agreed. "Any brilliant advice?"

Rory took a deep breath and thought for a minute.

"Well, I'm not exactly the posterchild for healthy, committed relationships, but I can tell you as someone who's been in a relationship that was destroyed over lack of communication about the future that you need to talk to him about it. Don't make assumptions or issue ultimatums, and don't just say whatever comes to mind. In my mind, when I was with Logan in college, having him in my life was more important than marriage. Obviously, we weren't on the same page there," Rory answered quietly.

"Do you still regret it?" Steph asked.

Rory looked up at her friend and smiled.

"No, I really don't. Don't get me wrong, I loved him, but I wasn't ready then. We were good together in college, but our relationship after we reconnected in Hamburg was evidence that we aren't good for each other. Not to mention…"

"Not to mention what?" Steph asked softly.

"It sounds crazy, but if Logan and I had married, I wouldn't have reconnected with Tristan, and I can't imagine that. Tris is...god, I shouldn't be admitting this. It hasn't even been two months since the Chilton reunion, but it's different with him. It's like Logan and I were always drifting in and out of each other's life and we had some great times, but it wasn't sustainable. We never could have made it work in the real world. With Tristan, though, it's real, and it's something that I can see lasting. I've never been the girl who stayed up at night dreaming of her wedding or writing my first name with his last name, but I can see it all happening with him," Rory admitted as she blushed.

"You two are going to make it - I just know it," Steph assured her.

"I really hope so," Rory said sheepishly.

"How are things with Lorelai - is she warming up to him yet?"

Rory dropped her head into her hands and sighed deeply.

"No, she's really not. I saw her yesterday, and we had a nice day together, but I'm not naive enough to think that she's on Team Tristan yet. We went to Stars Hollow last weekend, and she was awful. She and I got into a fight on Friday night, and I had the worst nightmare when I finally went to sleep. Tris ended up driving there in the middle of the night."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry," Steph said softly.

"Don't be. I should be used to it by now; I've been having these nightmares since my grandfather passed away. This one seemed to be worse than the rest, though."

"You really should go see Juliet. She's a chiropractor, and she does acupuncture. Maybe she could help you."

"You know, I just might do that," Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai walked into work at the inn on Wednesday morning and immediately smelled Sookie's magic risotto.

"Sookie?!" she squealed as she raced off toward the kitchen. "You're here?" She walked through the kitchen door just in time to see Sookie dropping her knife, narrowly missing her foot.

"Geez, you've gotta be more careful there," Lorelai chuckled. "We can't afford anymore workers' comp claims from you."

"Lorelai! I just thought I'd come in and work part of this week. I've missed you! Sit, let's have coffee and catch up," Sookie commanded.

Lorelai sat down in the kitchen and Sookie joined her with two cups of coffee.

"So, what's new? I heard Rory's back?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai frowned and wrinkled her nose.

"No, apparently she's not back. She was here for a few months, but she just moved into the pool house at my parents' Hartford home until she finds a place in New Haven," Lorelai lamented.

"New Haven? What's she doing there?"

"She got a communications job at Yale. I asked her to stay - she could commute every day - but she's determined to be independent," Lorelai replied, her unhappiness with the idea evident in her tone of voice.

"You're one of the most independent women I know. Surely you expected Rory to follow in your footsteps there?" Sookie asked.

"She's still supposed to need me, Sookie. She isn't suppose to get a new, rich boyfriend and adopt puppies with him and move away from me, even if the puppies are adorable."

"Whoa, wait! Talk about burying the lead. New boyfriend?" Sookie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she reconnected with someone she knew from Chilton back in May, and they've been spending most of their time together since. I'm not sure how long they've actually been seeing each other, but she's pretty smitten."

"And this is bad why?" Sookie asked.

"I just don't want her to turn into one of those fake society women who does her husband's bidding and turns the other way as he has affairs," Lorelai spat.

"And you think this new guy would do that?"

"Yes. No. I don't know - they all do, don't they? He seems to be crazy about her now, but I still worry," Lorelai insisted. "They'll be here for the bid-a-basket the weekend before July 4th, so you can meet him and see for yourself."

"I think I'll just have to be in town, then. Ooh, do you want me to make you a basket? I could make one for Rory too, if she wanted me to! That reminds me of when Rory was in highschool, and Jess and Dean got into that bidding war over her basket. That was some good entertainment!" Sookie said through her laughter as she thought about how angry Dean had been.

"You know, that's an excellent point…" Lorelai replied.


	37. Chapter 37: Admitting You Need Help

Rory stirred on Thursday morning as she heard the puppies whining in their kennel. She snuggled closer into Tristan's chest and mumbled.

"They're as bad as actual human babies," Rory muttered under her breath.

Tristan rubbed his tired eyes and sat up in bed.

"I'll get them. You've been taking care of them while I'm at work, so it's only fair," Tristan said as he stood up. He walked into the living room and let the puppies out of their kennel.

"Good morning, you two. Come on, let's go outside," he said as he coaxed them both out the door to do their business. He walked back into the bedroom a few minutes later and set Romeo and Juliet on the bed with Rory. They immediately pounced on her and began licking her face.

"Whoa, hey! That's some stinky puppy breath," Rory said through giggles. "How did you two talk your dad into putting you on the bed, huh?"

Tristan chuckled and joined them on the bed.

"It's the puppy dog eyes - they're almost as bad as your doe eyes," he teased. "I'm powerless to say no."

"I'll have to remember that for when I want something and you tell me no," Rory teased.

Tristan just shook his head and laughed.

"You'd better get in the shower - we need to head to New Haven soon for your appointment. I'll get the dogs ready for doggy daycare."

Rory sniffled dramatically and wiped a non-existent tear.

"Aw, our babies are growing up so quickly! It's their first day of school," Rory joked dramatically.

"You're hilarious," Tristan deadpanned. "Get your butt in the shower, woman. We can't be late."

Rory got out of bed and padded into the shower. She let the hot water beat down on her tired muscles and sighed as she relaxed. She walked into the kitchen forty-five minutes later, dressed and ready for the day.

"Thank you again for taking today and tomorrow off to go to the doctor with me and look at apartments. I'm really excited to have four days together without work," Rory said gratefully as she joined him in the kitchen.

Tristan leaned over and kissed her.

"Of course, baby. I'm happy to do it, but we all know that you just want someone there to hold your hand when they draw blood for your physical," he teased.

Rory scowled and hit him playfully.

"Hey, don't tease! I don't like needles," she huffed.

Tristan wrapped her up in his arms.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, Mare. Are you ready?"

Rory grabbed her purse and phone.

"Yeah, I think I am. I'll grab the leashes," Rory replied.

She walked over and picked up the dog leashes and brought them over to Tristan, who had two wiggly dogs in his arms. She clipped them on and Tristan set the dogs down and led them out to the waiting Escalade. They made the short drive to Stay and Play, which was about halfway between their houses and dropped the puppies off before heading to New Haven. They were about twenty minutes into their drive to New Haven when Tristan took a deep breath and brought up the subject that had been on his mind.

"I was thinking...you should probably mention your nightmares to the doctor. Maybe there's something she could do to help," he suggested gently.

Rory turned and looked at him and thought for a moment.

"I don't know, Tris. I don't want her to look at me like I'm crazy. I mean, kids have nightmares. I'm a thirty-two year old woman," Rory replied quietly.

"Mare, you know I love you, but you need to see if there's anything she can do to help you. I was doing some research, and it looks like for a small percentage of women certain birth control pills could cause nightmares. It never hurts to talk to her and see if there's a possibility that's contributing to them."

Rory sighed and nodded her head.

"You're right - it never hurts to ask. I also talked to Steph yesterday, and she suggested I make an appointment with Juliet."

"I think that would be a great idea, baby. Your new insurance is already in effect, so I think you should get in to see her as soon as possible. I never mind being there for you, but it breaks my heart to see you so upset after a nightmare," Tristan admitted.

"I'm sorry, Tris," Rory whispered.

"Hey, no way. I don't want an apology, and you don't owe me one. I just want to help you get better," Tristan reassured her. Rory reached over and took Tristan's hand.

"Thank you. You've...you're so good to me. Sometimes I can't believe that I'm this happy."

"Thank you for letting me love you, Mary."

"Rory Gilmore?"

Rory put her book in her purse and stood up.

"That's me," she said with a smile. Tristan and Rory followed the nurse through the door that led to the exam rooms.

"We'll need to stop here and get your weight, Miss Gilmore," the nurse said as they came to the scale.

Rory handed Tristan her purse and slid her shoes off before stepping onto the scale. The nurse noted her weight and continued down the hall toward the exam room. Rory sat down on the table and the nurse began taking her vitals.

"Your blood pressure is 110/70 - that's great. And your pulse and O2 levels are also good. The doctor will be in shortly. She prefers to let you stay clothed while she talks with you and goes over any health concerns, and then she'll have you change into a gown for the physical and pap. I can show your friend back out to the waiting room at that point if you would feel more comfortable," the nurse offered.

"No, he's fine to be here. He's my boyfriend, and I'd prefer he stay with me," Rory insisted.

"Of course - we just like to offer. I'll let Dr. Stevens know that you're ready."

Tristan chuckled to himself as he noticed Rory fidgeting. She was obviously quite nervous. He stood up and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"You okay there, babe?" he asked.

Rory laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"I'm fine - just nervous. I always get like this when I go to the doctor. Logically, I know that it isn't a big deal to get a physical, but it still just makes me all antsy," Rory confided.

"Well, thank you for letting me come with you today. I appreciate that you let me take care of you," Tristan replied before kissing her on the forehead. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Tristan and Rory both looked to the door just as the doctor walked in. She took one look at the two of them and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm Dr. Stevens," she said by way of introduction. She had a kind face and the kind of bedside manner that immediately put you at ease. Rory could tell instantly that she would like her.

Rory blushed and moved back to the exam table.

"Sorry about that - I'm a bit nervous, and he was calming me down," she explained. "I'm Rory, and this is my boyfriend, Tristan."

"It's nice to meet you, Rory and Tristan. I've looked through your file, and everything looks good. Your blood pressure is great, as are the rest of your vitals. We got your file from your old doctor, and I don't see anything that concerns me from that either. I did notice you've gained a bit of weight since your last visit to your old doctor, but you noted on your intake forms that you've recently started working out. About how long have you been working out?" Dr. Stevens asked.

Rory looked at Tristan. "A little over a month?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Tristan agreed.

"That's good. Are you enjoying it? I can never seem to find enough time to go to the gym consistently," replied Dr. Stevens.

"I really am enjoying it. Tris and I run several times a week, and I go to the gym a few times a week as well for strength training and a cardio class that I take with my girlfriends," said Rory.

"I'm sure that's the reason for the weight gain then - you're gaining muscle. That's actually really great, and your weight is quite healthy. Do you have any questions or concerns before your exam?" she asked.

Rory hesitated and looked to Tristan, and he gave her an encouraging nod and then reached over and took her hand in his. Rory took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Actually, I do. My grandfather passed away a little over a year ago, and since then I've been having really intense nightmares. Tris mentioned that there's a small possibility that my birth control could be contributing to the nightmares and thought I should mention it," Rory answered quietly.

Dr. Stevens smiled and nodded.

"You're a lucky girl to have such a caring, attentive boyfriend, and he's right. It's not terribly common, but either birth control or hormonal imbalances can on occasion cause nightmares. We can move you to a different type of birth control that's less likely to cause nightmares and see if that helps," the doctor explained.

"Thank you. I guess that's worth trying. A friend also suggested I try seeing a chiropractor we know who specializes in acupuncture," Rory replied.

"I think that's a great idea, and there's a very good chance that between the two things we'll be able to get you in a much better place," Dr. Stevens assured her. "Now, when do you take your last active birth control pill in this pack?"

Rory thought for a minute. "I have five more days of active pills left."

"Perfect. I want you to finish those five days of active pills, and then immediately start the new birth control prescription that I'm going to write you. Don't take the inactive pills - just throw those away. Does that make sense?" the doctor asked.

Rory and Tristan both nodded to the doctor. "Yeah, that makes perfect sense," Rory replied.

"Alright, any other questions or concerns before we do your exam?"

"No, I think that's it," answered Rory.

Dr. Stevens opened a drawer and handed Rory a paper gown and a sheet to cover up with

"Go ahead and undress completely. The gown opens in the back. Put that on and cover up with the sheet. You can have Tristan duck his head out the door and let me know as soon as you're ready so you don't have to wait - I know these rooms are always cold when you're waiting," Dr. Stevens chuckled. "I'll just be right outside."

Dr. Stevens stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Rory began taking off her clothes and stacked them neatly on the chair next to Tristan. Then she put the robe on and covered herself up with the sheet.

"You'd think they'd at least give you a real hospital gown - that thing will tear if you move wrong," Tristan chuckled.

"Yeah, I really hate this part of the exam. Sitting here naked other than this thin paper thing, freezing while I wait. It isn't exactly something I look forward to," Rory deadpanned. "Now, go let her know I'm ready, please?"

Tristan nodded and walked to the door. He poked his head out and nodded as the doctor looked up at him. Dr. Stevens walked back into the room right behind Tristan and began putting on her gloves.

"Tristan, I'm just going to have you stand by Rory's head. Rory, put your feet in the stirrups and slide your bottom all the way down," the doctor instructed her. Rory did as she was asked and reached up to hold Tristan's hand. "Perfect, now just relax your knees and let them fall to the side. I'm going to go ahead and take the sample, so you may feel a bit of pinching or discomfort, but breathe through it."

Rory took a couple of deep breaths and Tristan kissed her on the forehead.

"You're doing a great job, Mare," Tristan whispered in her ear. Rory smiled at him gratefully.

"That part is all finished, so now I just need to do the manual exam and then you'll be finished."

The doctor finished a moment later and pulled the sheet back down to cover Rory.

"Alright, you're all done. You can get dressed and pick up your prescription and the lab slip at the checkout window when you leave. The lab is downstairs on the first floor. We'll call you with the results. Please don't hesitate to call the office if you have any questions or need anything. It's been nice meeting you both," Dr. Stevens said. She shook both of their hands and walked out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Tristan spoke.

"That looked seriously uncomfortable, Mary. I don't know how you women do it."

Rory laughed as she began getting dressed again.

"It's not too bad, really. It's not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it's manageable," Rory replied.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go get my blood drawn and then we can go to one of my favorite places in New Haven for lunch?"

"Sounds perfect."


	38. Chapter 38: I'll Protect You

"I think it's adorable that you chose a Hello Kitty band aid," Tristan teased as they were walking out of the lab.

"Hey, if they're going to poke me with a needle, I at least want a cute band aid," Rory chuckled.

"I'm not arguing the merits of cute first aid supplies; I'm just saying that you're adorable," Tristan replied. He leaned in and kissed her. "You want to drive since you know where we're going?"

Rory took the keys and walked around toward the driver's side of the Escalade.

"Sure, I don't mind. I know this great seafood place on the wharf if that's okay?"

"That sounds great," Tristan agreed.

Rory drove the short distance to Lenny and Joe's Fish Tale.

"This place is great - it was one of my favorite places to eat when I was at Yale," Rory said as they got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

"It smells great," Tristan agreed. "Table for two, please," he told the hostess.

"Of course. Right this way," the hostess replied. She led them to a table on the covered deck which overlooked the harbor. Tristan helped Rory into her chair and then took a seat across from her.

"What's good here, Mare?" Tristan asked.

"I haven't had anything that wasn't good. The lobster mac and cheese and stuffed shrimp are amazing, and I always get the fried veggie combo," Rory replied excitedly.

"That sounds fantastic - want to just order all three and split them?" Tristan asked.

"Ooh, yes please!" Rory exclaimed just as the waitress walked up to the table.

"Welcome to Lenny and Joe's. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server. Can I take your order?"

"I'll have an iced tea, and then we'll take the fried veggie combo, the lobster mac and cheese and the stuffed shrimp," Rory answered.

"And I'll also take an iced tea," Tristan added.

"Excellent choices. I'll put in your order and will be right back with your drinks," Amber replied before walking away from the table. She returned a few minutes later with their drinks, and Tristan and Rory began talking.

"I know you have a few projects that you want done around the pool house. I thought maybe I could get started on a few of them this weekend?" Tristan asked.

"You can help me fix up the pool house?" Rory asked as she giggled. "I didn't really take you for the handyman type."

"Hey, I'm a man of many talents. I'll have you know I'm very good with my hands," Tristan smirked.

"Oh trust me, I'm well aware," Rory replied huskily. "I've learned just how talented those hands are."

"Mary! You made a sexual innuendo without blushing," Tristan teased.

"You're corrupting me, Bible Boy," Rory shot back.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you were like this before we started dating."

Rory giggled and stuck her tongue out at Tristan.

"I'm pretty sure you had something to do with my being corrupted - maybe it was all the leering and lewd comments when we were at Chilton," Rory accused him.

"I thought we'd moved past that?" Tristan asked just as the waitress delivered their appetizer. "Thank you, this looks great," Tristan told Amber.

They both dug into the fried zucchini and onion rings, talking between bites, and soon their entrees were brought to the table as well. Tristan moved to sit next to Rory to make it easier to share.

"This all smells incredible," Tristan said hungrily.

"That's because it is incredible. Here, you have to try this." Rory took a forkful of the lobster mac and cheese and fed it him. "Tell me that isn't the best mac and cheese you've ever eaten."

Tristan chewed and moaned. "Oh my god, you're right. That's amazing. We're going to have to come here more often - I can come meet you after work."

"I think it's the perfect comfort food," Rory added.

"You know, we could figure out how to make this ourselves. We could make it a fun kitchen project."

Rory looked up at Tristan and smiled.

"You're the only man who can get me in the kitchen," Rory chuckled.

Tristan and Rory were holding hands, walking through the Yale campus as she showed him around, pointing out all of her favorite places. She'd taken him to Sterling Memorial Library - one of her favorite places in the world - and shown him where she and Paris had lived on campus. They'd grabbed coffee and strolled through some of the buildings, stopping by to see the Yale Daily News room. She'd told him stories from Paris's reign of terror and Rory's subsequent term as editor.

Now they were walking toward the Medical College so he could see her new office and where she would be working.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if we'd both ended up at Yale?" she asked quietly as they walked. Tristan thought for a moment before answering.

"Sometimes I do - we might be married with kids by now - but another part of me is grateful that we didn't. I wasn't the same Tristan you knew in highschool by the time I got to college, but I also wasn't the man I am now. I know you've changed since college, too. It might not have been right in college still. We might have ended disastrously or hurt each other. I think things happened just like they were supposed to," Tristan replied softly.

Rory pulled on his hand to stop him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. "When did you become the girl in this relationship?" she teased.

"I can always find a dark corner and remind you how much of a man I am," Tristan growled as he nipped playfully at her lips and pulled her hips flush against his.

"Down, boy!" Rory giggled. "I'm just giving you a hard time - no pun intended. I love that you're so thoughtful. Now, let's go show you my office before you get me too distracted."

Rory took Tristan's hand and continued across campus to the building that her new office was in. She stopped as she walked past Kimberly and introduced Tristan.

"Kimberly, this is my boyfriend, Tristan Dugrey. Tristan, this is Kimberly," Rory introduced the two. "He and I were in the area today, so I thought I'd show him around campus and let him see my office," she continued to explain.

"It's nice to meet you, Tristan. Rory, we're excited to have you in the office next week. We'll see you soon," Kimberly replied before answering the phone that had begun to ring.

Rory led Tristan around the corner to her office. She turned on the light and smiled brightly as she saw the results of her and her mom's trip from earlier this week. She couldn't wait to start work here next week.

"This is it," she said with a flourish worthy of Vanna White.

"Very nice, Mary. You and your mom did a great job decorating. Is there anything you still need for your office?"

Rory thought for a minute and shook her head.

"No, I think I'm all set. I can just walk in the door and get to work with whatever it is that they want me to start with. I'm actually really excited."

"As well you should be." Tristan looked at his watch - a gift his grandfather had given him before he passed away - and noted the time. "We should probably get going if we're going to make it to our appointment with the leasing agent."

Tristan and Rory walked back out to their car and drove the short distance to the leasing agent's office. They walked into the trendy office and were immediately greeted by a twenty-something blonde who was far too perky.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, I'm Tristan Dugrey, and this is my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore. We have an appointment to view some apartments this afternoon," Tristan answered. He watched the blonde look him up and down appraisingly and moved behind Rory to wrap his arms around her.

"Of course! I'm Janet; I believe I spoke with you on the phone. Let me just grab my keys and we'll be off to find you an apartment," the blonde answered. She walked away, presumably in search of her keys, and Rory couldn't help but giggle. She turned in Tristan's arms and kissed him chastely.

"You okay there, Tris?" she smirked.

"I'm fine, Mare. I'm just trying to head off any attempts at flirting on her part before they get started," Tristan admitted.

Rory wrapped her arms around him more tightly. "Don't worry, baby - I'll protect you," she teased.

"You'd better," Tristan grumbled.

Janet came back and led Tristan and Rory out to her car. Tristan helped Rory into the front passenger seat, not wanting to be stuck quite that close to the blonde who looked at him like he was on today's menu. Janet drove them to several locations, showing them a variety of apartments that met their requirements, but none of them seemed just right.

"There's one more place I can show you. It's a little more of a luxury apartment than the others you've seen today, but I think you might like it," she offered. Rory nodded her consent, and they soon pulled up to a very familiar building. Rory swallowed hard. She was over Logan, but that didn't mean that she wanted to live in the same building they'd lived in together in college.

"I think we're good, actually, Janet. There's no need to look here," Rory said before anyone could get out of the car.

"Are you sure? The units are quite nice. They have these beautiful loft apartments with a fantastic view," Janet pressed.

"No, I'm sure. I think we can head back to the office, and we'll go home and think through what we've seen today," Rory insisted.

They drove back to the leasing office in silence, and soon Tristan and Rory were alone again.

"You okay there, Mare?" he asked as they got into his car.

Rory nodded absentmindedly and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just... I lived there for a while in college, and I don't want to live there again."

Tristan thought for a moment and frowned. "I thought you said the apartment you and Paris lived in was a dump?" he asked.

"I did. I lived there with Logan, and I just don't want to live there again," Rory whispered.

"Oh. Yeah, of course. I can see how that probably wouldn't be a fun walk down memory lane - knowing our luck, it would be the same apartment," Tristan chuckled awkwardly.

"I know, right? And really, I'm just ready to pick up the dogs and go home and relax with you," Rory said as she leaned over to kiss him.


	39. Chapter 39: Wondeful News

Tristan walked into his kitchen Saturday morning to see his gorgeous girlfriend standing there cooking breakfast. How he'd gotten this lucky, he would never understand. He smiled and walked over to kiss her.

"Morning, Mare," he whispered as he wrapped her arms around from behind her and laid his head on her shoulder. "Thank you for making breakfast."

Rory turned around for a moment and kissed him. "Well, it's the least I can do after all the work you did around the pool house yesterday. I can't believe how much you got done."

Tristan walked across the kitchen to the coffee maker and poured two mugs full of the fragrant brew. He handed one to Rory and then sat down at the island.

"So you're going to the gym with the girls today while I golf with my dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan. You'll be home sometime this afternoon, right?" she asked as she slid their eggs and bacon onto plates and set the plates down.

"Yeah, I'm guessing I'll be home sometime around three o'clock. We're going to have lunch after we finish playing."

"That works. The girls and I are going to go out to lunch, and maybe do a little shopping, too. I may pick up a few things to supplement my work wardrobe since I'm going to be in an office full time now. Nothing fits quite like it used to since I've been working out, so I figure it's time to invest in some new clothes."

"I think that's a great idea, Mare."

Rory took her last bite of her breakfast and loaded her plate in the dishwasher. "Alright, I'd better run or I'll be late. The puppies have been out to go to the bathroom, but it wouldn't hurt to let them out one more time before you leave. I love you," Rory said. She stopped as she walked by Tristan and kissed him, taking a moment to breathe in his unique scent that made her weak in the knees.

"I love you, too, babe," Tristan replied softly.

"So, son, tell me what's new with you now that we're not paying attention to our golf game," Chandler, Tristan's dad, said as they waited for their food at the club. They'd played eighteen holes, but neither were fond of deep discussion while they played.

Tristan smiled and took a drink of his water, wondering where to begin.

"Work is good. We're getting closer to coming to an agreement for a merger with that firm I've been telling you about. If we can get that deal done, we'll be the largest, most prominent firm on the east coast," Tristan explained.

"Excellent. I have no doubt that you can pull it off," Chandler replied proudly. Tristan's relationship with his dad was vastly different than it had been growing up.

"I'm also seeing someone."

Chandler looked up at Tristan, his face showing the surprise that he felt.

"Well, your mother will no doubt be thrilled. She's been worried about you working too much and not having anyone in your life. Do we know her?" asked Chandler.

"You've met her, a long time ago. Do you remember me talking about Mary?" Chandler nodded his head. "It's her, actually. We ran into each other in May at the Chilton reunion, and now we're together."

"Congratulations, son. Is it serious?" He knew that his son hadn't dated a woman seriously since Sarah.

Tristan thought for a moment and smiled.

"It is serious. She's actually making a lot of changes in her life right now, but yeah. She's in journalism, and she's starting a new job at Yale writing for their medical college - internal communications. She just moved to Hartford. We usually stay together at either her place or mine. She's staying in the Gilmores' pool house for now; she may find an apartment in New Haven for a few months," Tristan told his father.

"Why only a few months? Is it a temporary position?" asked Chandler.

"No, it's a permanent, full-time position. She was going to buy a house in New Haven, but we talked about it and decided she would hold off and rent an apartment for six months or so, and then we're going to look at buying or building a house together," Tristan replied quietly. He knew that his dad would be surprised to hear that news. Chandler just looked at him for a moment, and suddenly his face lit up happily.

"I'd say that is serious. So, tell me about this girl. I'm afraid it's been a good many years since I've heard much about your Mary."

"She's...well, she's amazing, Dad. She's Richard and Emily Gilmore's granddaughter. She's brilliant, poised, well-spoken, witty, and gorgeous. She's everything I've ever wanted, but never thought I could have. We actually adopted two labradoodle puppies together earlier this week, so I guess you have granddogs now. We named them Romeo and Juliet, after our roles in the play at Chilton," Tristan chuckled.

"Do you have any pictures?"

"Of Rory or the dogs?" asked Tristan.

"I was referring to Rory, but either."

Tristan pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his camera roll, flipping to a picture of Rory with the dogs.

"This is Rory and the dogs," he said. He then flipped through a few more pictures and found his favorite picture of Rory. Her eyes twinkled and she had a bright smile that could light up an entire city. She looked so blissfully happy and in love. He had just kissed her, and she still had that dazed look on her face. "Here's another - this is my favorite picture of her," Tristan said as he turned the phone back toward his dad.

"She is quite stunning, son."

"The picture doesn't do her justice. You guys will have to meet her soon. Her mom isn't exactly supportive of our relationship, so I'm sure she would be happy to meet you guys and have you on our side," Tristan replied quietly.

"Why isn't her mom supportive of your relationship?" asked Chandler.

Tristan sighed and shifted in his chair.

"Lorelai ran away from society at sixteen, after she had Rory. She hates society and everything it stands for, but still put her daughter back in that environment when she transferred her to Chilton her sophomore year. I guess she expected Rory to be around society but hate it as much as she did. Unfortunately for Lorelai, Rory fits perfectly in society and can handle it with ease. I also think Lorelai has some preconceived biases about Rory dating someone from the world she left because of Rory's ex-boyfriend."

Chandler raised an eyebrow and looked at his son questioningly. "Is it anyone we know?"

"Unfortunately, it is. Rory...she dated Logan in college, for three years. Do you remember hearing about the girl who turned down his marriage proposal?" Chandler nodded, his attention completely focused on what his son was telling him. "That was Rory."

Chandler stilled and contemplated what he's just been told. "That's...complicated, son. Does he know that you two are seeing each other now?"

"No, and we would prefer him not to know at this point. He and Rory had run into each other a couple of years ago. They started seeing each other again on occasion when they were actually on the same continent. She had already decided to break things off with him and then she found out about his engagement from Page Six. He hadn't even told her, and apparently he's still not willing to let her go without a fight. She changed her phone number and cut off all contact. We don't want Aunt Shira and Uncle Mitchum to get word of this. We'd like some time to settle into the relationship before we have to deal with the Huntzbergers."

Chandler was silent for a moment before he replied.

"Your mom and I will support you. I would suggest that you make certain that this relationship is worth fighting for before enlightening the Huntzbergers to who you're dating. You know how they are - they stop at nothing to get what they want."

Tristan smiled and made eye contact with his dad.

"This relationship is worth fighting for. She's the one for me - I'm certain of it. I'd like to marry her at some point. I'm not planning on asking her now, but that's the goal," Tristan confided. "I've been in this relationship for fifteen years longer than she has. I've loved her since before military school. I'll give her time to catch up before I ask," he replied with a smirk and a laugh.

"I wish your grandfather and Richard were here to see this - they'd talked for years about how they hoped you two might unite our families someday," Chandler replied with a proud smile.

"Michelle?" Chandler called as he walked into his house after lunch with Tristan.

"In the sitting room, dear."

Chandler walked into the sitting room and found his wife looking through a magazine and relaxing.

"How was golf with Tristan?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"It was good. Our son is in love, dear. He's seeing someone, and it seems to be quite serious.

Michelle looked shocked for a moment and then grinned at her husband.

"Who is this girl who's stolen our son's heart?"

"It's someone from high school - Mary. He's going to call and talk to you about her soon. He's really happy, Michelle," Chandler told his wife.

"Our boy's in love. Oh, this is just wonderful!" Michelle said happily.


	40. Chapter 40: The Purge

Rory walked into the living room of the pool house on Sunday morning, still half asleep, and smiled when she saw Tristan. He was working on yet another one of the little projects that she'd wanted done in order around the pool house. So far, he had caulked around windows, repaired a leaky faucet, helped her clean out some storage closets, and replaced a broken piece of the guttering.

"Hey, you," Rory greeted Tristan sleepily.

Tristan turned and smiled at her broadly. "Morning, babe. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Rory walked into his waiting arms and laid her head on his chest. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes. "I slept very well. I guess I was really tired; I didn't mean to sleep that late," Rory replied sheepishly.

"You obviously needed it," Tristan replied tenderly before kissing her on the forehead. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I really need to go through my closet and figure out what fits and what doesn't for work - even though I've gained weight, my clothes are looser thanks to working out. The girls and I did a little shopping yesterday, but I didn't really find anything that I liked for work."

"Well, I just finished up here. Why don't we take the dogs for a walk to that cafe down the street that we like and have breakfast? They have that patio, so Romeo and Juliet will be able to stay with us. Then we can come back home and go through your closet and figure out what you need. I'll even go shopping with you," Tristan promised with a grin.

Rory looked up at him and laughed. "You just want to feel me up in the dressing room," she teased as she poked him in the side.

Tristan gasped in mock outrage at her insinuation. "Mary, I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing!" He moved his hands down her back and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Besides, I don't need a dressing room to touch my girlfriend," he whispered seductively.

Rory closed her eyes and moaned as he lavished attention on her neck. Tristan chuckled under his breath as she tilted her head to give him better access. He loved the way she reacted to his touch.

"I don't think you want me to stop, do you, Mare?" Tristan growled. Rather than answer him, Rory moved and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Breakfast will have to wait - I'm craving something else right now," she purred. "That okay with you, sexy?"

"Hell yeah," Tristan smirked as he followed her into the bedroom.

Tristan walked into the bedroom with two bottles of water and couldn't help but laugh. Rory was sitting there in the middle of a pile of clothes from the closet, and she looked adorable. They'd just come home from breakfast, and Rory had gone off into the bedroom to get started going through her closet while Tristan took a phone call.

"It kind of looks like your closet exploded on you, babe. Are you sure you aren't injured?" Tristan teased.

Rory looked up and rolled her eyes at him. "Such a helpful boyfriend," she shot back.

"Alright, what's the problem? I can tell you're frustrated, so let me help you."

"I don't know - it just has me all stressed. I don't know what looks good and what needs to go, and I'm just...too emotionally invested, I think," Rory replied quietly.

"Too emotionally invested? In clothes?"

"Yes. I know that might be a foreign concept to you, but some of these clothes have been with me for years. I can't help but feel loyal."

Tristan laughed to himself, knowing better than to laugh out loud at such a moment, and moved to sit down next to her.

"Let's go through them together, then. The only thing in this room that I'm emotionally attached to is you, so I'll be your neutral opinion. Let's start by weeding out everything in this pile that doesn't fit you, and then we'll move on to what's still in the closet."

Tristan and Rory spent the next half hour going through the pile of clothes that Rory had amassed. She tried on items she wasn't sure about and Tristan weighed in with his opinion on pieces that she was on the fence about. She was surprised to find how much of her professional wardrobe was either terribly outdated or no longer fit properly.

"I can't believe none of this stuff fits!" Rory huffed as she tried on yet another too-big article of clothing.

"You've really toned up a lot since we started working out, babe. It's only normal that your clothes wouldn't fit right at this point."

Rory turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She was standing there in her bra and panties at the moment. As she looked at her reflection, she couldn't help but notice her lightly-sculpted abs and the definition in her arms and legs. She was jarred from her thoughts by the ringing of her phone. She walked over to the nightstand and picked it up.

"Hey, Mom," she answered after looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, Sweets. How's it going?" Lorelai asked.

"It's going...well, okay. Tris and I are going through my closet, weeding out all of the clothes that don't fit anymore. It kind of looks like a bomb has gone off in my bedroom," Rory giggled.

"Ooh, bring the clothes to Mommy, please?"

"Sure, Mom. So, what's going on?" Rory asked.

"Oh! Sookie and I were talking about the bid-a-basket next weekend, and since you're going to be in town she offered to make you a basket if you wanted her to."

"That's so sweet of her, but I've got it all taken care of already. I'm going to pick up some of Tristan's favorites from a local deli, and I thought I might make a couple of things that I know he likes, too. Tell her thank you for me, though," Rory replied.

"Are you sure, kiddo? She's already making baskets, so it's really no big deal," Lorelai offered again.

"I'm sure, Mom. I actually really enjoy cooking now, and I want to do this for Tris," Rory replied firmly.

"Alright then," Lorelai relented. "I'll see you next weekend."


	41. Chapter 41: Family Time

Tristan looked up from his work and gasped as he realized the time. He was supposed to meet his mom for coffee in ten minutes. Thankfully, the coffee shop was just down the street a couple of blocks. He picked up his phone and walked out of his office quickly to meet her. He walked the two short blocks and arrived just in time to see his mom pull up. He walked over and met her at her car, opening the door and helping her out.

"Mom, it's good to see you," Tristan greeted his mom warmly.

"It's lovely to see you as well, dear. Shall we?" Michelle asked, pointing toward the coffee shop.

"Of course." Tristan offered his arm to his mom and led her into the small, independent coffee shop. He made a mental note to bring Rory here sometime - he was certain that she would love it. He led his mom to a quiet table and then went to the counter to order their coffees. He returned a few minutes later with their drinks and sat down across from his mom. She began speaking the moment he settled into his seat.

"Okay, I can't wait any longer! I need to know about the young woman who my son has fallen for!" she exclaimed.

Tristan chuckled and shook his head at her enthusiasm. "Her name is Rory Gilmore, but you would know her better as Mary - that's what I've always called her. She and I ended up talking at the Chilton reunion in May, and we're seeing each other now," Tristan shared.

"That's it? That's all I get?" Michelle teased.

"No, Mom, that's not all you get," Tristan said as he rolled his eyes. "You guys will have to meet her soon. She's an incredible woman, and I think you'll love her as much as I do."

"So what your father said is true? You're in love?" she prodded.

"Yes, I am completely in love," he confirmed.

Michelle stood up quickly and rounded the table, wrapping her son in a hug. "Oh, this is just so wonderful!"

Tristan returned his mom's hug and laughed at her. "You'd think I'd just told you that I was getting married or giving you grandchildren," Tristan chuckled.

"But those things might not be too far off, right?" Michelle asked hopefully.

"No, they might not be. I'd certainly like to marry her at some point, and we're both in our thirties. I would like to propose this year for sure, even if we haven't been together for that long. Everything with Rory seems...intense, and real, and right. She's mentioned casually that she would like kids at some point. I know I would like at least two kids, so it would make sense not to wait very long," Tristan replied with a smile, his dimples showing.

"You want to marry and start a family?"

"With her? Absolutely," Tristan confirmed.

"Oh, this is wonderful news! Your father mentioned that there was some kind of extenuating circumstance regarding your relationship, though?" Michelle asked.

"Right, there is. Rory dated Logan back in college, and when he proposed she said no. They had been seeing each other again on occasion before she and I reconnected, and he's having trouble letting go. We'd like to make sure that word doesn't get back to the Huntzbergers yet - we want more time before we have to deal with them."

"Of course, son. Now, I must meet this young woman! We'll all be going out on Charlie and Max's yacht on the fourth. You guys really should join us," Michelle urged.

"Aunt Shira and Uncle Mitchum won't be there?" Tristan confirmed.

"No, they're vacationing in Europe right now. Your sister and Greg will be in town for the holiday, too. Just talk to her about it and let me know?" Michelle pleaded.

"Sure, I'll let you know," Tristan consented.

Rory walked into The Capital Grille and immediately spotted her dad and Gigi sitting near the window. She hadn't seen Gigi in a couple of years - the last time had been when she was in Paris for a weekend with Logan, although she'd told her family she was there on business. She walked over and was immediately met by her dad's embrace.

"Hey there, kiddo. It's been too long," Christopher said as he hugged his daughter. Rory soaked in his presence and smiled. She and her dad had made a lot of progress in their relationship since he and her mom had divorced.

"It really has been too long. I've missed you, Daddy," Rory whispered. She moved from his arms and hugged Gigi. "And look at you, Gigi! My goodness, you're growing up so quickly," Rory exclaimed.

"Daddy says I have to stop growing up or I'll break his heart," Gigi replied as she giggled.

They all sat down at the table and Rory turned her attention to Gigi. "I can't believe you're already fourteen, Gigi. I'm really glad you're here, though. How are you adjusting to life here in the States?" Rory asked. Christopher had recently gotten full custody of Gigi when Sherry had decided that running off with her newest man-of-the-hour was more important than being a good mother. Fortunately, Christopher had been more than willing to fight for custody of Gigi and raise her.

"It's really good. I like living with Daddy - we have a lot of fun. He spends a lot of time with me," Gigi gushed.

"Well, that's good. You know that I'll always be here for you anytime you need girl time, right?" Rory asked her sister.

"You mean that?" Gigi asked.

"I mean that," Rory chuckled. It was so heart-warming to see how excited Gigi was.

They stopped for a moment to place their orders and then went back to their conversation.

"Well, it's a good thing that you two are getting along so well. I actually have some news for you, Ror. We're working on merging with another law firm, and if that happens Gigi and I will be moving back to Hartford," Chris explained.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! I would be able to see you so much more often! Gigi, you'll have to come over and hang out at the pool with me, and I can take you golfing, too," Rory promised.

"That would be great, kiddo. My mom will also move back here with us, and she would really like the opportunity to get to know you," Chris added quietly.

Rory's eyes snapped up and she looked at Chris quizzically. "She would? Why?" Rory asked.

"She realizes how short-sighted she and my dad were not to get to know you sooner. She knows she can't make up for lost time, but she'd like to get to know you now. She's actually followed you for years. She has copies of all of your articles, and photos from papers. She's really proud of you, kiddo."

Rory sat there silently for a minute, taking in everything her dad had just told her. Lorelai wouldn't like it at all if she gave a relationship with Francine a chance, but it seemed like the right thing to do. "Okay, that would be really nice," Rory whispered.

"Yeah? That's great," Chris said, relief written all over his face. "Now, tell me what else is new with you."

Rory smiled and thought about all of the changes in her life recently. "I'm starting a new job at Yale on July 10th. I'll be an internal communications writer for their medical school," Rory began.

"That's fantastic news, Ror!" Chris beamed. "I couldn't be happier for you."

"It is really fantastic," Rory agreed. "I'm also seeing someone. He's really great to me. I think you'd like him, Dad."

"Oh wow, that's great. I'm sure if your mom likes him I will, too," Chris assured her.

Rory just wrinkled her nose and frowned. "Actually, Mom doesn't like him at all, but she hasn't really given him a chance. All she knows is that he's from society, and that's more than enough for her to hate him, at least in her opinion."

"Well, I promise you that I will give him a fair chance if I get to meet him. I obviously don't share your mom's dislike for society boys," Chris joked.

"He's really fantastic, Dad. He's so sweet and caring. And he's really good to me; I couldn't hope for better," Rory said quietly.

Chris watched his daughter talk about the new man in her life and couldn't help but smile. "You love him?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really do," Rory said with a smile.


	42. Chapter 42: It's a Small World

Rory was sitting out by the pool, relaxing with the puppies, on Wednesday when her phone suddenly rang. She smiled when she was who was calling.

"Hey, babe. How are you?" she answered.

"I'm good. I'm at home - why don't you bring the puppies and come over?" Tristan asked.

"You're home? Is everything okay?" Rory asked. It seemed odd that Tristan would be off in the middle of the day on a Wednesday without her knowing.

"Yeah, everything's great. I meant to tell you earlier in the week, but I forgot. Think you can come?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about an hour or so," Rory answered.

"Great. Your swimsuit is still here, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is. I'll see you shortly."

"Alright. Love you, Mare," Tristan said before hanging up.

Rory sat and thought for a minute, still wondering what in the world was going on. Deciding that she needed to put her mind at rest, she opted to go ahead and leave. She sent her newest chapters off to Rebecca and then she clipped Romeo and Juliet's leashes on them and grabbed her purse. Rory and the dogs were on their way to Tristan's house a few short minutes later.

"So, tell me all about this girl!" Abigail demanded as she sat down at the bar next to her brother. He'd come in the house to get some snacks together while Greg played in the pool with the kids, but apparently they were taking a break to talk about Rory now.

Tristan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's pretty incredible, Abby. She's way too good for me," Tristan admitted.

"You're not getting off that easy, little brother. I want to know more!" Abby insisted.

"Alright, she's in journalism. She's brilliant, and gorgeous. She has the best sense of humor, and she's not afraid to tell me when I'm being stupid. She's actually from society, but she's not a vapid bimbo. And she's too damn good for me, but she loves me anyway," Tristan finished.

"So what Mom and Dad said is true? You're in love?!" Abby squealed.

"I'm in love."

Abby stood up and flew into Tristan's arms, hugging him fiercely. "You've found your forever!" she exclaimed just as the front door opened.

Tristan and Abigail turned to see Rory standing there with her mouth wide open. She looked like she was in shock as she watched a beautiful blonde in a bikini hug her boyfriend. Before Tristan could even say hello, the back door opened and Greg and the kids walked into the living room. The kids immediately ran towards the puppies, excited to get to play with them, and Rory dropped their leashes as she still tried to figure out what was going on.

"Rory Gilmore? Is that you? I haven't seen you since Obama's 2008 campaign," Greg said when he saw who was standing at the door. "Don't tell me you're Tristan's girl we've been hearing so much about?"

Rory finally snapped out of it and smiled at Greg. "It's really nice to see you. How have you been?" she asked as they hugged briefly.

"I'm sorry - you know my brother-in-law?" Tristan asked in confusion.

"I'm with Tris - how do you two know each other?" Abby added.

Greg laughed and shook his head. "I would think you would remember, Abby. Rory interviewed me when she was covering Obama's presidential bid back in 2008. You saw us sitting down over coffee for the interview and accused me of having an affair," Greg reminded her.

"Oh my gosh, that's why you look so familiar!" Abby said as she laughed.

Tristan walked over and wrapped his arms around Rory, holding her close. He kissed her gently. "Geez, Mare - you really get around."

The entire group laughed, and the earlier tension was broken.

"Well, let me make official introductions. Mary, this is my sister, Abigail, and her husband, Greg. And their son Marcus, who is eleven, and their daughter Kayla, who is seven, are playing with the dogs. Everyone, this gorgeous woman is the love of my life, Rory Gilmore. Hopefully we'll change that last name someday soon, though," Tristan said with a wink.

Rory stared at him for a minute and then kissed him lightly. "I think that's a good possibility," she whispered.

"At the risk of interrupting your moment, why does my brother call you Mary?" Abby asked.

Rory laughed and poked Tristan in the side. "Go ahead and answer that question, babe."

Tristan shrugged sheepishly. "She just looked so damn innocent when we met at Chilton that I dubbed her the Virgin Mary."

"Oh my god, this is your Mary that we've heard about for the last fifteen years?" Abby squealed. "I can't believe it!"

"I guess you really did talk about me constantly, didn't you, Bible Boy?" Rory teased.

They all started laughing and Tristan moved to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine.

"Hey, Uncle Tristan. Can we take the dogs to the backyard to play?" Marcus asked.

"Sure, buddy. Take their leashes off and make sure you stay inside the fence and away from the pool, okay?" Tristan warned.

Marcus unclipped their leashes and he and Kayla ran into the backyard with the dogs while Tristan poured four glasses of wine. He handed a glass to Greg and Abby and then walked back over to Rory and handed her one before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I forgot to tell you that my sister and her family were going to be in town for three weeks. Mom told me when I met her for coffee, but I got busy at the office and it completely slipped my mind. Greg just won a seat in the Senate, and they're in the middle of moving to Washington, D.C.," Tristan explained to Rory.

"A head's up the next time there's going to be a gorgeous, scantily-clad woman in your living room would be nice," Rory teased.

"So you're asking me to warn you before you walk through my living room? How would that even work?" Tristan joked.

Rory rolled her eyes and hit him playfully. "You're such a smart ass."

"I think you're quite fond of my ass," Tristan growled in her ear.

"Alright, that's enough of that, mister. So, are we swimming?" Rory asked.

"Yep, go get your swimsuit on and we'll meet you outside."

Rory walked into Tristan's bedroom and looked around. She couldn't help but feel like this was home, even though she didn't live here. Being here with him just felt right. She wondered if she would ever feel that at home in the pool house or an apartment in New Haven. She changed into her swimsuit quickly and threw a sarong on over it. She grabbed her sunglasses, left her phone and purse in the bedroom and walked out back to join the rest of the group.

She walked outside to find Tristan and Greg in the pool with the kids again and Abby laying out next to the pool. Rory untied her sarong and dropped it next to the empty chaise by Abby. "Mind if I join you?" Rory asked.

"Of course not! We need to get to know each other," Abby insisted.

Rory got situated in the lounge chair and turned her head toward Abby. "It's so great to finally meet you. Tris had told me so much about you, but I didn't realize you guys were going to be in town this weekend."

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious when you walked in the door," Abby said with a laugh. "I totally get it, though. Now we're even - we've both unintentionally made the other jealous," Abby joked.

"I guess you have a point there. Are you guys staying in the area?"

"Yeah, we're staying with my parents for a couple of weeks. You and I have to get together for lunch and girl talk. Maybe tomorrow?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, that would be perfect!" Rory agreed. She turned and noticed Kayla standing next to her quietly, looking at her.

"Hey, you're Kayla, right?" she asked. Kayla nodded shyly and smiled. "Well, I'm Rory, or you can call me Mary - that's what your Uncle Tristan calls me.

"Can I call you Aunt Mary?" Kayla asked. Rory stopped and looked up at Abby questioningly.

"I think you need to talk to your mom and Uncle Tristan about that," Rory insisted.

"I think that would be just fine, sweetheart," Abby replied with a smile.

Kayla smiled proudly and moved closer to Rory. "Can I sit with you, Aunt Mary?"

Rory's heart melted and she smiled at the young girl. "Of course you can. You know, I've never gotten to be an aunt before. I bet you and I could have lots of fun - movie nights and shopping and all kinds of girly stuff, huh?" Rory asked.

Kayla's face lit up and she snuggled in close to Rory. "You would do that with me?" she asked excitedly.

"I would love to, Kayla. What do you like doing for fun?"

"I love reading books and swimming and playing with makeup and shopping!" Kayla exclaimed happily.

"Well, I'm certain that we can have some fun while you're here. We'll make sure we get to do something just us girls, sound good?" Rory asked.

"Yeah!" Kayla answered. She leaned back on Rory and closed her eyes.

"She's my little lovebug, and she'll sleep anywhere when she's tired. Marcus is just like Tris was when he was eleven - full of energy and ornery and a handful," Abby admitted with a laugh.

Rory looked down at the girl who was cuddled up to her and sighed in contentment. She ran her fingers through Kayla's hair and closed her eyes. She hoped that someday she could have this - a husband and kids. It seemed like it was almost close enough that she could reach it.


	43. Chapter 43: Your Hot Girlfriend

Tristan got out of the pool and walked over and sat down next to Rory, handing her a bottle of water. She was still sitting on the chaise lounge next to the pool, and Kayla was asleep in her lap. Abby had joined Greg and Marcus in the pool.

"I thought you might like a drink. You're a little tied down here. You want me to carry her into the guest room and put her in bed?" Tristan offered.

Rory ran her fingers through Kayla's hair and shook her head. "No, she's fine. It's actually nice - she's totally stolen my heart," Rory admitted.

"She is a pretty cool kid," Tristan agreed as he watched Rory and his niece.

"She asked if she could call me Aunt Mary, and your sister told her yes," Rory whispered.

Tristan looked up at Rory and saw the emotion in her eyes. "You'll be a great aunt," he said quietly.

"I'm actually really excited. I've never really gotten to do this before. I want to make sure that I get to spend time with her while they're here."

"We'll make sure it happens then, babe. And we can always go visit them in DC, too. It's just about an hour and a half flight, and we can use the family jet. I'm sure they would love for us to visit once they get settled," Tristan assured her.

"Yeah, that would be really nice," Rory agreed.

"Well, I'm going to start grilling the burgers. You just let me know if you change your mind and want me to take Kayla to the bedroom, or you can start waking her up. It won't be long until dinnertime," Tristan said. He leaned over and kissed Rory sweetly and then stood up and headed for the kitchen.

Rory watched Tristan walk off and turned her attention back to Kayla. She rubbed Kayla's back and spoke to her softly when she started to stir.

"Hey there, sweet girl. It's time to wake up. Uncle Tristan is grilling the burgers now, so it will be time to eat soon."

Kayla opened up her eyes and looked up at Rory. "You let me sleep on you," Kayla said as she yawned.

"Of course I did, silly. You were comfortable, and I enjoyed having you close to me."

"Thank you, Aunt Mary. You're the best," Kayla said softly. She stretched her body and then stood up and walked over to the dogs and began playing with them.

Rory took advantage of being able to move now and got up and walked into the kitchen. She brought all of the fixings for burgers out to the table on the patio along with chips, a salad, and plates. She brought the last of the food out just as Tristan brought the burgers over to the table.

"Marcus and Kayla, you need to go wash your hands and then come to the table to eat," Abby called across the yard. The kids walked into the house to wash their hands and Abby turned to Rory. "So Rory, Tristan said you guys might come join us all in Boston for the fourth of July?"

Rory looked up and frowned. "Umm...I'm not sure yet," she said evasively.

They all looked at her and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Tristan took Rory's hand and rubbed it soothingly. "Can I tell them, Mare?" he whispered.

She nodded her permission and looked down at her plate as Tristan began to talk.

"Mary dated Logan, our cousin, for three years at Yale. He proposed at her graduation and she turned him down. They'd run into each other a couple of years ago and began seeing each other until a couple of months ago. She broke it off when she found out about Odette," Tristan confided. "We're going to great lengths to ensure that we stay out of the Huntzbergers' line of sight for as long as possible."

"We know we'll have to face them at some point, but Mitchum and Shira were very vocal in their dislike of me, and Logan is still trying to make contact with me even though I've cut him out of my life. We would really like to give ourselves more time before they find out about us," Rory added quietly.

"The Huntzbergers aren't really in any of our good graces, Rory," Abby assured her. "Uncle Max and Aunt Charlie will be there, but they're nothing like Mitchum and Shira. I really hope you'll come - I promise you'll have a great time. Everyone will love you."

Rory looked up and smiled and nodded. "Alright then, I'm good with it if you are," she told Tristan.

"Yeah? That would be great, Mare!" replied Tristan. "Now, let's eat."

They all began making their burgers as the kids walked back out and joined them at the table. Kayla once again sat next to Rory, pulling her chair over so she was closer to her newly-minted aunt.

"Will you help me make my burger please?" Kayla asked quietly.

"Sure, sweetie. What would you like?" asked Rory.

"Cheese and ketchup please, and some chips, too."

Rory made Kayla's burger and set her plate in front of her. "You need anything else?"

Kayla shook her head and smiled. "Nope, I'm good. Thank you, Aunt Mary."

Rory smiled and they all dug into their food as they talked about their plans for the upcoming weekend and Abby and Greg's impending move to DC. Rory found herself feeling completely relaxed and at ease around Abby and her family. It had been a while since she'd felt that way around family, with she and her mom on the outs currently.

They cleared the dishes and returned to the pool to play for a bit longer. Kayla stuck to Rory like glue and quickly declared her the best aunt ever, much to Rory and Tristan's delight.

"Hey, what would you guys say to some S'mores?" Tristan asked as the sun began to set.

"Yes!" Marcus exclaimed happily. "Can we please?"

"Sure," Tristan chuckled as he got out of the pool. "Greg, will you start a fire in the firepit? It's all ready to go."

"Sure, not a problem," replied Greg.

Tristan dried off and walked into the kitchen to gather S'mores supplies, and Rory walked in a minute after him. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder softly. He turned in her arms and smiled.

"Hey, Mare. Having a good time?"

"Yeah, I really am. Your sister's family is fantastic," Rory replied.

"You're really fantastic," he whispered. "I've been waiting all day to do this." He brought his lips down to meet hers in a scorching kiss. He'd been mindful of the young eyes around them all day, but now that they were alone he unleashed the passion he'd been holding back. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair as she pressed herself into him. Tristan chuckled and picked her up as she wrapped his arms around his waist. They were both lost in their own little world.

"Way to go, Uncle Tristan!" Marcus exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

Tristan quickly broke off the kiss and set the now-blushing Rory back down on her feet, but kept his arms wrapped around her. She buried her head in Tristan's chest in embarrassment.

"Marcus, we didn't hear you come in. Sorry about that, bud," Tristan apologized.

"Sorry? She's hot, Uncle Tristan," Marcus answered, and Rory couldn't help but laugh. Abby wasn't kidding when she said Marcus was just like Tristan when he was younger.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about," Tristan scolded.

"Your hot girlfriend," Marcus argued.

Tristan shook his head and sighed. "Go outside. We will be there in a minute."

Marcus walked back to the backyard and Tristan took a step back and kissed Rory lightly. "Sorry about that, Mare. He's…" Tristan trailed off.

"Just like you were at that age," Rory finished with a laugh.

"Thank God for military school," Tristan huffed, and they both laughed.

They gathered the chocolate, graham crackers and marshmallows and walked back outside to join the others.

"Marcus said he busted you two making out in the kitchen," Greg said with a laugh as they walked over to the firepit.

"Yeah, sorry about that, man," Tristan said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"They see Abby and I all the time, so there's nothing to be sorry about," Greg assured him. "I figure I might as well teach them how a man should treat a woman, and what better way than to treat Abby right."

"That's a good point," Tristan agreed as the rest of the family gathered around the firepit.

Tristan handed out the ingredients and Kayla quickly sat down in Rory's lap as Rory got their marshmallows ready to roast.

"You want to help me?" Rory asked Kayla.

"Can I?" Kayla replied excitedly.

"Of course, silly!" Rory chuckled.

"I'm so happy that you're my new aunt," Kayla said with a smile.

"So am I, sweet girl. I think I'm going to love being your aunt."


	44. Chapter 44: Deep Confessions

Rory walked into Max Downtown on Thursday to find Abby already there waiting for her. She sat down at the table and smiled.

"I'm so glad we could make time to have lunch together," Rory said as she put her napkin in her lap. She'd instantly liked Abby when she'd met her the previous day.

"Oh my goodness, yes! I knew the minute Tristan told me about you that we would get along wonderfully. I'm just glad you didn't bolt when you saw me hugging him in the kitchen," Abby joked.

Rory blushed and took a sip of her water. "Sorry, I'm not usually the jealous type," Rory replied sheepishly.

The two girls took a break from their conversation to order a round of Local Lemonades - a mixture of vodka, agave and lemon - and their meals, and then immediately resumed talking.

"Alright, I've heard it all from Tristan, but I want to hear it from you. Tell me how it's going," Abby encouraged Rory.

"It's going really well, actually. Tris is...well, he's amazing. He was so patient while I was still trying to make some changes and figure out what I wanted, and he's been so supportive of my decisions. He's an incredible man," Rory admitted.

"And he mentioned that your mom isn't supportive of your relationship?" asked Abby. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry. I just know that must be hard for you. Honestly, I've always wanted a sister, so I'm a little too excited that you're here," she finished with a laugh. Rory giggled and took a sip of her lemonade.

"No, it's okay. My mom is definitely not in our corner at all. She has a long-held bias against society, and she views Tristan as dragging me further into that world. In reality, I love Tristan and I love the life we're building. I know he would never try to force me into becoming a society wife; he's supportive of me achieving my dreams."

"I'm so sorry, Rory. You know that you have our support, right? And Mom and Dad are going to love you, so they'll be there for you as well," Abby assured her.

Rory smiled gratefully. "I appreciate that so much. I guess my mom is going through some stuff right now - I think a lot of it probably has to do with my grandpa's death, and she's unhappy with her life. I'm trying really hard not to let it affect my decisions or my happiness. She's always expected me to be her mini-me, so seeing me make decisions that she doesn't agree with starts a fight."

"But Tristan is important to you, so you won't give in there, right?" asked Abby.

"Your brother is everything to me," Rory said with a smile. "I don't care what my mom says - he's…well, I shouldn't say that, but he's incredibly important to me. I won't let her get in the way of our relationship."

"Shouldn't say what?" Abby prodded.

Rory sighed and finished off her lemonade. There was just enough vodka in it to make her a little more likely to spill her innermost thoughts to the woman sitting across the table.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Rory asked.

"I'm positive. We're going to be the best of friends, Rory, I can already tell."

"Alright, then. At my college graduation, when Logan proposed, we'd never really talked about marriage. He stood there in front of my family and the DAR and my grandparents' friends and made this speech and asked me to marry him and I just...I couldn't see it. The proposal wasn't right - he should have known that I wouldn't like such a public spectacle. But the man wasn't right either. I loved him, but we'd been together for three years and I'd never dreamed of walking down the aisle toward him in a white dress," Rory confided. "Logan was my great love - it was exciting, intense, consuming, challenging. It demanded things that I wasn't always ready to give, and it changed me in ways that it shouldn't have."

She looked over at Abby, who was listening with rapt attention and nodding along. "But with Tris, it's so different. He's only been back in my life for a little less than two months, but it's so right, Abby. I've never been one to dream of getting married and starting a family, but now I find myself thinking of having that with him. I sat there with Kayla asleep on my lap last night and I realized how badly I want that with Tris. He's my right love. It's pure and raw, and he makes my life better. He doesn't ask for anything but my love and devotion. He wants what's best for me and loves me just like I am, faults and all. He's my forever," she finished quietly.

Abby squealed and came around the table, enveloping Rory in a tight embrace. "You're his forever, too! I just know it!" she whispered.

Abby tore through the lobby at McRae and Associates and blew past Mindy into Tristan's office. "Tristan Janlan Dugrey!" she exclaimed as she walked through his door.

Tristan looked up and smiled at the whirlwind that was Abigail Dugrey-Hamilton. His sister had always been a force to be reckoned with. "Everything okay there, Abby?" Tristan chuckled.

"Everything is better than okay, Tristan! She loves you," Abby ranted.

"Is this supposed to be news to me? Because I've known that for a while now."

"We had lunch, and she and I were talking. She started to admit something about you, but then she stopped herself. She finally started talking again and she told me all about Logan's proposal and why she said no - she never saw herself marrying him."

"You stormed into my office to tell me why my girlfriend isn't married to my cousin?" he asked frustratedly.

"No, you idiot! I came to your office to tell you that she told me all of that to explain that even though it wasn't right with Logan after being together for three years, she said she knows it's right with you. She wants to marry you and start a family, Tristan!" Abby exclaimed excitedly.

Tristan's eyes snapped up and he smiled broadly. "You're serious? We haven't been together that long. I know that I want to marry her, but I expected it to take her a while to be ready for that step."

"I'm serious, little brother. She sat there and told me how badly she wants forever with you, despite what her mom thinks."

"What are you doing right now?" Tristan asked excitedly.

"I'm standing in your office?" Abby asked uncertainly. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to go engagement ring shopping, and you're coming with me," replied Tristan. He stood up and grabbed his phone.

"Right now?" Abby asked.

"Right now," he confirmed. He walked out of his office with Abby on his heels and turned to Mindy as he left. "Mindy, I'll be out for a few hours, but I have my cell phone with me if there's anything urgent."

"Of course, sir," Mindy said bitterly. She'd heard the entire conversation.


	45. Chapter 45: Flirting with Engagement

Tristan and Abby walked into James Allen, a prominent Hartford jeweler that specializes in wedding and engagement rings. Tristan moved toward the jewelry displays as a saleswoman walked over to meet him. She stepped in front of Tristan and looked him up and down appraisingly.

"Welcome to James Allen. May I help you?" the saleswoman, whose nametag said Allison, asked.

"Yes, Allison. I'm looking for an engagement ring," Tristan replied.

"Of course, sir. I'd be more than happy to help you with anything you need," she replied huskily as she reached over and laid her hand on Tristan's arm. Tristan looked at her hand and laughed - it seemed that some things never changed. "Come right this way, Mister…" she finished questioningly.

"Mr. Dugrey," Tristan replied as he and Abby followed Allison. He saw the realization flash in her eyes and sighed. This was one of the many things he loved about Rory - she didn't care about his money.

"Well, right this way, Mr. Dugrey," Allison said with a wink. Tristan noticed the extra sway in her hips and laughed when he saw Abby roll her eyes in disgust. "Do you know what you're looking for?"

"No, not exactly. I hadn't planned on proposing quite so soon, so I haven't looked at rings until now," Tristan admitted.

"Oh, you poor dear. Did she give you an ultimatum?" Allison asked with a pout.

"No, nothing like that. I just didn't expect her to be ready to get married yet, but it appears that she is. I've known she was the one for quite some time; I just needed to find her and convince her," Tristan replied as he looked at the rings in the case. "What about this one, Abby?" Tristan pointed to a platinum and diamond solitaire, but Abby wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"No, it's too plain. I know she doesn't like anything flashy or gaudy, but she needs something special," Abby replied. "What about something like this?" she asked as she pointed to a yellow gold pave cathedral ring.

"No, she never wears yellow gold." Tristan looked through the cases and then stopped in his tracks. "Abby, come here." Abby walked toward him and he turned to Allison. "I'd like to see this one, please."

"Certainly, Mr. Dugrey," Allison replied as she opened the case. She took out the ring and handed it to Tristan.

Tristan took the ring and smiled as he looked at it. It was a platinum ring with a split band that was encrusted with diamonds. In the center of the ring was a flawless two-carat cushion cut diamond. "It's perfect," he whispered. He turned to Abby and held it out. "You and Rory are about the same size - try it on so I can get an idea of whether or not it will look too big on her hand. She's so petite, and I don't want her to feel like it's too much."

Abby slipped off her wedding ring and slid the ring onto her finger and held it out to Tristan. "I think it's perfect - she'll love it," Abby said as she admired the ring.

"Okay, we'll take it," Tristan replied with a smile.

"Do you happen to know what the lucky lady's ring size is, Mr. Dugrey?" Allison asked.

"Actually, I do. I did a little snooping while we were moving her things. She wears a six and a half. When can you have this ready to pick up? I'd like to propose soon."

"We can have it ready to pick up by Saturday. Would you like me to call you, Mr. Dugrey?" Allison asked as she batted her eyelashes.

Tristan laughed, but Abby was done with Allison's flirting. "No, he would not like you to call him. You can write up this sale and be thankful that I'm not complaining to your boss about your blatant flirting. Then you can call _**me**_ when the ring is ready and I'll come pick it up!" Abby huffed.

"Of course, I didn't mean…" Allison trailed off.

"Save it, Allison. I know exactly what you meant. Now, unless you want me to make a scene you will help my brother and finish this sale without hitting on him again," Abby demanded.

"Of course, ma'am. My apologies," Allison stammered. "Would you like anything engraved inside the band, sir?"

"Yes, I would like it to say "To our forever." Is that possible?"

"Certainly. Let me just write this up and we'll get you out of here." Allison returned a couple of minutes later with the sales ticket and slid it across the counter to Tristan. "Your total is at the bottom, Mr. Dugrey."

Tristan took out his wallet and handed over his American Express Black Card without even looking at the total. Allison swiped his card and then returned it to him as she handed him the receipt for his signature. He quickly signed the receipt and sales ticket and turned to leave.

"Thank you for your help, Allison. Abby will be by to pick up the ring when you call to let her know it's ready," he said before walking off.

He escorted Abby back to his car and helped her into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's side.

"I swear, Tristan. You didn't even stop that woman from flirting with you," Abby complained.

"I'm used to it, Abby, and honestly, knowing that I've still got it is nice. I would never let anything happen, though. I'm a red-blooded male, but I'm not an idiot. You don't ever have to worry about me cheating on Rory," he insisted.

"God help me, Tristan. Your nephew is just like you were. He's only eleven and we already have girls calling the house for him!"

"Well, I could always give him a few tips if you'd like - help him out, you know," Tristan chuckled.

Abby reached over and hit him playfully. "God, the last thing he needs is tips from the self-proclaimed King of Chilton."

"Hey, I got my Mary didn't I?" Tristan replied with a laugh.


	46. Chapter 46: The Meddling Cousin Strikes

"Are you ready for this, Mare?" Tristan asked quietly as they pulled into Stars Hollow. Rory had been quiet and nervous all day over their impending visit with her mom.

"Yeah, I'm good. I have you there, so everything will be okay. I'm just tired of having a strained relationship with my mom."

Tristan reached over and took her hand and rubbed it soothingly. "You'll always have me, baby. We'll get through the weekend together," Tristan reminded her.

Rory looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. You're always so good to me."

"Well, you deserve it," Tristan replied as they pulled up in front of the Crap Shack. He kissed Rory quickly - he knew that always calmed her down - and then got out of the car to help get Romeo and Juliet. The minute the dogs were out of the car, Lorelai bounded down the stairs.

"My grandpuppies have arrived!" she cried happily.

"Nice to see you too, Mom," Rory chuckled as Lorelai scooped the puppies up and began loving on them.

"Of course, it's good to see my daughter as well," Lorelai assured her. "These two are just so cute! I can't help but love them."

Tristan leaned over and whispered in Rory's ear so only she could hear. "Must be nice. She can't help but hate me," he said with a laugh, and Rory immediately joined in with a giggle.

"Well, lucky for you, I love you enough to make up for it," Rory whispered back.

Tristan wrapped his arm around her waist and watched Lorelai play with the Romeo and Juliet.

"I figured that you guys would want to stay at the inn, since that's where Jess and Rebecca are staying. You crate train the dogs, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, we do," Rory answered.

"Great, then they should be fine there, right? I figure they'll go most places with you anyway."

"Sounds great. Should we go ahead and go get checked in?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, why don't you go ahead and go over and do that? The dogs can stay with me for now - I'm sure they'd like to stretch their legs and play," offered Lorelai.

Tristan saw his opportunity and decided to take it while he could. "Actually, Mare, if you'd like to go to the inn and check in, I'll take the dogs for a walk with your mom."

"Yeah, sure," Rory answered uncertainly. She didn't know why Tristan would offer to do something with her mom. She took the keys and kissed him sweetly. "You're taking your life in your own hands there, Bible Boy," she whispered.

"I'll take my chances," he said with a chuckle. He helped her into the car and turned back to Lorelai after Rory had pulled out of the driveway. "Want me to take one of their leashes?" he offered.

"No, I'm good. You don't have to come - I could walk them," Lorelai said quietly.

"No, I'd like to go with you. I actually have something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh, sure. Let's go, then," she replied awkwardly.

They walked toward the end of the driveway and met Kirk coming up to meet them.

"Overnight delivery for Rory Gilmore," he said as he shoved a small package toward Lorelai. She passed it off to Tristan and signed for the package.

"Thanks, Kirk," she said as they set off on their walk again.

Tristan looked down at the package in his hands and considered it. There was no return address, but it had indeed been overnighted from London. "I wonder what in the world Rory's getting from England," he mused aloud.

"Hey, babe. How's it going?" Tristan asked as he walked into Luke's later that evening. He leaned over and kissed her and then sat down next to her.

"It's good. Where are the dogs?" she asked.

"Your mom insisted on taking them home with her so she could play with them. She kept going on about how they'd be so sad in their kennel," Tristan chuckled. He took the small package out of his pocket and handed it over to Rory. "This was delivered for you when your mom and I were leaving for our walk."

"I want to hear how that went, by the way," Rory said as she turned the box over and looked at is cryptically. "I have no idea what this could be - I'm not expecting anything." She pulled the brown paper wrapping off the box and saw the blue Tiffany's box. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Tristan shook his head and looked at the package suspiciously. He was beginning to form a theory about what was inside - at least a very loose theory. "No, I had nothing to do with it," he promised.

Rory took the lid off and immediately saw the card lying on top. She read it quickly and closed her eyes. She didn't want to do this right now.

"What does it say?" Tristan asked.

She handed the box to him and laid her head down on the table.

 _Rory, this can't be the end. We've shared so much; I want to share the rest of my life with you, too. Please - jump with me one more time. I've figured out a way we can be together here in London. I still love you. -Logan_

Tristan moved the card and looked inside the box. It held a Tiffany's white gold link bracelet full of charms. There was a rocket ship, an Ace of Spades, an umbrella, a knight, a bulldog, a lobster, a red dress, a newspaper, a coffee cup, and a diamond ring.

"What do these all mean?" Tristan asked as he tipped the box so Rory could see it.

"They don't mean anything now," Rory replied quietly. Tristan could see the anger all over her face. Rory was generally one who seethed quietly when she was really irate. He needed to tread lightly here.

"But they used to mean something, I'm guessing?" Tristan pressed gently.

"Yeah, they're all from our relationship."

He watched her for another second and could tell that this wasn't the time to ask more questions, no matter how badly he wanted to understand more about Rory and Logan's previous relationship.

"How about we order dinner, babe?" Tristan asked softly.

"Yeah, that would be great," Rory agreed.

Tristan put everything back in the box and stuffed the box back in his pocket. Rory kissed him gratefully just before Luke came over to take their orders.

"Hey, guys. We're glad you're here for the weekend. Where are my grandpuppies?" he asked.

"Lorelai insisted on keeping them home with her while we came here for dinner," Tristan said with a laugh.

"That sounds about right. Well, what can I get for you two?"

"It's a comfort food weekend for me - cheeseburger and chili cheese fries with a coffee, please," Rory replied.

"I'll just have the same," Tristan said as he looked at Rory in confusion. It was rare for her to eat like that lately.

"I'll get that right out, guys," Luke said before walking off.

Tristan turned his attention to Rory and frowned. "You okay, Mare? It's pretty rare for you to have cheeseburgers and fries lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine. My cramps are just awful, and that makes me want greasy junk food and chocolate," she confessed.

"Ah, my sister was always the same way. Have you taken anything?"

"No, I completely forgot to bring my Midol. I'll check Mom's house and grab some from there later," replied Rory.

"I'll just run next door and get you some - it will just take a minute. You wait here in case Jess and Rebecca show up. They should be arriving anytime."

"Thank you so much, Tris," Rory said gratefully.

Tristan leaned over and kissed Rory and then stood up and walked out the door just as Lorelai, Jess and Rebecca walked in. Lorelai walked to the counter while Jess and Rebecca joined Rory at the her table by the window.

"Hey, Rory! You don't look too happy. Everything okay?" Rebecca asked when she sat down, concern evident in her voice.

"Huh? Oh, I'll be fine. Logan's just being...well, being himself," Rory admitted.

"What did he do?" Rebecca asked.

Before Rory could answer, Tristan walked back in and handed her two Midol as he sat back down in his chair. She took the pills quickly and then turned her attention back to Rebecca's question.

"He sent flowers earlier this week, and today a package with a bracelet with charms from our relationship arrived from England. He wrote this note about giving things with him another chance. I just want him to respect my decision and leave me alone," Rory complained.

Tristan wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. "I'm so sorry that my cousin is doing this to you, Mary. I could have a talk with him if you wanted? That would obviously out our relationship to the Huntzbergers, but you might get some peace."

"No, don't do that," Rory insisted. "It's bad enough that he's wooing me from afar; the last thing I want is him actively trying to break us up."


	47. Chapter 47: Bonding Over Beers

The two couples had headed back to the inn after dinner. Jess and Rebecca had checked in and gotten settled into their room. Rory and Rebecca decided to commandeer a quiet table in the dining room at the Dragonfly to work through some more chapters while Tristan, Jess and Luke went to the Secret Bar to grab a beer. The guys gave them a quick kiss and headed out to leave them to work in peace.

Tristan and Jess walked the short distance to the Secret Bar and arrived just as Luke did. They all sat down at a table and ordered their beers before they began talking.

"Has Rory said anything else about Logan's gift?" Jess asked after their beers were delivered to the table.

"No, I thought I'd try to talk to her some more tonight when we get back to the Dragonfly."

"What happened?" Luke asked. Apparently he hadn't heard the earlier conversations.

"Logan sent flowers earlier in the week, and then today he sent a bracelet with a note asking her for another chance. It really made her angry," Tristan replied.

"Wait a minute. Lorelai was ranting earlier - something about a bracelet and your cousin and how there was no way in hell that she would let Rory marry into that family. Is Logan your cousin?" Luke asked.

Tristan sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "He is, but my family isn't like his family. The way the Huntzbergers treated Rory was awful. My parents will adore her - they're already beside themselves and they haven't even met her yet."

"She also mentioned something about you cornering her about something on a walk. What was that about?" Luke asked.

Tristan sat up straighter and looked at Luke for a moment. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that, too. I bought an engagement ring today; I want to ask Rory to marry me. I'd like your blessing."

Luke's eyes snapped up and he looked at Tristan in surprise. "My blessing?"

"Yeah. Rory thinks of you like a father. You've been there for her during most of her life, more than her biological father, from what I understand. I wanted to ask you and Lorelai both."

"What did Lorelai say?" Luke asked.

"Lorelai was...less than receptive. We had a long conversation, and she finally reluctantly agreed that Rory could make her own decision."

"Whoa, I bet that was intense. What did this conversation consist of?" Jess asked.

"There were lots of questions - why so soon, is Rory pregnant, just to name a few."

"And?" Luke asked expectantly.

"Rory is not pregnant, so you can start breathing again. As for the why so soon - well, that's a longer answer. I've known for years that Rory was the one for me, but I didn't know if I would ever get the chance to have a relationship with her. Rory and my sister had lunch yesterday, and Rory told Abby how much she wants to marry me and that she's ready to start our lives together now. I may not be the smartest man in the world, but even I know that when the woman of your dreams says she wants to marry you, you jump at the opportunity," Tristan confided with a smile and a laugh.

"But Lorelai still isn't on board?" Luke asked.

"No, she's definitely not on board yet. We made some progress during our walk. She opened up to me about her parents and how they tried to control her life, and because of that she raised Rory to be independent. It's funny that it's that independence that is at the heart of Lorelai's issues now," Tristan chuckled.

"I'd never really thought of it that way," replied Jess.

"I listened while she told me all about what she hates about society and what my life represents. Then I told her about getting sent to military school and how it changed me. I don't like who I used to be either, but I'm not that person anymore. I've matured and realized that you have to work for what you want in life. I don't expect to be taken care of anymore. I don't employ a staff or want to be waited on hand-and-foot; I'm just a normal guy who wants to spend the rest of his life loving her daughter," Tristan finished with a smile.

"You don't need my blessing, but you have it. I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to Rory. I think Lorelai's objections are mainly driven by fear of losing her daughter, but I know that you wouldn't let that happen. Hell, you still come around with Rory despite the fact that Lorelai makes it about as pleasant as a root canal. That speaks volumes about your character," Luke admitted.

Tristan smiled and relaxed. He'd known Lorelai wouldn't be ecstatic or give an enthusiastic yes, but he'd hoped Luke would be on his side.

"Thank you, Luke. I'm planning on asking her on the Fourth of July. We're going to Boston to spend the holiday with my family. I thought I might ask her right before the fireworks," Tristan confided in the two other men who had become friends and allies.

"Don't make the mistake of doing it in front of everyone - she would hate that," Jess warned.

"No, Abby already warned me about that. I guess Rory talked to her about why it wasn't right with Logan and what happened between them. I'll make sure it's a private moment," Tristan promised.

"How is Rory doing, by the way? Are the nightmares any better?" Luke asked. It had broken his heart to hear about how much Rory was struggling.

"They are better. Her doctor changed her birth control in hopes that it will help. They haven't been as frequent, which is a relief. Now I'm just concerned about her relationship with Lorelai," said Tristan.

"What about it?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid if Lorelai keeps pushing, it will damage her relationship with Rory beyond repair. Rory made it clear when she was talking to my sister that she wanted to marry me even if Lorelai was against it. Lorelai's not going to change her mind, but she may well alienate her daughter. I don't want to see them lose their relationship."


	48. Chapter 48: Monthly Celebration?

"Hey, what are you girls doing?" Sookie asked as she walked out of the kitchen. She'd spent all day preparing baskets for tomorrow's bid-a-basket. She had the idea to make extra baskets that people could buy if they weren't a successful bidder. They were donating the money made from the extra baskets to the fund to renovate the bridge.

"Oh, we just finished editing some more of my book. You want to join us?" Rory asked as she closed her laptop and cleared the table off.

"Yes! Let me just grab some coffee and snacks from the kitchen for us. Do you want to see if your mom wants to join us?" Sookie asked.

"Sure, I'll go find her," Rory said as she stood up and stretched. Hey body was stiff from sitting for so long.

"I should probably check with Liz, too. I don't want her to get her feelings hurt if we leave her out" Rebecca said. She pulled out her phone and sent Liz a quick text asking if she wanted to come join the group. She had a good relationship with her future mother-in-law, despite Liz's quirky personality.

Lorelai and Rory sat down at the table a few minutes later, and soon Sookie joined them with a pot of coffee, coffee mugs and a tray that was overflowing with a variety of baked goodies. Rory poured them all cup of coffee and then picked up a chocolate muffin and sighed happily as she bit into it.

"Oh my god, this is so good! I needed chocolate today, so thank you, Sookie," Rory said gratefully.

"Everything okay? I seem to remember you needing chocolate when things weren't going so well when you were younger," Sookie asked in concern.

"Hmm? No, everything's fine. It's just that time - cramps and all. Chocolate is life," Rory admitted with a laugh.

"Well, at least we know you're not pregnant," Lorelai grumbled under her breath.

Rory's eyes shot up and she looked at her mom. "I'm sorry. Do you have this kind of celebration every twenty-eight days on my behalf?" she asked testily.

"No, just making an observation," Lorelai said dismissively.

"I've successfully used birth control for over a decade, Mom," Rory groaned.

"And Mommy is very happy about that," Lorelai admitted with a small smile.

"Anyway, enough about me and my empty womb. How's the wedding planning going, Rebecca?" Rory asked as Liz walked in and joined them at the table.

Rebecca hugged Liz and then sat back down. "It's going pretty well. We have our venue and date, which you already knew, and our wedding party. I found a dress that I love and bought it, so that's really exciting. We're still trying to decide on wedding colors and some other details," Rebecca shared with the group.

"Ooh, you should totally go with a blush pink and silver. It would be so elegant!" Sookie swooned.

"Or maybe a deep blue? It looks good on anyone," Lorelai added in.

Rebecca wrinkled up her nose and sent Rory a pleading look.

"Maybe red?" Rory asked. "You're getting married at love park in September. Red roses would look gorgeous with the green grass and blue sky in the background, and red roses mean love," Rory offered.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Rory said with a smile as she leaned back in her chair and continued listening to the conversation going on around her.

"You know, I could draw up some wedding cake ideas, or I could even bake some for you to try," Sookie said excitedly.

"Oh, that's so nice, but really, we wouldn't want to put you out," Rebecca said in hopes of ending the conversation. She and Jess wanted a small, fun, intimate wedding. They weren't into a big fuss or having a formal affair.

Rory listened quietly as they continued discussions or food, wedding songs, bands, wedding favors and seating charts. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by her mom.

"Hey, you okay there, Sweets?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What about?" prodded Lorelai. Neither of them noticed that the entire table was listening to them now.

"It's just...do you ever think about Luke, Mom? Is he your great love, or is he your right love?"

Lorelai sat back and thought for a minute. "What made you think of that, Kiddo? The bracelet?"

"Yeah. Logan was intense and all-consuming, and he left his mark, but it wasn't right. Tristan, though - he's right. It's raw and it's real. He pushes me to achieve my goals and supports me. He doesn't try to push me into becoming what he wants - he's just happy to be next to me as I figure out what I want in life. He doesn't love me for what I can do or be for him; he just loves me because I'm me," Rory finished softly.

Lorelai looked up at her daughter, sometimes wise beyond her years, and her expression softened. "I guess...I guess I never really thought about it that way. Your dad was my great love, just like you described Logan. But as you know well from our failed marriage, it was never right. And Max was never really right either. I was never really willing to trust him and let him in."

"What about Luke?" Sookie asked.

"What about him?" Lorelai answered evasively. "You know, I really need the recipe for these cookies."

Tristan walked into their room at the inn that night and found Rory curled up in bed watching Food Network. It had become her new obsession since she started learning how to cook.

"Hey, Mare. How was your night?" he asked as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed next to her. He got situated against the headboard and Rory climbed in between his legs and laid back against him.

"It was good. Rebecca and I finished editing all of the new chapters and then we had a little girl talk. How was your night with the guys?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the nape of her neck.

"It was good. We had a few beers and then went back to the apartment above the diner and caught the end of the ballgame," replied Tristan. He hesitated for a minute and then continued his train of thought. "Can I ask you about the charm bracelet now?" he asked softly.

Rory turned to face him and sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"I guess I'm just curious - I'd like to understand your relationship with Logan better. I wanted to know about the charms that he chose."

"Okay," Rory agreed as she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the box.


	49. Chapter 49: Green Eyed Monster

Tristan awoke Saturday morning to find Rory curled into a ball and rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, baby. Cramps?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah. God, this sucks," Rory complained.

"You need to take some Midol and take a hot bath, hopefully that will help. I'll send Jess a text and see if he wants to take the dogs for a run with me," Tristan replied.

He got up from the bed and brought Rory two Midol and a glass of water. He then picked up his phone and sent a text off to Jess before moving to the bathroom to start a bath for Rory. He returned to the bedroom a few minutes later and helped her into the bathroom. She stripped down and he helped her into the tub.

"I love you, Mare. I'll be back shortly. You relax, I'll have my phone in case you need anything," Tristan said. He kissed her tenderly and then clipped the dogs' leashes on. He walked downstairs into the lobby to find Jess already there waiting on him. He handed one leash to Jess and they took off at a jog.

"Thanks for taking the dogs for a run with me, man. Rory wasn't feeling too well this morning, so I gave her some Midol and put her in the bathtub. Hopefully that will help," Tristan said.

"Ah, say no more. Living with Rebecca has taught me more than I realized there was to know about all things womanly," Jess chuckled.

"Tell me about it. I still get surprised to turn around and find tampons in my bathroom," Tristan admitted.

"I've gotten used to that by now. Hell, I'll even buy them for her in a pinch," Jess said with a laugh. "How was Rory last night? I know she was still upset when we left them to go to the bar."

"She was okay. I asked her about the bracelet and she explained the meaning behind the charms to me. They all represented different moments from their relationship, apparently."

"The asshole needs to leave her alone," Jess growled. "No offense - I know he's your cousin - but I've never liked him."

"None taken. I can't believe I used to be like him; I'm glad military school straightened me out. I definitely agree that he needs to leave her alone. I would feel that way even if she wasn't my girlfriend," Tristan agreed.

"So you're really going to propose?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I really am. I didn't tell Luke or Lorelai everything from the conversation with my sister. Rory actually told Abby that she wanted to start a family, too."

"Huh. That's serious," Jess mused. "You ready to be a dad?"

"If you'd asked me six months ago I would have said hell no, but with Rory? Yeah, I really am. I'd like a couple of kids, so I figure it's probably time to get started. We're not getting any younger," Tristan said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. She hasn't had the best of luck with guys, myself included, but she's really happy with you."

"Thanks, man. That really means a lot," replied Tristan.

They finished their short one-mile run in silence, both lost in their thoughts, and then stopped by Luke's. Tristan ran in to grab coffees for the girls while Jess stayed outside with the dogs.

"Hey, are you coming in for coffees?" Luke asked as he saw Tristan walk in the door.

"Yeah, four please. Jess and I thought we'd take them back for the girls."

"Coming right up. Hey, I was thinking about something. You can feel free to tell me to mind my own business, but I thought if it was okay with you I would send the bracelet back to London. I'll include a note that there's no forwarding address, and hopefully he'll get the hint," Luke offered.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I'll get it to you later today, I already know that Rory wants to get rid of it. Thank you for doing that," Tristan replied gratefully.

"Hey, it's no problem. I couldn't help but get angry when I heard what he'd done."

Tristan took the coffees from Luke and bid him goodbye. He and Jess arrived back at the Dragonfly a few minutes later and parted ways to go back to their own rooms.

"Hey, you look like you're feeling better," Tristan said as he walked in and saw Rory sitting there on the bed reading a book.

"I really am. Thank you for taking such good care of me this morning."

"That's what I'm here for. Here, I brought you a coffee from Luke's. I'll hop in the shower and we'll meet Jess and Rebecca downstairs for breakfast in half an hour," Tristan said as he handed Rory a cup of coffee. He kissed her forehead and headed off toward the shower. When he walked back in the room fifteen minutes later, he found Rory laying on the bed playing with the puppies.

"Are you two loving on your momma?" Tristan chuckled. They were such cute little balls of fur. They had taken quite a liking to both of them, but especially Rory since she was with them more often.

"We were just waiting on Daddy to get out of the shower. Weren't we?" Rory said as she ruffled the puppies' fur.

"Lord help us when we have kids; these two are already spoiled rotten."

Tristan walked over to his suitcase and pulled out clothes for the day. He dressed and pulled on his tennis shoes and then joined Rory on the bed. They played with the puppies for a few more minutes until it was time to go downstairs to meet Jess and Rebecca. Just as they were walking out of the room, his cell phone rang.

"Ugh, this is work," he groaned. "I'll take this up here and meet you downstairs as soon as I can."

Tristan kissed Rory quickly and then answered his phone as she walked out the door with the puppies. Rory walked downstairs and her mom immediately rushed over to her and picked Romeo and Juliet up.

"My grandpuppies! Come on, let's take you two out for a walk. Ror, watch the front desk for me?" Lorelai asked as she walked out the door.

Rory just laughed at her mom and moved behind the desk as two gentlemen walked in. The taller of the two flashed a smile as he flipped his sunglasses up on top of his head.

"Hello there, kitten," he greeted her, and she couldn't help but notice his Australian accent.

"Hi, welcome to the Dragonfly. May I help you?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you can," the Australian replied.

The other man took his sunglasses off and smiled warmly at her. "You'll have to excuse my friend here - he gets like that around beautiful women. We have two rooms, one for Tanc Sade and one for Alan Loayza. I'm Alan, by the way," he said as he offered Rory his hand. She reached out and shook his extended hand.

"Of course, I'd be happy to check you in," Rory said with a blush.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but think that you look familiar. Do I know you?" the taller man, who must be Tanc, asked her.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls," Rory chuckled as she checked them in on the computer.

Tanc looked to his dinging phone and then looked back at Rory. "Wait a minute - you're Reporter Girl on Instagram, aren't you?" he asked.

Rory's jaw dropped and she stared at him in surprise. "You follow me on Instagram?" she stammered.

"I've followed you forever, love. One of my best mates - his name is Matt - was obsessed with you for a while, and he turned me onto you. You haven't posted in a month, though. Your fans are going through withdrawals," Tanc pouted.

"That's a long story," Rory said with a laugh as Rebecca walked into the lobby.

"Rory, are you...oh my gosh. Do you know who they are?" Rebecca squealed excitedly.

"Yes, I know who they are. Tanc and Alan, this is my friend Rebecca. I'm Rory, by the way, although everyone seems to call me by a nickname. Here are your room keys," Rory said as she dropped the keys into their hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm totally fangirling here. Can I get a picture with you two?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course," Alan replied. He took Rebecca's phone and took a series of pictures of her with himself and Tanc before handing it back.

"What about you, Rory? Surely you want a picture with us too, right? I know I'd like a picture with the famous Reporter Girl," said Tanc.

"Yeah, sure," Rory said with a laugh.

Tanc took her phone and snapped several shots of the three of them. Then he took his phone out and wrapped his arm around her waist, taking several more pictures for his Instagram account. Rory was laughing at Tanc's antics when Tristan and Jess walked down the stairs and looked in on the scene. Tristan's jaw dropped and he groaned when he saw the other man with his arm around his girlfriend. He stepped around the corner and moved closer to Rory just as Lorelai walked back in with the puppies.

"Hey, Mare. What's going on?" Tristan practically growled.

"Huh? Oh, I just checked Tanc and Alan in, and then we started talking. They follow me on Instagram. Crazy, huh? Anyway, then Rebecca wanted a picture with them, and of course, I had to get some, too," Rory replied as she moved to take Romeo and Juliet's leashes from her mom.

"Right, of course. Well, we should get going. We need to get breakfast before the bid-a-basket," Tristan reminded her.

"And we'd better get to our rooms and get settled," Alan said as the two men walked off.

"Later, Reporter Girl," said Tanc before walking away. "Such a beautiful, quaint town," he said to Alan as they walked up the stairs. "It would be a lovely place to film a movie or television show."


	50. Chapter 50: Seizing the Opportunity

Lorelai was downstairs at the front desk twenty minutes later when Tanc and Alan returned to the lobby.

"Tell me, what's going on around town that two handsome men such as ourselves would enjoy?" Tanc asked as he approached the desk.

"We have breakfast here at the Dragonfly until ten o'clock. We have the best chef on the Eastern seaboard, so you really don't want to miss it. Then there's a bid-a-basket in the town square at noon. All of the ladies in town fill a picnic basket with food, and the men bid on them. If you win the basket, you get a lunch date with the woman who prepared it," Lorelai explained.

"And is the lovely Reporter Girl participating in this event?" Tanc asked with a smile.

"Reporter Girl?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, the ravishing brunette who checked us in. She looks like your mini-me," Tanc elaborated. "That reminds me, I need to post the photo with her on Instragram, " he said as he took his phone out.

"Oh! Yes, she actually is," Lorelai said with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind bidding on her basket," Alan chuckled.

"Well, in that case, I'll tell you what it looks like," Lorelai whispered conspiratorially. First seeing Tristan jealous and now finding out that these two guests wanted to bid on Rory's basket - it couldn't have worked out better if she'd planned it herself.

Jess, Rebecca, Tristan and Rory walked into Luke's and Luke immediately scooped up the puppies.

"I'll take these two upstairs and play with them while you guys eat," Luke said as he rubbed them behind their ears.

"I'm sorry, has Luke Danes turned into a softy in his old age?" Rory teased.

"Watch it or I'll tell Caesar that you can't have anymore coffee," Luke growled before disappearing behind the curtain.

They all sat down at an open table and ordered breakfast.

"So, Rory, did you make a basket this year?" Jess smirked.

"I did, and my handsome boyfriend is going to bid on it so he has the pleasure of a lunch date with me," Rory joked.

"You'd better hope it has more than old takeout and canned goods," Jess warned Tristan.

"I feel like there's a story here?" Tristan prodded.

Rory shot Jess a look, but he ignored her and continued.

"Oh, there's definitely a story. The last bid-a-basket that I was here for was while Rory was dating Bag Boy. He and I got in a bidding war, but I finally won Rory's basket. Imagine my surprise when I opened the basket and couldn't find anything edible. The closest thing was an expired box of Pop-Tarts," Jess said with a laugh.

"And how much did you pay for the basket?" Tristan asked.

"Eighty bucks, man," Jess complained.

"Didn't get your money's worth, then?" Tristan chuckled.

"Hell yeah, I got my money's worth. It was worth every penny just to piss Dean off," Jess said with a laugh.

"I would have killed to see that," replied Tristan.

"It was pretty epic, man. The moral of this story is don't let anyone outbid you on your girl's basket," Jess warned.

"I'll make sure to remember that," Tristan said with a laugh.

Tristan stood watching the crowd as the bidding started. Taylor Doosey was conducting the auction with the crazy dance teacher, Miss Patty, helping him. Rebecca's basket had been up for auction first, and Jess has won it for $50. He was observing the action when Kirk came walking up to him in a panic.

"I need you to help me," Kirk said frantically. "Lulu is afraid that no one will bid on her basket. I need you to bid against me, but only go up to $25 so I can win it for $30. Can I count on you?"

"Umm...sure," Tristan answered uncertainly.

Kirk snuck back over to the other side of the square and nodded obviously at Tristan when Lulu's basket came up for auction.

"Do I hear $5 for this lovely basket?" Taylor asked as he held it up.

"Five!" exclaimed Kirk.

"I have five dollars. Who'll give me ten?"

Kirk sent Tristan a pointed glare and he sighed. "Ten dollars," he mumbled.

"Fifteen!" Kirk yelled out.

Hoping to shorten the exchange, Tristan raised the bid to his maximum. "Twenty-five!" he called.

Jess poked Tristan in the ribs. "Watch this," he whispered. "I'll give twenty-eight," he yelled loudly.

Kirk's jaw dropped and he quickly threw his hand up. "Thirty! Bang the gavel, Taylor," he exclaimed frantically.

Jess was just about to open his mouth again to torment Kirk, but Rebecca slapped her hand over his mouth and and gave him a death stare. "Don't you dare," she hissed as they all laughed.

"I have $30 going once, going twice, sold!" Taylor proclaimed with a bang of his gavel.

Rory's basket was up next. The guys were so busy cutting up over Kirk's panicked expression and dirty looks that neither of them noticed Lorelai giving Tanc and Alan the signal, but Luke saw it from across the way and wondered what was going on.

"Alright, our next basket is basket number seven. Who will start the bidding at $15?" Taylor asked.

"Fifteen," Andrew exclaimed, and Jess and Tristan's heads immediately snapped around to see who was bidding.

"Twenty-five," Jess called. He was going to do his best to make sure Tristan ended up with Rory's basket.

"Thirty!" Tristan exclaimed. He'd be damned if someone else was going to win his girlfriend's basket. This wouldn't be a repeat of Bag Boy's auction experience.

"Fifty!" came an Australian voice from the back, and it was soon followed by his friend's voice calling out. "I'll give a hundred!" Alan said.

Tristan seethed and turned back to Taylor in frustration. "Two hundred!" he barked out.

"Sorry, man, but for that kind of money you're on your own," Jess chuckled.

"Three hundred!" called Tanc.

"Four hundred" Alan answered immediately.

"Five hundred!" Tanc cried.

Tristan turned and shot daggers at the two men from the inn this morning. They were lucky he'd learned to control himself in military school. "Six hundred," Tristan bit out as he stared the other two men down.

"My, it seems that this basket is quite the draw," Taylor said as the town people were all abuzz over the excitement. "I have six hundred. Do I hear seven hundred?" It was silent. "Six hundred going once, going twice, sold!" Taylor proclaimed with a bang of his gavel.

Tristan turned to Rory, whose jaw was still dropped over the bidding war, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "There'd better be more than inedible leftovers and expired Pop-Tarts in there or you'll owe me big time, Mary," he teased.

Rory turned toward him and smiled. "Hey, you could have just let Tanc or Alan win my basket," she teased.

"Like hell I could! I saw how they were both looking at you," Tristan growled before pulling her into his arms and kissing her.


	51. Chapter 51: Unraveling

Jess and Tristan paid for their baskets and the two couples walked toward the old bridge.

"You know, you really got off cheap, getting my basket for only $15," Rebecca teased Jess.

"Well, not everyone can have deep pockets like Tristan," Jess chuckled.

"I thought I'd done well putting together a basket that he would love, but there's no way it's worth the $600 he paid for it," Rory said with a laugh. "I even went to his favorite deli in Hartford and got some of his favorite foods to go with what I made."

"Having you by my side makes it worth it," Tristan said as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"You two are disgusting," Jess groaned.

"Says the guy who's getting married in Love Park," Rory deadpanned.

"Alright, alright. I give up," Jess conceded.

"So, what are you guys doing for the Fourth?" Rebecca asked, intentionally changing the subject.

"We're actually going to Boston. Some of my family, including my parents, are spending the holiday there. We'll do some shopping and go out on my aunt and uncle's yacht for the day," replied Tristan.

"Oh, how romantic! I bet watching fireworks on a yacht will make for an evening to remember," Rebecca swooned.

Tristan looked at Rory and smiled. "I certainly hope that it does," he replied softly.

Luke had watched in as the drama went down with Rory's basket and he was seething at this point. Lorelai had gone too far this time. He saw her walking across the town square after the auction was over and stalked over to her angrily. Few things brought out Luke's protective side like being an angry papa bear, and he'd always considered Rory to be his own daughter. He'd been able to be more involved in her life that he had been in April's.

"What the hell was that, Lorelai? You helped set that up, didn't you?" he growled.

"What are you talking about, Luke?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You already weren't happy about your conversation with Tristan last night, and then you found out that he's related to Logan. You intentionally stirred the pot and tried to come between them even though you know his intentions. Am I getting this right?" Luke spat. Both were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't see the small audience they had - Taylor and Babette were hanging on every word.

"I didn't really do any harm," Lorelai argued.

"You know, I seem to remember a similar situation with Emily at her vow renewal. Still believe you didn't do any harm?" Lorelai's jaw dropped at his accusations. Did he really just compare her to Emily Gilmore? "Go home - I'll deal with you later," Luke said before stomping off into the diner.

Lorelai stood there shocked for a minute and then turned toward the Crap Shack. She couldn't help but notice all of the looks she got as she walked the short distance. Of course, it was Stars Hollow, where everyone knew everyone else's business. She hung her head and hurried back to the safety of her house. She couldn't help but feel as though her life was beginning to cave in around her. She slammed the door behind her and walked over to the thermostat, turning it down far enough to make her house feel like a meat locker. She was tired of feeling like she was about to internally combust all the time.

Rory walked into the Crap Shack and looked around, letting her eyes adjust. The lights were out, and it was freezing cold. Then she heard quiet sniffling from the couch.

"Mom? Is that you?" Rory asked as she walked into the living room.

Lorelai dried her eyes and sat up quickly. "Ror? Hey, I'm over here," she said as she tried to pull herself together.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked as she sat down next to her mom.

"I don't know, Sweets. I...I'm just not myself. I'm not trying to be a horrible, controlling mom and ruin your life, Rory. I felt like I was just getting you back, but now you're off to New Haven and have a new man in your life. I feel like I'm losing you all over again. It will just be me and Paul Anka."

Rory moved closer to her mom and wrapped her arms around her. "No, Mom. You still have me, and you have Luke, too. You know he's not going anywhere," Rory assured her. "And you have Tristan. Sure, you guys aren't close now, but you could be in the future. Despite your differences, he admires your independence. Plus, he thinks you did an amazing job raising me," Rory teased, hoping to break the tension. "You know, we would really love for you to come join us to watch the fireworks. We came here to see you this weekend, but I feel like I've hardly gotten to spend any time with you."

"Are you sure you guys don't mind?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm sure, Mom. We want you there. Come on - go wash your face and let's go. Tristan and I will wait for you on the porch," Rory encouraged her gently.

Rory watched her mom walk into the bathroom and then walked out to the porch to join Tristan. She snuggled into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Is she okay?" Tristan asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know. I wish I understood what's going on in her head so I could help her."

"She's lucky to have you, you know. Many daughters would have already cut ties and walked away, but you're still here and you want to help her," said Tristan.

"Thank you for encouraging me to stick it out and not give up. There aren't many men who would still be here despite her objections," Rory said sincerely.

"I think if I can survive your high school "I hate him" in the courtyard, I can survive your mom's objections," Tristan teased.

"Will I ever live that down?!" Rory huffed playfully.

"I'll let you know when I decide," he chuckled.


	52. Chapter 52: Nervous Anticipation

"I can't find anything I want to wear today!" Rory huffed from inside her closet at the pool house Monday morning. They were about to leave for Boston to celebrate the Fourth of July with Tristan's family, and Rory was more than a little nervous. She wanted to make a good impression, and nothing seemed right.

"You go in the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee and I'll find something in your closet," Tristan chuckled as he pushed her toward the bedroom door. He looked through her closet and picked out a red dress and a blue pair of ballet flats. He'd spent enough time with his sister to be able to pick out an outfit in a pinch.

Rory walked back in with her cup of coffee and looked at the outfit that he'd laid on the bed.

"No, there's no way I'm wearing that...that _thing_ ," Rory insisted.

"I'm sorry - did the dress do something to offend you?" Tristan asked with a laugh. He couldn't help but be amused by Rory this morning.

"Actually, it did. It goes in the donate pile, or in the trash, or anywhere but here."

"Do I get to know why?" Tristan asked as he picked the dress up off the bed and looked at it again.

"Remember that red dress charm that I told you about? The lucky dress?" Rory asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's the dress. I didn't realize that I still had it, but there's no way I'm ever wearing it again," Rory said emphatically.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there. I know there will always be reminders of our previous relationships, but this is one that we can get rid of. Just throw on something comfortable and we'll go replace your lucky dress when we get to Boston. I was already planning to do some shopping in Quincy Market," Tristan told her.

She moved to her closet and pulled out a pair of white capris and a dark blue shirt and quickly got dressed so they could get on the road. They grabbed breakfast before leaving Hartford and then they were on their way to Massachusetts. They'd left early enough that traffic was light, and they arrived at the Four Seasons before noon.

Tristan pulled up to the valet and handed off his keys to the Maserati and then moved to take Rory's hand and lead her into the hotel. They walked over to the lobby, and Tristan couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Rory take in the luxurious decor.

"Welcome to the Four Seasons Boston. May I help you?" a gentleman whose nametag said Brandon asked.

"Yes, Brandon. We're checking into a garden suite. The reservation is under Tristan Dugrey," Tristan said as he took out his ID and credit card.

"I'll be happy to help you with that, Mr. Dugrey." Brandon checked them in and then handed over their key cards. "Your suite is on the seventh floor, Mr. Dugrey. Paul will follow you up to your suite with your luggage. Please don't hesitate to call the front desk if you need anything at all."

"I appreciate your help, Brandon," Tristan replied.

He turned and led Rory into the elevator and frowned as he noticed how quiet she was. "You okay, Mare?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just still a little nervous. And maybe hungry," Rory admitted.

Tristan kissed her on the forehead and laughed. "Of course you are. We'll get settled and then head down to Quincy Market. We can grab some lunch and go shopping. It's about a mile. You okay with walking?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, the walk will be nice," Rory said as the elevator doors opened on the seventh floor.

Tristan placed his hand on the small of Rory's back and steered her down the hallway to their room. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Rory's face light up.

"You like it?" he asked as he moved into the room behind her and held the door for the bellhop.

"It's beautiful, Tris. It looks so cozy and warm and it's just perfect," she replied, turning around to take in the entire room.

"I thought you might like it." Tristan tipped the bellhop and closed the door behind him. "Do you need to change before we leave?"

"No, let me just grab my credit card and driver's license and put them in my pocket. I really don't want to carry my purse," Rory said. She turned to pick up her wallet and Tristan reached over and stopped her.

"No, don't. It's really not a good idea to carry those in your pocket; it makes it easy for someone to steal them," he objected.

"Well, I'm not putting them in my bra," Rory joked.

"I really want to have a nice weekend with you and enjoy our time together, so please don't fight me on this, Mare. Just let me take care of things today, okay?" Tristan pleaded.

Rory looked up at him and knew that this wasn't a battle that she was willing to fight. She didn't want to muck up their weekend with a pointless disagreement either. "Alright, let's go," she conceded with a smile.

They walked the mile to Quincy Market hand-in-hand and Rory pulled him into Philadelphia Steak & Hoagie for authentic Philly cheese steak sandwiches. After eating their lunch, they took a leisurely stroll through the market, ducking in and out of shops as they browsed.

"Oh, this is one of my favorite places to look. Abby brought me in here once, and now I come anytime I'm in Boston. Let's go," Tristan said. He led her into 1630. They specialized in handmade goods and high-quality vintage pieces. They walked through the store, browsing and discussing the goods, and suddenly Tristan stopped Rory and pulled her back to where he was standing.

"Hey, what do you think of this?" he asked, pointing to an antique mahogany box with an intricately carved pattern.

"It's beautiful," Rory said as she ran her fingers over the matte wood.

"It could be our box," Tristan said softly.

Rory turned to him and smiled. "It would be perfect," she whispered.

Tristan picked up the box and they continued to browse on their way to the front. He purchased the box and make arrangements to have it sent to their hotel rather than carry it with them for the rest of their shopping trip. After walking through a few more stores, Tristan led her into Lit Boutique. "I'm pretty sure we can find a new lucky dress here," Tristan said as they walked in.

They walked through the store, browsing the racks and pulling out different articles of clothing for Rory to try on. She laughed as they both held up different dresses or rompers - it was obvious that Tristan liked the idea of her showing a bit more skin than she normally would. She immediately shot down several of his suggestions, but decided to compromise and try on some of them that covered a bit more.

She walked into the dressing room with an armful of clothes and quickly found that she needed help with zipping them up.

"Hey, Tris? Can you come help me?" she asked as she poked her head out the door.

Tristan walked into the dressing room and smiled. "Why, Mary, in here?" he teased.

"You're here for the zippers - nothing more and nothing less, Bible Boy," she said with a laugh.

She modeled several dresses and rompers and they finally settled on a grey floral lace open back dress - this was Rory's pick - and a red off-the-shoulder wrap-front romper that Tristan chose, likely because it showed just enough skin. She also picked out a white denim jacket and a pair of blue espadrille sandals. She could pair the romper with the sandals for tonight and bring the jacket along in case it got cold out on the yacht. With their shopping finished, they returned to their hotel to change before leaving to meet Tristan's family and board the yacht.


	53. Chapter 53: Meet the Family

"They're going to love you, I promise," Tristan reassured Rory as they walked toward where his aunt and uncle's boat was docked. He continued to watch her as she bit her lip and stopped her, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey, look at me," Tristan said gently, waiting for her to make eye contact. "My family is so excited to meet you, baby. We're going to have a great night together, okay?"

Rory nodded and gave a small smile. "I hope so. It's just...when I met Logan's family, they were really critical of our relationship. It wasn't a good experience at all," Rory whispered, laying her head on his chest and breathing him in. Something about being in his arms made her feel calmer.

"This will be nothing like that, I guarantee it. You already know Abby and her family, and they love you. I promise that tonight will be a great night."

He bent down and caressed her cheek and then kissed her tenderly.

"Thank you, Tris," she whispered when they broke apart. "I'm going to quit over thinking things and try to enjoy myself."

"That's my girl," Tristan replied as he led her the rest of the way to where the yacht was docked. Tristan helped her aboard and Rory was immediately met by Kayla flying into her arms. Abby had seen Tristan and Rory boarding the yacht and had let Kayla go down to meet them.

"Aunt Mary!" Kayla squealed. Rory laughed and hugged Kayla.

"Hey there, sweet girl. How's my favorite niece?" Rory asked. True, Kayla wasn't actually her niece, but if she was Aunt Rory, she would claim Kayla, too.

"I'm just so excited to spend the day with you!" Kayla replied.

"Well, let's go introduce her to everyone, shall we?" Tristan asked.

Tristan and Kayla flanked Rory, each holding one of her hands, and led her to the upper deck where the family was currently congregating. As soon as they walked onto the deck, everyone turned to look at them.

"They're all staring at me," Rory whispered to Tris.

"They're just excited to meet you. Come on," he replied, guiding her to where everyone was standing.

"Hey, everyone. Happy Fourth of July," Tristan greeted his family. "Everyone, this is Rory. Mary, this is my mom and Dad, Michelle and Chandler."

"Oh, I'm so delighted to meet you, dear! Tristan has told us so much about you," Michelle gushed as she embraced Rory.

"It's so great to meet you as well. Thank you for inviting me along today," Rory replied.

"Well, of course! According to Kayla you're already family," Michelle joked. She let go of Rory and Chandler moved in and hugged her briefly.

"We're glad you could join us today, Rory," Chandler told her.

"I'm thrilled to be here. Well, a little nervous, but mostly thrilled," Rory chuckled, causing everyone else to laugh as well.

Tristan took her hand and moved over to his aunt and uncle. "And this is my Uncle Max and Aunt Charlotte, although we all call her Charlie."

"Thank you both so much for having me - you have a beautiful yacht," Rory told Max and Charlie.

"We're happy to have you. You'll have to pardon me, though. I think I may be confused. I thought Tristan said your name is Rory, but he calls you Mary?" Charlie asked.

Rory nudged Tristan in the side and gave him a teasing look.

"Do you remember the "Mary" that Tristan was constantly going on about back in high school? Well, he's finally gotten another chance with his first love. This is the infamous Mary," Chandler explained, causing Rory to blush deeply. Tristan just laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

"This is the Mary?! You were right, her eyes are captivating," Charlie mused. "I remember hearing you go on and on about them."

"He's also apparently quite fond of my ear, at least to hear our teacher tell the story. He got in trouble once for staring at it in class instead of paying attention," teased Rory.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you meet my family," Tristan groaned.

"You know, I don't remember the conversation going that way. I think you were excited and told me that they would love me," Rory said with a smile.

"And he would be correct. Anyone who can keep up with that one is excellent in our books," Charlie replied with a laugh as she pointed toward Tristan.

"And here I thought you loved me, Mare," Tristan whined.

"Oh, I do love you very much." She had always enjoyed their playful banter.

"But you hurt my feelings?" he teased.

"Do you need me to kiss it and make it better, baby?"

"I thought you'd never offer," Tristan replied before taking her in her arms and kissing her thoroughly.

"Oh my gosh, Abby. You were right - they are adorable together!" Michelle exclaimed. "Tristan, I've never seen you like this."

"Let's try not to embarrass me tonight, okay?" Tristan chuckled.

"I'm not making any promises. Now, Rory, all of the women were just going to head to the back deck for some wine. Would you please join us, dear?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," Rory replied with a smile. She leaned up and kissed Tristan and then went to follow Michelle and Charlie.

"Can I go with Aunt Mary, Mommy?" Kayla asked her mom.

"Of course, sweetie. You guys go ahead and I'll be right there; I just need to talk to Uncle Tristan for a minute," replied Abby.

The ladies all headed off toward the back deck, which had a covered seating area, and Abby pulled Tristan to the side.

"Here you go, little brother. It's gorgeous. Have you decided how you're going to do it yet?" Abby asked, putting the ring box in Tristan's hand.

"Yeah, I think I'm good. I'm just nervous and ready to put my plan into action. I need to hear her say yes and then I'll relax," he admitted.

"She's going to say yes, Tristan; she loves you," Abby reassured him.

"I know she loves me. It's just a little surreal to realize that we're here now and that she wants to marry me."

"How are you going to do it? Is it going to be tonight?" Abby asked excitedly.

"No way - this is between Rory and me. You're not getting any details until after," Tristan insisted.


	54. Chapter 54: Celebrations Galore

The sun had just started setting and Tristan's nerves were running wild. He walked over to where Rory was sitting with Kayla in her lap and smiled at her.

"Hey, Kayla, do you think I could borrow Aunt Mary for a little bit?" Tristan asked his niece.

"Where are you taking her?" Kayla asked curiously.

Tristan cleared his throat. "I'm just going to take her for a walk. We'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Tristan," Kayla agreed.

Tristan offered Rory his hand to help her up and then wrapped his arm around her and led her toward the bow of the boat on the upper deck.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mare?" he asked as they walked.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time. You were right - your family is fantastic. I feel very welcome."

"They'd be crazy not to love you. Losing my grandpa changed us all. We realized how short life is and that we needed to put our differences aside. I just wish Grandpa could be here to meet you," Tristan said softly.

"I wish I could meet him, too. As crazy as it sounds, I love knowing that you knew my grandpa; it makes me feel like we would have his approval."

"You know, it's funny that you mention that. When I had lunch with my dad at the club, he mentioned how Janlan and Richard used to talk about how wonderful it would be if you and I united our families someday," Tristan confided.

"Do you ever think about that?" Rory asked.

Tristan smiled and led her around the corner. They were now on the upper deck of the yacht at the bow, while the rest of the family was on the lower deck at the stern. He wanted this to be a private moment.

"I do think about that. I was convinced that love just wasn't in the cards for me, but then you walked back into my life at that reunion. You were with someone else, but I still held out hope that we might end up together. Now you're my girlfriend, and I've never been happier in my entire life," he replied softly.

"What do you see when you think about our future?"

Tristan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. "I see you and me, married and still unable to keep our hands off of each other," Tristan chuckled, and Rory hit him playfully.

"Be serious!"

"I'm being quite serious, Mare. As I was saying, I see you and me, building our lives together and being there for each other through everything that life throws at us. I see a couple of kids, or more if you'd like. I'd like to think that we might have a daughter who would look like you, and I'd hope if we have a son he's nothing like me." Tristan said with a smile.

"That sounds really nice," Rory whispered.

"I think it does. There's only one thing that would make it better."

"What's that?" Rory asked, looking up at him.

He reached into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the ring box. He pulled it out and held it out in between them. "Marry me," he whispered as he opened the box.

"You...you're proposing?!" Rory asked in surprise.

"I just told you that I want to spend my life with you, I asked you to marry me and showed you a beautiful ring that I'd really love to put on your finger. I'm pretty sure I did," Tristan chuckled.

"I...oh my god! Yes, Tristan!" Rory exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"Yeah?" Tristan asked with a smile.

Rory just leaned up on her tiptoes and captured Tristan's lips with hers, kissing him soundly. "Yes," she whispered as she pulled back.

"Then I believe this belongs to you," replied Tristan. He took the ring out of the box and slid it into her finger, smiling as he saw that it was a perfect fit.

"Tris, it's stunning," Rory breathed reverently as she looked at the gorgeous ring that was now residing on her finger.

"Not as stunning as you are."

"Okay, that was cheesy, mister," Rory admonished him playfully.

"Cheesy, but true," Tristan admitted.

"We're getting married," Rory said, unable to believe it.

"Happy?"

"Deliriously," Rory confirmed.

They stood there for a few minutes, wrapped in each other's arms and enjoying the moment.

"I'm surprised Kayla hasn't come looking for us yet," Rory said with a laugh. "Do they all know what we're doing here?"

"No, my sister may suspect it, but no one else knows anything. Abby's the only one who knows I was planning to propose, but she doesn't know when or how. I wanted this to be all about us."

"It was absolutely perfect," Rory replied. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"I'm glad, babe. The fireworks should start any minute. You ready to head back down to join the family? I know Kayla was excited to sit with you during the fireworks."

"Yeah, let's go. But first you have to kiss me one more time, fiancé," Rory said softly.

"I'll kiss you anytime." Tristan leaned down and kissed her passionately, loving the feeling of her melting in his embrace. "I love you, Mary."

"I love you, Tris," she whispered.

Tristan took her hand and led her toward the stairs. "You know, I have a memory with you now that Logan will never have," Tristan said with a sly grin.

"What's that?" Rory asked curiously, eyeing him as she tried to figure out what he was thinking.

"You saying yes when I proposed," Tristan smirked.

Rory turned to him and stared for a minute, mouth open wide. "I can't believe you said that!" she said, laughing at his comment. "I would tell you that it was completely inappropriate, but it's actually pretty hilarious," Rory said as they walked down the stairs to return to his family.

"Hey, I may be reformed and more mature, but I'm still me," Tristan chuckled.

"I'm really glad, because I love you."


	55. Chapter 55: Celebrations Galore

"There you two are! We were wondering if we needed to send out a search party," Michelle joked as Tristan and Rory walked back to the group. "Did you two have a nice walk?"

"It was perfect," Rory replied softly, still smiling from the events of the last half hour. Tristan pulled her closer and smiled at her.

"The fireworks are about to start. Will you hold me, Aunt Mary?" Kayla asked, running up to Tristan and Rory excitedly.

"Of course I will," Rory chuckled. Kayla weaseled her way in between Tristan and Rory, pulling their hands apart so she could hold their hands instead. As soon as she put her hand in Rory's, she looked up puzzled.

"Wait a minute, that wasn't there earlier," Kayla said quizzically, holding Rory's hand up for inspection. "My mommy has a ring like that. Where did it come from?"

Everyone's eyes snapped to Rory and Tristan, who were standing there looking at each other, smiling happily.

"Is that…" Michelle trailed off, looking at Tristan questioningly, just as Abby squealed, "You did it?!"

Tristan chuckled and moved behind Rory, wrapping his arms around her. "I guess we don't have to wonder how we should announce it now, huh? To answer your questions - yes, Mom, it is. And yes, Abby, I did. This beautiful woman is now my fiancée," Tristan said proudly before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. He watched as everyone's faces registered the announcement and their expressions turned to happily excited smiles.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Abby squealed, instantly flying across the deck to hug Tristan and Rory. "I've always wanted a sister, and now I get you!"

"Thank you, Abby," Rory said, laughing. "I think having you for a sister will be amazing - I already feel like we're family."

Chandler and Michelle were right behind Abby, waiting to congratulate the newly-engaged couple.

"Welcome to the family, Rory! We couldn't be happier for you and Tristan. This is amazing news," Michelle gushed as she and Chandler hugged them both.

"Thank you so much. It's still a little surreal, but I'm so happy. Tristan is everything to me," Rory admitted.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration!" Max said. "Charlie and I will go get champagne and glasses and we can all toast to the happy couple."

The group was abuzz with conversation over the new development, and soon Max and Charlie returned as promised. They passed around glasses of champagne and Chandler stepped forward and held his glass up. The group grew silent and he spoke.

"Son, I knew the moment that you told me about reconnecting with your Mary that you were a goner, and now that we've met her we can all see why you love her so much. Your mom and I are incredibly happy for you, and we're proud of the man you've become. We couldn't be more pleased with who you've chosen to share your life with, and we look forward to many years of marriage for you both. May you look back in forty years and realize that today was the day you loved each other the least. To Tristan and Rory!" Chandler offered.

Everyone toasted the couple and then turned their attention toward the fireworks that had just begun. Tristan led Rory, and by extension Kayla, over to the seating area and settled onto the sofa with Rory tucked under his arm and Kayla in Rory's lap.

"See, they love you. Your family grew tonight; you're part of the Dugrey family now, too" he whispered.

Rory rolled over in bed Wednesday morning and smiled as she saw the gorgeous ring adorning her finger. It really was stunning. She smiled and kissed Tristan's bare chest. They'd stayed up until the wee hours of the morning making love to celebrate their new engagement.

"Morning, Mare," Tristan whispered huskily. She loved the way his voice sounded when he first woke up - it was low and sensual.

"Morning, Tris. Hey, I was thinking...my dad lives in Boston. Would it be okay if we met him for lunch today? I'd like for you to meet him, and we could tell him about our engagement."

"Sure, call him and see if he's available. I would love to meet your dad. Hopefully it will go as well as you meeting my family last night, but I'm not going to hold my breath," he chuckled.

"He doesn't share my mom's bias against society, so we should be good," Rory said with a laugh.

Rory rolled over and grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and quickly dialed her dad's number. After a short conversation, she hung up and rolled back into Tristan's arms.

"Dad said he can meet us at Maggiano's at noon," Rory said, cuddling back up to him.

"Perfect. That means we don't have to get out of bed yet. I'm not quite ready to give this up," Tristan said, running his fingers down her arm and pulling her closer to him.

"I'm not either. I think I could stay right here forever," Rory sighed happily.

"Well, we don't have to move yet. Still happy this morning?" he asked. He was concerned that at some point the reality of Lorelai's disapproval would come crashing down on them and Rory would start to doubt things or panic.

Rory looked up at Tristan and smiled, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"I'm so happy, Tris. Honestly, I've never been this happy in my entire life. I'm lying in bed with the love of my life, I'm getting married, I get to start my new job next week - life really couldn't get much better," she whispered.

"Thank you," Tristan said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"For what?"

"For challenging me in high school and never giving me a chance then, for showing up at that reunion, for not laughing me out of the room when I offered to help you, but most of all, for letting me love you," he replied.

"Well, in that case, you're most welcome," Rory said with a laugh. They both laid there quietly, and finally Tristan spoke.

"Hey, baby? There's something I need you to know…" Tristan trailed off.

"What's that?" she asked, looking up at him again and noticing the serious look on his face.

"I asked your mom and Luke both for their blessing to propose, separately. Luke was happy to give his blessing, but your mom was more hesitant. She agreed begrudgingly, but then when she found out that Logan is my cousin she was pretty upset. I just...I don't want you to be blindsided by her when we go pick Romeo and Juliet up later today. I don't know how she'll react to the news that you said yes."

Rory shifted so that she was facing Tristan and considered her words. "Tris, my mom's opinion is still important to me, but not like it once was. Part of this whole process of fixing my life has been learning to make my own decisions, independent of the people around me. I'll always listen to the input of those I trust and consider it carefully, but when it comes right down to it, I need to learn to trust myself to make sound decisions, and learn to deal with the fallout when those decisions don't work out the way I'd hoped. This is one of those decisions - I love you, and I want nothing more than to marry you. You're the only man in thirty-two years that I've envisioned myself marrying, and I'm not willing to compromise on that."

"I'm glad, Mare. I'm not either," Tristan whispered. "You know, we're going to be a family."

"I know. That's pretty great, isn't it? And then someday, hopefully we'll have a couple of kids - maybe that little girl who's just like me and a little boy who's just like you," replied Rory.

"That would be pretty great, wouldn't it?"

"Hey, Tris?"

"Hmm?"

"I want that - soon. I don't want to wait," she whispered.

"Well, we could start trying as soon as we get married," Tristan suggested.

"Or maybe sooner even? I mean, if you wanted to," Rory replied tentatively.

Tristan's eyes snapped up and he looked at her in surprise. "You...you'd want to have kids before we're married?"

"Well, I don't want to actually give birth before we're married. I'd like to maybe get married by the end of the year, which isn't that far away. We could quit using birth control before that, though, and just see what happens," she offered.

Tristan was quiet for a minute, and she thought perhaps she'd upset him, but then he spoke. "I'm not adverse to that, Rory. I think it's definitely worth considering. I just want to make certain that we're both really sure about it, because once we get pregnant it's really too late to change our minds. Let's both really think about it and then sit down and talk about it again, and we'll make a decision then."

"You're not saying no?" she asked happily, her eyes lighting up.

"I'm not saying no, baby. I just don't want you to regret it if we decide to go through with it."

"Okay, we'll revisit this conversation again soon," Rory confirmed.

"You know," Tristan began huskily as he kissed down her neck, "we really probably should go ahead and practice, just to better our chances after you quit taking the pill."

"Practice does make - oh, god…" Rory said as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. She pulled Tristan's body on top of hers and sighed happily as he continued his trek down her body. This would never get old.


	56. Chapter 56: Who's Your Daddy?

"You go on in - I need to stop at the restroom. I'll meet you at the bar," Rory told Tristan as they walked into Maggiano's to meet her dad. She walked off toward the restrooms and Tristan walked into the bar area to wait for Rory and her dad, who he'd never met.

He arrived in the bar and looked around, spotting a business associate. "Christopher, it's good to see you, man. How are you?"

"Tristan, wow. I didn't expect to see you in Boston. What brought you to my area?" Christopher asked, shaking Tristan's hand in greeting.

"My family spends every Fourth of July here in Boston. How's business?" Tristan asked.

"It's good. I think we're all set on the merger and should be able to finalize everything in the next couple of weeks, barring any unexpected issues."

"Excellent. I'll be in touch this week to hammer out the final details," Tristan replied as Rory walked into the bar.

He smiled at her brightly, proud to be able to call her his fianceé, but his expression quickly changed as he watched her walk into Christopher's arms. Rory watched in amusement as she saw Tristan's eyes darken and couldn't help but laugh to herself. Apparently he was more jealous than he realized.

"You look amazing, sweetheart," Christopher said, wrapping Rory in a warm hug. "I've never seen you look so...confident, and happy."

"I am really happy," Rory said, kissing her dad on the cheek.

"Well, it looks fantastic on you. So, where's this young man you wanted me to meet?" Christopher asked.

Rory smiled and turned toward Tristan. "Dad, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Tristan Dugrey. Tris, this is my dad, Christopher Hayden."

Tristan's jaw dropped as he took in this new information. "Christopher Hayden is your dad?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Why do you look so unhappy?" Rory asked. The last thing she wanted was more conflict between Tristan and her parents.

"I'm not unhappy at all - this just complicates things. You don't use his last name, so I had no idea," Tristan replied, signaling the hostess to let her know that they were ready for their table.

They were all seated quickly, and Rory turned her attention toward the two men who were still sitting there shocked.

"Can you guys tell me what's going on? And why does it matter who my dad is?" Rory asked, desperately wanting answers.

Chris finally smiled and patted Tristan on the shoulder. "Well, I guess I should say welcome to the family, right? This is a bit mind boggling - I had literally just been telling my mom that I would love to set you up with Rory, but I guess that's not necessary. Tell me, how did you two meet?" Christopher asked, beaming at his daughter and future son-in-law.

"No way - first I get the answer to my question. What exactly just got more complicated?" Rory demanded firmly.

"You remember me telling you how we've been working on merging with another firm?" Tristan asked, and Rory nodded. "It's your family's firm."

"Oh," Rory said quietly. "Oh! Oh wow. That's…"

"Crazy? Complicated? Uncanny?" Tristan offered. "Look, Christopher, if Rory and I getting married is going to present a problem with the merger, I'll exclude myself from the business side of things. I don't want to cause any problems."

"No, absolutely not. In fact, this should actually make things go a bit more smoothly. My mom will be thrilled that the firm will be staying in the family," Christopher told Tristan. He then turned to Rory. "You don't know this yet, but part of the negotiations for this merger include you sitting on the board for the new firm."

"I'm sorry, what?" Rory asked in shock.

"It was one of my mom's conditions. You and Tristan will actually have a majority stake in the company, between the two of you. We'll need to address this carefully with Colin and Neil. I would suggest you don't say anything to them until we can all sit down together, Tristan," Christopher said.

"I think that might be best," Tristan agreed.

"Alright, now that we've got that out of the way, I have to know how this happened," Christopher said, pointing at Tristan and Rory.

"Tristan and I went to Chilton together, and we started spending time together when we ran into each other again at the reunion in May. He's the one I was telling you about. You mentioned that you'd never seen me so confident or happy - it's all thanks to Tris. He's helped me find myself," Rory said, leaning over into Tristan. He planted a kiss on her temple and wrapped his arm around her.

"Wow, it sounds like things have moved really quickly," Christopher said, processing the information he'd been told.

"Yes and no," replied Tristan. "I've been in love with your daughter since I was seventeen; I just never thought I'd get a chance with her. When she told my sister at lunch last week that she wanted to marry me I knew that I didn't want to wait any longer, so I proposed last night."

"That's really amazing. I'm thrilled for you two. I couldn't have picked a better son-in-law. You've got a good man here, Ror," Christopher said warmly.

"I really do," Rory replied, looking at Tristan with absolute love and trust shining in her eyes. That look always turned Tristan to putty.

They paused their conversation to order and then Christopher began talking again.

"So, is Lorelai beside herself that her only daughter is engaged?" he asked.

Tristan and Rory exchanged a look and she took a deep breath. "Mom isn't Tristan's biggest fan, although in all fairness, she hasn't given him a chance. She hates that he's from society and...I don't know, really. Mom isn't in a good place right now, so I'm not going to focus on that. I'm learning to make my own decisions for my life."

"Well, I'm proud of you, kiddo. You two have my full support. In fact, I would really love to pay for the wedding," Christopher offered.

"There's really no need for that, sir. We're more than capable of taking care of wedding expenses," Tristan protested.

"Look, Tristan, I don't know how much Rory has told you about our relationship, but I missed a lot when she was growing up. I know you guys don't need me to pay for the wedding, but it would make me really happy if you would let me anyway. No strings or conditions - you guys choose whatever you want for your big day and let me take care of it, please," Christopher pleaded.

Rory turned to Tristan with a silent plea and he smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Christopher. That's very generous of you," Tristan relented.

"I'm just trying to be the best dad I can now that I realize what's really important in my life," Christopher replied with a smile.


	57. Chapter 57: Big Decisions

Luke looked over to Lorelai. She was sitting at the kitchen table husking corn - a task she'd begrudgingly accepted from him - while he prepped baked beans and a tossed salad for dinner. They'd had several frank discussions about her recent actions over the last two weeks, and he hoped that he had been able to get through to her about what she was doing to Rory.

"You doing okay over there, Lorelai?" he asked, having noticed the serious look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking. You know, it's very possible that my daughter is going to walk through that door and tell me that she's engaged."

"And that would be a good thing. A blind person could see how much those two love each other, Lorelai. He's a good man. Can't you see that?" Luke asked.

"I'm trying, Luke - I really am. It's just hard still."

"I know that you're trying. I just don't want them to miss out on a lifetime of happiness like we did," Luke said quietly.

Lorelai's head turned toward him quickly and she gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you and I danced around each other for years, never knowing exactly where we stood. And then once we did get together, we both still had so much stuff to figure out. There was April and Christopher, and then there was your mother, who was convinced that I wasn't right for you - we could have been together so much sooner if we'd gotten ourselves straightened out. I don't want that for them. They're good together, Lorelai, and we don't want to be one of those issues that keeps them apart when they're so obviously happy," Luke shared passionately.

Lorelai let his words sink in and her eyes began to water. She'd never looked at it that way. "Oh my god," she whispered. "I've been one of those issues - I really have been Emily Gilmore, haven't I? I can't believe I've done that to my little girl," Lorelai finished, tears now flowing down her cheeks. "I was so furious when she would pull one of her stunts, and now I'm doing the very same thing. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me…" Lorelai trailed off.

Luke wiped his hands on the dish towel and walked over to his girlfriend, taking her in his arms. "She'll forgive you, Lorelai - she's an amazing woman, just like her mother. You know, I've loved you for twenty years, but I was always afraid I wasn't enough for you - I still am some days," he admitted.

"You've always been enough, Luke. I'm so sorry - I guess I thought somehow that settling down meant I would have to give up everything, but you've never asked me to do that. All those years - Max, Jason, Christopher - you were the one I really loved, the only one I ever really saw myself marrying," she whispered.

"Do you still see that, Lorelai?" Luke asked quietly.

"I do. I always have."

Luke stood up and moved to the hall closet, taking the ring out of its hiding place since he'd moved in with Lorelai again after Rory's graduation. He walked back to Lorelai and got down on one knee.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, you've always been the woman for me. Will you marry me?" Luke asked emotionally. He'd been so afraid lately that he was losing her, but now their forever felt closer than ever.

"Oh my - Luke - that's - yes!" Lorelai finally managed. She dove into his arms, knocking them both over. They collapsed into a heap on the kitchen floor, both laughing. "We're really going to do it this time?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Nothing could keep me away. We're really going to do it this time," Luke confirmed with a smile.

"Good. You're not getting away from me again," she whispered, kissing him sweetly.

"I don't want to get away from you," Luke said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Mare?" Tris asked, looking at her briefly as they approached Stars Hollow that evening. They were picking up the dogs and having dinner with Luke and Lorelai.

"Yeah?"

"About that conversation we had this morning...you know, thinking about starting a family?" he began.

Rory's eyes snapped up. Whatever he wanted to say, he hadn't needed to think about it for long at all. "What about it?" she asked quietly.

"I don't need to think about it. If you're sure that you're ready to go off the pill and see what happens, I am, too."

"Yeah?" Rory asked happily, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yeah. Having kids with you - that's what I want, whether we get pregnant immediately or it takes a while. There are a couple of things that are important to me first, though."

"Okay, let's hear it," Rory answered.

"If we're going to do this, I want you living with me first, and I also want our finances combined. I know that you love your independence and have issues with allowing someone else to take care of you, but it's important to me. I don't want to miss out on anything - when you find out you're pregnant, being there for you when you're sick, late night cravings, feeling our baby kick. We can move into my house, or we can find a new place that will just be ours. And I won't have my pregnant fianceé paying for things all be herself or telling me how much my half is. This is it - we're all in if we take this step. Joint accounts, both names on deeds and titles, the whole nine yards," Tristan said passionately.

Rory sat there quietly, thinking over what he'd said for a minute. She knew that he was right, and everything he was asking for was reasonable. She hadn't really thought about those things, but it all made perfect sense. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was the moment - it was perhaps even bigger than saying yes when he asked her to marry him the previous evening. She knew all too well from her mom's experiences that engagements could be broken, but combining their lives fully and starting a family together was the ultimate commitment. Commitment of that level had always scared her before, but she wasn't that same Rory anymore, and she knew that Tristan only had her best interests in mind.

She reached over and took Tristan's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. "Okay, let's do it," she said quietly.

"Really? You're sure?" Tristan asked, his eyes brimming with excitement.

"Yeah, I'm completely sure. You're right, Tris - those things are important before we take that step. Let's move me into your house and go to the bank and have everything put in both of our names."

"Alright, let's do it. I'll help you pack this week and we'll move your stuff in as we can. We'll work on getting the finances combined this week as well, and you can quit taking the pill whenever you want," Tristan said. He couldn't believe how well that conversation had gone - he'd expected her to put up a fight, at least for a bit.

"I've already taken today's, but I can stop tomorrow," Rory whispered, still a little overwhelmed, in the best of ways, about these next steps.

"Sounds perfect, Mare. I love you."

"I love you, too, Tris."


	58. Chapter 58: Double Celebration

"Where are my babies?" Rory squealed, running through her mom's house at breakneck speed. Romeo and Juliet came bounding over, happy to hear their mom's voice.

Rory sat down on the floor and pulled the puppies into her lap, laughing as they nipped at her fingers and yipped happily. Tristan walked in and laughed as he saw Rory on the floor. He sat down next to her, rubbing behind Romeo and Juliet's ears.

"There are our babies. Were you guys good for Grandma and Grandpa while we were gone?" Tristan asked.

"Whoa - stop right there, mister. I'm far too young to be called Grandma. You're going to have to figure out something else," Lorelai teased, watching her daughter and possible future son-in-law play with the puppies.

"Well, I'll happily take suggestions, Lorelai," Tristan said with a laugh.

"Luke's out in the backyard, getting ready to grill. Do you guys want to take the puppies outside? We could all head out there," Lorelai offered.

"Yeah, that sounds great," replied Rory, grateful that her mom seemed to be playing nicely. She and Tristan stood up and scooped up the puppies before following Lorelai outside.

"Hey, guys. How was your trip?" Luke asked as he put the barbecue chicken on the grill.

"It was fantastic," Rory replied, exchanging a look with Tristan. He nodded at her and she turned back to her mom and Luke. "Tris asked me to marry him, and I said yes," she told them, smiling happily. Tristan wrapped his arm around Rory's waist, wanting to keep her close in case Lorelai didn't react well.

"That's amazing! Congratulations, you two," Luke offered, hugging Rory and shaking Tristan's hand. "I'm telling you - there's something about these Gilmore girls. Once you fall in love with one, you never get over it."

"You can say that again," Tristan said with a laugh.

Lorelai walked over to the younger couple, taking time to notice how happy they both looked. Luke had been right about everything he'd said. "Congratulations, Sweets. I think you've found a good one here," Lorelai said quietly. She was nervous to see how Rory would react to her kindness.

"You...you do?" Rory asked in shock. "I mean, I know that I have an amazing man, but I didn't expect you to say that."

"I think I've probably not been very fair to you or Tristan, and I'm sorry about that. Luke helped me to realize just how my actions were affecting you. I want to apologize to both of you. It's obvious that you two love each other very much, and I don't want to be one of those things that keeps you apart. I hope you'll forgive me," Lorelai said, fighting tears.

Rory flew into her mother's arms and hugged her fiercely. "Of course I'll forgive you, Mom," she whispered.

Lorelai held Rory a moment longer and then moved and offered her hand to Tristan. "I hope you'll give me another chance as well?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm just happy to have your support now, Lorelai. I love your daughter so much, and it killed me to feel like I was the reason for you two being on rocky ground," Tristan said, bypassing her hand and hugging her lightly.

"I just want you to know, I still reserve the right to inflict bodily harm if you hurt her," Lorelai warned with a laugh as she stepped out of Tristan's embrace. "Alright, let's see the ring, Sweets," she finished, turning toward Rory.

Rory held out her hand and then began squealing and jumping when Lorelai reached out to take her hand and examine her ring. "Oh my god, is that…?" Rory asked.

"It is - just before you guys got here," Lorelai replied. Suddenly, she and Rory were both squealing and dancing in the middle of the backyard. Tristan and Luke exchanged a look and laughed at the spectacle that the Gilmore girls were making.

"I guess congratulations are in order for you two as well?" Tristan asked Luke.

"Yeah, twenty years later, they finally are," Luke confirmed with a smile.

Rory finally broke from her mom's embrace and flew into Luke's arms. "You're finally officially going to be my step dad, Luke! This is amazing - I couldn't be happier for you two if I tried," Rory whispered as she hugged him.

"You know that you and your mom are my world, Rory," Luke replied warmly.

Tristan grabbed the bottle of wine they'd brought outside with them and poured four glasses. He handed them out and then held up his glass to make a toast.

"To loving a Gilmore girl. If Lorelai makes you even half as happy as Rory makes me, you're a lucky man indeed. To love and finally getting forever with our Gilmore girls - it may have taken us a combined thirty-seven years, but good things obviously come to those who wait," Tristan offered. They all returned his toast and took a sip of their drinks.

"So, have you two given any thought to when you'll get married yet?" Lorelai asked as they all sat down a little bit later with their dinner.

"Sort of - we know that we want to get married by the end of the year, but we haven't made any plans beyond that. We have made another decision, though. I'm going to go ahead and move into Tristan's house. It's important to both of us," Rory shared, looking over at her mom hesitantly. She still felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Well, let me know if you need any help, Sweets. I could come over and help you pack in the evening, if you'd like. I know I wouldn't want Luke and I to live in separate houses," Lorelai said with a smile.

Rory exhaled deeply and smiled. "Thank you so much, Mom. That really means so much," she said gratefully.

"Well, like I said - my support is long overdue.. Between my bias against society and some other stuff going on, I haven't exactly been a ray of sunshine," Lorelai said with a smile.

"What kind of other stuff?" Rory asked curiously.

Lorelai gave Rory a pointed look before answering evasively. "Just some...personal stuff. I'll tell you about it later, Sweets."

"Okay, sure," Rory answered, getting the feeling that it wasn't conversation for their present company. "We'll talk later."


	59. Chapter 59: Princesses to Queens

"Morning, Luke," Rory said sleepily as she and Tristan walked out into the kitchen and saw Luke.

"Morning. You two headed out for a run?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, the dogs have gotten used to their morning run, and I look forward to it, too," Rory said, grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge as Tristan clipped the leashes on the dogs.

"Well, you two have fun. Make sure you say goodbye before you head back to Hartford, okay?" Luke said.

"Of course - I wouldn't dream of leaving without seeing you first," Rory said.

She joined Tristan in the living room and took Romeo's leash before following Tristan out the door. They settled into an easy run, both used to running together at this point.

"So, your mom seems...different. Happier. Did you expect them to get engaged?" Tristan asked.

"No, I really didn't at this point. I thought if they hadn't done it by now, they never would. I'm really happy for them, though. They deserve a happily ever after."

"Do you think she's really behind us now?" he continued.

Rory paused for a moment before answering. "I think so. She's never really had a very good poker face, and I can usually read her pretty well."

"I hope you're right - it would definitely be nice to have support from both of our families."

"Mom and I talked last night. Is it okay if I go to the Dragonfly with her for a little while before we head home? I wanted to tell Sookie and Lane and Michel the news," said Rory.

"Sure, that's not a problem at all. You know, if we start sharing the news with everyone we're going to be getting a lot of questions about the wedding. Have you given any thought to what kind of wedding you want?" he asked.

"I don't want some big society wedding, Tris. I want something small and intimate. What about you? What do you want?"

"Me? We can fly to Vegas or go find a judge tomorrow. I don't need a big party, I just need you, Mare," Tris replied.

"I just need you, too. Well, you and my parents and Luke - I won't elope like my parents did. They eloped in Paris, and I was so upset that I wasn't with them for their wedding. I want those we're closest to there to see us get married."

"Well, let's sit down and talk about it tonight so we know what we want before we start getting pressure from others," Tristan said as they turned around and began running back toward the house.

"Yeah, we can both think about it today and then try to make decisions. I think winter might be nice - the snow is so magical," replied Rory.

"We'll make sure you get whatever you want for our big day, Mare. You're only getting married once, so we have to get it right the first time," Tristan teased.

"Hey, you're just sappy enough to want to renew our vows on the beach in some tropical location in ten years," Rory teased.

"I'm not sappy, Mary. I'm just smart enough to appreciate the amazing woman that I have and know that my life will be better if I keep her happy," he protested weakly.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Bible Boy. I know the truth - your picture is next to the word "sappy" in the dictionary."

"You're a handful, woman," Tristan groaned playfully.

"I'm your handful, and you love me."

"I really do," he admitted with a smile.

"I'll see you in a little bit, babe," Rory said, reaching up to kiss Tristan goodbye.

"Have a great time, Mare. I love you."

"Love you, too, Tris," Rory whispered before she turned and followed her mom out the door. They walked down the steps and turned toward the Dragonfly.

"Are you happy, Sweets?" Lorelai asked after a few seconds.

"I really am, Mom. Tris is amazing. I have no doubt that he's my forever," Rory said.

"I'm really glad, Ror. You know, hearing you talk about Tristan helped me realize that Luke is my forever. I needed to hear what you said about him, and I needed to see you be so certain of your relationship with him that you were willing to stand up to me," Lorelai said quietly.

Rory's eyes snapped up, making eye contact with her mom. "I...wow, I had no idea. Your opinion is important to me, Mom. It's just...I've walked away from love once before because I wasn't willing to fight for it and take a chance, and I'm not willing to do that again. What Tris and I have - it's a once-in-a-lifetime love."

"I really am happy for you, Kid. I want to tell you again how sorry I am about the way I've been acting. I'm not promising that I'll be perfect from here on out, but I'll do my best to be more supportive of your decisions."

"What's been going on, Mom? You mentioned that it was a conversation for another time," Rory asked.

"I'm not really sure, honestly. I just...I don't feel like myself. I've been really unhappy and moody and irritable. I constantly feel like I'm about to spontaneously combust, and I'm not sleeping well. It's the worst at night - I'll wake up drenched in sweat," Lorelai shared.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, Mom. Maybe you should see your doctor?" Rory suggested.

"I don't know - don't I sound a little crazy or something?" Lorelai asked.

"No, not at all. You could talk to Paris, maybe? Get her opinion on what's going on?"

"Yeah, I guess I could do that," Lorelai agreed.

They walked into the inn and were immediately met by Sookie and Lane running across the room to them.

"Sookie, how many times have I told you not to run with knives?!" Lorelai admonished her best friend, taking the knife out of her hand and giving it to a passing kitchen employee.

"Sorry, I just get so excited and I don't think first," Sookie said with a laugh. "So what's going on? You said you guys wanted to have coffee with Lane and me this morning, so I can only assume something's going on."

Rory and Lorelai exchanged a look and then both held up their left hands, showing off their engagement rings, eliciting squeals from their friends.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing! I'm going to get to make wedding cakes!" Sookie exclaimed.

"You're engaged? Wow! Was it romantic? Did he get down on one knee with candles and roses? Spill, girl! You know I live vicariously through you," Lane said to Rory, just as Sookie spoke as well.

"When? Where? How?" Sookie asked Lorelai excitedly.

"Tris asked me on his aunt and uncle's yacht on the Fourth. We went for a walk and started talking about what we saw for the future. I told him it sounded nice, and he said there was only one thing that would be even better. Then he took out the ring and asked me to marry him. It was simple and perfect," Rory said, reliving the moment in her mind.

"And Luke and I were talking about Tristan and Rory. He was talking about how we'd waited twenty years and he didn't want to wait any longer. He got the ring out and asked me to marry him," Lorelai added.

"This is so amazing!" Sookie squealed, and soon all four women were dancing and exclaiming happily.

"What is the purpose of this racket?!" Michel snapped, coming around the corner.

Rory and Lorelai held up their hands again and Michel instantly joined in the squealing. They all sat down at a table discussing the new engagements, and Sookie pulled her secret stash of wine out of the kitchen to use to celebrate. Stars Hollow was going to be in a tizzy - their two princesses were getting married.


	60. Chapter 60: The Big Moment

"So, I was thinking - what would you think about having a barbecue at our house in a couple of weeks to celebrate our engagement? You've never met some of my friends from military school and college, and I'd like to get everyone together. We could invite all of our friends, make it casual - food, beer, cake, and friends," Tristan said as they were driving back to Hartford from Stars Hollow.

"You know, that would be really nice," Rory agreed. "When should we do it? I know we're supposed to go to Nantucket to see my grandma this weekend."

"Maybe the next weekend? That should give everyone time to plan," Tristan offered.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Let's do it."

"You know, Neil and Fitz aren't going to believe I'm engaged to my Mary," Tristan chuckled.

"Tell me about them."

"Fitz - his name is actually Jacob Fitzpatrick - was my roommate in military school. He and his wife live in Maryland; he's a military lawyer. You'll also meet Neil - he was my roommate at Stanford. He actually works for the Hayden Law Firm now, so you'll be seeing a lot more of him, I'm sure. He's recently divorced. It was a crappy situation - his wife was an actress, and she was screwing around every chance she got," Tristan told her.

"You know, my dad kept mentioning one of the other lawyers at his firm that he wanted to set me up with earlier in the year, and I'm pretty sure he said that the guy was divorced. I wonder if it was Neil?" Rory mused out loud.

"That actually wouldn't surprise me - Neil and your dad are good friends," Tristan chuckled.

"Well, it doesn't matter now - I'm all yours," Rory said as they pulled up to the pool house.

"Ready to get the first load of your stuff, babe?" Tristan asked.

Rory looked up at the house, considering the unspoken question that was lingering in the air. Was she ready to completely combine her life with Tristan's? She would lose some of her independence and freedom in the process, but she would gain a partner in life - someone who would be there for all of the good moments as well as the hard times - and the possibility of starting a family.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this," Rory said before she turned to Tristan and kissed him.

"I can't believe you're moving in and we're getting married," Tristan said with a smile as they walked into the pool house.

"Good or bad? Because they were both your ideas," Rory teased.

"Both good, Mare," he said with a laugh.

They walked into the pool house and Tristan loaded Rory's clothes into the Escalade while she packed up her makeup, toiletries, personal items and a few books to get her by until she came back for the next load.

"I'll come back tomorrow while you're at work and start packing everything else up," Rory said as they got back in the car.

"Good. I can't wait for you to be completely moved in. It will be nice to share a home," replied Tristan.

"It really will," she agreed.

"Tomorrow at work, I'll start the process of adding you to the deed for my house and the titles for cars. I can handle the paperwork for the Prius too, if you'd like." Rory was silent for a minute and Tristan reached over and took her hand. "You okay there?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just - it's really big. I've never done this before - this whole what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine thing."

"I haven't either, but that's kind of nice. This is a new step we're taking together," Tristan whispered.

"And you're sure you're okay with it? I mean, you've worked hard for your home and your cars, Tris. I don't bring nearly as much to the relationship," Rory said, finally getting to the bottom of what was really bothering her.

"I'm absolutely certain, Rory. Actually, that's why I want to do it - I don't want them to be _my_ home and _my_ cars. There's no more mine and yours. It's _our_ life together now."

"You're right. I just don't ever want you to feel like I'm with you for what you have. I'm with you because I love you, Tris."

"Believe me, I know that, Mary. I've been around people all my life who were only around for what I could offer them, and I know that's not who you are," Tristan assured her.

"Good, I'm glad," she said with a smile. "About my Prius - I'm thinking I'd like to trade it in and buy something new. If we're going to look toward starting a family, I'd like something bigger, and safety would be a concern. It's also almost fifteen years old, so it's time to look at replacing it. If it's okay with you, I'll start looking for cars, and when I trade it in we'll put your name on the title? It seems silly to go through the work and expense to add you if I'm not going to have it much longer."

"Sure, I think that would be great," he agreed.

"There is the issue of my trust funds. I have one from my great-grandmother, Trix, and one from my Gilmore grandparents. I have no idea what to do in order to move that money and put it in both of our names, so I'll leave the legal side to you and I'll just sign the paperwork."

"Sure, I can do that. I'll get the information from you and take it to work with me - it won't be a big deal at all," Tristan said as they pulled up into the driveway of his - _their_ \- home.

They carried all of Rory's things in. Tristan hung her clothes on the empty side of his closet, and Rory unpacked her things in the bathroom.

"Wow, this is really real now," Rory whispered with a small laugh as she saw Tristan putting her shoes on the shelves in the closet.

"It _is_ really real," Tristan chuckled.

"Good real, though. I live with my fiancé now. Wow!" she said, her smile growing bigger.

"Yeah, you do. What do you say we make some phone calls to friends about the barbecue?" he asked as he put the last pair of shoes away.

"Yeah, that sounds great," she agreed.

Tristan walked into the study so he and Rory weren't talking over each other and pulled out his phone, dialing Jacob's number first.

"What's up, man?" Fitz answered the phone.

"I'd say not much, but that would be a lie. How's the family?" Tristan asked.

"McKenna and the boys are great. You don't know what you're missing out on by not having a family, Dugrey."

"Actually, that's why I was calling. I'm engaged, and we wanted to have a barbecue here at our house July 23rd. We were hoping you guys could come; you'd be welcome to stay here with us," Tristan said.

"No shit, man?! You're engaged? Who's the lucky lady?" Fitz asked.

"You remember me telling you about Mary back in military school?"

"Yeah, although I'm still not sure she's an actual person. I think you just made her up," Fitz teased.

"You'll just have to see for yourself when you get here and you meet her, but I assure you that she's everything I ever told you and more."

"And she agreed to marry you? Did you have to twist her arm?" Fitz said with a laugh.

"Nope. In fact, she happened to mention to my sister that she wanted to marry me. I went out and bought a ring that same afternoon and popped the question a few days later."

"Well, congrats, man. We'll be there. Is it alright if we arrive Friday night?"

"Absolutely. We'll make plans to do something that night, just the four of us. I'll see you soon, Fitz," Tristan said before ending the call.

Next he called Neil, Finn, Colin, and Abby. Finn and Colin teased him about it being about damn time, and Neil was just shocked that he was engaged since he didn't even know that Tristan was seeing anyone. He walked back into the living room and saw Rory sitting there on the couch, still talking on the phone. He sat down next to her and she wiggled herself into his lap, laying her head on his chest as she finished her phone call. She hung up and sighed.

"Alright, I called Paris, Lane, Jess and Rebecca, Rosemary, and Juliet - they all said they could make it," Rory said.

"I called everyone else, and they all said they would be here, too. Fitz and McKenna are going to come in town Friday night and stay here with us. I told him that we would do something Friday night - maybe dinner out, or cook here and relax by the pool," Tristan suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great," Rory agreed, as she yawned and stretched.

"You tired, baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, between getting up early this morning and then packing and moving my stuff, it's been a long day. I think I'm ready for bed if you are," she replied.

"Sure, let me take the dogs out one more time and then we'll call it a night. It's been a great several days, but it hasn't exactly been restful."

Tristan took Romeo and Juliet outside while Rory got ready for bed, and soon they were both sliding into their now-shared bed. She met him in the middle and curled into his arms, completely content.

"You know, I might have a little energy left to celebrate our first night of officially living together," she whispered as she kissed his chest.

"Far be it from me to hinder a celebration," Tristan said with a laugh. He scooted closer to her and began kissing her, loving the feeling of her reacting to his touch. Soon, they had shed their pajamas and were locked in a passionate embrace, Rory having pulled him on top of her.

"Tris, please," she uttered, saying his name like a prayer as her desire built. He looked down at her and thought she'd never looked more beautiful that she did in that moment.

"Are you sure about this, Mare? This is it - there's no guarantee we'll get pregnant soon, but if we do this, there's that chance," he said, searching her eyes for any hint of doubt.

"I'm so sure, Tristan. This - you, me, a family - this is everything I want," she whispered, caressing his cheek and then reaching up to kiss him.

"That's what I want, too," he whispered. He took a shaky breath and kissed her on the forehead, and then he united with her, both reveling in knowing that there was potential for creating a new life as they made love.


	61. Chapter 61: Let the Hijacking Begin

"You okay there, Mare?" Tristan asked as he put the car in park. They were sitting in front of Francine Hayden's home in Hartford. Christopher had encouraged Rory to visit his mom and share the good news, insisting that she would be delighted to see Rory and hear of the engagement.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. I've only met her once, and it didn't go well at all," Rory said quietly.

"Everything will be okay, baby. If things aren't going well, we'll make our excuses and leave," Tristan promised her.

"You're right. She wants to get to know me, so surely she'll be nicer this time. Let's do this," Rory agreed. Tristan exited the car and walked to her side, helping her out of the car. They rang the doorbell and were greeted by the maid who showed them into the sitting room where Francine Hayden was waiting along with her younger granddaughter, Gigi.

"Rory, I'm so delighted that you called. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable," Francine greeted Rory and Tristan. "Tell me, who is this young man with you today?"

"This is my fiancé, Tristan Dugrey. Tristan, this is my grandmother, Francine Hayden, and my half - sister, Gigi Hayden," replied Rory as she and Tristan took a seat on the lounge across from Francine and Gigi.

"Of the Hartford Dugreys, I assume?" Francine asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Chandler and Michelle are my parents," Tristan answered politely.

"And how did you two meet?" asked Francine.

"Tristan and I actually went to Chilton together, and we reconnected earlier this year. He actually just proposed on the Fourth of July," Rory shared.

"That's wonderful news! Have you two made any decisions regarding the wedding as of yet? I would be delighted to use my connections to help you get the Rose Room; it would be a lovely venue for a society wedding," Francine said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that. To be honest, neither of us really want a huge society event; we are planning to keep it smaller and more intimate," Rory said. She should have expected that this would occur.

"Oh, dear. That really isn't appropriate for someone of your status, is it? This wedding will unite three of the most prominent families in Hartford; there are certain expectations," said Francine.

"Rory and I will make some decisions regarding the wedding soon, and we'll let everyone know what we've chosen. It's very important to us that our wedding reflects us. We don't want our wedding day to become a glorified business dinner. We'll let you know if there's anything you can help with," Tristan said firmly, hoping to put an end to the conversation.

"Certainly, I understand. If you decide you'd like our help, I'm sure Emily and I can plan everything for you. Just let us know, dear," Francine replied.

"Of course. So, Gigi, are you excited to start Chilton this year?" asked Rory, thankful to be able to change the subject.

"I'm actually a little nervous. I've never gone to a school like Chilton before, so I don't know what to expect," Gigi admitted.

"Well, Tristan and I will be here for anything that you need. That's one really good part of you living here now - we'll get to spend more time together," Rory replied.

"Would you take me to play golf sometime, maybe? I've always wanted to learn to play," Gigi asked.

"Golf? Yeah, I'd love to," replied Rory.

Tristan and Rory stayed until early afternoon, visiting over tea. Rory and Francine discovered that they had many things in common, and by the end of the visit everyone was relaxed and excited to get together again.

They said their goodbyes and then took a leisurely drive to New Bedford, Massachusetts. There, they caught the ferry over to Nantucket and then made the short drive to Emily's new home. The moment they pulled into the driveway Emily flew out the door to greet them.

"Oh, I'm so thrilled that you two could come up! Come in, please. Berta already took some drinks out to the back patio for us; I thought we could enjoy the beautiful day on the beach," Emily said as she approached them.

"Grandma, thank you for having us. It's nice to see you," Rory answered, laughing at her grandma's enthusiasm. She reached out to hug Emily and instantly knew when she'd seen the ring. Her eyes lit up and she smiled broadly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Emily whispered, looking back and forth between Tristan and Rory.

"If you think it's an engagement ring then yes, it is," Tristan chuckled.

"This is wonderful news! Oh, we must celebrate," Emily said as she led them through the house. "I had Berta make sangria; I hope it's okay to use that to toast?"

"Of course, Grandma. We've been celebrating for a couple of days now," Rory said with a laugh.

"Yes, it does sound as though there's much to celebrate in the Gilmore family. My daughter and my granddaughter are both engaged," Emily said, beaming with happiness and pride. "Now, tell me all about the proposal."

"Oh, it was just a quiet, intimate moment. I took her for a walk when we were on my aunt and uncle's yacht on the Fourth and we started talking about what we saw for the future. I just took the ring out and asked her to marry me," Tristan said. "It wasn't anything special, really.

"That's not true - it was incredibly special," Rory said before she leaned over to kiss Tristan.

"You know, there's a part of me that wondered if I'd live to see the day that you would get married," Emily admitted.

"Grandma! I'm not that old," Rory admonished Emily.

"You're in your thirties, dear. I was justified in my thinking, but it's no longer an issue. Now, have you guys started making wedding plans yet? I know a delightful wedding planner who you would just love. I can come up next week and we can secure a venue. Next summer would be lovely," Emily gushed, getting excited about the upcoming nuptials.

"Actually, Grandma, we're not certain what we want for our wedding yet, but we do know that we want to keep it smaller. We've also decided that we'll be getting married by the end of the year," Rory shared.

"That hardly gives us any time to plan at all! We simply must have more notice to pull off a wedding that's appropriate for the joining of our families," Emily scoffed.

Once again, Tristan saved the day.

"Emily, Rory and I feel very strongly about keeping our wedding more intimate. We'll let you know if we need any assistance with planning," Tristan insisted.

Logan walked into his London flat and slammed the door as he threw his keys down on the counter. He'd been pulled into the office on a Saturday afternoon. Mitchum had insisted that it was urgent that they meet and then had blind-sided him by having Odette's parents there as well. They had been adamant that it was time to set a date for his and Odette's wedding.

He poured himself a double scotch and sighed as he swallowed the amber liquid. As soon as he finished his drink, someone knocked on the door. He opened the door to find a deliveryman on the other side.

"Delivery for Mr. Logan Huntzberger," the other man said, holding out his scanner for Logan's signature. Logan signed the screen quickly and took the small box before closing the door and walking back into the living room. He unwrapped the box and felt angry and confused as he looked at the contents. It was the bracelet that he had hand-picked for Rory. Underneath the bracelet was a note that simply said that it was undeliverable and that there was no forwarding address. His anger got the best of him, and he threw the bracelet across the room. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he picked up the phone and called his father. It was time for him to go to Hartford himself - he needed to find Rory. After he hung up the phone, pleased that he'd been able to pull the wool over Mitchum's eyes by claiming he wanted to check in on Honor and her family, he walked over and retrieved the bracelet from the floor. He walked into his office and locked it up with the other things that reminded him of Rory. He would get answers soon.

Looking to waste some time and calm down, he opened his Instagram app and looked over his notifications. He saw that there were new pictures tagged with Rory's username. He clicked the alert and felt his anger rising once again as he saw pictures of Rory with a tall brunette - someone apparently named Tanc Sade - with his arm around her. Was this man the reason that she'd cut off all contact with him?


	62. Chapter 62: First Day

Rory awoke early on Monday morning and dragged Tristan to the gym with her to work off some nervous energy before her first day at her new job. Now she was standing in the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee into her travel mug.

"You excited for your first day, baby?" Tristan asked as he joined her in the kitchen.

"Was that not made abundantly clear by my excitement this morning?" she joked.

"You're right - I don't really need to ask that question," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "So, do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I think I'm all ready to go."

"I hope you have a great day, Mare," he whispered, pulling her into his arms to kiss her.

"Thank you, Tris. I'll see you at home tonight," she replied. They'd moved the rest of her things into his house - _their house_ \- over the last few days, and she was settled now.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight," he whispered, kissing her again. He picked up the keys to the Escalade and put them in her hands. "Have fun," he smirked.

"Aw, he knows how much I love driving his cars!" she fake swooned, causing them both to laugh.

"Alright, you need to get out of here," he said, turning her toward the door and sending her off with a pat on the butt. "I love you, Mare. Have a great day. You're going to be amazing."

"Love you, too, Tris. See you tonight!"

Rory walked out to the car and set off for the forty-five minute drive to Yale. Luckily, she'd left early enough that traffic was light, and she enjoyed an easy commute for her first day. She parked in the employee lot and quickly grabbed her things and walked into the medical school.

"Good morning, Kimberly," Rory said as she approached the departmental secretary's desk.

"Good morning, Rory! We're all very excited to have you here. You got a delivery this morning." Kelly walked over to the conference room and grabbed a vase and brought it to Rory.

"Oh wow, they're gorgeous," Rory enthused, leaning down to smell the beautiful arrangement of sunflowers, white daisies and pink roses.

"Did your boyfriend send them?" Kimberly asked. She and Rory had hit it off while Rory was decorating her office.

"Fiancé, actually," Rory replied, holding up her left hand and proudly displaying her ring.

"Oh my goodness! When did this happen?" Kimberly asked, walking toward Rory's office with her.

"He proposed on the Fourth of July," Rory gushed.

"Well, congratulations! We should get lunch together on campus today so we can chat more."

"Yeah, I would love that," Rory said, grateful to be making friends.

"I'll leave you to get settled in, but I'll duck in around noon and we can walk over to get lunch. Have a great first day!"

Kimberly walked out of Rory's office, leaving her alone for her first day. Her morning passed by in a flurry of meetings, coworkers stopping in to introduce her and wish her well on her first day, and getting acquainted with the departmental policies and procedures. Before she knew it, Kimberly was ducking her head into her office for lunch.

"You ready?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Rory replied, grabbing her purse and phone.

The two women conversed easily on the short walk across campus, having fun getting to know each other better.

"So, have you guys made any wedding plans yet?" Kimberly asked.

"Not exactly. We know that we want to get married before the end of the year, and we want to keep it small and intimate. Neither of us are fans of huge, elaborate affairs, and that's what a wedding between our families will turn into if we don't keep things under control. We're both from prominent Hartford families, and they would love nothing more than to turn it into a big event" Rory explained.

"I can't blame you at all - I wouldn't want that to happen either," replied Kimberly.

"You know, we're having an engagement barbecue at our house a week from Saturday - nothing fancy, just a casual thing. You should come?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I would love that," replied Kimberly.

"Yes, sir, our team will be there next week," Tristan said, hanging up the phone. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He, Colin and Mindy would have to be in Boston most of the next week in order to finalize the merger with the Hayden Law Firm. Paperwork was being drawn up for the newly-formed McRae, Dugrey, Hayden & Associates. They'd been working toward this for a year now.

"Mindy, you'll be traveling to Boston with Colin and myself next week to meet with Mr. Hayden. We'll be out of town Tuesday through Friday. Here are the details for the accommodations - please make the required reservations and arrangements for our travel," Tristan said, sticking his head out the door of his office and handing Mindy the pertinent information.

"Of course, Mr. Dugrey. I'm more than happy to travel with you," Mindy replied, batting her eyelashes. Tristan rolled his eyes and reconsidered his request for her to accompany them, but she had already been the one to work on the merger with them and getting someone else up to speed would take time that they didn't have.

He returned to his office and continued working through the paperwork to combine his and Rory's finances. He'd spent a few hours completing the required forms for his home and cars and to transfer the money from both of their trust funds into a joint savings account. He finally left the office just in time to run by the bank on his way home to start the paperwork to add Rory to his bank accounts. They had agreed to begin the paperwork without her present and let her bring it in on the way to work the next day.

"Hey, Mare?" he called as he walked into the house.

"Kitchen!" she called back.

He walked into the kitchen to find her closing the oven.

"What are you up to, babe?" he asked.

"I just thought I would throw in dinner since I got home before you. How was your day?" she asked.

Tristan sighed and set his briefcase down on the kitchen counter. "It was long and exhausting. I was on the phone half the day working on the merger."

"Is everything going okay? Us getting married still isn't going to cause a problem, is it?" she asked, still worried about their relationship throwing a kink in all of his hard work for the last year.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We just have a lot of loose ends to tie up, and I'll be in Boston most of next week. Your dad and Neil will be in town this Wednesday, and we're all planning on having dinner. Can you make it? We thought it might be a good time to let everyone else in on you being Christopher's daughter."

"Sure, that's not a problem," Rory said as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey there, Sweets. So, your future mother-in-law just called and invited us to Ocean Beach with all of you this weekend. I just wanted to make sure that's okay with you?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course, that would be great. She had mentioned wanting to get to know you guys," Rory replied. "You should know, I'm pretty sure she's going to invite Dad, too."

"Oh. Okay, yeah. I'll give Luke fair warning," Lorelai replied quietly.

"Do you guys want to meet Tristan and I here and we can all ride together? You haven't seen the house yet."

"That would be great. We'll see you on Saturday, Kiddo. Have a great week," Lorelai said before disconnecting.

"How's your mom?" Tristan asked.

"She's good. Your mom called today and invited them to come to Ocean Beach this weekend."

"That will be good. So, how was your first day?" he asked.

"It was fantastic!" Rory beamed.

"Fantastic? That's all I get?" he teased.

"No, I'll tell you all about it," Rory said with a smile.


	63. Chapter 63: Merger Details

"You ready for this, Mare?" Tristan asked as they walked toward the door to Ruth's Chris Steak House to meet for their business dinner.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous. I hope they're not upset by these new revelations."

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise," Tristan said quietly, kissing her on the cheek.

They walked through the door and Rory veered off toward the bathroom, promising to meet Tristan at the bar.

"Tristan, you're here. Where's Rory?" Colin asked.

"She needed to make a quick stop on the way in, but she'll join us in a minute," Tristan replied.

"I was just about to make introductions. Chris, this is my fiancée, Stephanie Vanderpool," Colin said.

"When did this happen?" Tristan asked in surprise.

"Over the weekend, but we wanted to wait and tell everyone in person," Colin replied with a smile.

"Well, congratulations, you two," Tristan said warmly, moving to hug both Colin and Steph.

"Thank you. I'm really excited," Steph replied, smiling broadly.

"And Neil - it's great to see you, man," said Tristan as he moved to hug his long-time friend.

"You too, man. I can't wait to meet your girl," Neil replied with a smile.

"Well, you won't have to wait much longer," Tristan replied as he watched Rory walk toward them.

"Hey, how are you, sweetie?" Christopher asked as Rory approached him. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, and suddenly everyone was staring at them, curious as to their interaction.

"I think some introductions are in order," Christopher said, clearing his throat. "This is Neil Burke, Tristan's old roommate and one of my partners at the firm. This is Stephanie Vanderpool, Colin's fiancée, apparently - that's a new development. And this beautiful young woman is Rory Gilmore-Hayden, my daughter and Tristan's fiancé," Chris finished, looking around nervously. Tristan moved closer to Rory and wrapped his arm around her waist as everyone else stared silently.

"I'm sorry. Rory is your daughter?" Colin finally asked.

"She is," Christopher answered.

"Did you know about this, Tristan? Is that why you proposed?" asked Colin, his agitation showing.

"No, I didn't know until last weekend. Rory asked if we could have lunch with her dad while we were in Boston. I was just as surprised as you all were," Tristan said as the hostess came over to lead them to their table.

"I'm sorry - I thought you were engaged to Mary?" Neil asked.

"I am Mary, or at least that's what Tris has always called me," Rory explained, taking her seat as Tristan pulled her chair out for her.

"Well, I'll be damned. You've been in love with a Hayden for fifteen years and never knew it," Neil told Tristan with a smile.

"What does this mean for the merger?" Colin asked. It seemed as though there were five different conversations going on at once.

"The merger can still go ahead," Chris assured him.

"Wait a minute. The contract says that your daughter retains twenty-five percent of the new firm. That with Tristan's twenty-five percent means that she and Tristan would have control of the firm?" Colin questioned.

"Yes, that's right," Tristan answered quietly, holding his breath to see how everyone would react.

"I'm sorry, this is just a bit much to wrap my head around," Colin replied, thinking over the ramifications of this newest revelation.

"I swear, I had no idea, Colin. This doesn't change anything," Tristan reassured him.

"Tristan is correct - it was quite the shock for both of us last weekend. He and Rory both offered to bow out, but my mother is adamant that the merger continue as negotiated. She wasn't aware of the connection either until this week," replied Chris.

They all sat silently for a minute, an awkward tension having taken over the table.

"So, congratulations, you two," Rory said, turning toward Colin and Steph and trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Thanks, girly. It's very exciting news," Steph gushed.

"It must be something in the water - that's three engagements this week," Tristan joked.

"Oh, who else?" Steph asked.

"Umm...my mom and Luke, actually," Rory answered softly, watching her dad to see his reaction. His face fell for a moment, but he quickly schooled his features and recovered.

"Oh wow, that's...well, congratulations are in order. I guess I can tell her myself this weekend, huh?" Chris said.

"Yeah, you can," Rory answered, her heart breaking for her dad. He'd never gotten over Lorelai, even after their ill-fated marriage.

"Well, I'll make certain that I pass along my well wishes," replied Chris.

"So," Neil said, clearing his throat to change the subject, "I can't believe that Tristan finally found his Mary. You have no idea how lovestick that guy was in college. I have to know, were you really the only girl to resist his charm in high school?"

"I think I was," Rory chuckled.

"It wasn't for lack of trying on my part," Tristan cut in.

"No, that's true," Rory agreed.

"I heard you shot him down when he asked you to a dance and again when he asked you to a concert and then you ran away crying when he kissed you at a party," Neil joked.

"All true, I'm afraid," Rory said with a laugh.

"Man, you were pitiful," Neil said, teasing Tristan.

"She's wearing my ring now, isn't she?" Tristan replied, his eyes dancing as he looked at Rory.

"I am. I love you, Tris," Rory whispered, leaning over to kiss him.

"I love you, too, Mare."

"Okay, you two are nauseating. Chris and I have to sit across from two blissfully happy, engaged couples. Meanwhile, we're both divorced bachelors. Please tell me that there will be some single ladies at this engagement barbecue at your house," Neil begged.

"Actually, there will be, but you'd better be on your best behavior," Tristan warned him. "College Neil had better not make an appearance. They're all friends of ours, and we'd like to keep it that way."

"I can't believe you'd even think that, man. I'm not that guy anymore; I haven't been since long before I got married," Neil shot back.

"You know, I invited a friend from my new job that I think you might get along with. I'll introduce you two," Rory added.

"Excellent. It's been far too long since I've met anyone worth spending time with, and since Tristan has snatched you up I'll have to settle for someone else," Neil smirked.

"Hey, no hitting on my fiancée, man!" Tristan admonished him.


	64. Chapter 64: Suspicions

"Hey there, little brother!" Honor said happily as she opened the front door and greeted Logan Friday evening. "I can't believe you're actually here - it's been forever. What's the occasion?"

"Can't I just want to see my sister, brother-in-law and nephews?" Logan smirked.

"You can, but I don't think that's what's going on here for even one minute. You never visit us. Get in here, but mark my words - I will figure out what you're up to," Honor said, eyeing her brother suspiciously.

"Geez, hopefully the rest of the family is more welcoming than you are," he teased as he saw two little bundles of energy flying his direction. He quickly braced himself and laughed as Evan and Micah ran into his arms, almost knocking him down. "How are my two favorite boys?" he asked with a smile.

"Are you staying with us, Uncle Logan?" Ethan asked.

"I am - I'll be here for a few days, at least," Logan confirmed.

"Awesome! Can we build a pillow fort later?" Micah asked.

"I think we can probably do that, boys," replied Logan.

"Hey, Logan. Good to see you, man. I was surprised when Honor told me that you were coming," Josh said as he walked in the room.

"What can I say - I thought it was way past time for me to come visit the family," Logan said.

"Well, we're glad to have you. I had planned on golfing tomorrow morning. I'd love for you to come along, if you'd like?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Logan agreed.

"I'll be home by noon so we can leave for Ocean Beach. Your mom and Luke are meeting us here, right?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, they should get here right around when you do. Have fun golfing with Colin, babe. I love you," Rory said, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss Tristan goodbye.

"And you have fun at the gym, you gym rat," he teased, kissing her on the forehead.

"It's all your fault," she reminded him jokingly. "I'll see you when you get back."

She grabbed the keys to the Maserati and walked out behind Tristan, them both going their own separate ways at the end of the driveway. Tristan turned toward the country club and arrived a few short minutes later. He immediately spotted Colin and grabbed his clubs from the back of the Escalade and then walked over to join him. They were standing there preparing to tee off when he heard a voice that made him stop in his tracks.

"Colin and Tristan? What are the chances?" Logan said with a smile, walking over and embracing them both in a manly hug.

"Logan? I didn't realize you were in the States," Tristan said.

"I thought it was way past time to visit Honor's family, and I have some things to tend to here in the US. You two playing this morning, I assume?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, I thought we would get in nine holes before I head out for the rest of the weekend," Tristan answered.

"Let's all play together, then. It's been awhile since we've all gotten to catch up," said Logan.

"Umm...sure, that would be great," Tristan answered hesitantly.

They all moved to the first hole and Logan began talking as they teed off.

"So, Tristan, still have your harem of ladies at your disposal?" Logan asked.

"Umm..no, actually. I just got engaged on the Fourth of July, but I haven't had a harem of ladies in a long time - since way before Sarah. I'm an honest man now and loving every minute of it," Tristan replied with a laugh.

"I guess it's just Colin and Finn upholding the proud tradition of being ladies' men, then," Logan replied.

"It's just Finn now. I asked Steph to marry me last weekend," Colin said with a smile.

"No kidding, man? It's about damn time. I guess we're all committed men now," Logan said. "So, who's the lucky girl, Tristan?"

Tristan exchanged a nervous look with Colin before answering. "Do you remember me talking about Mary after I left Chilton?" he asked, deciding that using his nickname for Rory was a safe bet.

"That beautiful brunette you went on and on about? I don't know how I could forget," Logan chuckled.

"That's the one," Tristan said proudly.

"Wow, so you guys found each other again after all this time, huh? That's great, man. I'm hoping for something like that myself," Logan said.

"I thought you were engaged to Odette?" Colin asked, sensing the tension coming from Tristan.

"That's just a business deal. I didn't even propose - Mitchum sent her to Tiffany's with his credit card to pick our her engagement ring," Logan confessed.

"Still, you're an engaged man. That's gotta mean something, right?" Colin prodded.

"It means that I'm on the hook to fulfill the dynastic plan - nothing more, nothing less. I'm fairly certain she has a boyfriend back in France. I'm hoping to find Ace while I'm over here in the States. I think if I can pin her down, I can get her back. I don't get why she shut me out," Logan said. You could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"Logan, you're engaged. Surely you can't expect her to be okay with being your side piece, right? We all know that she's better than that," Colin reminded him.

"She seemed to be fine with it for the last two years, but something happened. It was like she was a different person the last time we talked, when she broke it off. I've never heard her like that before - she sounded so confident and sure of herself," confided Logan.

"If you really love her, that should make you happy," insisted Colin.

"That sounds like a bullshit line from a Hallmark card, man. What has Steph done to you?" Logan teased.

"I think he's right, actually," Josh piped up, finally joining their conversation.

"Easy for you to say - you got your forever with the woman you love," Logan scoffed.

"Hey, marriage has been anything but easy for us, but it's worth all of the hard work," Josh replied.

"My life, my choices, boys. Colin, have you guys seen her around anywhere? Last I heard she had an interview at Yale, so she's probably somewhere around here."

"No, I'm not sure where she is right now," Colin said, telling a half-truth.

"Well, I'm going to drop by Stars Hollow later today and see if I can track her down," Logan said. Tristan just sighed in relief, grateful that they would be on their way to Ocean Beach at that point.


	65. Chapter 65: The Escape

"It was good seeing you, man. Hopefully I'll get to meet your girl the next time I'm in town," Logan said as he and Tristan walked toward their cars.

"Good to see you, too," Tristan replied, purposely ignoring the last half of Logan's remark.

"Before I forget, I'd like for you to be one of my groomsmen. I've always considered you to be like a little brother to me. It would really mean alot," Logan said.

Tristan looked at him in surprise and thought quickly. "Umm...let me talk with Mary about that and I'll let you know," he said. He knew that he and Rory couldn't hide their relationship from Logan forever, but he wasn't ready to put all his cards on the table yet. If he had his way, he and Rory would be married before Logan ever found out about them - there was less chance of him or any of the rest of the Huntzberger family meddling at that point.

"Sure, just let me know. The wedding is in London in January," Logan replied. "Well, I'll let you get out of town. I'll see you soon, Tristan."

Tristan bid Logan goodbye, loaded his golf clubs into the back of his Escalade and climbed into the driver's seat. As he drove home, he couldn't help but reflect on the morning. It had been quite a shock to see Logan, and he was grateful that he and Rory had already planned to go out of town for the weekend. The last thing he wanted was for them to run into Logan unexpectedly. It would probably be best for he and Rory to sit down and discuss how to handle telling Logan soon.

He pulled into their driveway and quickly made his way into the house.

"Mary?" he called as he walked through the door and the dogs greeted him with excited yips.

"In the bedroom!" she called back.

He walked into the bedroom and laughed as he saw her rearranging her suitcase, trying to fit more clothes in it.

"What do I need to pack?" Rory asked.

"Running shoes, sandals, bikini, and comfortable clothes, babe. You don't need a ton of stuff," he told her as he eyed the overstuffed bag.

Rory added a sundress, her new white jacket, a pair of capris and a top and then zipped the bag closed just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Tristan said, walking toward the door with the puppies following him. "Hey, guys. Come on in," Tristan said as he opened the door.

Luke and Lorelai walked into the house, and she immediately bent to pick up Romeo and Juliet.

"There are my adorable little grandpuppies," Lorelai cooed at the puppies. "I think you two just get cuter every time I see you."

"Thank you for inviting us along this weekend," Luke said, looking around their house. "This is a nice place."

"Thanks, Luke. I really love it, and Rory seems to as well," he said as Rory joined them in the living room.

"Hey, guys! Here, we'll show you around the house," Rory said. The house was a beautiful four-bedroom, two and a half bathroom Cape Cod-style home on just over an acre of land. The family room has a beamed ceiling and beautiful original hardwood floors. The floor plan was open and the house gets tons of natural light. The eat-in kitchen had maple cabinets and beautiful granite countertops along with a center island. After the tour, they all returned to the living room.

"Are you guys all ready to go?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, we just need to move our bags to your car," Luke answered.

"Great, I'll start loading everything up," Tristan said, moving to where his and Rory's bags and the puppies' things were packed and waiting. He and Luke carried everything out to the Escalade and then took the puppies out and clipped their harnesses onto the seat belts in the backseat when they were all loaded up.

"Why in the world do you need three bags?" Rory teased when she looked into the back of the Escalade.

"Hey, you never know when I might need a different pair of shoes," Lorelai defended.

"Even I managed to pack everything I needed in one bag, Mom."

"And I will still share with you when you have a shoe emergency, despite the fact that you're giving me a hard time," Lorelai said with a smile.

"You two get in and let's get on the road," Luke said.

"Luke, you take the front seat; I'll ride back here with Mom," Rory said as she got into the middle seat with Lorelai.

They took the short one-hour ride to Ocean Beach. The drive was filled with lively conversation, and Lorelai couldn't help but warm toward Tristan considerably as she listened to him interact with them all. He seemed to be a genuinely good man, and she found herself regretting giving him and Rory such a difficult time at the beginning of their relationship.

Before they knew it, they were pulling into the driveway at the Dugrey family's beach house.

"Wow, this is beautiful - it's so peaceful and serene," Rory said as she looked around at the beautiful grounds. It was a large home on the Long Island Sound, and you could see four lighthouses from the front yard.

The moment their car doors opened, Michelle and Chandler walked outside the door to greet them.

"Welcome to our home away from home! We're delighted that you could join us for the weekend," Michelle said warmly as she approached their guests.

Michelle and Chandler embraced Tristan and Rory and then Tristan turned toward Luke and Lorelai.

"Mom and Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Luke and Lorelai. Luke and Lorelai, meet my parents, Chandler and Michelle," Tristan said.

"It's so nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting us to your home for the weekend," Lorelai said.

"Oh, the pleasure's all ours! We're just so excited for Tristan and Rory and want to come together as a family to support them. "Come, please come in."

"Actually, Rory and I need to take the dogs for a quick walk. You guys go ahead and go in and we'll be in shortly," Tristan said as he clipped the leashes on the dogs.

Luke, Lorelai, Michelle and Chandler all walked into the house while Rory, Tristan and the dogs set off for a walk down the beach.

"I need to talk to you about something," Tristan said as soon as they were alone.

"Okay. That sounds serious," Rory said.

"It is, or least it felt like it was. While Colin and I were waiting to tee off this morning, we ran into Logan and Josh."

"Oh. Oh, wow! I didn't know he was in the States," Rory replied quietly.

"Neither did I. It was...awkward."

"I bet it was. Did it go okay?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, everything ended up being fine. I told him I was engaged, but I just used your nickname. I didn't want to tell him it was you without talking to you about it first, and I don't know if either of us are ready to deal with the Huntzbergers, but I think it's inevitable that we'll have to sometime soon," Tristan said.

Rory was silent for a minute before speaking. "Yeah, you're probably right. I think we should tell him together, whenever we decide that it's the right time."

"That's probably a good idea. He also asked me to be in his wedding. I told him that I wasn't sure and that I'd have to talk to you," he added.

"Do you want to do that?"

"I don't know. If you weren't in my life, I wouldn't hesitate. He and I were really close growing up, and we've maintained a friendship over the years. But with you - I don't really want to put you through that," Tristan answered quietly.

"Don't worry about me, Tris. As long as you're by my side, I'll be fine," she reassured him.

"There's something else you should know. He was asking Colin about you, and he said he was going to Stars Hollow this afternoon to try to find you."

"Oh. I guess it's a good thing I don't live there anymore then, huh?" Rory replied.


	66. Chapter 66: Digging for Info

Logan pulled into Stars Hollow and looked around. Nothing had changed since the last time he was here to ask Lorelai for her blessing to propose to Rory. While nothing had changed in Stars Hollow, everything had changed in his life. He never would have guessed that things would have turned out like they had - that she would have said not right now to his proposal, that he would have issued that stupid ultimatum, that he would have run into her all those years later and they would have a Vegas agreement. Most of all, he never would have guessed that he would be in her crazy town now trying to track her down, desperate to have her in his life again. She was the only woman he had ever loved, and while their path may have been rife with unexpected twists and turns, he wasn't ready to let go. He just had to get her to see reason - that he didn't love Odette, and that there was no reason he and Rory couldn't continue with their agreement despite his obligation to marry Odette.

He stepped out of his car and was immediately fodder for all of the gossips of Stars Hollow. His expensive car and clothes made him stand out, and all eyes were on him. He walked to the Gazette and frowned as he noticed that it was closed and there was a sign hanging in the window that stated it was for sale. He quickly jotted down the information on the sign and walked toward Luke's.

Logan spotted the ice cream parlor and went inside. He immediately recognized Taylor Doose, and he thought if anyone knew where Rory was now it would be him.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where Rory Gilmore is?" he asked Taylor.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Taylor asked.

"I'm an old friend of Rory's. Is she around?" Logan asked again, trying to be vague to keep from triggering Taylor's memory of Logan's past involvement in Rory's life. Knowing the way her town loves gossip, there's no telling what had gotten around regarding their breakup at Rory's graduation.

"Oh yes, I thought you looked familiar. Well, I'm afraid that I don't know where Miss Gilmore currently is. She was here at the beginning of the month, and I must say she caused quite a ruckus with her big shot friends. It's as though she's forgotten who she was. She was making a scene in my market with that new beau of hers, and her basket caused a bidding war," Taylor ranted angrily.

"I'll just check her house," Logan said, trying to cut him off.

"Don't bother - she moved. And no, I don't know where she lives now, so don't ask," Taylor huffed.

"Well, thank you for your help," said Logan, walking out of the ice cream shoppe quickly before Taylor could continue. The man was exhausting. He walked next door to the diner, hoping that he might get lucky with Luke, but he knew that it would be difficult to talk him into giving up any information. He walked inside the diner and looked around, instantly noticing that Luke was nowhere to be seen. He walked up to the counter and took a seat, watching the people around him.

"What can I get you?" a small Asian woman asked. She looked at him knowingly, but he couldn't place her.

"I was looking for Luke, actually," he answered, still wracking his brain to figure out who the woman was.

"Luke is out of town this weekend, so I'm filling in. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Well, I was hoping Luke could help me find Rory Gilmore. You wouldn't know where she was, would you?"

She hesitated for a minute, which didn't go unnoticed by Logan. "Rory moved...I'm not sure exactly where she's living now," Lane answered, which was technically the truth.

"Do you happen to know how I could get in touch with her, then?" he pressed.

"No, I'm afraid that I don't. Would you like to order something?"

"Sure, I'll have a burger and fries along with a Coke, please," Logan replied. He thought it wouldn't hurt to hang around for a bit and see if he could pick up any information on Rory's current location or life. He looked around the diner, paying special attention to anyone who looked particularly chatty. Just as his food was delivered, a man walked over from his table and sat down next to him.

"I'm Kirk," the other man said as he sat down. "I understand you're looking for Rory Gilmore."

"Yeah, I'm an old friend and I wanted to get in touch."

The other man reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Well, it's your lucky day. I happen to be a private investigator, and I actually have some information on Miss Gilmore," Kirk said as he handed Logan his card.

"Interesting. How much for the info?" Logan asked, finally feeling like he was getting somewhere.

"Fifty dollars for her current place of employment, a hundred if you want details on the last time she was in town," replied Kirk.

Logan took his wallet out of his pocket and handed Kirk a hundred dollar bill.

"Good choice. She's working at the Yale School of Medicine. The last time she was here, she was with Jess Mariano, Jess' fiance, and her boyfriend. They all stayed at the Dragonfly Inn here in town. They caused quite a stir at the bid-a-basket. There was a bidding war for her basket, and her boyfriend wasn't willing to let it go to someone else."

"Excellent. Thank you for your help, Kirk," Logan replied. It was beginning to make sense now. That picture on Instagram of Rory with Tanc Sade was tagged as having been taken at the Dragonfly; he must be the boyfriend that Kirk was referring to. He quickly finished his lunch and then headed back to his car. Now that he knew where Rory was working, he could devise a plan to see her.


	67. Chapter 67: Family Bonding

Tristan and Rory walked back into the beach house with the puppies and found Luke, Lorelai, Chandler and Michelle in the sun room talking over beers for the men and wine for the ladies. Everyone looked relaxed and like they were enjoying themselves, and Rory breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been a bit anxious about how her mom would react to Chandler and Michelle, given that they're from society.

"There you two are! Bring those grandpuppies over here; we haven't gotten to meet them yet," Michelle said when she saw Tristan and Rory. They brought the puppies over to where Lorelai and Michelle were sitting on the couch and their moms immediately scooped the puppies up and began fawning over them.

"If you two are that bad with puppies, I don't know that I want to see you with the grandchildren," Chandler teased good naturedly.

"They'll be crazy," Luke agreed.

"I just hope they give us some grandbabies. She's made it into her thirties without getting pregnant, but I'd like to hear the pitter patter of little feet again soon," Lorelai hinted.

"Ooh, yes! Can't you just see their babies - they'll be gorgeous!" Michelle added.

"Hello, we're right here, and we can hear every word you're saying," Rory said with a laugh.

"Of course you can, Sweets. There wouldn't be much point in hinting around about wanting some new little Gilmore-Dugrey babies if you weren't here to hear us," Lorelai pointed out.

"Alright, that's enough baby talk," Tristan insisted. He could tell that Rory wasn't comfortable with the discussion, and they'd agreed not to let anyone know that they weren't using birth control anymore. They didn't want any pressure or expectations about how long it would take them to get pregnant. "Now, I'm hungry. What's the plan for lunch, Mom?" Tristan asked.

"Some things never change, do they?" Michelle said with a laugh. "I thought we could all go down to Ocean Park and go to Little Galapago's - it's this great seafood place."

"That sounds perfect. Let's go," Tristan replied.

They put the puppies in the kennel and then walked to the front door.

"Would you prefer to walk or drive to the restaurant?" Michelle asked as they all walked out of the house.

"Walk," said Tristan and Rory, just as Lorelai answered with a resounding "Drive!"

"You kids can walk, and I'll take Luke and Lorelai on the scenic drive to the restaurant," Chandler said with a laugh.

Tristan and Rory took off walking down the beach hand-in-hand, and the others loaded into Michelle and Chandler's SUV.

"This area is just so beautiful," Lorelai said. "Thank you so much for having us out this weekend."

"We're so happy to meet you both. We're all going to be family soon," Michelle replied. "This is one of our favorite places. We bought it shortly after Tristan went to military school. We realized that we needed to make some changes in our family if we wanted to have a chance at happiness. We bought this house and started spending time here, away from all of the pressures of society and business. We both quit traveling so much and made family a priority. It broke my heart when Tristan went to military school, but that situation was good for all of us," she admitted.

"You've raised a good man; I'll be proud to call him my son-in-law," Luke told Chandler.

"Thank you. We're certainly delighted to add Rory to our family; we couldn't have chosen better ourselves," replied Chandler.

"I hate to bring this up, but I can't help but be curious. How are you related to Logan?" Lorelai asked just as they pulled up to the restaurant.

"Let's go ahead and go in and order our drinks and then we'll continue this conversation," Chandler said. He and Luke helped the ladies out of the car and they walked into the restaurant and were quickly seated. They ordered drinks and then Michelle looked to Chandler and then Luke and Lorelai.

"Logan's father, Mitchum, is my twin brother. We lead very different lives, though. To be frank, we rarely see the Huntzbergers because of our differences of opinion. Tristan told us what happened when Logan brought Rory home, and we want to assure you that we love your daughter," Michelle told Luke and Lorelai.

"We were hoping that you might be able to help us understand Rory's history with Logan a bit better, just so we know what to expect from his family when they find out about Tristan and Rory," Chandler added.

Lorelai took a deep breath and considered her words. "Logan and Rory have a complicated history. They started seeing each other casually her sophomore year of college, and when she went to tell him she couldn't do it anymore he decided he would commit to being her boyfriend. When they were good, they were very good. Unfortunately, when they were bad, it was awful. He cheated on her and broke up with her through Honor, but they somehow worked through it. He asked her to marry him the night before her graduation, but she told him that she couldn't then. He told her that it had to be all or nothing, and they broke up. From what I understand, they ran into each other in Hamburg about three years ago and began seeing each other again. To the best of my knowledge, it wasn't serious. She broke it off with Logan shortly before she and Tristan started dating," Lorelai explained.

"That's pretty much what we had gathered from what Tristan told us. Thank you for sharing it with us," Chandler said.

"Do you think the Huntzbergers are going to make things difficult for Tristan and Rory when they find out?" Lorelai asked, not really sure that she wanted to know the answer.

"I think there's a very good chance that they will cause issues; it's important that we're all a united front and support them," Michelle answered as Tristan and Rory walked into the restaurant.


	68. Chapter 68: So Tired

"Thank you so much for hosting our family this weekend. I loved getting to know you all," Lorelai said sincerely as they loaded the last of their things into Tristan's waiting SUV. She had been surprised to find that Chandler and Michelle were were nice, down-to-earth people. She and Michelle had bonded over shoes and their shared lack of cooking skills. The weekend had actually made Lorelai feel confident in Rory's decision to marry Tristan. It had warmed her heart to see how Rory and Tristan took care of each other and how in love they were. She wasn't afraid to admit that she'd been wrong - she had allowed her bias about society and all of the mental and emotional effects of menopause blind her to how good Tristan and Rory were together.

"Oh, we're just so happy to have had the opportunity to spend time with your family. We'll be back in Hartford soon and I'll come to the Dragonfly to meet you for lunch," Michelle promised.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Lorelai replied. She hugged Chandler and Michelle goodbye and they all loaded up for the drive back to Hartford. Rory and Lorelai fell asleep on the drive back and Tristan and Luke rode along, neither of them saying much. They'd spent quite a lot of time together over the weekend and were to the point of feeling comfortable around each other even when they weren't talking. They chatted a bit during the drive, but mostly enjoyed the peace and quiet.

When they arrived back at Tristan and Rory's house, Luke moved their bags to his truck and guided the still-sleepy Lorelai into the passenger seat before departing for Stars Hollow. Rory had woke when they arrived at home and helped Tristan carry their things in and settle in for the rest of the evening. She snuggled up to him on the couch and sighed contentedly.

"You okay, Mare?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, just really tired. It was a great weekend, though. I'm so relieved that our parents all got along well, and that my dad and Luke are on good terms now."

"It was a really great weekend," Tristan agreed. "I'm really happy to know that our families all like each other, too."

Rory yawned again and closed her eyes for a minute. "Are you sure you're okay, baby?" Tristan asked again. It wasn't anywhere near as late as they usually went to bed.

"Yeah, I just feel like I have absolutely no energy. I think I'm going to go ahead and go to bed if that's okay with you."

"We haven't even had dinner yet," Tristan said, not believing what he was hearing. He'd never known Rory to skip a meal.

"I know, but I'm not really hungry. I've been a little nauseated all day, and food is the last thing on my mind."

"Alright, I'll tuck you in and then work on the merger for a while; there's no way I could go to sleep this early," Tristan said. He walked her into their bedroom and watched her as she got ready for bed, feeling so lucky that he was the man she'd chosen to spend her life with. She walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and stood between his legs, laying her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. She cuddled into his embrace and closed her eyes.

"You know, I really love you," she whispered with a smile.

"That's a good thing, because I really love you, too. That's why I asked you to marry me," Tristan said with a laugh. "Now, let's get you into bed before you fall asleep standing up."

Tristan pulled the covers back and laid down next to Rory. He covered them both up and smiled as she curled into his arms. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" she whispered.

"Of course, Mary," he replied softly. She laid her head on his chest and it was only a few minutes before her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. He laid there for a little bit longer, unable to pull himself away from her so soon. He was already dreading being in Boston for most of the coming week; he hated the thought of not falling to sleep next to her.

After about ten minutes, he finally pulled himself away. He tucked her into the covers and walked down the hall to their study. He still had several details to hammer out before he, Colin and Mindy left for Boston early Tuesday morning. He sighed as he sat down at his desk and began reading through the contract. He grabbed his pen and began making notes on his working copy of concerns he had and issues that needed to be taken into consideration before making things final.

Things had been a bit tense in the office since the business dinner with Chris and Neil. Colin was shocked to learn that Rory was the legendary Hayden daughter and he was struggling with dealing with the fact that Rory and Tristan would have a controlling interest in the firm after they married. Tristan and Colin had spent several hours discussing Colin's concerns and trying to figure out how best to structure things so that Colin felt as comfortable as possible with the merger. He understood where Colin was coming from and had repeatedly offered to take himself out of the equation by not taking ownership of his share of the newly-formed firm, but Colin and Chris had both quickly vetoed that idea. Now they were working together to address any concerns as fully as possible and get everything finalized on paper prior to meeting in Boston. Tristan worked until the early hours of the morning, until he could hardly see straight, and then finally decided to call it a night. He put his papers into his briefcase and walked back to their bedroom, exhausted and ready for sleep. He quickly got ready for bed and then crawled into the bed next to Rory. He smiled as Rory scooted over into his arms in her sleep. This woman had turned him into a very happy one-woman man.


	69. Chapter 69: I've Moved On

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Tris," Rory said tearily. They were standing in the kitchen Tuesday morning, wrapped up in each other's arms, both of them trying desperately to delay their separation. Rory would head off to work while Tristan met Colin and Mindy to leave for Boston.

"I'm going to miss you too, babe. We'll talk a few times a day, though, and I'll be back by Friday. Now, I really do have to leave if I'm going to be on time. I love you, Mare," he said softly. He leaned down and kissed her until she was breathless and smiled to himself at her reaction.

"I love you, too," she whispered. She kissed him one more time and then stood there and watched him walk out the door with tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was so emotional over Tristan leaving. Of course she would miss him, but it was only going to be a few days.

She pulled herself back together and returned to their bathroom to finish getting ready for work. She put her makeup brush down to take a drink of her coffee and suddenly found herself overwhelmed by the smell. She flew across the bathroom and huddled over the toilet until the nausea passed. Deciding not to try her luck with coffee again, she finished getting ready quickly and then grabbed a bottle of water on her way out the door. She decided to drive the Escalade - it had quickly become her favorite - and took off toward New Haven to start her work day.

All morning, she fought feeling tired and sluggish as she worked. She caught herself nodding off at her desk several times; that was so unlike her. She fought through the morning without her usual coffee. Her stomach still wasn't feeling normal, and she didn't want to get sick if she could help it. She had far too much going on - there was no time to be sick right now.

She looked up at her clock and was relieved to see that it was finally noon. She was feeling quite hungry after not eating breakfast this morning and grabbed her purse and phone to walk across campus to grab lunch. A salad sounded great, and there was a place right across from Sterling Library that had really good salads. She was lost in her thoughts as she walked out of her office building and jumped as someone cleared their throat and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see the chocolate brown eyes that she knew so well.

"Logan...you're...what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"Funny you should ask, Ace. You've become almost impossible to track down - your old phone number doesn't work, your emails bounce back, and you don't live in Stars Hollow anymore. I was in town visiting Honor and her family and thought I'd drop by and take my favorite girl out to lunch," he replied with his trademark smile. In the past that smile would have melted her heart, but it no longer had that effect on her.

"I'm just running out to grab something really quickly," she replied, trying to put him off.

"Come on, Rory. We're normally an ocean apart; can't we have lunch and catch up since I'm here?" he pleaded.

Rory quickly considered her options and decided that she needed to face him head-on and talk with him; he wouldn't give up if she didn't.

"Umm...sure. Want to meet at the pub?" she asked.

"Or you could ride with me," he offered.

"No, I'd prefer to take my car," she said firmly.

"Well, at least let me walk you to it?" he asked.

"Sure, that would be fine," she said reluctantly. He followed her toward the employee lot. "This is me," she said awkwardly when they reached the Escalade.

"Either your Prius has grown up to be an SUV or you got a new vehicle," Logan tried to joke, but it fell flat.

"Well, a lot of things have changed. I'll just meet you at the pub," she said as she got into the car. She took a deep breath and pulled out of the parking lot, giving herself a pep talk all the way. She wished that Tristan was here with her for this conversation, but she knew that it was something that she needed to handle herself.

She pulled into the parking lot at the pub and saw Logan already waiting for her by his car. She exited her vehicle and he was immediately next to her. They walked into the pub and went to an empty table wordlessly, both lost in their thoughts about the upcoming conversation - their desired outcomes couldn't have possibly been any more different. The waitress came to their table and they both looked up to place their orders.

"I'll have a burger, fries, and coffee. The lady will have the same," Logan said to the waitress.

"Actually, I'll just have your chef's salad with the vinaigrette and water," Rory corrected him.

The waitress walked away to put in their orders and Logan looked at Rory in surprise.

"Salad and water instead of a burger, fries and coffee, Ace? Are you feeling okay?" he teased.

"Actually, I'm not feeling very well today, but like I told you earlier - a lot of things have changed over the last couple of months, Logan."

"Tell me about them, Rory. I still want to be part of your life, you know. This - us not talking - it wasn't my idea. I don't want to be out in the dark; I want to be part of all of these changes in your life," he pleaded. "You and I could still be together."

"Actually, Logan, we can't. I'm...I'm engaged," she said softly, holding up her left hand to show him the beautiful ring that now resided on her ring finger.

"You're...what?" Logan asked in surprise. "I don't understand. We haven't talked in two months and you're engaged? What the hell, Rory? Did we mean nothing to you?"

"Oh, that's really rich, Logan. _You're_ engaged, and you didn't want to end things between us despite your engagement," she replied angrily.

"How long has this been going on? Were you seeing him while we were still seeing each other?" he pressed.

"It's none of your damn business, but I'll answer anyway. No, I wasn't seeing him then. He and I went to highschool together for a bit, and we reconnected in May. He and I didn't start dating until I had broken things off with you; we were just friends before that," she explained.

"So you've been with this guy for two months and you're going to marry him?"

"Look, Logan, I don't expect you to understand. It's just...it's right. He loves me for who I am and supports me in following my dreams. I'm really happy, Logan, and I want you to find happiness, too."

"You make me happy, Rory," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Logan. You and I had some really great times, but I've moved on. You need to focus on your engagement, and I need to be free to live my life," she said firmly.

"We can still see each other. I'll still have to be here sometimes, and you could come see me in London when you can get away," he continued.

"Logan, listen to yourself! Do you hear what you're saying? I'm not cheating!" she said angrily. "Even if I wasn't engaged, I still wouldn't be your mistress."

"Please, Rory," he pleaded.

"No, this conversation is over, Logan! Please, just let me be happy," Rory said. She grabbed her purse and phone and stood up quickly to leave, but she crumpled into a heap in the floor as she passed out. Logan lept to her side and quickly dialed 911. He gave information to the operator and waited what seemed like forever, but was actually only a couple of minutes, until he heard the ambulance approaching. Rory had begun stirring at this point, but still wasn't fully aware of her surroundings.

As the paramedics tended to Rory and loaded her onto the stretcher, Logan grabbed her phone and scrolled through the recent calls, looking for Lorelai's number. He tapped on Lorelai's contact and took a deep breath before pressing the call button. She'd never really been fond of him, and he didn't know what to expect from her now.

"Hey, Sweets. You calling to whine over how much you miss that hunk of a fiance?" Lorelai chuckled when she answered.

Logan swallowed hard. "Actually, Lorelai, this is Logan. I surprised Rory at work today and kind of talked her into at least hearing me out over lunch. It didn't go so well, and when she got up to leave she passed out. We're about to get in the ambulance, and they're taking her to Yale New Haven Hospital. I didn't know who to call, but I knew you would," Logan rambled nervously.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know anything yet. She's conscious again, but she seems weak. I think you should probably meet us there. I won't leave her, Lorelai."

"You'd better hope to god that you didn't do anything to cause this, Logan. You stay with her until I get there, but then you and I are going to have one hell of a talk, kid. She's moved on," Lorelai warned sternly.

"She made that abundantly clear, actually."

"Good. I'm on the way," Lorelai said before hanging up.

Logan got into the ambulance with Rory as Lorelai called Luke to drive her to the hospital. As soon as she hung up with Luke, she dialed Tristan's number.

"Tristan? It's Lorelai. Something's happened to Rory. I don't really have details, but I'm on my way to Yale New Haven Hospital. Can you get back from Boston?" she asked frantically.

"Chris, Colin and I will be on a helicopter within the next fifteen minutes," Tristan reassured her. "We should arrive there around the same time you do."


	70. Chapter 70: The Collision

"You scared the hell out of me back there, Ace," Logan said as he walked into her hospital room. They had brought her right in and had already completed an exam and drawn labs before he came in. He had thrown around the Huntzberger name like crazy in order to ensure that she was tended to and he was allowed to see her as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what happened," Rory said, still a bit sleepy and out of it.

"You got up to leave and passed out. I called an ambulance and called Lorelai; she should be here any minute," Logan explained, noting that it had been about an hour since he'd called her.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Rory whispered just before they heard a knock at the door.

"Rory? Mr. Huntzberger insisted that we run your labs as soon as possible, and I have some news. We're going to run a few more labs, but it appears that you passed out due to a combination of low blood pressure and low blood sugar. Had you eaten much today?" the doctor asked.

"No, I wasn't feeling well. We were actually waiting for lunch when I passed out," Rory admitted sheepishly. "I've never had an issue with my blood pressure before; is this something that I should be concerned about?"

"No, it's quite common early in pregnancy, although most moms-to-be don't pass out. You'll need to take care to ensure that you don't stand up from a lying or sitting position too quickly, but you should be okay," the doctor explained.

"I'm sorry - pregnancy?" Rory asked, her head still fuzzy.

"Yes, it appears that congratulations are in order. I apologize - I didn't realize that you didn't know you were pregnant. If it's okay with you two, we'll do an ultrasound and get a look at your baby."

"I...I'm pregnant," Rory whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes, congratulations. You two must be very excited," the doctor said.

"Oh, we're not...it's not his baby. He and I are just old friends," Rory stammered just as the door to her room opened and Tristan, Colin and Chris walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked in confusion as Tristan crossed the room quickly and made his way to Rory.

"God, you scared the hell out of me, Mary. I'm so glad you're okay," Tristan said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're here. I'm so glad you're here," Rory sobbed, clinging to him for dear life.

"I'll just step out and give you two a minute; we'll be back in about fifteen minutes to do your ultrasound," the doctor said, excusing himself.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Logan exclaimed, looking at his cousin and his ex-girlfriend.

"I could ask the same - what the hell are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Tris, Logan showed up at my work and asked me to hear him out over lunch. We went to the pub on campus and...well, let's just say that I wasn't happy with what he had to say. I went to storm out and I passed out." Rory turned her attention toward Logan. "Logan, Tristan is my fiancé."

"You stole my girl?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Look, let's go grab a cup of coffee and leave Rory with Tristan and her dad for now," Colin said as he steered Logan toward the door.

"You knew about this?" Logan asked Colin.

"Come on, let's talk outside," Colin insisted.

As soon as they'd walked out the door, Chris crossed the room to Rory. "You sure know how to scare a dad," he joked.

"I'm fine - apparently it was a combination of low blood sugar and low blood pressure," Rory explained. "Do you think I could talk to Tristan alone for a minute? There's something I need to tell him privately."

"Sure, kiddo. I'll check on your mom and make sure she knows where you are. You let me know when you're ready for us to come in again," Chris replied. He kissed Rory on the forehead and walked out of her room, leaving Rory and Tristan alone.

"I'm so sorry, Tris. I had no idea he was going to show up at my work," Rory explained.

"I know you didn't, baby. It's better that we go ahead and get it out in the open; maybe he'll back off now," Tristan said.

"There's something I need to tell you…" Rory said softly, and Tristan immediately stiffened. Given the situation, he couldn't think of anything good that might merit such seriousness. "The doctor...he said that the low blood pressure thing is common in early pregnancy," she continued.

Tristan's eyes snapped up and he smiled. "You mean we're…?"

"We're pregnant," Rory whispered, tearing up again.

"This is incredible!" Tristan exclaimed happily. He bent to kiss Rory, suddenly feeling like he was on top of the world. They pulled apart and he sat down next to her on the bed. "Is everything okay? You and the baby are healthy?"

"They're going to do an ultrasound in a few minutes, but the doctor didn't seem to be concerned. I hadn't eaten anything yet today because I wasn't feeling well. The combined with standing up too quickly caused me to pass out, I guess."

"We're going to be parents," Tristan whispered.

"Yeah, we are. Are you happy?"

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe it, Mare. This is the most amazing thing ever," he said as there was a knock on the door.

The doctor poked his head in and smiled at the couple. "I guess she told you the news?" the doctor asked, noticing the smile on Tristan's face.

"Yeah, she did. We're having a baby," Tristan said, reality still sinking in.

"You are. Now, I'm going to do an internal ultrasound to get a look at your baby and make sure that everything is on track," the doctor explained. He got set up at the end of Rory's bed and before they knew it, Rory and Tristan were looking at a little white speck on the ultrasound screen. "That right there," the doctor explained as he pointed to the screen, "is your baby." He moved the wand a bit and then smiled. "And that right there is your baby's twin."

"My baby's...it's twins?" Rory asked in shock.

"It's twins. It's too early to get a heartbeat, but I do want to take a few measurements," the doctor explained as he began marking and measuring.

"We're having twins," Rory whispered.

"It certainly appears that way. This is incredible, babe. After the engagement party this weekend, I want us to sit down and decide on a wedding date and location - I don't want to wait," Tristan said.

"You're right; I don't want to wait either," replied Rory.


	71. Chapter 71: The Calm Before the Storm

"You ready to go home, baby?" Tristan asked Rory. The doctor had just signed her discharge papers.

"Very ready. What about your business in Boston though?" she asked.

"I talked with your dad. He and Neil will just come here instead. We all think it's important for me to be here with you right now."

"But he doesn't know that I'm pregnant yet, right?" asked Rory.

"No, all of our parents are going to come over to the house later tonight and we can tell them then. They know that something is going on, so we can't really hold them off," Tristan answered.

"Good. How are we going to get past Logan?"

"I got Colin to talk him into meeting us at the house after we leave so we can all speak privately. I thought it would be best if we don't have this conversation in public."

"You're right. We have to talk to him now," Rory agreed.

Rory slipped her shoes on and she and Tristan walked out of the hospital hand-in-hand. Luke and Lorelai had driven to Yale and brought the Escalade to the hospital so that they would have a vehicle to drive home. He helped her into the car and got behind the wheel to drive them home.

"Can I ask what happened with Logan today?" he asked.

"Yeah. I walked out of my building to go grab a salad and he was outside waiting for me. He talked me into hearing him out over lunch. I hoped that if I faced him head on I could get him to back off but he kept insisting that we could still carry on with each other despite us both being engaged. I got angry and went to storm out, and I think you know the rest from there."

"I'm so sorry that you had to face him alone. Things may get ugly when we talk to him at the house. If they do, I want you to know that you can leave the room and I'll handle him, okay?" said Tristan.

"I will if I really feel like I need to, but we need to deal with him together. He has to see that he can't come between us," Rory replied. "I feel like he'll be looking for anything he can use to push us apart."

"You're probably right about that, but it won't work. You and I are forever connected by our two little ones now, and we'll be married soon. Have you thought any about our wedding?"

"I have, actually. It's the middle of July now. Do you think we could pull something together at Labor Day? I thought maybe we could get married at your family's house in Ocean Beach. We could marry on the beach at sunset with just our closest family and friends there with us. I really want our wedding to be peaceful and be all about our marriage rather than furthering business," Rory replied passionately.

Tristan laced their fingers together and brought Rory's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I think that would be absolutely perfect, Mary. Let's talk to our parents about it tonight and we'll make it happen. Are you sure that doing this so quickly won't be too much stress for you, though? I remember when Abigail was pregnant, and her doctor was constantly telling her to keep her stress level as low as possible."

"I thought maybe we could ask our moms to take care of quite a bit of the planning and arrangements? I think if we tell them what we want they'll do a great job of abiding by our wishes, and that would take a huge weight off of me. I overheard them talking about planning our wedding when we were all together last weekend, so I think they would love to do it," Rory offered.

"You're right - I think they'll do a great job. Alright, let's do it. What's the date that Saturday?" he asked.

Rory took her phone out and looked at her calendar. "It's September 3rd."

"Let's make it official, then. On September 3rd, you'll become my wife. That's just over a month," he said, and she could hear the pride and happiness in his voice.

"Just over a month, and then I'll be Mrs. Dugrey," she confirmed.

Tristan glanced over at her and smiled. "You're taking my last name?"

"Of course I am. I know that a lot of women don't do that now, but I can't wait to change my name. I want to share a last name with my husband and children," she whispered.

"I love the sound of that, baby. I still can't believe that we're pregnant with twins," he said in awe.

"I know, it's kind of crazy. I mean, I know that we weren't using birth control, and obviously we're intimate quite often, but it still seems unbelievable."

"But good, right?" he pressed.

"Incredibly good. It's better than I could ever have hoped," she said with a smile.

"It's perfect. Now, any thoughts on how we approach this conversation with Logan?"

"Well, my first thought is not to have the conversation at all," she said with a laugh. "Seeing how that's not an option, I guess we just kind of rip the bandaid off? I know he's going to be angry, but he really has no reason to be. He's just going to have to accept that he and I are over for good, just like I told him months ago."

"You're sure about us, right?" Tristan asked quietly. "You haven't changed your mind and decided that you'd rather go back to him?"

"Never!" Rory exclaimed. "You're my forever, Tris. No one else could ever be what you are to me. Even if you left me today, I would never go back to him."

"I just want to make sure you know that we'll likely hear from his family after this all comes out, especially if they get word that you're a Hayden. They've always been about status," he warned.

"We'll get through it together," Rory assured him.


	72. Chapter 72: The Truth Comes Out

Tristan took a deep breath and then got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to help Rory out. He offered his hand to her and she grabbed on tightly, trying to draw strength and some calm from his presence next to her. Logan was already out of the car and he was pacing back and forth in front of the front door to their house with Colin standing there watching him. Just one look at Logan told Tristan everything he needed to know - Logan was angry and wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He heard a car pulling into his driveway and turned to see Finn. He gave Colin a quizzical look and Colin nodded toward Logan and shrugged. "I thought it might be a good idea to have reinforcements," he said quietly when Logan was safely far enough away that he could be certain he wouldn't hear. "He's been in quite a state since he saw you."

"Probably a good idea, man. I appreciate you getting him out of the hospital so we could have some peace," Tristan said.

"No problem. Is Rory okay?" asked Colin.

Tristan thought back to what they'd learned and couldn't help but smile broadly. "Yeah, she's great - never been better, actually. She just wasn't feeling well this morning so she didn't eat, and then her blood pressure dropped as well. I'll tell you more later," Tristan replied as Logan's pacing brought him closer to them again.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" Logan barked out angrily.

"Let's go inside and we'll talk," Tristan replied. He unlocked the front door and he and Rory walked into the living room with Logan, Colin and Finn following them. He got Rory situated on the couch and told the boys to make themselves comfortable. Then he turned back to Rory. "You need anything before we have this conversation? I could get you a bottle of water and a granola bar or some yogurt or something?"

"You're so good to me, baby. Water and a peanut butter dark chocolate Kind Bar would be great," she said with a smile.

Tristan walked off toward the kitchen and she looked up at the other three men sitting in her living room. She could see the concern written all over Colin's and Finn's faces; she just didn't know if it was because of her fainting spell or because of the looming conversation. Tristan returned a minute later with her water and snack and sat down next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. She scooted closer into his side and took a bite of her granola bar. She could tell that Logan was anxious to know what was going on and she was grateful that he was being relatively patient. Unfortunately, his patience had run out.

"We're inside and Rory's situated. Can I get some answers now?" he asked.

"Rory and I went to Chilton together, and she was the Mary that I've spent the last fifteen years talking about. She and I ran into each other at the reunion back in May, and after she broke things off with you we started dating," Tristan explained.

"That's it? That's your explanation? I come home to find my cousin engaged to my girl and that's the best you can do?" Logan asked incredulously.

Rory decided it was time for her to jump in the conversation and squeezed Tristan's hand reassuringly. "Logan, I know that this all has to come as quite a shock to you. Tristan and I had no intention of you finding out like this - we wanted to let things settle down a bit more and then tell you together. I'm sorry for the way this all happened."

"Did these two already know as well?" he asked, looking toward Colin and Finn.

Finn nodded slowly. "We did, mate. We've had a front row seat for the entire thing," he admitted.

"What the hell, guys? I thought we were friends, and now I find out that you've both been lying to me this entire time?! This is bullshit!" Logan exclaimed, his temper on full display.

"Logan, none of us wanted to get in the middle of things. Rory had made her wishes clear, and you're engaged as well. We all agreed with her that it was time for you both to move on," Colin said softly. "Honestly, she deserves better than to be the other woman, and that's all you were willing to offer her."

"Who the hell are you to decide when it's time to move on?" he asked angrily.

"Logan, they were just trying to respect my wishes. Please, don't be angry with them. Even if they'd told you where I was, the end result would still be the same. You and I were great together in college, and I loved you so much. I'll always care for you, but I couldn't do it anymore. You're not mine to hold onto now - you have a fiancee back at home. I'm so incredibly happy with Tristan, and I want you to find that happiness with Odette," Rory tried to explain.

"I don't love Odette, Rory," Logan whispered.

"Learn to love her, or end things with her and find someone you do love, but I won't be that girl," Rory said firmly. "This thing between Tris and I started way back at Chilton, and I'm so grateful that we found each other again. He's in my life to stay, and you need to accept that."

"I guess you've made certain that he's in your life to stay now that you're knocked up, huh? Did you do that just to make sure he'd stay? You know you've never managed to keep a man around - we all leave," Logan snarled. He was hurt, and in his pain he'd turned on the only woman he'd ever loved in a twisted desire to make her hurt as well.

Tears filled Rory's eyes as they all watched her, shocked at Logan's words. She steeled herself, determined not to let Logan get the best of her. "You made your choice, Logan. You chose your family and their wishes for your life, and you have to live with that. Tristan chose me, and I chose him. Go live your life, and I hope you can be happy, but you and I are over!" Rory exclaimed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get out of here - I don't want to hear anything else that you might have to say." She got up and turned toward their bedroom, leaving the men alone in the living room.

"Finn, can you check on Rory and stay with her, please? It appears that Logan and I need to talk privately," Tristan said, trying desperately to keep his temper in check.

"Of course, mate. Just...did Logan say that Rory's pregnant?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we just found out at the hospital. It's incredible news. We didn't want anyone to know that we were trying to start a family because we didn't want any pressure. It's actually twins," Tristan said with a smile.

Colin and Finn slapped Tristan on the back and offered their congratulations and then Finn walked through the house and into Rory and Tristan's bedroom. He turned on the radio next to Rory and Tristan's bed to help drown out the heated words that were sure to be said in the living room and then distracted her with talk about the pregnancy and wedding.

Meanwhile in the living room, Tristan was livid. "That was over the line, Logan. How dare you speak to her that way?! You claim you love her? That's bullshit, because if you did you'd never have said that!" he exclaimed angrily.

"You act like you know so much about love - you two have only been together for a couple of months. Give me a break! She'll get scared and this will all come crashing down around you, just like it did for me," Logan shot back.

Tristan walked up to Logan and stared down at him. "You will leave my fiancee alone, do you understand me? She's finished with you, and your behavior today sealed the deal. We all could have moved forward on good terms, but you ruined that. So help me God, if you hurt her again you're going to have hell to pay. I will not allow you to treat my family like that."

"You haven't heard the last out of me. You just wait - I'll get her back somehow!" Logan called as he stalked off toward the front door and slammed it behind him.


	73. Chapter 73: It's Really Happening

"Are you okay, Mare?" Tristan asked as he walked into their bedroom after Logan had left. He knew that they hadn't heard the last of Logan, but right now he just wanted to focus on them.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Logan was a real ass, but I know that I shouldn't take it personally or let him get to me," Rory answered.

"Thanks for looking after my girl, Finn," Tristan said gratefully. "Colin's still in the living room. We can all go relax in there and Rory and I can tell you more about the morning if you'd like."

"Absolutely, mate. I'm dying to hear why Logan was with Rory and all about the littlest Dugreys."

Tristan took Rory's hand and led her into the living room and they all sat back down, everyone relaxed now that Logan was no longer there.

"Apparently Logan decided to track Rory down and he surprised her outside her office building when she was leaving for lunch," Tristan began explaining.

"He kept telling me that we could still carry on together even though we're both engaged, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I stood up to storm out because I was furious, and I guess I passed out. I hadn't eaten all day because I was feeling nauseated, and my blood pressure also dropped when I stood up so quickly. The doctor says that everything is fine, though," Rory added.

"The really unfortunate part of the entire morning was that Logan was with Rory when she found out she was pregnant," replied Tristan. "I wish I could have been there with her."

"The doctor assumed that the baby was Logan's, and it was so awkward. I wish you could have been there, too," Rory admitted.

"I'm just glad I walked in when I did," Tristan said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her temple.

"But everything looks okay?" Colin asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes, everything looks perfect. She's about five weeks along with twins. We're just going to have to make sure that she eats regularly and keep an eye on things, but they're all three healthy," Tristan said proudly.

"And Rory mentioned you're going to get married soon?" Finn asked.

"Yes, we've decided to get married at my family's home in Ocean Beach over Labor Day weekend. Would you two stand up for me?" Tristan asked.

"Of course we will, Mate!" Finn said enthusiastically, answering for both of them.

"Thank you guys so much," Rory said gratefully. "I'm going to call and ask Steph and Paris to stand up for me."

"I know that she'll be thrilled to do that," replied Colin. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before continuing. "Now, I hate to be the party pooper, but I think you two need to come up with a plan to deal with Logan when he shows his face again - and I have no doubt that he will come around again"

"What do you think he'll do?" Rory whispered.

"I don't know, but I feel certain that you haven't heard the last of him. You two know that we have your backs, though. If there's anything at all that we can do for you, you just tell us. Now, we'll get out of here and let you enjoy your evening together," Colin said. He then turned his attention to Tristan. "Chris and Neil will be in our office tomorrow morning to finish things up with the merger."

"I really appreciate you guys moving things here - I don't want to leave Rory right now," Tristan said gratefully. "Our parents are all coming over tonight so we can tell them the news - since they know that Rory was in the emergency room today we can't really hold them off."

"Well, we're both thrilled for you, and I'm sure they will be, too. Congratulations," Finn said, moving to hug Rory and Tristan. They all exchanged goodbyes and soon Rory and Tristan were left alone.

"You doing okay, baby?" Tristan asked tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm getting a little hungry, but our parents should be here soon."

"I'll call and order dinner for all of us," Tristan offered. "What sounds good?"

"Hmm...maybe Italian?"

"Anything you want, Mary," Tristan said with a grin. The whole day seemed surreal, mostly for good reasons, and he really meant it when he said anything. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her.

He walked into the kitchen and called their favorite Italian restaurant and then sent his parents a text asking them to stop and pick up the food on their way. He knew that realistically Rory was fine, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her quite yet. He was already dreading going to work tomorrow. He got a reply from his mom and then turned back to Rory.

"Want to relax and watch a bit of television while we want for everyone?" he asked.

"I really want to be in your arms. Can we watch The Office?" she asked with a smile. They both loved watching reruns of the show.

"Of course," Tristan chuckled. He led her over to the couch and turned the television to Netflix. He hit play where they'd left off the last time they'd watched the show. Rory relaxed into his arms and sighed contentedly - this was most certainly her happy place. Tristan wrapped his arms around her and and rested his hand on her still-flat belly, gently rubbing it absentmindedly.

"It's hard to believe that I'll have a bump there before we know it, and I'll probably be as big as a house by the time I'm ready to give birth," Rory said with a smile.

"Well, I can't wait to see you with a baby bump, and I can guarantee that you'll be the most beautiful pregnant woman who's ever walked the face of the earth," he said softly, loving the thought of her visibly pregnant with their children.

"This is really happening. You're going to be my husband, and we're going to be parents," she whispered in awe.

"It's really happening, fifteen years after we first met."


	74. Chapter 74: Mom, I'm Pregnant

Tristan and Rory were curled up on the couch when the doorbell rang. "Ready to share our news?" Tristan asked with a smile as he got up to answer the door.

"Yep, let's do it. They'll either be insanely excited or horrified," Rory replied with a laugh. She joined Tristan at the door and they greeted all of their guests - Chandler and Michelle, Luke and Lorelai, and Chris.

"Thank you guys all so much for coming on such short notice. Come on in," Tristan said, taking part of the food from his parents and walking toward the kitchen. "Rory's hungry, so let's go ahead and get some food and we can talk when we all sit down at the dining room table."

They sat the food out and quickly filled their plates and then sat down together at the table. The silence was thick, with everyone wondering what news Rory and Tristan had to share and what exactly had happened earlier that day in the hospital. A few minutes into the meal, Lorelai broke the silence.

"Not that I don't love having dinner with everyone, because I really do, but are you guys going to tell us what's going on? We still don't really know what happened to cause Rory to pass out today, and I can tell that you two are holding something back."

Tristan and Rory exchanged a look and Rory nodded at him and smiled. Tristan took her hand and turned toward their eager families.

"Rory and I have some news, and it relates to what happened this morning. We found out today at the hospital that Rory's five weeks pregnant - we're having twins," he said with a proud smile.

"Oh my gosh, that's incredible!" Michelle exclaimed. "But...is everything okay? What happened at the hospital?"

"Rory wasn't feeling well this morning and didn't eat anything. Her blood sugar was low and her blood pressure dropped when she stood up too quickly, and she passed out as a result. She and the babies are perfectly healthy, though. We actually got to see them both at the hospital - they did an ultrasound just to make sure everything was okay," Tristan explained.

"So you guys just found out today?" Lorelai asked.

"We did. I had been feeling tired and nauseated the last couple of days, but I hadn't connected that to possibly being pregnant. Tristan and I want you all to know that we're so excited about these two little ones. We decided right after we got engaged that we would begin trying to start a family, and these two babies are so very wanted," Rory said, watching everyone's reactions carefully. She didn't know what to expect from her mom.

"Well...wow. I'm surprised, but this is great news. We're so happy for you guys. Aren't we, Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Of course we are," Luke replied with a smile.

"I can't even bring myself to be mad that you knocked up my daughter," Chris said with a laugh. "Congratulations, you two. Now, what was Logan doing there?"

Rory groaned and her smile was suddenly gone. "He cornered me when I was leaving for lunch and talked me into hearing him out. He kept going on about how we could still be together and I got angry. When I stood up to storm out, I passed out. He called for help and rode with me to the hospital, and he was there when Tristan arrived."

"So he knows about you two?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, he does. He came by the house this afternoon so we could talk privately, and we explained what was going on to him. He wasn't at all happy - in fact, he was awful to Rory," Tristan answered.

"Do I need to call Mitchum and see if he can do anything?" Michelle offered.

"No, not right now. We just need everyone's support, which brings us to the rest of the news. Rory and I talked, and we don't want to wait to get married. We'd like to have our wedding at the beach house Labor Day weekend - something small with just close family and friends. We don't want a huge fuss," explained Tristan.

"That's six weeks away! How in the world are you going to plan it that quickly?" Lorelai asked, looking back and forth between Rory and Tristan.

"That's where we're hoping you guys would help. Mom and Michelle, we would love it if you two could sit down with us to get a feel for what we want for our wedding and then take point on planning things. It really won't be a huge to-do - I'm guessing the guest list won't be more than forty people or so. We want a fun, relaxed evening that's all about our family," Rory said. "What do you think?"

Michelle and Lorelai looked at each other and smiled. "I say we should sit down and have that talk today so your mom and I can get started," Michelle replied.

"Thank you so much!" Rory exclaimed, rounding the table to hug the two women. They all embraced and then Chandler cleared his throat.

"Well, I think Luke, Chris and myself will retire to the living room while you all talk wedding plans," he said with a smile. "But seriously, I'm so happy for you both." He hugged Rory and Tristan and then led Chris and Luke to the living room to watch ESPN.

"Alright, what did you two have in mind?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, we were thinking sunset on the beach. Nothing major for decorations - just some lanterns and maybe a simple arch with flowers. We'll each have two people stand up for us. After the ceremony, we'd like to have a catered dinner on the beach and some music and just enjoy celebrating with the people we're closest to," Rory said, trying to capture the picture that she had in her head with words.

"That sounds pretty easy to accomplish. Can you email us a guest list later today?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, we can get that together. We'll probably need to block some rooms for wedding guests. We'll pay for everything, of course," Tristan added.

"We'll need to go wedding and bridesmaid dress shopping and get the guys fitted for tuxedos or suits soon. Can you take Friday off maybe?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I have vacation time, so that shouldn't be a problem. I'll talk with Steph and Paris and see if they can join us or get me their measurements," Rory replied before turning to Tristan. "What about Neil and Fitz? Don't you want them to stand up with you, too?"

"Do you have two other friends you'd like to be bridesmaids?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I could ask Rebecca and your sister - I would love to have them there," replied Rory.

"Then yeah, let's do it," Tristan replied with a smile.

"Alright, we'll get to work and see you on Friday, sweets," Lorelai said with a smile. She really was happy for Rory.


	75. Chapter 75: Just Meant to Be

"Hey, babe! I'm home!" Rory called as she walked into the house and threw her keys onto the table next to the door Friday afternoon. She'd spent the day with her mom and grandmother, Michelle, and her bridesmaids. They'd found the perfect wedding dress for Rory and had also settled on dresses for her bridesmaids. She had elected to choose a color and allow the girls to pick their own dress style, all of them happy to be able to choose something more casual that they could wear again after the wedding.

They had wedding planned and finalized the invitations over lunch; Michelle had thrown around the impressive weight behind their combined last names in order to get them printed quickly so they could send them out. They had even chosen suits for Tristan and his groomsmen so they could all go in and get measured. It was coming together quite nicely.

"We're in the backyard," he called back. Fitz and McKenna had arrived about an hour ago. He had gotten them settled into one of the guest bedrooms and then they'd gone outside to sit by the pool and catch up.

Rory walked outside and Tristan stood and met her halfway across the patio. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her and then turned toward their guests. "Fitz and McKenna, I'd like to introduce you to my beautiful fiance, Rory Gilmore, better known as Mary. Rory, this is my roommate from military school, Jacob "Fitz" Fitzpatrick and his wife McKenna," Tristan said by way of introduction.

"Rory, it's great to finally meet you. This one didn't shut up about you in military school, and we all swore that you couldn't possibly be real with the way he talked about you. It's nice to see that you do actually exist," Fitz said with a laugh as he reached out and embraced her.

"It's so wonderful to meet you both," Rory replied warmly. "Tris has told me so much about your family. I'm thrilled that you could come down for the weekend."

They all walked back over to where the group had been sitting before Rory got home and Tristan pulled Rory down into his lap. She curled into him and kissed him lightly.

"Alright, I have to know how this happened," Fitz demanded playfully. "Based on how Dugrey admitted to treating you in highschool, I can't imagine how the two of you got together."

Rory laughed and slapped Tristan playfully. "He was pretty...intense...and annoying when we were at Chilton, but he'd changed when we reconnected. We happened to run into each other at our reunion back in May. We started spending time together as friends, and Tristan helped me through some really difficult things. It wasn't long at all before we kissed. That was it for me - the minute his lips touched mine I just knew that he was it for me. He asked me to marry him on July 4th, and the rest is history," Rory replied, smiling as she thought back to their beginning.

"The rest isn't history, Mary - we're just beginning," he said sweetly. He then turned his attention to Fitz and McKenna. "What Rory didn't tell you is that we're getting married Labor Day weekend, and we would love for you to be there. Fitz, I'd be honored if you'd stand up for me."

"Of course I will, man. I'm really happy for you both. The next thing you know you'll be starting a family and living like the rest of us old married couples," Fitz teased.

"Actually, on that note, we just found out that we're about six weeks pregnant with twins," Tristan beamed proudly.

"No shit, man?! Well, congratulations again on that front as well," replied Fitz.

"That's amazing news," McKenna agreed. "You two seem absolutely perfect for each other."

"I've known Dugrey for a long time, but I've never seen him so...settled and devoted," Fitz chuckled. "This is definitely a different side of him."

"What can I say? There have been a few serious relationships, but no one else could compare to her," Tristan replied softly.

"I'm just grateful that we found each other again," Rory said sweetly. "Now, you need to feed me because I'm hungry."

"Gilmore girls are amazing creatures, but you have to give them a constant supply of food and coffee," Tristan whispered conspiratorially. "Alright, let's go. There's a great Mexican place downtown that we love."

The two couples walked out to the car and took the short drive to Agave Grill. Conversation flowed freely during the drive and their minimal wait for a table, and soon they were seated and ordering appetizers, sparkling water for Rory, and beers for the other three.

As soon as their drinks were delivered, Fitz raised his bottle. "I'd like to make a toast. To my brother from another mother finally winning over his mythical Mary. I wish you both a lifetime of love and happiness," he offered.

They all clinked glasses and drank up, enjoying their evening out. McKenna and Rory talked enthusiastically about the upcoming wedding and McKenna told Rory all about the joys and trials of parenthood. The two girls were fast friends, having immediately hit it off. Tristan sat back and watched Rory interact with one of his closest friends and couldn't help but smile - he finally had the life he'd always hoped for but never believed possible.

"What are you smiling about?" Rory asked, noticing the look of complete joy on Tristan's face.

"This - it's all perfect. You, me, our babies, my friends. I'm one hell of a lucky man," he chuckled.

"You'd better not forget it, mister," Rory teased.

"Consider this your first piece of marital advice - you have to remind him often," McKenna said with a laugh.

"Oh trust me, I will," Rory joked.

"Believe me, I'm well aware of just how lucky I am. You could still be with my cousin instead of marrying me," replied Tristan.

"I like to think that we still would have found our way together," Rory said softly. "You and I are just meant to be."


	76. Chapter 76: Engagement Party

"Come on out and join the party!" Tristan called across the yard as he saw Neil walk to the patio door. The engagement party was in full-swing with all of his and Rory's closest friends milling around the backyard. Food and alcohol were free-flowing and the mood was light and festive. Their friends came from a myriad of backgrounds and lifestyles, but they all shared in the excitement and celebration over Tristan and Rory's engagement.

Neil crossed the patio and hugged both Rory and Tristan. "Congratulations again, you two. I seriously wish you both the best in your upcoming marriage," he told them sincerely.

"Thank you so much, Neil. Hey, I had someone I wanted to introduce you to if you don't mind," Rory told Neil.

"Mare, Neil doesn't need your help meeting women," Tristan groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I'm not going to turn down an introduction," chuckled Neil. "Finding quality women at our age isn't as easy as one might think. They're all already settled down and married or there's a really good reason that they're not."

"Well, I think you'll really like this one," replied Rory. She grabbed Neil's hand and led him across the yard to where Kimberly was standing near their makeshift bar. She stopped next to Kimberly and dropped his hand.

"Hey, Rory. Great engagement party," Kimberly said as she turned toward Rory and the handsome man standing next to her. She couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was, with his dark, wavy hair, a bit of a five o'clock shadow, and beautiful eyes.

"Thanks, lady. Hey, I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is Tristan's old roommate from college, Neil Burke. Neil, this is Kimberly - she and I work together and have become great friends the last couple of weeks," Rory said, introducing the two.

Neil smiled and reached out to shake Kimberly's hand. "It's nice to meet such a beautiful friend of Rory's," he said as he shook her hand, and suddenly he began laughing at himself. "I'm sorry - that was a terrible attempt at flirting," he apologized.

Rory and Kimberly began laughing with him. "How you and Tris were ever ladies' men I'll never understand, because neither one of you are very smooth now," Rory teased him.

"And yet you're marrying him," he shot back with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Touche," she relented. "I'll just go check with Tris to make certain everything's going well while you two talk."

Rory walked away and Neil turned to Kimberly. He was certainly interested in getting to know her. She was a natural beauty with an infectious laugh and a sincere smile, and according to what Rory had told him she was also quite intelligent and ambitious.

"Would you care to find a seat and talk over some wine?" he asked, motioning to the bar next to them.

"Yeah, that would be great," she agreed.

He turned and poured two glasses of wine and led Kimberly over to a nearby table in a quieter area of the yard. He sat down their glasses and then helped her into her seat and sat down across from her.

"So Kimberly, tell me all about yourself," he said before taking a sip of his wine.

Paris knocked back another margarita and stood up on her chair. She whistled loudly to get everyone's attention and spoke loudly as the group quieted.

"Alright, I say it's time we take a walk down memory lane and roast the happy couple!" she yelled loudly, and a bit too exuberantly. She had called Colin during the week to discuss her plan, and he had of course shared it with the rest of Tristan's friends.

Colin, Finn, Neil and Fitz all walked over to join Paris, and Tristan chuckled and wrapped his arm around Rory.

Paris took another drink and began spinning her version of the tale of Tristan and Rory's start. "I thought it was only right that I kick this off, given that I had a front-row seat for the beginning of our power couple, who I'll refer to as Trory for the rest of the night. I must say, it was incredibly amusing to watch this self-proclaimed King of Chilton fall hard for the Mary, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get her attention."

"Now, that's not quite true! I seem to remember hearing that he got her attention a few times, but it never worked out like he wanted it to. There was the time that he bought tickets to PJ Harvey in hopes of taking her out on a date, but she shot him down," Fitz teased, causing loud laughter to erupt in the group. He'd met Tristan in military school and had heard all about the early days.

"Oh, but my favorite is the story of him kissing her on a piano bench and her running away in tears!" Neil added.

"Laugh it up, everyone! I've got my girl now," Tristan replied, laughing with everyone.

"That is a good one," Paris agreed. "I myself am partial to the story of him getting in trouble in class for staring at her ear instead of paying attention. That's one we'll tell the grandkids."

"You all should have lived with him!" Abby yelled. "I've never seen such a love-sick teenage boy. He would run around the house singing all of these sappy love songs, not realizing that we all heard him."

"That's enough out of you!" Tristan said with a smirk.

"And this is where I come in!" Lane yelled, moving toward the front of the group. "Rory would come home from school every day complaining about this spoiled rich blonde who was hell-bent on making her life miserable. Poor girl was so oblivious, she never realized that he liked her."

"Hey, you were no better!" Rory cried out, but she was laughing through the whole thing.

"All I'm saying is that you were dating Dean, but you were obviously hot for blondie here," Lane shot back.

"Ugh, Bag Boy!" Tristan groaned, and Jess joined him in his grumbling.

"Good riddance to that one!" Jess agreed.

"Speaking of good riddance, before Trory ever got their real start, Tristan was off to military school, and that night he became a no-show Romeo!" Paris yelled out.

"I had to kiss Paris because of you!" Rory said with a laugh as she slapped him playfully.

"Holy hell, kitten. Why didn't you ever do that while you were at Yale?" Finn asked.

"We did on spring break," Rory laughed.

"Damn my spending all my time in college drunk in the pub! I missed out!" yelled Finn, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Fitz called as he turned to walk into the house.

"Well, if you're all through roasting us now, we have a few words we'd like to say," Tristan said. He leaned down and kissed Rory, causing whoops and catcalls, and then continued. "Rory and I are so grateful for the roles you've all played in our lives over the years as we lived our lives apart and then found each other again. You'll all be getting wedding invitations in the mail very soon. Before we let you all get back to eating, drinking, and being merry, we do have an announcement. Rory and I are expecting twins in April, and we're so excited to begin a family. Now, everyone enjoy the party!"

Tristan and Rory suddenly found themselves in the midst of all of their friends who were offering their congratulations, but the party suddenly went quiet at an unexpected intrusion.

"You stole my girl, and I'm not just going to stand by and watch! I warned you that you hadn't seen the last of me!" Logan snarled, obviously drunk.

"Logan?!" Rory exclaimed in shock. She thought he'd already gone back to London.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I had no idea - he just said that he was a friend of yours," Fitz apologized as he watched the tension grow.


	77. Chapter 77: Catharsis

_Previously:  
_ " _You stole my girl, and I'm not just going to stand by and watch! I warned you that you hadn't seen the last of me!" Logan snarled, obviously drunk._

" _Logan?!" Rory exclaimed in shock. She thought he'd already gone back to London._

" _Shit, I'm sorry. I had no idea - he just said that he was a friend of yours," Fitz apologized as he watched the tension grow._

"Ladies and gentlemen, Logan Huntzberger, or as I like to call him, Tristan 2.0!" Paris slurred, obviously intoxicated at this point.

Neil's eyes snapped up and darkened considerably upon hearing that name. "I'm sorry, did you say Logan Huntzberger?" he practically growled.

"Yeah, that's my name," Logan answered, wondering what in the world the guy was getting at.

"Not only are you not welcome here at this engagement party, you're also not welcome anywhere near me! You're the bastard who was screwing my wife every time she was in New York!" Neil exclaimed. He began making his way across the yard and Logan shrunk back at seeing his approaching figure.

"Hey, I'm sorry, man. I didn't know she was your wife," Logan tried to explain, hoping to deescalate the situation.

"But you knew that she was someone's wife, didn't you?" Neil shot back, getting up in Logan's face. "You know, I have always wondered what I would do if I were ever to run into you, but I don't have to wonder anymore."

"We're cool, man," Logan said, backing away from Neil.

Neil lunged at Logan, backing him against the wall. "This is for screwing my wife," Neil said as he landed a right hook to Logan's chin, "and this is for not leaving Rory and Tristan the hell alone!" he said as he took one more swing that Logan was sure not to forget anytime soon. "Now someone get him out of here!"

Neil turned and walked away angrily. Perhaps he should have kept his temper in check better, but that asshole deserved what he'd gotten. Neil had been so in love with his wife, and he was absolutely devastated when he showed up at her hotel in New York to surprise her and found her in bed with Logan. The way he saw it, the greatest gift he could possibly give Tristan and Rory was ensuring that Logan stayed out of their lives.

"You two enjoy the rest of the party; Finn and I will get him out of here and make sure he sobers up," Colin told Tristan and Rory. He walked over and kissed Stephanie, telling her that he would see her at home later, and then he walked back to where Finn and Logan were standing. They each wrapped an arm around him and steered him back through the house and out the front door.

Everyone stared at the back door that Logan had just walked through in shock for a few minutes. Slowly, people began to talk and mill around again. Tristan looked down at Rory's tear-filled eyes and pulled her into the kitchen where they would have some privacy. He had no idea that Logan had been the one that Neil's ex-wife had an affair with, but he was certain that hearing it wasn't easy for Rory, given that she and Logan had their agreement during that timeframe.

He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest and clung to him for dear life.

"Are you okay, Mary?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just really lousy to realize that he was with so many other women while we were together. I had an inkling about Odette and knew that it was an arranged relationship so it didn't bother me so much, but this...it just hurts. I don't love him anymore, but accepting that he didn't love me…" she trailed off.

"I know he did love you in college, babe. He's changed so much - he's turned into Mitchum, really. Don't let this get to you too much. It doesn't change that you've moved on, right?"

"No! God, no. He's in my past; you're my future, Tris," she assured him. She pulled back a bit and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Tristan, pouring all of the passion and gratitude that she felt over having him in her life into the kiss.

"What was that for?" he whispered as they pulled apart.

"I'm just so happy that we found each other again. You're everything to me," she replied softly. She reached up and stroked his cheek tenderly, enjoying the feel of his five o'clock shadow. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her lips back to his.

"I love you, Mary," he whispered against her lips, and then he captured them with his own and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Tris," she said with a smile. "Now, I think perhaps we should get back to our party and check on Neil."

"You're right - I can't imagine how he's feeling right now. I have no idea how I would react if I ever ran into the man Sarah was sleeping with."

He took her hand and led her outside. He stopped just as they stepped onto the patio and laughed as he spotted Neil.

"I think he's going to be fine," Tristan chuckled, pointing toward where he was sitting. Kimberly was sitting in his lap, and they were both laughing and stealing small kisses every few seconds.

"I knew they would hit it off!" Rory squealed triumphantly.

"It still remains to be seen whether or not they'll get along outside of tonight," Tristan said with a laugh.

"Mark my words, Bible Boy - they'll be an item before our wedding," Rory insisted firmly.

"I know better than to bet against my fiancee," he relented. "And I think you might just be right."

Rory looked over at Kimberly and Neil and smiled as she observed them. "We should go out tomorrow night - us, Fitz and McKenna, and Neil and Kimberly. We can go have brunch and catch a movie or something?"

"That would be perfect," Tristan agreed. "But the only thing I want to do right now is kiss my girl."

"Well, what are you waiting on?" she teased.

"I'm not," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms and made her forget about everything else going on.


	78. Chapter 78: The Tangled Web

_A/N: Thank you all for your patience for this update. I don't plan on it being that long again, but life got in the way. I have a son with a full-leg cast, a husband with an injured back, and I worked a ton of overtime this week, so there just wasn't time for writing. With that being said, enjoy the newest installment! If you have ideas for the story, leave a comment or message me. I always love your input!_

Rory walked into her office on Monday morning and stopped at Kimberly's desk on her way in. She sat a cup of coffee down on Kimberly's desk and stood there and stared at her until she looked up.

"Can I help you?" Kimberly smirked. She knew what Rory wanted, but she was going to make her work for it.

"My office, now!" Rory ordered with a mock-stern look and a giggle. Kimberly picked up her cup of coffee and followed Rory into her office. The minute they walked in, Rory closed the door behind her and sat down in one of her visitor chairs. Kimberly sat down next to her and took her time sipping her coffee, enjoying making Rory squirm as she waited impatiently.

"So, how are you this morning?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

"I'm fantastic. What I want to know is how you're doing. You and Neil looked awfully cozy Saturday night, and you two disappeared together at the end of the night," Rory said as she eyed her friend. "Now, spill!"

"Well, you introduced us and we started talking. I found myself really enjoying his company, and then after the scene with Logan went down he told me about his ex and the end of their marriage. He came back home with me Saturday night and we stayed up talking half the night and then he slept on the couch. We spent all day Sunday together - we had brunch and continued getting to know each other. He left early this morning to go back to Boston, but he asked if he could take me out this weekend," Kimberly shared excitedly.

"So you really like him? He seems like a great guy, and I'd hate for him to get hurt again," Rory said softly.

"Yeah, I really do. He's intelligent and witty and funny. And have you seen the man?! He's gorgeous!" Kimberly admitted with a laugh. "And let me tell you, the man can kiss, too."

Rory held up her hands and laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "I don't think I need to hear anything else about how he kisses," chuckled Rory. "You look happy, though," she admitted.

"Well, I'm certainly not unhappy. It's early still - we don't even have our first official date until this weekend - but I'm optimistic. I'm really excited to get to know him better and spend more time with him. He already sent me a text letting me know he'd arrived at home safely and telling me that he hopes I have a good day."

"Men like Tristan and Neil are hard to find - men who know what they want and don't play games, who are willing to fight for what's important to them, and who treat you well. I hope it does work out for you," Rory replied with a smile.

Logan jumped as his office door swung open and hit the wall. Mitchum slammed the door behind him and eyed his son suspiciously.

"Would you care to tell me where the hell you've been? We discussed you going to see Honor and the kids last weekend, but you were supposed to be back in the office by Tuesday at the latest," Mitchum said tersely.

"Good morning to you, too, Mitchum," Logan groaned. "I was visiting some friends and had some personal business to tend to."

"This personal business wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain woman from your past, would it? Perhaps one that I saw dining with you here in London not so long ago?" Mitchum had long had his suspicions that Logan was seeing Rory again, but he didn't yet have any hard proof.

Logan's body tensed at the mention of Rory, and he eyed his father angrily as he considered his words carefully. "There's nothing going on between Rory and I. She's moved on; she doesn't need me anymore," he almost whispered. It hurt just to utter those words.

Mitchum softened a bit at seeing his son's obvious pain. He switched gears and sat down in the chair across from Logan's desk.

"You know that Odette is the right woman for you to marry. Her family is quite influential and we well-off financially as ours. This is a good match, Logan," Mitchum encouraged him.

Logan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You really still believe that? Rory's family is influential - even more so than ours - and she'll soon be worth more than we are, too," Logan said tersely. He was so tired of trying to help his family see Rory in a different light.

Mitchum chuckled and shifted in his seat. "You can't seriously believe that her family is as influential as ours, son. You have been blinded by what you think is love."

"You only know what you want to know," Logan said in frustration. "You and Shira never bothered to get to know Rory well enough to know that her father is Christopher Hayden. She's the sole heir to the Hayden and Gilmore families."

Mitchum's jaw dropped in shock as he considered this new information. Surely it couldn't be true that he and Shira had shunned the Hayden heir. "You can't be serious?" he asked quietly.

"I'm completely serious, Mitchum. And I had the opportunity to still have her in my life, but when you and Shira decided to announce my engagement to Odette she broke things off."

Mitchum's mind was racing. His son had been involved with the Hayden family. This could be even better than Logan and Odette marrying. "It's not too late, son. If you chose to marry Rory rather than Odette, your mother and I could support that," Mitchum offered.

Logan laughed and shook his head at his father. "It's too late. She's moved on - she's actually engaged now. I saw her while I was in the States, but it didn't go well. And she's pregnant. I was there when she found out that she's pregnant," Logan whispered sadly.

Mitchum's ears perked up at that admission. Yes, a baby to unite the Gilmore, Hayden and Huntzberger families would do nicely. "Get her back, son. Do whatever it takes. Marry Rory Gilmore-Hayden and your mother and I will back off and let you live your own life," Mitchum said before getting up and walking out of the office.


	79. Chapter 79: Almost a Family

"Aunt Mary!" Kayla yelled excitedly as she ran into the house, Abigail and Marcus hot on her heels.

"Sorry, I told her to wait until you answered the door, but she was so excited," Abigail apologized with a laugh.

"No worries; she knows that she's always welcome at our house," Rory said as she braced herself for Kayla's impact. As expected, Kayla flew into her arms, almost knocking her to the ground, and Rory wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for letting them stay with you for the weekend while Greg and I get everything moved into our new place in DC. They'll be a lot happier here than they would be with us this weekend," Abby said gratefully.

"We're happy to have them here with us for the weekend. Tris will be home from work shortly, and then we'll take them out to dinner and a movie. Then tomorrow we'll get them all set with their wedding attire and see what other fun things we can find to do." They had decided to make Kayla and Marcus junior attendants, much to Kayla's delight. Marcus was more outwardly neutral to the idea, but you could tell that he was really excited to stand up for his Uncle Tristan.

"Alright, I have to go meet Greg," Abby said quickly. She turned toward her children. "You two behave for Uncle Tristan and Aunt Rory. I want to hear good things when I get back, understand?"

Kayla and Marcus both hugged their mom goodbye and then ran into the living room to play with Romeo and Juliet. The puppies had already grown quite a bit in the month and a half they'd had them, and both of them loved playing. Rory walked into the living room and laughed as she saw the puppies standing on top of Kayla and Marcus, both of whom were lying on their backs and giggling as the puppies licked their faces.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Rory asked, eyeing the puppies. They both instantly looked up at Rory, trying to figure out if they were in trouble.

"They're playing with us, silly!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Well then, if they're just playing with you then carry on," Rory replied with a smile. She sat down on the couch and rubbed her still-flat belly, thinking about the two babies who were growing safely in there. She was seven and a half weeks pregnant now, and other than getting sick in the morning she was doing really well. She hadn't had any other scares since the day she found out she was pregnant, and she and Tristan were very excited about their growing family. Things had shifted between them in the last few weeks - it was as though having a quickly-approaching wedding date and two babies on the way had made their relationship even more real and permanent for them both. They had finished combining their assets and had traded Rory's old Prius in for a new dark blue Escalade with all the bells and whistles and were talking about nurseries and dreaming of baby names. Rory had never been so happy in her entire life.

Rory looked up as she heard Tristan walk in from the garage and she smiled and crossed the room to meet him. "Hey there, handsome," she whispered. She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly and then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Hey, Mare," he replied with a smile. He hugged her close and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. He loved having her in his arms. "I see the kids are having fun."

"Yeah, they went straight for the puppies," Rory said with a laugh.

"Are you hungry for dinner yet?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Rory chuckled.

"No, I don't," he replied with a smile. "Kayla and Marcus, wash your hands and we'll go eat dinner," he continued. He walked toward their bedroom and changed out of his work clothes and came back in the living room a few minutes later to see Marcus and Kayla standing next to Rory ready to leave, Kayla holding Rory's hand and chatting her ear off.

Tristan led them out to Rory's new Escalade, Kayla talking all the way, and they loaded the kids in and got them buckled up. Tristan got into the driver's seat and began backing down the driveway. "How does pizza sound?" he asked, glancing into the rearview mirror at Marcus and Kayla.

"Yes!" they both exclaimed in unison. Tristan chuckled and shook his head as he pointed the car toward The Flying Pig Pizza. "I thought we'd get pizza and then go for ice cream, and then when we get home we can have an official Gilmore girls movie night."

"What's a Gilmore girls movie night?" Marcus asked.

"Well, it's a night with lots of movies and silliness and fun, and even more junk food," Rory replied. "Think you're up for it?"

"Of course!" Kayla replied happily.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and ordered three large pizzas and drinks. The kids were quite animated and chatty as they told Rory and Tristan all about their new home in Washington, D.C. and talked about their excitement over the upcoming wedding. Rory looked over at Tristan and snuggled into his side, sighing happily. This was what their life was going to be like, and she couldn't wait.

They finished their pizza and walked a few blocks to a nearby ice cream parlor where they all got huge ice cream sundaes.

"I don't think I can eat any junk food for movie night," Marcus groaned as they walked back into the house.

"We'll just start the movies for now, and we can see about junk food later," Rory replied with a laugh.

They all got situated on the couch with Rory next to Tristan and Kayla in her lap and Marcus on Tristan's other side and turned on The Secret Life of Pets on Netflix. About halfway through the movie Tristan looked down to see all three of them sleeping. Rory had been very tired, being in the first trimester of her pregnancy, and often fell asleep on the couch before they made it to bed. He carried Marcus and Kayla to their rooms and tucked them in and then came back to the couch and scooped Rory up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He put her down on the bed gently and rubbed her back.

"Mare? You need to get ready for bed," he said softly.

She slowly stirred and stretched her body. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"You all did," Tristan chuckled. "I got the kids into bed, but I knew you'd need to take your prenatal and brush your teeth so I thought it was best to wake you up."

"You're right," she agreed. She got up and walked toward the bathroom, stripping on her way. She grabbed Tristan's old Harvard t-shirt that he'd loaned her on their first run off of the hook in the bathroom and pulled it over her head. A few minutes later, she snuggled into his arms in their bed.

"This is going to be our life before we know it - getting the kids to bed and then snuggling up together," Rory said softly.

"It's going to be great," he agreed in a whisper.

"Yeah, it is."


	80. Chapter 80: The First Look

"Does that take care of everything?" Lorelai asked as she looked over her notes. She had met Michelle at the club in Hartford to put the finishing touches on Tristan and Rory's wedding plans. They'd made lists, recruited help, and ensured that everything was planned to perfection for the big day. The couple's closest friends and family would join them at the house in Ocean Beach to see Tristan and Rory take their vows and become husband and wife.

"Yes, I think that's it. We have the minister, the caterer, music, cake, lodging for the guests, and security for the event. Everything is covered. Have you talked with Rory this week?

Lorelai nodded her head. "Yeah, she's so excited that she can barely stand it. She can't quit talking about how perfect it's going to be and telling me that she can't wait. How's Tristan?"

"He's so happy. I've never seen him like this - so completely in love and committed and grounded. She's so good for him," Michelle replied with a smile.

"I was really hard on them at first. I was afraid that Tristan would end up being another Logan, but I was wrong about him. He's so good for her, and to her. It took me some time to see it, but they're perfect for each other," Lorelai admitted.

"He used to be just like Logan, but he's changed over the years. He and Rory are just meant to be," Michelle agreed.

"I can't wait to see those babies; they'll be absolutely gorgeous," Lorelai said with a laugh. "God, I just sounded like my mother."

"Well, you're right. Those two little ones are going to be so cute, and so incredibly loved. Did you talk to them about the nurseries?"

"She said that they would love help decorating. You know, there's a store with the cutest baby things down the street. It wouldn't hurt to look, would it?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Not at all! Let's go," Michelle agreed.

Honor's eyes widened as she listened to the conversation going on at the table behind her. The booths at the club had enough privacy that she couldn't be seen, but she could still hear every word they were saying. She waited until they had left and then dropped cash on the table and slipped out of the booth. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her mom's phone number. After a few rings, Shira answered.

"Mom? Did you know that Tristan is marrying Rory Gilmore this weekend at their place on Ocean Beach? Why weren't we invited?" Honor demanded.

Tristan laid in bed next to Rory and ran his fingers up her arm gently, trying to coax her eyes open. "Do you know what today is?" he whispered.

Rory stirred and smiled as she saw him looking down at her lovingly. "Today's the day that I become Mrs. Rory Dugrey," she said with a smile as she snuggled further into his arms.

"I can't believe we're finally here, fifteen years after I first met you at Chilton. I get to put a ring on your finger and make you my wife today," he replied softly.

Rory reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers. She kissed him tenderly, relishing the moment. Their families and friends had pulled together and had insisted that everything was under control for the wedding, telling Rory and Tristan to relax and enjoy the peace while they oversaw preparations that morning. Much to Emily and Francine's chagrin, Tristan and Rory had chosen to spend the night before their wedding together at a small inn on the beach. Neither of them wanted to spend even a night apart.

"I love you so much," Rory whispered as she kissed down his neck.

"Mmm...I love you, baby," he growled as he pulled her on top of him. "Now, what do you say to celebrating early?"

"Celebrating early? But then you might decide you don't want to marry me," she teased.

"No way in hell," he whispered with a smile as his lips met hers again. "Nothing could stop me from making you my wife today."

"Let's start the celebration," Rory whispered seductively as she began kissing down Tristan's chest.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Tristan smirked.

"You look so calm, kid," Lorelai said as she watched Rory sit for her hair and makeup. Rory had asked her mom and Michelle to join them as she and her bridesmaids got ready for the wedding. The girls' hair and makeup had been finished earlier, and now they were putting the finishing touches on Rory's. Kayla was spinning around the room in her dress as Abigail, Steph, Rebecca and Paris put on their dresses.

"You told me that when it was right I wouldn't hesitate, and it's right. I know that he's the one for me, and I can't wait to stand up in front of our families and friends and make it official," Rory replied with a smile.

"Alright, you're all finished," the makeup artist said as she put the last touch on Rory's makeup. "What do you think?"

Rory surveyed her reflection in the mirror and smiled. "It looks perfect. It's just enough while still looking like me."

"Alright, you ready for your dress, sweets?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded and walked across the room to where her dress was hanging. It was a beautiful chiffon dress with a beaded empire waist and sweetheart bodice. She stepped into the dress and turned so that her mom could zip her up. She stepped into the ballet flats she'd chosen to wear for the day and then closed her eyes as her mom fastened on her simple, single-tier veil. When it was securely attached, she opened her eyes and turned toward the mirror, all of her friends looking on.

"Wow," she whispered as she saw herself. "I look like a bride."

"That's because you are the bride," Lorelai chuckled. "You look beautiful, babe," she finished as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Hey, no tears. I can't mess up my makeup!" Rory said with a laugh.

"Alright, I'll behave," Lorelai relented. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Rory said with a smile. "Where's my bouquet? It's time for me to go meet Tristan for our first look."

Lorelai handed Rory her bouquet and kissed her on the cheek. "Go soak up a few minutes with him before he becomes your husband."

Rory nodded and walked out of the bedroom to their meeting spot. The guests were gathering on the beach in the back, so Tristan and Rory had made plans to meet by one of the lighthouses near the front of the house. She walked out the front door and smiled as she saw Tristan standing there waiting with his back to her, just as they'd discussed. She walked toward him quickly and took a moment to adjust her dress and veil, wanting to look perfect for him. Satisfied with the way she looked, she reached forward and tapped him on the shoulder. The photographer was snapping photos furiously, but neither of them noticed him.

Tristan took a deep breath and turned around when he felt Rory tap his shoulder. Seeing her standing there in her wedding dress, ready to become his wife, took his breath away. He was suddenly choked up and and the only thing he could do was reach out for her and pull her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead, completely overwhelmed by the emotions he was feeling. They stood there holding each other for a few minutes until he finally spoke.

"You look amazing, Mare," he whispered. "I've imagined this day so many times since we reconnected, but you look even better than I'd dreamed."

"Thank you, Tris," Rory said tearily. "You look pretty amazing yourself." He looked quite handsome in his light grey suit and aqua tie and pocket square.

He kissed her tenderly and then took a step back and took her hand. He held it up above her head. "Turn around for me; I want to see the whole thing."

Rory twirled for him and his smile grew. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I get to marry you in a few minutes," he said, his smile growing even bigger.

"Last chance to run," Rory teased.

"The only way I'm running is if you're thrown over my shoulder," he chuckled. He reached down and laid his hand over her stomach. He could see the changes that were happening in her body and he loved him, but her dress covered them well. At ten weeks pregnant with twins, her petite frame was just beginning to develop a subtle bump. "You, me, the babies - let's do this," he said softly.

"Let's go," she affirmed. She took his hand and they turned back toward the house, but both of them instantly stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tristan asked as he wrapped his arm around Rory protectively.


	81. Chapter 81: Closure

Logan looked at Tristan and Rory and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I thought I was coming here to try to stop the wedding, but I can't do it. I accidentally found myself right in the middle of your very private moment, and seeing the way you two care for each other and how happy you are - I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come," he explained emotionally.

"How did you even find out about the wedding?" Rory asked.

"Honor overhead your moms at the club and called Shira. I got an edict from the elder Huntzbergers telling me that I needed to come do whatever it took to get you back."

"But you're not?" Tristan asked.

"No, I'm not. I'd only thought about myself this whole time, but watching you two together made me realize how in love you are. I couldn't live with myself for trying to come between you two. I'm so sorry," Logan apologized. "I hope you both can forgive me for being such an ass lately. I just...I don't know what to say other than I'm so sorry for everything."

Rory looked up at Tristan questioningly and he nodded his head. She took a few steps toward Logan and reached out and touched his arm. "Logan, what you and I had was so raw and special and I really did love you. Please don't ever doubt that. But we couldn't be forever - it just wouldn't work. I'm sorry that you got hurt in the process, but I want you to find happiness. You'll always have a special place in my heart. I hope that we can work on rebuilding a friendship - all three of us - and you can still be part of our family's lives."

Logan choked back a few tears and nodded. "I would like that very much. You...you are the only woman I've ever loved, and I know it won't be easy, but I also know that I need to let go now. Seeing the way you look at Tristan - it's so clear that you love him. I'm so sorry that I ever gave you the impression that you weren't important to me or that you weren't enough for me. Nothing could be further from the truth. I loved you, Rory - hell, I still love you - but you're not mine to love anymore."

Rory took a deep breath and reached out and pulled Logan into her arms. "Find your happiness," she whispered. She kissed him on the cheek and then walked the few steps back to where Tristan was standing.

"I really do wish you two all of the happiness in the world. I hope we can move forward. I would still really like for you to stand up for me at my wedding," he said, looking at Tristan. He reached out and took Tristan's hand and brought him in for a hug. "Take good care of her, man."

"For the rest of my life," Tristan confirmed with a smile.

"I'm just going to get out of here and let you two enjoy your wedding day. Again, I'm so sorry. I hope when you look back at your wedding day, this part doesn't ruin things," he said sincerely.

"You didn't ruin anything, Logan. I'd go so far as to say that you made it better - we're all on good terms now," Rory reassured him.

Logan took one last lingering glance at the soon-to-be-wed couple and smiled sadly. "Fair warning - if you don't treat her like she deserves I'll be by her side so quickly you won't know what happened," he joked.

"Noted," Tristan chuckled.

"Stay in touch," Logan said. He turned and walked away, willing himself not to look back. He didn't want them to see the tears that were pooling in his eyes. He finally understood where he'd gone wrong. He'd turned into his father somewhere along the way, and it had cost him everything. He resolved then and there to be a man that Rory could be proud to know. It was time for him to put everything into making his life what he wanted, starting with apologizing to Odette for being such a jerk and fixing their relationship. She was a great girl, and any man would be lucky to marry her, but she deserved better than what he'd given her thus far.

Rory and Tristan watched until Logan disappeared from their view. Tristan took a deep breath and turned toward her. "You ready to get married?" he asked quietly. He knew that the conversation with Logan had to have been difficult for her.

"I've never been more ready. It was good to get that closure," she replied with a smile. "I'm going to go find my escorts and I'll meet you at the end of the aisle."

"I'll be the man wondering how the hell he got so damn lucky," Tristan chuckled.

Rory leaned up and kissed Tristan one last time and then walked toward the house to find Christopher and Luke as Tristan walked toward the beach to get in place. A few minutes later, the music began and Tristan turned his attention toward the other end of the aisle. He watched as Paris, Steph, Rebecca, Abby and Kayla walked down the aisle. The opening notes to "At Last" by Etta James began to play and he swallowed hard as he saw Rory appear at the end of the aisle on the arms of Chris and Luke. He may have just seen her in her wedding dress, but that didn't diminish his reaction at all. He smiled broadly, not believing Rory was walking down the aisle toward him, and wiped his eyes.

"Look at her - you get to spend the rest of your life as her husband. You're one hell of a lucky man," Colin said as Rory slowly walked down the aisle toward them.

Tristan just nodded, unable to find his voice. After what seemed like an eternity, Rory arrived next to him at the end of the aisle. Luke and Christopher placed her hands in Tristan's and both moved to their seats. Tristan leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and then turned and walked the last few steps to the arch hand-in-hand with Rory. They stood next to each other under twinkle lights and flowers looking out at the sunset as the song finished.

"Family and friends, we have gathered here today to witness Tristan and Rory's vows to each other and to pledge our support to their new family. If there's anyone who knows of a reason why these two should not be united in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister began.

The only sound that could be heard was the crashing of the waves on the beach. Tristan smiled down at Rory, grateful for the quiet, and looked back to the minister. At the minister's nod, Rory handed her bouquet off to Paris and then turned toward Tristan, joining her hands with his as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Tristan and Rory have chosen to write their own vows. Tristan, you may make your promise to Rory."

Tristan swallowed hard and willed himself to say his vows without tears. "Rory, Mary, when I met you at Chilton I was intrigued. You weren't afraid to turn me down or to challenge me, and I needed that. But somewhere along the way, I fell for you. That first kiss on the piano bench was the night my entire life changed. I was still an arrogant teenaged boy, but that was my first taste of being completely under your spell. Then I got sent to military school, but my heart stayed with you. I'm so grateful that we found each other again. Rory, I promise you that I will fight for you for the rest of my life, that I will cherish you because you are an amazing woman, that I will be honest with you and share my life with you, and that I will endeavor every day to be a husband who you can be proud of. I will love and honor you in everything I do, and I will be committed to our marriage and our family. I will spend the rest of my life devoted to you," he said emotionally.

Rory wiped tears from her eyes and hugged Tristan tightly. His promises were so real, and so sweet, that she just couldn't help herself.

"And Rory, you may make your promise to Tristan."

Rory nodded and dabbed at her eyes again. "Tristan, I'm so grateful for your persistence. When we met, I thought you were arrogant and annoying, but you showed me glimpses of the real you that no one else got to see, and I'm so grateful for that. You found me earlier this year when I was floundering and lost, but rather than pursue me you helped me find myself. In the process, I began to see you in a different light, and before I knew it you were the first thing I thought of in the morning and the one I dreamt of when I went to bed. Thank you for believing in me and teaching me to believe in myself. Tristan, I promise that from this day forward I will be committed to you, forsaking all others. I willingly give myself to you fully, holding nothing back. I will share my hopes and dreams with you, I will respect and honor you as your wife, and I will support you all of my days. I choose you to be the man I love and make a home with. I will fight for you, not against you, and I will always be in your corner. I will spend the rest of my life as your loving, devoted wife," Rory promised tearily.

Tristan smiled at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Rory said softly.

"May I have the rings, please?" the minister asked. Paris and Colin placed the wedding bands in his hands and he turned toward the couple. "Tristan, place this ring on Rory's finger."

Tristan slid the ring on Rory's finger and recited the vows that he and Rory had selected. "Rory, I promise to love, respect and honor you. I will always be there for you, with you, beside you. Let this ring be a symbol of our love, may it represent our today, our tomorrows, our future and our past. As I have given you my hands to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

"Thank you, Tristan. Rory, place Tristan's ring on his finger."

Rory accepted the ring from the minister and slid it onto Tristan's finger. "Tristan, I promise to love, respect and honor you. I will always be there for you, with you, beside you. Let this ring be a symbol of our love, may it represent our today, our tomorrows, our future and our past. As I have given you my hands to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

"Tristan and Rory have made their vows to each other and exchanged rings. It is my joy to pronounce them husband and wife. Tristan, you may kiss your bride."

Tristan smiled and pulled Rory into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, overjoyed to be kissing his wife, amid catcalls and whistles from their family and friends. He pulled away and smiled. "I love you, wife."

"I love you, too, husband," Rory said with a laugh. Rory took her bouquet from Paris and then took Tristan's hand. They walked down the aisle together, soaking up the love and support of their families and friends as they celebrated the newlyweds. They got to the end of the aisle and Tristan bent down and picked Rory up bridal style and carried her into the house for a few minutes of privacy while the area was transformed for the rest of the evening. He carried her into the guest room and laid her gently on the bed. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"We did it. We're married," he whispered as he ran his fingers over her stomach.

"Yeah we are. I'm so happy, Tris," Rory said softly.

"I'm not sure how in the world I got so lucky, but I'm so grateful for you and these two babies. This is going to be great, Mare."

"Hey, that's Mrs. Dugrey now," Rory teased.

"You'll always be my Mary, Mrs. Dugrey."


	82. Chapter 82: Mr and Mrs Dugrey

"Family and friends, for the very first time as a married couple, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Tristan Dugrey!" Finn yelled loudly as Tristan and Rory walked back outside for their celebration. The area had been transformed into a romantic wonderland with flowers and candles and flowing tablecloths. Everyone cheered loudly after Finn's introduction, and Tristan stopped short and pulled Rory into his arms. He dipped her and kissed her tenderly, much to everyone's delight. He stood her back upright and chuckled at the blush on her cheeks.

Tristan cleared his throat to get the attention of their guests. "Rory and I would like to thank you all for being here to celebrate our marriage tonight. Before we take the dance floor for our first dance, I have a gift for my bride."

"Tris, you didn't have to get me anything," Rory said softly.

"Wait until you see your gift before you say that," he said with a laugh. He covered her eyes with his hands and then nodded to Lorelai, who walked around the corner. She returned a minute later with Rory's surprise and nodded to Tristan. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "There was something missing tonight, and I knew that I had to do what I could to make our night complete," he said quizzically. He uncovered her eyes and she looked up and squealed.

"Oh my god, Lane! You're here! How in the world did you manage to get here when you're on tour?" Rory asked as she ran the few steps to Lane and hugged her.

"We played our show a couple of hours ago and your husband sent a private jet to fly us back as soon as it was over. We couldn't make it for the ceremony, but I couldn't miss my best friend's big day," Lane replied with a smile, hugging Rory fiercely. "And the second part of your surprise is that we're playing your wedding."

Rory looked at Tristan in shock and he just nodded to her. She flew back into his arms and kissed him again. "You are the best husband ever!"

"I knew how much having Lane here meant to you."

Lane walked to the wooden stage that had been set up and sat down behind the drums. "This song goes out to our newlyweds who were fifteen years in the making. I'm sorry that I've been away on tour and didn't get to see them reconnect, but I did get to be there for their early years, or as I like to refer to them, their Spawn of Satan years. I'm so happy that you two found each other again. Now, it's time for your first dance."

Tristan took Rory's hand and led her out on the dance floor as the band started playing Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. Rory wrapped her arms around Tristan and laid her head on his shoulder, content to be in her husband's arms. He sang softly to her as they swayed to the music, and Rory had never been happier in her life. As the song ended, she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him and then sang the last lines along with him.

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

Rory looked around her at all of the people who meant the most to them, who had come to share in their wedding, and was overwhelmed with gratitude and happiness. She snuggled into Tristan's chest and buried her head as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Tristan asked when he noticed her tears.

She sniffled and shook her head. "I'm just so incredibly happy that I can't believe it, Tris. It's all so perfect, and I'm so grateful," she whispered, willing the tears to stop.

Tristan took her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs and then kissed her tenderly. "I'm so happy that we're here, too, Mary. Now, I do believe it's time to feed my beautiful bride and our little ones."

He took her hand and led over over to their table, and they sat down next to each other and enjoyed dinner with their family and friends surrounding them. They had opted for Italian and had several family-style bowls of different types of pasta sat on each table. Dinner was filled with laughter and warm conversation, and before Rory knew it Fitz was tapping his glass.

"If I may have everyone's attention, please. We thought it was only appropriate that we have a bit of fun with the newlyweds, so rather than a speech from the best man and maid of honor, we each have something to say. As one of Tristan's oldest friends, I decided that I could start things off. When I met Tristan in military school he constantly talked about his Mary, and I honestly thought there was no way in hell that she actually existed. Imagine my surprise when I get a phone call from him telling me that he's convinced her to marry him. Rory, best of luck to you. Let me know if you ever need me to smack him around for him. I have to say that you are everything he ever claimed and more. I'm truly happy for you two. To Tristan and Rory!"

Everyone else joined in the toast as Lane made her way to the mic. "Rory, on my wedding day you teased me by reading a letter I had written you about a crush. I must say, I think I've found something even better for your wedding day, so I hope you enjoy this," Lane smirked. She made a show of unfolding a piece of notebook paper. "Dear Lane, Chilton isn't what I expected at all. I'm having such a hard time adjusting and making friends, so I feel very much like an outsider. Then there's this annoying guy named Tristan - we can just call him Spawn of Satan - and he keeps flirting with me and acting like I'm some kind of conquest. I have some news for him - I will never be his girl, and I will never end up in his bed." Everyone was laughing at this point, enjoying the opportunity to hear Rory's early thoughts on Tristan. "When will he get the picture that we'll never be together? I've gotten run, but I'll see you tonight." Lane folded the paper and smiled to the couple. "Rory, I hope it's safe to say that your feelings on the annoying guy named Tristan have changed at this point. I'm going to save this letter to show your kids someday. Congratulations, you two!"

The rest of the night was spent in similar fashion, with dancing and laughter and personal messages to the happy couple, until finally Tristan swept his bride into his arms and carried her down the beach to where they would spend their first night together as husband and wife.

"Tris, I can walk!" she giggled as he almost jogged down the beach, anxious to get her alone.

"No way, Mary. I've waited half my life for this, and I'm going to enjoy every single minute of it. I've earned the right to carry you over the threshold." He stepped in the door and sat her down gently on her feet.

"I think you set me down too soon," Rory teased as she slid his jacket off of his shoulders, pulled his tie over his head, and began unbuttoning his shirt. "We're going straight to the bedroom, Mr. Dugrey." She reached behind her and unzipped her dress and then dropped it and let it pool at her feet, leaving her in a blue lace bra and pair of panties.

Tristan smiled and threw her over his shoulder as he sprinted toward the bedroom. "Say no more, Mrs. Dugrey."


	83. Epilogue

Rory stirred in her hospital bed, slowly waking up and becoming aware of reality. It had been a long, exhausting 27 hours of labor, but their two little girls were finally here, healthy and more beautiful than she ever could have imagined. She turned her head at the sudden soft talking and reveled in intruding on the sweet moment. Tristan was in the rocker with little Sophie Abigail and Lorelai Emilia, or Emmie, in his arms.

"Your mommy is the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I hope with everything that you two are just like her. You're both going to have more love in your lives than any other kids I've ever known. You have grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins who will all want to spoil you rotten, but your mom and I...we'll always love you, no matter what. I didn't always know that about my parents - that they would love me even when I messed up - so I want to make sure that you know it every day. Your mom is the one who taught me how to love so many years ago. I may not know a lot about being a dad yet, but I do know how to love your mommy, and I'll learn the rest as I go. I promise that I'll do everything in my power to take care of and protect you two," Tristan trailed off. He sat there silently rocking their two little bundles of joy for a few minutes longer before Rory broke the silence this time.

"You are going to be the best dad," she reassured Tristan quietly. "You already love both of our girls like crazy, and they'll always know that."

Tristan smiled and stood and walked over to his wife's hospital bed. He sat down next to her and slid Emmie into her arms.

"I love all _**three**_ of my girls like crazy," he emphasized. "I always will."

"I love you, Tris," Rory whispered as she laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Forever."


End file.
